Un jour pour une éternité…
by Titooon
Summary: Célénie,la petite fille de Derek, vient passer deux semaines chez lui. Que pourrait-il se passer? Rien d'extraordinaire direz-vous. Mais voilà qu'elle lui pose des questions et fait remonter le passer de Derek... Qu'à t'il pu bien se passer...
1. Chapter 1

_Un jour pour une éternité…_

Eilis: Nous y voilà Célénie.

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage.  
Célénie: Grand-père est là?

Eilis: Ne t'inquiète pas mas chérie, s'il n'est pas chez lui, maman sait où le trouver.

Célénie: Et où ca maman?

Eilis: Au Seattle Grace Hospital… Cet endroit est comme sa deuxième maison.

Eilis est la fille du célèbre neuro chirurgien du Seattle Grace : le docteur Derek Shepherd.

Eilis s'approcha de la porte, elle vit avec surprise qu'elle était déjà ouverte.  
Eilis: Papa, tu es là?

Derek ne semblait pas être présent.  
Célénie: Tu crois qu'il joue à cache cache?

Célénie est âgée de 5 ans, elle adore venir chez son grand-père. Et de savoir qu'elle va passer deux semaines avec lui, ne peux que lui faire plaisir.

Eilis: Papa!

Célénie: Hi hi, moi je sais où il est.

Elle ouvra la porte du placard, mais… Pas de Derek.

Derek arriva derrière elle: Bouh!

Il attrapa la petite fille qui sursauta.

Célénie: Grand-père Derek!

Derek: Bonjour mademoiselle Célénie.

Eilis arriva en courant dans la pièce: Papa, enfin tu es là.

Derek: Bonjour ma chérie.

Eilis: J'espère que rien n'a changé et que tu peux la garder comme prévu.

Derek: Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai pris congé justement, ils ont un deuxième neurologue qui vient d'arriver. Et il est temps qu'il fasse ses preuves. Hein oui, ma puce.  
Célénie: Oui oui. (rire)

Eilis: Sa me rassure, parce que la petite était toute excitée à l'idée de passer deux semaines avec toi.

Derek: Mais moi de même. Cela me fait plaisir de pouvoir passer du temps avec ma petite fille.  
Eilis: Ma puce, tu viens dire au revoir à maman.

Célénie: Au revoir maman, a dans deux semaines.

Derek pris la petite dans ses bras et ensemble, ils regardèrent Eilis partir.

Derek: Alors tite princesse, que veux-tu faire?

Célénie: Que tu me parle de ton passé.

Derek: Oh… Faisons donc cela. (rire)

Célénie: Je peux aller prendre les biscuits?

Derek: Bien sur. Et grand-père va s'occuper du lait.

Tout deux s'installèrent dans le fauteuil.

Derek: Alors de quoi veux tu que je te parle?

Célénie: J'aimerais bien que tu me parle de grand-mère.

Derek: De ta grand-mère…

Célénie: Oui. Maman dit que c'est toi qui pourrais le mieux parler d'elle. Tu veux bien, dis?


	2. Chapter 2

Derek resta fixe un moment.

Célénie: Grand-père…

Derek: Pardon ma puce. Grand-père était ailleurs.

Célénie: Alors, tu veux bien me parler d'elle?

Derek: D'accord, par où je commence?

Célénie: Ben, par le commencement. (rire)

Derek: Autrement dit, tu veux que je te raconte ma rencontre avec ta grand-mère?

Célénie: Dis, tu le fais exprès où quoi?

Derek: … Un peu, je l'avoue. (rire)

Célénie: Aller grand-père… S'il te plait.

Derek: Bien… Je me lance dans ce cas… Je m'en rappel comme si c'était hier…

*** Flash back ***

Nous sommes le 5 septembre, j'avais enfin fini mes études en neuro chirurgie. Une réunion était organisée pour accueillir les nouveaux internes. Et je venais d'être engagé au Seattle Grace. La journée me semblait parfaite, mais ce n'était que le commencement…

Ils étaient tous la, rassemblés dans cette grande pièce. Tous les internes des diffèrent domaine étaient la…

George: Alors c'est ici que l'on va passer nos prochaines années.

Alex: Pas ici abruti. Mais dans l'hôpital même.

George: Oh… Moi, c'est George O'Malley.

Alex: Alex Karev. Tu permets, je vais voir plus loin si tu n'y es pas.

George: Toi… Je te déteste déjà.

C'est alors qu'une demoiselle s'avança vers lui, elle avait de longs cheveux blonds. C'était une jolie fille, on aurait dit un mannequin. Elle a même troublée ce pauvre George. (rire)

Izzie: Salut, je suis Izzie Stevens.

George: Pardon? Oh… Euh… Moi George O'Malley.

Izzie: Tu as déjà choisis ta spécialité? Moi je ne sais pas trop pour l'instant. J'hésite encore tu vois. Et toi?

George: Ben… Non, je ne sais pas.

Puis arriva Meredith Grey, fille d'Ellis Grey. Un vrai bonheur, cette fille était toujours de bonne humeur. Et elle faisait toujours tout pour que je la remarque. (rire)

Meredith: Et bien… On est beaucoup.

Izzie: Oui, mais nous allons surement être séparés. Moi, c'est Izzie et voilà George.

Meredith: Enchantée de vous connaitre. Moi, c'est Meredith Grey.

Ils l'a regardèrent droit dans les yeux.

Meredith: Quoi? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage?

George: Tu es la fille de…

Izzie: La fille d'Ellis Grey!!

Meredith: Zut de zut.

Izzie: Tu l'es où pas? Hein dit?

Meredith: Oui… Je suis la fille d'Ellis Grey.

Izzie: Hé toi! On a la fille d'Ellis Grey parmis nous.

Cristina: De 1, je ne m'appelle pas hé! De 2, bonjour fille d'Ellis Grey. Je suis Cristina Yang.

Meredith: Je m'appel Meredith. Izzie, rappelle moi de t'assommée en fin de journée.

George: Vous avez un endroit où dormir vous?

Cristina: Oui, chez moi.

Izzie: Moi… Je n'en sais rien.

George: Moi non plus.

Meredith: Vous n'avez qu'à venir habiter avec moi.

Izzie: Oh merci, alors toi t'es trop sympa.

Meredith: Sa me sera plus facile aussi pour t'assommer.

Izzie: Pardon?!

George et Cristina se mirent à rire.

Tout à coup, un silence ce fut entendre.

Miranda: Bonjour à tous. Je suis Miranda Bailey, chef des résidents en chirurgie. Je vous demanderais de suivre les panneaux concernant le domaine que vous avez choisis. Pour les internes en chirurgie, vous restez dans cette salle. Merci pour votre attention.

Alex: Salut ma belle.

Meredith: C'est à moi que tu parles?

Alex: Oui. Tu veux devenir chirurgienne?

Meredith: Tu l'as deviné tout seul?

Izzie: Je sens que l'on va bien s'amuser.

George: S'amuser??

Cristina: Je crois que je vais être malade entre la blonde qui ne fait que parler, le petit malheureux et l'autre play-boy. La seul qui est plus ou moins normal ici c'est toi.

Meredith: Merci, ca me va droit au cœur.

Cristina: C'est de l'ironie?

Meredith: Non. Je le pense vraiment.

Cristina: Ah… Ben de rien alors.

George: Euh... Je ne suis pas un petit malheureux.

Cristina: Bien sur que si. Oh regarder, le chef Webber est là.

Mon professeur et grand ami, le chef Webber. Jamais je ne pourrais oublier tout ce qu'il m'a appris. Jamais je n'oublierais qui il était…

Richard: Bonjour à vous, jeune interne. Je suis le chef Webber et je suis heureux de vous accueillir dans cet hôpital universitaire. Je vais donc vous présenter mon équipe qui vous servira entre autre de professeur. Tout d'abord, le meilleur chirurgien en cardiologie que je connaisse, Preston Burke. Viens ensuite ma chère Miranda Bailey, chef des résidents. Nous passons au plus jeune, ils ont enfin fini leurs études et ils en sont fiers. Honneur au dame, notre nouvelle obstétricienne, madame Addison Montgomery – Sloan. Suivi de son mari, notre nouveau chirurgien plastique, Mark Sloan. Et pour finir, il a été précédemment mon élève et je compte beaucoup sur lui, notre nouveau chirurgien en neurologie, le docteur Derek Shepherd.

C'est en montant sur cette estrade que je l'ai vu pour la première fois. Elle était parmis tous ces internes, elle était belle que dis-je… Elle était magnifique. Au moment où nos regard se sont croisés, j'ai ressentis un long frisson m'envahir. C'était comme si… Comme si il n'y avait qu'elle et moi, comme si nous étions seuls au monde…

*** Fin du flash back ***

Célénie: Tu l'as connu jeune alors?

Derek: Elle avait 18 ans à cette époque.

Célénie: Et toi alors?

Derek: Moi? J'en avais 24.

Célénie: Tu l'as aimée beaucoup beaucoup?

Derek: Oui. Petite curieuse. (rire)

Célénie: C'est même pas vrai. Je suis pas petite et je suis pas curieuse.

Derek: (rire) Aller viens, on va préparer le souper.

Célénie: D'accord.


	3. Chapter 3

Une heure et demie plus tard…

Derek: Tu as aimées?

Célénie: Oui grand-père. C'était très bon.

Derek: Que se passe-t-il?

Célénie: Tu veux bien me raconter la suite?

Derek: Célénie, tu dois prendre ton bain.  
Célénie: Demain matin… S'il te plait.

Derek: Ne me regarde pas ainsi. Tu es sur que ta maman ne t'a jamais parlée de ta grand-mère?

Célénie: Des fois mais pas beaucoup. Pourquoi?

Derek: Ta grand-mère faisait le même regard quand elle voulait quelque chose.

Célénie: Alors c'est d'accord?

Derek: Je n'ai jamais su lui résister quand elle le faisait.

Célénie: Donc tu va me raconter la suite?

Derek: Oui, mademoiselle Célénie. (rire) Donc… Le chef Webber avait enfin fini de parler…

*** Flash back ***

Nous étions tous sur l'estrade en attendant les instructions.

Alex: Bof, le seul médecin qui me donne envie d'étudier est la belle madame Montgomery.

George: Ben moi, ils me donnent tous envie de travailler avec eux. Je suis sur qu'ils vont nous apprendre beaucoup de choses.

Izzie: Dis donc Alex, tu es ici pourquoi? Pour devenir chirurgien ou pour dragué tout se qui bouge?

Alex: Les deux me plaise donc… Pas de problème.

Cristina: Je crois que je vais me diriger vers la cardio. Oui, je crois bien que la cardio sera mon truc. Et toi Meredith?

Meredith: Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je crois que je vais me lancer dans la neuro chirurgie.

Quand mon regard se pausa sur elle, je vis qu'elle souriait et que son regard se pausait sur moi. Sans m'en rendre compte, à mon tour je lui ais souris. Et elle… A ce moment précis, devint aussi rouge que son pull. (rire)

Meredith: Dites, c'est moi où le chirurgien en neurologie me regarde…  
Izzie: Et bien… Oui, il te regarde. Je crois que tu as un ticket avec ce jeune médecin en chirurgie. (rire)

Meredith: Arrête, tu vas m'embarrasser. (rire)

Cristina: Tu crois que sa plaira à ta mère?

George: Il faut toujours écouter sa maman.

Cristina: Toi, je t'ai déjà trouvé un surnom.

George: Oh non…

Alex: Vas-y, balance.

Meredith: A mon avis, dès qu'il y aura un mauvais plan, on pourra compter sur Alex.

Izzie: Je suis bien d'accord avec toi.

Alex: Alors, c'est quoi?

Cristina: Comme il fait toujours son petit malheureux pleurnichard, je lui vois bien comme surnom…. Bambi.

Alex: Bambi… Oh lala, c'est trop la honte. (rire)

Izzie: Vous allez vous taire, le chef Webber va parler.  
Meredith: Et quand il parle… On l'écoute.

J'adorais la regarder du haut de mon estrade, elle était tellement belle, tellement souriante. J'espérais que ma belle inconnue prenne la même spécialité que moi. Je savais que si cette charmante demoiselle serait dans mon service, je devrais rester très concentré sur mon travail. Car ce poste était le premier et je savais que Richard avais placé beaucoup d'espoir en moi.

Richard: Voilà donc pour aujourd'hui, vous avez de la paperasse à remplir. Si vous avez des questions, Miranda se fera un plaisir de vous répondre. Si vous voulez pausez une ou plusieurs questions à nos chirurgiens n'hésiter pas temps qu'ils sont là.  
Merci pour votre attention. Je vous dis à demain.

George: Oh mon dieu! Vous avez vu ca, il y a au moins dix pages de question!

Alex: Au moins on ne t'entendra plus pendant un moment.

George: Sympa…

Izzie: Meredith regarde, ton beau médecin s'appel…

Cristina: Il s'appel Derek, Derek Shepherd. Et le chirurgien en cardio, c'est Preston Burke.

Meredith: Derek Shepherd…

Cristina: Allez madame Shepherd, faite votre paperasse. (rire)

Izzie: Madame Meredith Shepherd… Ca t'irais bien.

George: Elle ne le connait même pas que… Faite vos paperasse au lieu de parler pour rien.

Alex: T'es jaloux Bambi?

George: Moi au moins je pense à… A mon travail.

Alex: C'est ca à d'autre.

Cristina: Meredith, regard qui arrive.  
C'est avec Preston que j'ai fini par me diriger vers eux.

Preston: Bonjour jeune gens.

Cristina: Oh, c'est vous docteur Burke. Je suis Cristina Yang.

Preston: Bonjour mademoiselle Yang. La demoiselle qui se trouve à vos côté ne serait-elle pas la fille de la grande Ellis Grey?

Izzie: Comment vous le savez?

Preston: Je le sais, c'est tout.  
Derek: Ce n'est pas vrai. C'est le chef Webber qui lui a dit que la fille d'Ellis Grey était l'une de vous deux.

Meredith: C'est bien moi, la fille d'Ellis Grey.

J'ai bien remarqué à ce moment là qu'elle m'avait écouté du début à la fin. Et quand elle a répondu, c'est moi et non Preston qu'elle regardait.  
Izzie: On peut vous pausez des questions?

Preston: Oui, bien sur.

Cristina: Vous êtes vraiment les rois de la cardio et de la neuro?

Derek: Pour ma part je ne suis qu'au début de ma carrière, mais je suis doué malgré tout. (rire)

Meredith: On n'en doute pas une seconde, docteur Shepherd.

Cette jeune fille me troublait par son attitude, par son regard, par son sourire. A chaque fois que je parlais, je sentais son regard se poser sur moi. Et quand elle parlait, bien souvent elle me regardait et un sourire se dessinait sur son visage.

*** Flash back ***

Derek: On a parlé au moins pendant une demi-heure avec eux. Je n'oublierais jamais ma rencontre avec ta grand-mère. Ma rencontre avec ma belle inconnue, cette jeune et souriante jeune fille. Ma Meredith… Je crois bien que…  
Célénie: Tu l'aime toujours? Hein, grand-père.

Derek: Oui. Et je l'aimerais jusqu'à la fin. Bon, il est temps que tu…  
Célénie: Non!

Derek: Grand-père aussi va aller dormir.  
Célénie: J'ai pas le choix alors?

Derek: Non. (rire) Nous allons dormir.

Derek emmena la petite dans la chambre.

Célénie: Bonne nuit grand-père.

Derek: Bonne nuit Célénie. Fait de beau rêve.

Célénie: Toi aussi.

Derek parti se coucher. Une fois installé, il prit la photo de Meredith dans ses mains et la regarda longuement.  
Derek: Meredith, mon amour… Tu me manques. Si tu pouvais voir la petite, elle te ressemble tout comme notre petite Eilis à son âge. Je t'aime ma Meredith… Et je t'aimerais toujours…


	4. Chapter 4

Le lendemain matin…

Derek: Bonjour petite demoiselle.  
Célénie: Bonjour.

Derek: Que veux-tu faire après le déjeuner?

Célénie: Je veux… Enfin… J'aimerais bien que tu m'emmènes au Seattle Grâce… Si tu veux bien…

Derek: Je veux bien mais… Ce n'est pas un endroit pour une petite fille de ton âge.

Célénie: Mais j'aimerais bien voir l'endroit où tu as connue grand-mère. Aller dis oui…

Derek: D'accord, mais nous irons alors demain.

Célénie: Et pourquoi pas aujourd'hui?

Derek: Parce que je dois justement y aller demain pour voir si mon remplaçant s'en sors. Donc, on dit demain?

Célénie: D'accord. (rire) Demain. Mais alors, tu vas devoir me raconter la suite de ton histoire. T'as pas le choix. (rire)

Derek: Je m'en doutais un peu… (rire)

Célénie: Aller… S'il te plait.

Derek: Très bien, on continue. (rire) Un mois plus tard, ta grand-mère avait déjà commencé son internat. Elle n'avait pas encore choisis sa spécialité. Mais elle était souvent sur mes opérations, elle était là, elle observait, elle travaillait à mes côtés. Et un jour…

*** Flash back ***

Derek: Mon dieu merci, nous avons enfin fini cette opération.

Meredith: Vous avez fait du bon travail docteur Shepherd.

Derek: Mais vous aussi, docteur Grey. Excusez moi, je vais devoir vous laissez.

Meredith: Docteur Shepherd!

Derek: Oui, mademoiselle Grey?

Meredith: Ca vous dirait de… De venir boire un verre?

Derek: Avec vous?

Meredith: Oui… Avec moi.

Derek: Bien… C'est d'accord. Je vous dis à tout de suite dans ce cas.

Je n'osais pas imaginer ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir se passer .Je me demandais pourquoi, pourquoi m'avait elle demander si je voulais aller boire un verre avec elle? Au fond de moi j'espérais qu'elle ne me parle pas boulot. J'appréhendais cette soirée…

Derek: Mark, tu es encore là.

Mark: Hé oh tu peux bien parler, toi aussi. (rire)… Dis donc Shepherd, tu t'habille classe. Que se passe-t-il? Tu as un rencard ce soir?

Derek: Je sors entre amis ou collègue, prend le comme tu veux, avec le docteur Grey.

Mark: Entre amis? Avec Meredith Grey? A d'autre mon grand, laisse moi rire.

Derek: Vas y ne te gêne surtout pas. C'est la vérité.

Mark: Moi aussi au début, je sortais sois disant entre amis avec Addison. Et regarde où nous en sommes.

Derek: Vous êtes marié. Oui merci, je le sais. Au cas où tu aurais oublié, j'étais au première loge le jour de votre union.

Mark: Et j'espère l'être pour le tiens avec la petite Grey.

Derek: Elle n'est pas petite.

Mark: Tu vois… Tu l'a défends déjà. J'entends déjà les cloches sonner. (rire)

Derek: … Je préfère ne rien dire. (rire)

Mark: Casse-toi avant qu'elle en ai marre de t'attendre. (rire)

Derek: Et toi, va rejoindre ta femme. Elle t'attend!! (rire)

Izzie: Meredith, ca va? Tu me semble très pressée.

Cristina: T'as le feu au cul ma parole.

Meredith: Ecouter… J'ai pas le temps de trainée. Derek doit surement déjà m'attendre dans le hall.

Izzie et Cristina: Quoi?!

Izzie: Tu sors avec le beau docteur mamour?!

Meredith: Je ne sors pas avec. On va juste boire un verre entre collègue, c'est tout. Il n'y a rien de plus.

Cristina: Oui, bien sur… Et plus si affinité.  
Meredith: T'arrête oui. (rire)

Izzie: Et vous allez parler de quoi, toi et le beau docteur mamour?

Meredith: Je crois que je vais éviter de parler boulot.  
Izzie: Pause-lui des questions. Essaye d'en apprendre plus sur lui, de voir si il a une copine où … Une femme.

Cristina: Les seuls médecins qui sont marié sont le chef Webber, Miranda Bailey et les époux Montgomery – Sloan. Pas de docteur Shepherd, ni de docteur Burke sur la liste.

Meredith: Comment le sais-tu?

Cristina: Par le docteur Burke lui-même.  
Izzie: T'es vraiment pas gênée.

Cristina: Ben quoi? J'ai rien fait de mal. Je lui es poser quelques questions, je ne l'ai jamais obligé à répondre.

Meredith: Au moins, j'ai déjà une information sur lui. (rire) Désolée les filles, mais je dois y aller.

Cristina: Ok, ben vas-y. A demain et n'oublie pas de tout nous raconter demain.

Izzie: Bonne soirée.

Meredith: Merci les filles, a demain.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on c'est retrouvés dans le hall.

Derek: Prête mademoiselle Grey?

Meredith: Bien sur, docteur Shepherd.

*** Fin flash back ***

Célénie: Il n'avait pas tord ton ami Mark.

Derek: Mais vous êtes une vrai chipie mademoiselle Célénie.

La petite se mit à rire.

Derek: Quoi?

Célénie: Comment il s'appel encore ton ami?

Derek: Mark, Mark Sloan.

La petite regarda son grand-père d'un air étonnée.

Derek: … Quesque tu as?

Célénie: Mark Sloan…


	5. Chapter 5

Derek: Tu as quelques choses contre Mark Sloan?

Célénie: C'est le Mark Sloan?

Derek: Oui, le seul et unique. (rire)

Célénie: Ok. (rire) Dis grand-père…

Derek: On va manger?

Célénie: Manger quoi?

Derek: Une pizza quatre fromages?

Célénie: Ca me va. (rire) T'es sur que maman serais d'accord?

Derek: Disons qu'on ne lui dira rien. (rire)

Célénie: Je vois… (rire)

Derek: Voilà, on a plus qu'à attendre maintenant.

Célénie: Continue!

Derek: Pardon?

Célénie: Continue ton histoire d'amour. Aller…

Derek: Tu n'abandonnes jamais. (rire)

Célénie: Non. Maman dit que je suis têtue.

Derek: Et elle a raison. (rire) La pizza est enfin prête, mangeons tant qu'elle est chaude.

Une demi-heure plus tard.

Célénie: Tu continue ton histoire, maintenant qu'on a fini de manger.

Derek: Je n'ai pas le choix, je suppose… (rire)

Célénie: Non, pas le choix.

*** Flash back ***

Nous étions dans le café, nous avions déjà commandés et nous sommes allés nous installer à la table du fond.

Derek: Alors mademoiselle Grey, de quoi voulez-vous que l'on parle?

Meredith: Appeler moi Meredith.

Derek: Appeler moi Derek.

Ils se mirent à rire.

Meredith: Docteur Sh… Derek. (rire)

Derek: Oui… Meredith.

Meredith: Je peux vous posez quelques questions? Elles vont peut-être vous paraître indiscrète…

Derek: Oh… Alors là… C'est direct. (rire)

Meredith: Pardon… Excusez-moi.

Derek: Meredith Grey a-t-elle un petit ami?

Meredith: Et vous disiez de moi. (rire)

Derek: Alors? J'attends… C'est soit vous me répondez, soit je m'en vais voir cette jolie brune qui se trouve au bar.

Meredith: Hé! C'est avec moi que vous parlez, pas avec cette fille.

Derek: Seriez vous jalouse mademoiselle Grey? (rire)

Meredith: Meredith, c'est Meredith. Et non je ne suis pas jalouse.

Derek: Alors, tu me réponds quand?

Meredith: Oh, on me tu toi maintenant.

Elle fit un sourire.

Derek: (rire) Oui, j'avais envie.

Meredith: Bien… Meredith Grey n'a pas de petit ami.

Derek: Derek Shepherd non plus. Pour toi je m'en doutais.

Meredith: Pardon?! Ca veut dire quoi ca?

Derek: Ca fait déjà un mois que ton internat à commencer, il me semble.

Meredith: Oui et alors? Parce que vous… Tu es un médecin, un chirurgien confirmé et moi une interne, on ne peut pas être ami?

Derek: Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Ce dont je voulais parler… C'est que depuis un mois, tu fais tout pour être sur mes opérations, tu étudies comme une malade pour savoir répondre à mes questions. Où que je sois… Tu y es Meredith.

Meredith: Si j'étudie comme une malade et que je fais tout mon possible pour être sur tes interventions c'est… je crois bien que j'ai trouvée ma spécialité… La neuro – chirurgie.

Derek: Parce que c'est moi qui donne cours? (rire)

Meredith: (rire) Tu y es un peu pour, j'avoue.

Derek: Un peu!? Tu me dévores des yeux quand tu es en observations. Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas remarquée.

Meredith: C'est n'importe quoi. (rire)

Derek: Ah oui? C'était quoi la question que tu voulais me demander? Derek, as-tu une copine ou une femme? Un bébé?

Meredith: Euh…

Derek: C'est bien ce que je pensais…C'est-à-dire?

Derek: Tu en pince pour le beau docteur mamour.

Meredith: Que… Comment tu sais pour ce surnom?

Derek: En plus d'une bonne vue, j'ai une bonne ouïe. (rire) Alors Meredith, tu en pince pour le docteur mamour?

Meredith: Peut-être bien, tu crois qu'il pourrait être intéressé par moi? Parce que j'ai l'impression qu'il me fuit par moment.

Derek: Il ne te fuit pas, c'est juste que tu n'es pas la seul à lui courir après.

Meredith: Oh…

Derek: Ca te dirais un cinéma ce week-end? Demain 21 heures?

Meredith: Ca ne me déplairais pas. Et que va-ton aller voir?

Derek: Un film romantique. Il s'appel « Demain ne meurt jamais ».

Meredith: Je pense avoir vu la bande annonce.

Derek: C'est d'accord alors?

Meredith: Oui. Derek, ton portable sonne.

Derek: Hein? Oh…

Il regarda et vit que c'était un appel de Rose.

Meredith: Tu ne réponds pas?

Derek: Non, ce n'est pas important.

Meredith: Tu peux répondre tu sais.

Derek: Non, je n'y tiens pas. Je veux discuter avec toi.

Meredith: Et discuter de quoi?

Derek: Qui est Meredith Grey?

Meredith: Meredith Grey est la fille d'Ellis Grey. (rire) J'ai 18 ans, je suis quelqu'un de… Sympa, gentille. Je ne suis pas très forte pour parler de moi.

Derek: Je remarque. (rire)

Meredith: (rire) Euh… J'ai un chiot qui s'appel Doc. J'habite dans la maison de ma mère, j'ai deux colocataires qui sont Izzie et Georges. Je suis célibataire et… Je ne sais plus quoi dire. (rire)

Derek: Moi je dirais que tu es souriante, rigolote, charmante. C'est un vrai bonheur d'être en ta compagnie.

Meredith: Et bien… Merci Derek, je ne m'attendais pas à ca.

Derek lui fit un sourire.

Meredith: Et qui est Derek Shepherd? (rire)

Derek: Derek Shepherd est un jeune neuro – chirurgien. (rire) J'ai 24 ans, je suis passionné par mon travail. Je suis sérieux, attentionné, romantique. J'ai un chat, Bubulle (rire), il est souvent en ballade. J'habite dans une caravane depuis quatre ans. Et pour finir, je suis célibataire. (rire)

Meredith: Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre mais… Pourquoi tu vis dans une caravane depuis quatre ans?

Derek: Et bien… Tout ce que je dirais pour l'instant, c'est que j'ai quitté une vie pour en commencer une autre.

Meredith: Derek, ca va? Tu semble triste.

Derek: Des souvenirs qui reviennent, c'est rien.

Meredith: Ton portable sonne encore. Tu es sur que ce n'est pas important?

Il regarde à nouveau son portable et vit que c'était encore Rose.

Derek: Ce n'est rien. Et si on continuait à parler?

Meredith: Euh… Oui, avec plaisir.

*** Fin flash back ***

Derek: Et nous avons continué de parler pendant toute la soirée.

Célénie: Tu as osez. (rire) C'est toi qui lui a demandé en premier si l'un de vous deux avaient quelqu'un!

Derek: Et oui. C4est vrai qu'au début… J'hésitais à le lui demander, mais je savais bien qu'elle allait me le demander. (rire)

Célénie: Tu l'as devancée. (rire)

Derek: Oui. J'ai voulu lui montrer que moi aussi je pouvais la surprendre.

Célénie: Mais grand-père… C'est qui cette Rose?

Derek: C'est… C'est une amie…


	6. Chapter 6

Célénie: Tu es sur que ce n'est qu'une amie? J'ai peut-être que cinq ans, mais je suis pas bête.

Derek: Grand-père ne te cachera rien. Je te le promets princesse.

Célénie: Je veux TOUT savoir. Faut pas m'épargner.

Derek: Il y a des choses que je ne dirais pas parce que…

Célénie: …Parce que c'est pas de mon âge. (rire)

Derek: Exacte. (rire)

Célénie: Dis, je sais que je suis embêtante mais… Tu continues? (rire)

Derek: (rire) Ok, je continue.

*** Flash Back ***

La veille, Meredith m'avait donnée son numéro et moi le mien.

Meredith: Allo, Derek? T'es où?

Derek: Et bien… Comment te dire ca…

A ce moment là, j'ai tiré mon portable de mon oreille et…

Derek: Je suis derrière toi. (rire)

Meredith: C'est malin, je t'ai appelé pour rien.

Derek: Au moins maintenant, je suis sur que tu veux venir voir ce film avec moi. (rire)

Meredith: Bien entendu que je veux, quesque tu crois. (rire)

Elle lui fit un grand sourire.

Derek: Entrons.

Meredith: Mais on doit d'abord payer l'entrée.

Derek: C'est fait ne t'inquiète pas.

Meredith: T'as…

Derek: Oui, j'ai payé ta place.

Meredith: Ben… Merci, tu es vraiment l'homme parfait. (rire)

Derek: Merci. Et c'est ce que tout gentleman ferait. Je ne suis pas Alex Karev. (rire)

Meredith: Ne m'en parle pas, il drague tout ce qui bouge.

Derek: Il est jeune, c'est normal. (rire)

Meredith: Il y a quand même des limites. A chaque fois qu'il est près de moi, j'ai l'impression qu'il va me sauter dessus. (rire)

Derek: Je ne le laisserais pas faire. Je te le promets.

Cela ne faisais qu'un mois que je la connaissais et je m'attachais déjà à elle. En quatre ans, je ne suis sortis avec personne, ni ressentis aucune attirance pour quelqu'un. Je m'étais juré de faire attention à moi pour ne plus souffrir autant… Mais elle, Meredith Grey, elle n'était pas comme les autres, c'est comme si je la connaissais depuis longtemps. Les sentiments d'amitié que j'éprouvais pour elle se changeaient en sentiments d'amour… Et ca ma faisait quand même un peu peur car elle était jeune et rien ne me certifiait qu'elle resterait avec moi et que je ne souffrirais pas une fois de plus.

Enfin arriver à nos places…

Meredith: Dis Derek, ca fait combien de temps que tu es seul?

Derek: Ca fait quatre ans jour pour jour.

Meredith: Oh…

Derek: Tu n'as pas à faire cette tête la. C'est moi qui à cassé.

Meredith: Désolée d'être indiscrète.

Derek: Ce n'est pas grave. J'étais emprisonné dans cette relation, un jour j'en ai eu marre et voilà… Et toi?

Meredith: Oh moi… J'ai eu un petit copain à 15 ans et ca n'a durée que trois mois.

Derek: Et bien… C'était une relation courte. (rire)

Meredith: Ce mec était hyper jaloux. Au bout d'un moment j'en ai eu marre et je l'ai plaqué.

Derek: Dans ce cas, nous sommes faits pour nous entendre. (rire)

Meredith: Je crois que ton portable à vibré.

Derek regarda son portable, c'était un message.

Meredith: Ca va?

Derek: Oui… Oui, ce n'est rien d'intéressant… Je reviens.

Je suis donc sort de la salle et c'est là, près de l'entrée que je l'ai vu.

Derek: Quesque tu fais ici?

Rose: Mark a… Sans le faire exprès, il m'a dit que tu venais voir ce film. Il ne voulait pas me le dire mais j'ai insisté et… Il me l'a dit.

Derek: Quesque tu me veux?

Rose: Je veux te parler.

Derek: Et moi, je n'ai rien à te dire.

Rose: Derek, s'il te plait!!

Derek: Non! Vois-tu, je suis en rendez-vous et il y a une charmante jeune fille qui m'attend dans la salle. Toi… Toi tu faits partis du passé et tu ne gâcheras pas cette magnifique soirée.

Rose: Derek!!!!!

Derek: Laisse-moi tranquille!

Et je suis parti rejoindre Meredith. Elle était là, assisse, elle me regardait en souriant… J'adorais la voir sourire…

Meredith: Quoi?

Derek: J'adore te voir sourire.

Meredith: Mais… (rire)

Derek: Tu as beaucoup de mal avec les compliments où autre, je me trompe? (rire)

Meredith: Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on m'en dise, comme toi tu le fais.

Derek: Je te l'ai déjà dis, je suis quelqu'un de romantique.

Meredith: Sa me fait tout drôle… Ne le prend pas mal surtout. (rire)

Derek: Ne t'en fais pas, je t'y habituerais. (rire)

Meredith: Ca veut dire quoi ca?

Et le film commença…

*** Fin flash back ***

Célénie: C'est vrai ca, ca veut dire quoi?

Derek : Grand-père va te laisser réfléchir pendant qu'il prépare le souper.

Célénie: Oh non! Dis-moi!

Derek : Non. A toi de réfléchir.

Célénie: C'est trop injuste…


	7. Chapter 7

Derek: Ce repas t'a plus?

Célénie: Oui, c'était très bon. Que s'est-il passé après le cinéma?

Derek: Et bien… J'ai raccompagné ta grand-mère chez elle.

Célénie: Et Rose?

Derek: Elle m'a laissé tranquille.

Célénie: Dis grand-père… Qui de vous deux à demandé à l'autre pour être ensemble?

Derek: Tu ne préférerais pas que je te le raconte par hasard? (rire)

Célénie: Bien sur que si, tu t'en doute. (rire)

Derek: Dans ce cas, voici comment cela c'est passé…

*** Flash back ***

C'était un jour de décembre, le 24 décembre… Ce jour là j'avais pratiqué trois opérations, Meredith m'avait assistée toute le mâtinée. Cela faisait 3 mois et 24 jours que je la connaissais. Malgré ce que j'avais vécu quatre ans plus tôt… Cela m'empêcher pas de ressentir un amour immense pour elle. Nous étions devenu proche…

Meredith: Derek, enfin je veux dire… Docteur Shepherd. (rire)

Derek: Oui, docteur Grey?

Meredith: Euh… Serait-il possible de vous voir pendant la pause? J'aurais quelque chose à vous demander…

Derek: Bien. Vous n'aurez qu'à me retrouver à la cafétéria.

Meredith: D'accord, merci.

Bien entendu, il fallait que Mark arrive à ce moment là… (rire)

Mark: Oh la la! Comment elle te dévore des yeux. (rire)

Derek: Arrête tes bêtises, tu veux.

Mark: T'es toujours… Ami, avec elle? Où tu as enfin passé à la vitesse supérieure? (rire)

Derek: Nous sommes amis, rien de plus.

Mark: Ta da da dam, ta da da dam. (rire)

Derek: Hé, ta da da dam, voilà ta femme. (rire)

Mark: Ma femme adorée, comment va tu?

Addison: Tu es encore entrain d'embêter mon meilleur ami?

Mark: Hé! C'est aussi le mien, donc si je veux l'embêter… C'est mon droit.

Derek: Je sais que je suis irrésistible mais ne vous battez pas pour moi… (rire)

Mark: Toi, irrésistible? Tu veux parler de moi enfaite?

Derek: Non, je parlais bien de moi.

Mark: Oui, ben t'es pas plus sexy que moi.

Derek: Alors là j'en doute. (rire)

Addison: Mais vous allez vous calmer oui. (rire) Vous êtes tous les deux sexy et irrésistible, ok?

Mark: Pas ok. Tu rigole, c'est moi le plus beau.

Derek: Mais oui va… (rire)

Addison: Je sais, on va demander à la première interne ou infirmière qui passe.

Mark: Ca va être intéressant…

Addison se retourna et…

Addison: Mademoiselle, venez ici. D'après vous, qui est le plus sexy et irrésistible des deux?

Meredith: J'ai un patient à préparer pour son opération.

Addison: Ne vous en faite pas, il ne va pas s'envoler.

Mark: C'est pas juste, choisis une autre.

Addison: Pourquoi?

Meredith mal a l'aise: Je peux y aller?

Derek: Vous pouvez y aller docteur Grey.

Une fois Meredith partie…

Addison: Il y a un problème avec cette interne?

Mark: Bien sur qu'il y en a un! Elle allait répondre Derek…

Derek: Mauvais joueur. (rire)

Addison: Vous allez m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe? Je ne comprends plus rien.

Mark: Meredith Grey est quasi l'interne de Derek, tu vois. Un mois après notre arrivés, il est allé au café avec elle. Le lendemain, au cinéma. Et maintenant, elle veut lui parler.  
Addison: Derek, fonce. Si tu l'aime, fonce. Ne reste pas dans le passé, avance droit devant toi.

Derek: Et si je me plante…

Addison: Tu ne te planteras pas.

Derek: Mais elle est jeune…

Addison: Tu as peur?

Derek: Oui… Il y a de quoi, elle n'a que 18 ans.

Addison: Mais c'est une Grey. Ce n'est pas comme l'autre idiote du village qui ta fait souffrir.

Mark: Dis donc, tu la porte dans ton cœur. (rire)

Addison: Enormément, tu ne le savais pas.

Mark: Ironie quand tu nous tiens… (rire)

Derek: En même temps, rien ne me dit qu'elle me demander de…

Mark: Alors la je t'arrête. Elle va te le demander, elle n'arrive pas a rester sur place devant toi depuis toute à l'heure.

Addison: Peut-être devait-elle allée au toilette…

Mark: A d'autre à moins que ces toilettes s'appellent Derek Shepherd. (rire)

Derek: Hé!

Addison: Désolée Derek, c'est ma faute si il a lâché cette bêtise. (rire)

Derek: Mark, t'es vraiment le roi des…

Mark: Le roi des beaux gosses.

Derek: Dans tes rêves. J'allais dire, le roi des enfoirés. (rire)

Mark: Ca va se payer cher mon pote…

Addison: Tu l'as vexé. (rire)

Derek: Bah… Il s'en remettra. (rire)

*** Fin flash back ***

Célénie: Hé! Elle est pas finie ton histoire. Je sais même pas qui c'est qui a demandé.

Derek: Tu dois aller au bain princesse.

Célénie: Mais zut, j'ai pas envie! Je VEUX la suite!

Derek: Au bain. (rire) Sinon, je ne continue pas…

Célénie: Mais quesque tu attends grand-père!

Derek: Quoi??

Célénie: Mais je dois prendre mon bain moi.

Derek se mit à rire.


	8. Chapter 8

Une demi-heure plus tard…

Célénie: Voilà, je suis prope.

Derek: Propre et pas prope. (rire)

Célénie: C'est ce que j'ai dit. Je suis propre et toi… Tu continu. (rire)

Derek: Je m'en doutais. (rire)

*** Flash back ***

Je venais d'arriver à la cafétéria, ne voyant pas Meredith, je suis allé m'installer.

Derek: Mark, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici?

Mark: Comme tout le monde, je viens manger. Pourquoi?

Addison: Mark, qu'est-ce que tu fais à cette table?

Mark: … Mais…. Il n'est pas interdit de manger ici où j'ai raté un chapitre.

Addison: Mark… Meredith…

Mark: Meredith?? Oh! C'est vrai. Désolé, je libers donc la place…. Aller mon coco!

Derek: Mon coco?! (rire)

Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard qu'elle arriva.

Meredith: Derek…

Derek: Tu peux t'installer, tu sais.

Meredith: Hein? Oh… Merçi. (rire)

Derek: Ca va?

Meredith: Oui… Oui, ca va

Derek: Tu avais quelque chose à me demander?

Meredith: Non.

Derek: Tu es sur que ca va?

Meredith: Oui, tout va bien.

Derek: Tu n'as rien à me demander?

Meredith: Zut… Désolée, je dois y aller. C'est mon patient…

Derek: Mais… Meredith….

Et elle est partie, sans me dire un mot de plus me laissant comme un… Un imbécile qui venait de se faire planter. Du coup, je me suis de nouveau ramassé Mark. (rire)

Mark: C'était cour votre discussion.

Derek: Elle ne m'a rien demandé, si tu veux tout savoir.

Mark: Addi! Viens ici.

Addison: Quoi? C'est quoi ton problème?

Mark: Toi qui est une fille…

Addison: Sans blague. (rire)

Derek: Il fait fort pour une fois. (rire)

Mark: Zut vous deux… Addi, une fille qui dit à un mec, je dois te demander quelque chose et qui ne le fais pas. Ca vaut dire quoi pour toi? Éclaire-nous…

Addison: Je dirais qu'elle cache quelque chose, qu'elle a peur. Je crois bien qu'elle voudrait oser te demander pour que tu sors avec elle mais… Elle ne trouve pas le courage de le faire. Soit tu attends de voir ce qu'elle te veut, soit tu provoque la chose. A toi de vois Derek…

Mark: Provoque… Sinon tu risque d'attendre longtemps.  
Derek: Je crois que je vais attendre de voir si elle se lance.

Addison: Bonne idée. Je suis de tout cœur avec toi.

Mark: Moi aussi… Même si tu ne m'écoute pas. (rire)

Derek: Merçi à vous deux.

Ce n'est que plus tard dans l'après midi vers 16h30, si je me souviens bien, que je l'ai croisé dans le couloir principal.

Derek: Meredith, que cherches-tu ?

Meredith: Je ne trouve plus le dossier de mon patient. Burke va me massacrer.

Derek: Je crois bien que c'est lui qui a le dossier.

Meredith: Derek… Tu voudrais… Ca te plairait de…

Derek: De…

Meredith: Oh, mais zut à la fin! Derek, je suis désolée… C'est Burke qui me bip.

Derek: Le travail n'attend pas.

Et je suis partis voir mes patients, alors que Meredith…

Cristina: Depuis quand je m'appel Burke?

Meredith: Je suis désolée de t'embarquer là dedans.

Cristina: Que se passe-t-il chère amie?

Meredith: Parle-moi normalement, tu veux.

Cristina: C'est quoi ton problème? Raconte…

Meredith: Ce matin, j'étais motivée en me levant. Je me suis dit… Je me suis dit que j'allais me lancer et que… Que j'allais demander à Derek pour sortir avec moi. Mais… Je n'y arrive pas. Dès qu'il est près de moi, je me sens…. Je sens une chaleur m'envahir tout le corps, parfois même, j'ai les jambes qui tremblent quand il est vraiment proche de moi. Je sourie comme une idiote quand on parle de lui. J'ai peur qu'il me rejette et dise non Cristina.

Cristina: Je vois… Je crois qu'on appel ca des sentiments amoureux. T'en a déjà entendue parler?

Meredith: Arrête de te moquer de moi.

Cristina: A moins que ton docteur mamour soit intelligent et comprenne seul… Il ne sera pas au courant.

Meredith: C'est peut-être mieux ainsi…  
Cristina: Je ne pense pas…

Meredith: Tu m'aide pas Cristina mais alors pas du tout.

Cristina: Tu es toute triste.

Meredith: Arrête tes grimaces. (rire)

Cristina: Ben non, ca te fais rire.

Meredith: Oh, non…

Cristina: Quoi?

Meredith: C'est vraiment Burke, cette fois. (rire)

Cristina: Et bien vas-y. Sinon t'es morte. (rire)

Et Meredith est partie au près de son patient. J'ai cherché à comprendre mais… Je n'y arrivais pas. J'ai beaucoup cherché après elle pour la provoquer et qu'elle me dise ce qu'elle avait à me demander. De toute l'après midi, je ne l'ai plus croisée, j'avais le sentiment qu'elle cherchait à me fuir…

*** Fin flash back ***

Célénie: C'est compliqué quand même l'amour….

Derek: C'est sur, ce n'est pas simple…

Célénie: Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle n'a rien dit…

Derek: Tu comprendras plus tard… quand tu seras grande… Pour l'instant au dodo.

Célénie: Je dormirais que quand tu auras dit qui et pas avant.

Derek: … D'accord. Bien qu'il soit déjà 20 heures et que c'est l'heure que ta maman m'a donnée pour que tu dormes.


	9. Chapter 9

Célénie: On s'en fout de l'heure. (rire)

Derek: Ta maman chérie ne serait pas d'accord. (rire)

Célénie: Peut-être bien, mais elle est pas là.

Derek: Vous êtes une chipie mademoiselle. (rire)

Célénie: Je t'ai promis que je dormirais après. Donc je le ferais.

Derek: … Bien… D'accord, on ne dira rien à ta maman.

Célénie: Cool! Merçi grand-père, je t'adore.

La petite sauta au coup de Derek.

Derek: Bon et bien… Je continu… (rire)

*** Flash back ***

Mark: Derek, que fais tu encore ici, la journée est finie.

Derek: J'attends Meredith.

Mark: Tu va faire quoi?

Derek: Je vais la provoquer, cette histoire m'obsède depuis se matin.

Mark: Elle te fait de l'effet la petite Grey. (rire)

Addison: Derek?

Mark: Il attend Meredith.

Addison: Tu la provoque alors?

Derek: Elle ne m'en laisse pas le choix…

Addison: Oh la la… Mark, on s'en va.

Mark: Hein?

Addison: Meredith arrive.

Mark: Oh… Oh! Viens, on part.

Derek: Bye les amoureux.

Addison: Courage, on est avec toi.

Derek: Merçi.

Et c'est la dans le hall, qu'elle est arrivée vers moi. Elle est arrivée vers moi toute souriante mais elle semblait bizarre. Mon cœur s'emballait de plus en plus en la voyant de plus en plus proche.

Derek: Bonjour belle inconnue.

Derek lui fit un grand sourire.

Meredith: Bonsoir plutôt, docteur mamour. (rire) Pourquoi es tu encore la? Qui attends-tu?

Derek: Toi, je t'attends toi.

Meredith: C'est vrai ce mensonge? (rire)

Derek: Oui. (rire) Et j'aimerais bien que tu me parles…

Meredith: Te parler de quoi?

Derek: Tu avais quelque chose à me demander ce matin.

Meredith: Euh… Je ne m'en souviens plus.

Derek: Meredith, tu me caches quelque chose. Je n'ai pensé qu'à ca toute la journée…

Meredith: Derek…

Derek: Oui… Je t'écoute…

Meredith: … On va au café?

Derek: On ne bougera pas d'ici tant que tu ne m'auras rien dit. On est bien d'accord?

Meredith: Derek, c'est le réveillon de Noël. Izzie et George m'attendent à la maison.

Derek: Dans ce cas parle-moi et je te laisserais partir.

Meredith: Je n'ai rien à dire.

Derek: Meredith, de quoi as-tu peur?

Meredith: … De rien.

Derek: Meredith…

Meredith: Je … Je n'ai pas peur Derek.

Derek: C'est vraiment ce que tu… Tu ne dis pas la vérité Meredith.  
Et c'est la que je lui ai tout dis…

Derek: Meredith, tu dis que tu n'as peur de rien mais je le vois bien dans ton regard… Tu as peur. Peur de quoi je ne sais pas, car tu ne veux pas me parler. Mais moi, je vais parler…

Meredith: Derek…

Derek: Non, tu va m'écouter… Meredith… Moi aussi j'ai peur, peur de me planter, peur de te dévoiler mes sentiments et qu'ils ne soient pas réciproque. Peur que tu dises oui et que notre histoire ne dure pas, peur de souffrir à nouveau… Meredith, tu n'es pas la seule à avoir peur de quelque chose, mais le problème… C'est que tu ne m'en parle pas.

Je voyais bien dans son regard que je l'avais surprise… Elle me regardait sans dire un mot et tout à coup, au moment où j'allais partir…

Meredith: Derek!… Je sais que… Je sais que toute la journée, je t'ai… Je t'ai fuis. Mais ce n'était en aucun cas volontaire, car…

Derek: Meredith… Ca va?

Meredith: … Ce matin, je me suis levée avec l'idée… L'intention de venir te voir pour te demander de… De…

Derek: De sortir avec toi?

Meredith: … Tu m'enlèves les mots de la bouche… (rire)

Derek: (rire) C'est ce que tu voulais me demander?

Meredith: Oui. C'est cela que je voulais te demander.

On s'est regardés droit dans les yeux et…

Derek: Dis le moi.

Meredith: Te dire quoi?

Derek: Ce que tu voulais me demander. (rire) Dis le moi.

Meredith: … Euh…

Derek: Maintenant que je le sais… Tu peux me le dire. De toute façon ce n'est pas moi qui le demanderais. Donc si tu veux sortir avec moi… Dis le moi. (rire)

Meredith: Tu sais que t'es chiant. (rire) Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix. (rire)

Derek: Alors… J'écoute. (rire)

Meredith: Monsieur Derek Shepherd. (rire)

Derek: Faut pas rougir comme ca... En plus ta voix tremble.

Meredith: Arrête de te moquer de moi. (rire) … Izzie et Cristina appel ca, l'effet mamour. (rire)

Derek: Oh… Intéressant. (rire)

Meredith: Bon… Je continue.

Derek: Oui, vas-y.

Meredith: Derek…

Derek: Respire. (rire)

Meredith: (rire) Ok, je vais y penser. Ca te va?

Derek: Non, j'attends la phrase magique. (rire)

Meredith: Mais tu va arrêter oui. (rire)

Derek: Mais voyons… Je ne fais que commencer. (rire)

Meredith: Derek… (rire) Voudrais-tu… Sortir avec moi? Enfin, je l'ai dit! (rire) Et tu réponds?…

Derek: Je réponds… Non.

Meredith: Quoi!?

Derek: Je rigole, bien sur que je veux sortir avec toi.

Meredith: C'est vrai?

Derek: Oui. Oui, j'accepte votre demande mademoiselle Grey.

Meredith: Je peux…

Derek: Non. Parce que c'est moi qui vais t'embrasser.

Meredith: Dans ce cas… Je te laisse faire…

Et c'est dans le hall que j'ai embrassé pour la première fois ta grand-mère…

Meredith: Je crois bien que je suis amoureuse. (rire)

Derek: Je crois bien que moi aussi.

Meredith: Que fais tu pour le réveillon?

Derek: Je vais chez Mark et Addison. Pourquoi?

Meredith: Ben… J'allais te proposer de venir à la maison mais… Ce n'est pas grave, ne va pas annuler pour moi.

Derek: Ben vois tu… Tu ne m'as pas envoyé d'invitation, ni rien et… Il t'a fallu une journée entière pour me demander de sortir avec toi donc…

Meredith: C'est de la moquerie ou de l'ironie? (rire)

Derek: Hum… Va savoir. (rire)

Je la tenais dans mes bras, je ne voulais plus la lâcher. La seule envie qui me traversait l'esprit, c'était de l'embrasser et de la tenir éternellement dans mes bras.

*** Fin flash back ***

Célénie: C'est trop beau ton histoire.

Derek: Tu va dormir maintenant?

Célénie: Une promesse est une promesse.

Derek: Bonne nuit petite princesse.

Célénie: Bonne nuit grand-père. Je t'adore gros comme ca.

Derek: Moi aussi, je t'adore.

Derek se dirigea vers sa chambre et s'installa dans son lit.

Derek: Meredith, mon amour. Cette petite, j'en suis sur, tu l'aurais adorée. Elle est aussi curieuse que toi. (rire) J'aurais adoré t'avoir à mes côté pour lui raconter notre histoire. Tu me manque trop… Beaucoup trop…


	10. Chapter 10

Le soleil étais levé, Derek dormait encore…

Célénie: Grand-père…

La petite secoua Derek mais il ne réagissait pas.

Célénie: Bon, désolé mais tu ne m'en laisse pas le choix… 1 … 2 …3 … Grand-père, réveil toi!!!

Derek sursauta dans son lit.

Derek: Célénie… Tu es déjà réveillée? Et tu es habillée aussi?!

Célénie: Ben, il est dix heures…

Derek: Quoi?! Au non… J'ai rendez-vous à la clinique dans une demi-heure…

Célénie: Tu va devoir te dépêcher. (rire)

Derek: Oh que oui.

Ils arrivèrent au Seattle Grace, 35 minutes plus tard.

Miranda: Derek, te voilà enfin. Le chef t'attend.

Derek: Oui, je sais. Je m'excuse d'être en retard, je me… Bref. (rire)

Miranda: Et qui est cette jolie petite puce? C'est la fille de Maxence?

Derek: … Non… C'est la fille d'Eilis.

Miranda: Oh oui, la belle petite Eilis, cela fait très longtemps que je ne l'ai plus vue. Elle à déjà une petite demoiselle. Et la jolie petite puce s'appelle?

Célénie: Je m'appelle Célénie, Célénie Shepherd.

Miranda: Shepherd?

Derek: Oui, c'est une longue histoire.

Miranda: N'en dit pas plus alors. N'oublie pas que le chef t'attend toujours.

Derek: Oui, c'est vrai. (rire) Célénie, tu viens.

Célénie: Au revoir madame.  
Miranda: Au revoir ma grande.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau du chef.

Richard: Derek, enfin vous voilà… Et vous n'êtes pas seul…

Derek: Je vous présente ma petite fille, Célénie.

Célénie: Bonjour monsieur le chef.

Richard: Bonjour mademoiselle. C'est la fille d'Eilis?

Derek: Et oui que voulez-vous, les enfants grandissent vite. (rire)

Richard: Nous allons la confier à quelqu'un pour parler tranquillement… Je vais bipper… Hum… Stevens.

Célénie: Je peux rester dans le couloir, si tu veux…

Derek: Tu va aller avec le docteur Stevens. C'était une amie à ta grand-mère.

Richard: Tu seras entre de bonne main ma grande. Ah… Merçi d'avoir fait si vite. Célénie, voici le docteur Stevens, elle s'occupera de toi en attendant. Compris Stevens?

Izzie: Oui chef.

Derek: Faite bien attention à ma petite fille Stevens.

Izzie: Votre… Mais bien entendu docteur Shepherd.

Izzie fit un grand sourire et partie avec la petite.

Célénie: T'es qui toi?

Izzie: Je suis le docteur Stevens et toi? … Tu peux t'asseoir, je crois qu'ils en auront pour un bon moment.

Célénie: D'accord. Moi, je suis Célénie Shepherd, la fille d'Eilis et petite fille de Meredith et Derek Shepherd.

Izzie: Je ne pense pas que tu dois être au courant mais… J'étais une très bonne amie de ta grand-mère.

Célénie: Si, grand-père me la dit avant que t'arrive. (rire)

Cristina: Ah enfin, tu es la! Je n'arrête pas de chercher après toi… Tu fais du baby-sitting maintenant. (rire)

Izzie: C'est la petite fille de Meredith.

Cristina: Oh… Bin mince… Et cette demoiselle se prénomme?

Célénie Shepherd. Je peux vous poser une question?

Izzie: Vas-y, on te répondra.

Célénie: Ok… Vous qui avez connue ma grand-mère… Que s'est il passé après que ma grand-mère ai demandée à mon grand-père de sortir avec lui? Je veux dire, pour le réveillon et Noël.

Izzie: Ben…

Cristina: Oh non, n'y pense même pas. Je n'y étais même pas donc …

Célénie: Pardon mais… Vous compter me répondre un jour?

Cristina: Bien sur… Izzie va le faire.

Izzie: Tu es sur que…  
Célénie: Oui, sinon je dis à ma grand-mère que sa copine est une méchante.

Cristina: J'adore cette petite. (rire) Alors Izzie, ont attends.

Izzie: Bon, ok…

*** Flash back ***

Je me rappel que ce jour là… Meredith est rentrée de la clinique comme une furie…

Izzie: Je pense que Meredith est revenue.

George: Tu crois?

Izzie: Je suppose que c'est sa voiture qui vient d'arrêter devant la maison.

Meredith entra à toute vitesse dans la maison.

George: Meredith? C'est toi ce coup de vent?

Meredith: Quoi? (rire)

George: Tu va bien?

Meredith: Oui, je suis aux anges! (rire)

Quand j'ai entendue sa voix, je me suis précipitée dans le salon.

Izzie: Meredith…

Meredith: Oui… Oui! (rire)

Izzie: Non… C'est pas vrai…

Meredith: Si! Je l'ai fais! (rire)

George: Fais quoi?

Izzie: Je suis trop contente pour toi!

Meredith: Moi aussi, je suis trop contente. (rire)

George: Je ne comprends rien… Mais Je vois bien que tu es heureuse.

Meredith: Oui George, je suis heureuse, très heureuse…

Izzie: Le bonheur te va très bien.

Meredith: Merçi Izzie.

George: Je vais paraitre pour un idiot mais… Je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez?

Izzie: Ce matin, Meredith a décidée de demander à Derek pour sortir avec elle. Et à voir son comportement, tu en déduis quoi?

George: … Que c'est oui. C'est vrai? Tu sors avec le…

Meredith: Oui, je sors avec Derek Shepherd. (rire)

George: Tant que tu es heureuse, c'est le principale.

Meredith: Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis heureuse et je compte bien le rester. (rire)

Izzie: Je te souhaite d'être avec lui toute ta vie.

George: Qui vivra verra.

Izzie: George!

Meredith: Non, il a raison. L'amour est un cadeau qui n'est jamais garantis.

George: Je ne voudrais pas casser l'ambiance mais…

Izzie: Pour ca, c'est déjà fait…Izzie, laisse le parler.

George: On fait quoi?

Izzie: On commande du chinois?

Meredith: Non, j'ai mieux que ca. (rire)

Izzie: Quoi?

George: Tu va faire à manger?

Meredith: Non. (rire) J'ai demandé à Derek ce qu'il faisait pour le réveillon et il m'a répondu qu'il allait chez les Sloan. Et avant de se quitter, il m'a proposé que nous allions passer le réveillon avec eux. Donc si cela vous dit…

Izzie: Je suis pour. De plus tu seras avec ton Derek. (rire)

George: Je suis d'accord.

Meredith: Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend?! (rire)

*** Fin flash back ***

Izzie: Voilà petite Célénie.  
Célénie: Tu vois que c'étais pas difficile. (rire)

Cristina: Faut bien l'avouer… Tu t'es bien débrouillée.

Izzie: Je trouve aussi. Mais il va falloir la confier à quelqu'un…

Célénie: Pourquoi, je vous dérange?

Cristina: Au contraire, c'était un plaisir de te rencontrer mais… On a une opération dans quelques minutes.


	11. Chapter 11

Izzie: A qui va-t-on la confier?

Cristina: Hum… Oh oh! Euh… Mark!

Mark: Oui, c'est moi.

Cristina: Docteur Sloan, pourriez vous garder la petite Shepherd?

Mark: La petite Shepherd a dans la vingtaine maintenant. (rire)

Izzie: Elle déjà cette âge la?! Ca pousse vite quand même…

Cristina: Nous parlons de la petite fille de Derek Shepherd et non de sa fille, Mark.

Mark: Oh… Je veux bien la garder.

Cristina: Merci. Comme ca on pourra aller faire notre opération l'esprit tranquille. Au revoir petite miss.

Izzie: Célénie, tu reste bien avec lui, d'accord?

Célénie: Pas de problème. Au revoir.

Et les filles partirent.

Mark: Alors… Mademoiselle Shepherd, qui est tu?

Célénie: Je suis Célénie, fille d'Eilis et petite fille de Meredith et Derek Shepherd.

Mark: Fille d'Eilis… Je vois.

Célénie: Oui, c'est ma maman… Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ca?

Mark: Pour rien… Tu ressembles beaucoup à ta grand-mère.

Célénie: Merçi. Dis, toi qui es le meilleur ami de grand-père, je peux te poser une question?

Mark: Vas-y. Je promets rien en même temps parce que apparemment…

Célénie: Apparemment quoi ?

Mark: Ton grand-père me cache des choses…. Tu as quel âge au faite, petite fille?

Célénie: Je m'appelle Célénie et pas petite fille. Et j'ai cinq ans et je suis une grande fille.

Mark: Bien… Que voulais-tu me demander?

Célénie: Ben... Comment s'est passé le réveillon de Noël l'année ou mes grands-parents se sont mis ensemble?

Mark: Que veux tu que je t'explique?

Célénie: Pas expliquer mais raconter.

Mark: Ah… Bien, je vais me lancer alors.

Célénie: Cool!

Mark: Installe-toi bien… C'est parti!

*** Flash back ***

Addi et moi étions déjà à la maison et ont attendaient Derek…

Addison: Mais que fait Derek. Ca devrait déjà être réglé cette histoire…

Mark: Peut-être qu'il a fait d'autre projet en cours de route, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. (rire)

Addison: Quoi? … Mark! Tu ne pense qu'a ca … T'es irrécupérable.

Mark: (rire) Ben quoi… Il serait bien bête, moi à sa place…

Addison: Derek est un gentleman, il n'est pas comme toi.

Mark: Hé! Je sais être un gentleman moi aussi.

Addison: Tu cache bien ton jeu alors. (rire)

Mark: Continue comme ca et je boude toute la soirée…

Addison: Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse.

Mark: Oh… J'entends le moteur d'une voiture.

Addison: Tu vois qu'il n'a pas changer ses projets.

Mark: T'es jalouse, j'ai l'impression…

Addison: Non… Que vas-tu encore t'imaginer comme bêtise…Et bien…

Mark: Il me semble que tu as « récupéré » ton meilleur ami depuis quatre ans et maintenant… Tu as peur.

Addison: Peur? Et de quoi?

Mark: Que Derek t'échappe à nouveau. Ce n'est plus le gamin de 15 ans qui s'est fait avoir, aujourd'hui il sait ce qu'il fait… Je suppose. (rire)

Addison: Je crois bien que la voiture ce n'était pas Derek.

Mark: Avoue… Tu te prends pour sa mère.

Addison: J'avoue que j'ai peur pour Derek. Je sais qu'il a 24 ans, que ce qu'il a vécue la rendu plus fort et se méfie beaucoup… Mais elle n'a que 18 ans, elle est jeune. Je suis sur qu'elle va faire souffrir Derek.

Mark: Et moi, je suis sur du contraire et qu'ils seront heureux ensemble.

Addison: On verra bien… Cette fois-ci, c'est Derek.

Derek entra dans la maison et arriva dans le salon.

Mark: Alors… Bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle?

Derek: Je l'ai poussé à le dire et… Nous sommes ensemble. (rire)

Mark: Enfin, il était temps. (rire) Je suis content pour toi mon pote, nous allons enfin te voir sourire, rigoler… Faire le con comme avant. (rire)

Derek: Oui, je vais enfin revivre. (rire)

Addison: Tant qu'elle ne te fait pas le même coup que l'autre… Je ne devrais pas la tuer. (rire)

Derek: Je me suis fais avoir une fois, on ne m'y reprendra pas une deuxième fois.

Addison: Mark pensait que tu allais changer tes plans et partir quelque part avec elle.

Derek: Je n'allais quand même pas abandonner ma famille le jour du réveillon. (rire)

Mark: Tu nous considères comme ta famille?

Addison: T'es trop mignon toi. (rire)

Derek: Par contre, si cela ne vous dérange pas… J'ai invité Meredith et ses deux colocataires à venir passé le réveillon avec nous.

Mark: Aucun problème. Plus on est de fou, plus on rit. (rire)

Addison: On peut s'attendre à ce qu'il nous sorte des blagues stupides. (rire)

Mark: Femme, va cuisiner!

Addison: Homme fait bien attention a tes arrières!

Mark: Hein?!

Derek: Oh oh, ta femme à le dessus sur toi. (rire)

Mark: Je le lui laisse croire, c'est tout…

Derek: Mais oui… (rire)

Mark: Bon… On va l'aider?

Derek: Avec plaisir.

Mark: C'est bien parce que c'est le réveillon, sinon… (rire)

Addison: Je t'ai entendu!

Mark: Zut… (rire)

*** Fin flash back ***

Mark: Mon récit t'as plus?

Célénie: Oui, c'est gentil, merçi.

Mark: Dis donc, il est passé où le Derek?

Célénie: Avec le chef.

Mark: Surement encore à parler de la succession.

Célénie: C'est-à-dire?

Mark: On accueille un nouveau neuro chirurgien et Derek va bientôt, normalement, devenir le nouveau chef.

Célénie: C'est vrai??

Mark: Ca fait déjà plusieurs année que le chef le prépare et qu'il attend le bon moment pour laisser la place à Derek. Mais bon… Cette histoire la beaucoup fragiliser et va savoir quand il arrivera à s'en remettre…


	12. Chapter 12

Célénie: Quelle histoire? Grand-père n'est pas triste, il rigole souvent avec moi.

Mark: Ecoute ma grande… Il y a des choses que tu ne sais pas et ce n'est pas à moi à te les dires… C'est à Derek. Mais ce que je peux te dire, c'est que les démons de ton grand-père le hantent encore… Il ne veut pas le montrer mais… Je sais que ca le tourmente encore.

Célénie: Des démons!!!

Mark: Et mince, bien joué Mark… Les démons n'existe pas c'est…

Célénie: C'est quoi?

Mark: C'est une façon de parler, de dire que… Il est tourmenté. Ok?

Célénie: Ok… Les démons… Ca n'existe pas…

Mark: Oui, il n'existe pas.

Célénie: Ca n'existe pas…

Mark: Mon dieu merçi, j'ai évité la crise…

Célénie: La crise?

Mark: Oublie ca, tu veux?

Derek: Oublier quoi?

Mark: Ne me demande pas de répéter, sinon elle va à nouveau hurler.

Derek: Bien, je ne poserais qu'une question … Comment cela se fait il que c'est toi qui la garde?

Célénie: Elles m'ont abandonnées…

Mark: Ce n'est même pas vrai d'abord. (rire) Les filles avaient une opération.

Derek: Alors comme ca, tu te mets à me mentir Célénie? (rire)

Célénie: Tu vas pas les disputer alors?

Derek: Non, parce qu'elles n'y sont pour rien.

Célénie: Zut alors… (rire)

Mark: Cette demoiselle est une vraie chipie. (rire)

Célénie: Dis grand-père, c'est vrai que tu vas devenir le chef?

Derek: Pas pour l'instant ma chérie.

Mark: Derek, j'aurais à te parler.

Derek: Il y a la petite et…

Dans le couloir, on entendait des bruits…

Cristina: Oh merde…

Célénie: Comme tu dis. (rire)

Izzie: Oups… Il est là…

Derek: Vous voulez bien emmener la petite avec vous.

Cristina: Comme tu veux, il n'y a aucun problème. Aller viens la miss.

Célénie: Ok, je te suis Cristina.

Izzie: Nous serons à la cafétéria.

Et elles partirent.

Derek: Alors, que me veux tu?

Mark: Pourquoi m'as-tu cachés son existence?

Derek: C'est Eilis qui a voulu qu'il en soit ainsi et qu'elle ne porte pas le nom Sloan.

Mark: Ce n'était pas une raison pour ne pas me le dire!

Derek: Si! Je n'allais quand même pas trahir ma fille non plus!

Mark: Addi est au courant?

Derek: Bien sur qu'elle le sait. C'est elle qui a suivi la grossesse d'Eilis et l'a accouchée.

Mark: Tu aurais du me le dire…

Derek: Pour la dernière fois, c'est elle qui l'a voulue.

Mark: Derek…

Derek: Ok, tu l'auras voulu…

*** Flash back ***

C'était il y a plus de cinq ans, un jour d'automne… J'étais tranquillement installé dans le divan du salon à penser à mon opération du lendemain, quand elle est rentrée en pleurant…

Derek: Eilis, que se passe-t-il?

Eilis: Rien, je… Je n'ai rien… (snif)

Derek: Tu pleurs?

Eilis: Non… (snif)

Derek: Je crois qu'on va devoir avoir une petite discussion…

Eilis: Et de quoi?

Derek: As toi de me le dire…

Eilis: J'ai pas trop envie d'en parler…

Derek: Et moi, je pense que si. Tu va essayées de te calmer, puis tu va tout me raconter.

Cinq minutes plus tard, elle a acceptée de parler…

Derek: Ca va mieux ma puce?

Eilis: Oui, merçi papa.

Derek: Alors, tu me racontes? Je suis prêt à tout entendre…

Eilis: Comme tu voudras… Je t'avais dis que j'allais chez le médecin de famille mais… C'est pas vrai. Il y a trois jours… J'ai pris rendez-vous avec Addison à l'hôpital… J'y suis donc allée et…

Derek: Avec Addi… Tu es malade? Qu'est ce que tu as, tu as un problème? Dis-moi…

Eilis: Mon problème… Est la depuis trois mois, deux semaines et quatre jours…

Derek: Tu … Tu es… Je m'attendais à tout sauf à sa…

Eilis: Oui, je le suis… Et je ne sais rien n'y faire…

Derek: Alors… Ca veut dire que…

Eilis: Tu va être grand-père…

Derek: Alors la… Je ne sais pas quoi dire…

Eilis: Papa… (snif) Qu'est ce que je dois faire…

Derek: Ne pleure pas, on va s'en sortir…

Eilis: Papa… Je n'ai que 19 ans! Comment veux-tu que je m'en sorte!

Derek: Quand tu accoucheras… Tu en auras vingt…

Eilis: Je n'y arriverais pas… Je suis bien trop jeune pour avoir un enfant… Ca me fait peur…

Derek prit sa fille dans ses bras pour la consoler.

Derek: Je ne sais pas si tu t'en rappelle mais… Quand tu avais cinq ans, tu me posais beaucoup de questions. Tu voulais que je te raconte ma relation avec ta maman et un jour… Tu m'as demandée de raconter ta venue. Tu t'en rappelle?

Eilis: (snif) oui…

Derek: Dons, tu dois surement te rappeler à quel âge elle t'a eu et ce qu'elle à traversée.

Eilis: Oui, elle avait vingt ans à ce moment là et elle a eu très peur…

Derek: Comme toi aujourd'hui… Ta maman m'a eu moi pour la soutenir, tout comme je serais la pour toi. Tant que tu seras entourée de ta famille et tes amis, tout ira bien…

Eilis: Tu ne m'en veux pas…

Derek: De quoi? De t'être fait avoir par ce crétin de Sloan? T'es pas ma fille et celle de ta maman pour rien, crois moi. (rire)

Eilis: Tu veux parler de maman pour l'âge et de toi pour t'être fais coincé comme moi maintenant?

Derek: Oui, mise à part que toi, tu en a vingt et que moi à cette époque j'en avais que quinze… Allez – y les jeunes faites confiance à n'importe qui … (rire)

Eilis: (rire) T'es bête, tu le sais?

Derek: Oui… (rire) Je préfère en rire que de me morfondre comme avant. Sinon à part ca, de quoi pourrais – je t'en vouloir?

Eilis: Ben…

Derek: Je sais… C'est d'avoir fait de moi un grand-père à… Attends, j'aurais que 46 ans seulement quand le bébé sera la! (rire) Waouh… Tu me fais prendre un sacré coup de vieux… (rire)

Eilis: (rire) Même dans une telle situation, tu arrives encore à…

Derek: Faire le con? Vas-y avoue.

Eilis: (rire) Arrête s'il te plait…

Derek: Ok. Essayons d'être… Sérieux… (rire)

Eilis: Papa… Je voudrais que les Sloan ne soient pas au courant… Même si Addison le sait, elle ne dira rien, parce que je lui es demandée.

Derek: Comme tu voudras ma puce.

Eilis: Et… J'ai décidée que mon bébé portera le nom des Shepherd.

Derek: C'est toi qui décide, on fera comme tu voudras…

Eilis: Merçi papa.

*** Fin flash back ***

Derek: Tout ce que je voulais et que je veux toujours… C'est le bonheur de ma fille… C'est pour ca que je ne pouvais rien te dire.

Mark: Dans ce cas, tu aurais pu éviter de l'amener.

Derek: Je n'avais pas le choix de la prendre avec moi. De plus c'est Yang et Stevens qui devaient s'occuper d'elle.

Mark: Manque de chance… Elles ont eu besoin de moi.


	13. Chapter 13

Derek: Ne m'en veux pas Mark…

Mark: Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends ta position. Je sais bien que mon fils était un crétin a cette époque mais… Quoi que… Il l'est toujours. (rire)

Derek: Ce n'est pas moi qui dirai le contraire… (rire)

Mark: Ce qu'il y a c'est que… Moi aussi je suis le grand-père de cette petite.

Derek: Je sais, tout comme Addi est sa grand-mère…

Mark: Dis-moi, à part à la naissance de la petite, Addi la revue après?

Derek: Non, pas depuis ce jour.

Mark: Tant mieux, au moins ca me fait une petite avance sur elle. (rire) N'empêche qui aurait cru que toi et moi serions les grands-pères d'une même petite demoiselle…

Ce dont les deux amis ne se doutaient pas c'est que la demoiselle en question, qui se trouvait derrière la porte, venait d'entendre leur discussion.

Mark: Je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un derrière la porte.

Derek s'avança et ouvrit la porte.

Derek: Célénie…

Elle était la, statique et sans dire un mot. Elle regarda son grand-père droit dans les yeux, elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

Mark: Décidément, ce n'est pas mon jour… C'est déjà la cinquième bourde aujourd'hui.

Derek prit la petite dans ses bras.

Derek: Tu n'y es pour rien, je suis en grande partie responsable de tout ca… De toute façon, elle l'aurait su tôt ou tard la miss curieuse.

Mark: Oh moins, elle sera calme pendant un petit moment. (rire)

Derek: Ca va durer quoi… Cinq minutes et après… Elle sera comme avant. (rire) Crois-moi.

Mark: Vous savez quoi… Je vous invite tous les deux à la cafétéria, comme ca nous pourrons parler.

Quelques minutes plus tard…

Mark: Maintenant qu'on a finis, on…

Célénie: Grand-père… C'est qui Mark Sloan par rapport à moi…

Derek: C'est… Lui aussi c'est ton grand-père.

Célénie: T'es le papa de mon papa alors?

Mark: … Oui.

Célénie: Il s'appel comment mon papa?

Derek: Je t'avais prévenu qu'elle reprendrait vite du service. (rire) A toi de lui répondre Mark.

Mark: Bien… Ton papa s'appel Tyler Sloan et il a 26 ans, ce qui fait qu'il a un an de plus que ta maman.

Derek: Tu veux que grand-père Mark te raconte comment il a découvert qu'il allait être papa?

Mark: Ecrase Derek…

Célénie: Oui, je veux!

Mark: Va en enfer Derek Shepherd…

Derek: Si je dois y aller, tu viendras avec moi. (rire)

Mark: Dans tes rêves mec. (rire)

Célénie: Alors! Je veux moi!

Mark: Pfff… (rire)

Derek: Et oui… Elle est infatigable. (rire)

Célénie: J'attends…

Derek: C'est vrai ca, moi aussi…

Mark: N'en rajoute pas papy… Ok, j'y vais…

*** Flash back ***

C'était un jour de janvier… Le 18 janvier je pense… Il faisait beau dehors, tout le monde était agités car il y avait beaucoup de patient. Le problème c'est que j'avais beau avoir fait tous les coins et recoin de l'hôpital… Je ne trouvais pas Addison, ce qui était bizarre au vu que ca faisait des heures que je la cherchais…

Derek: Mark? Tu me semble perdu. (rire)

Mark: Je ne trouve pas Addison… Pourtant, elle travail toute la journée, je ne comprends pas.

Derek: Peut-être qu'elle en à déjà marre de toi après trois ans. (rire) Votre mariage n'aura pas durée longtemps. (rire)

Mark: Oh Derek regarde, ta chérie arrive.

Derek: Meredith, ca va?

Meredith: Euh… Oui, j'ai une nouvelle patiente.

Derek: Je peux voir?

Meredith: Non, c'est ma patiente. Désolé… Mon amour. (rire)

Mark: On se calme les amoureux… Alors comme ca, on ne peut pas voir le dossier de ta patiente…

Meredith: Non, c'est ma patiente et non la votre. Vous ressemblez à deux rapaces qui courent après un bout de viande.

Suite à cela, elle est partie mais elle semblait bizarre avec cette mystérieuse patiente.

Mark: Deux rapaces… Charmant… Et toi, tu es son mec en plus. (rire)

Derek: (rire) Elle n'a pas tord, quand elle a dit ma patiente, ont s'aient quasi jetés sur elle pour voir le dossier. (rire)

Mark: Ce n'est pas une raison…

Derek: Dis donc toi, je croyais que tu cherchais après ta femme…

Mark: Tais toi rapace, ca va me rendre fou. (rire)

Derek: Tu l'es déjà. (rire)

Mark: Très marrant, je suis plié en deux…

Et nous sommes partis chacun de notre côté. Mais dans une des salles…

Addison: Meredith, merçi c'est toi... J'avais peur que quelqu'un d'autre n'entre ici… J'ai même cru à un moment que…

Meredith: Que j'étais Mark? (rire)

Addison: Désolée… (rire)

Meredith: Ce n'est pas grave. (rire) J'ai le résultat de la prise de sang et des autres tests.

Addison: Ok… Ne stressons pas, restons calme…

Meredith: Tu ceux que je te laisse seul pour découvrir le résulta?

Addison: Oh non! S'il te plait… Reste avec moi. J'aimerais bien que tu sois au près de moi parce que… Je ne veux pas découvrir ca seule…

Meredith: Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir demandé à Derek?

Addison: Mark me cherche t'il?

Meredith: Oui, partout. Encore et encore. (rire)

Addison: Voilà pourquoi et il aurait aussi cherché après Derek.

Meredith: Ok, je vois. (rire) Alors…

Addison: Ouvre l'enveloppe… Et regarde…

Meredith: … Voilà, c'est fait.

Addison: Ok… Je respire profondément… Vas-y, tu peux y aller Meredith…

Meredith: Ok, alors…

Addison: Ne m'épargne surtout pas.

Meredith: D'accord, donc...

Addison: Alors…

Meredith: Et si tu me laissais finir une phrase. (rire)

Addison: Ok, pardon. (rire) J'arrête, tu peux y aller.

Meredith: Très bien… Madame Sloan-Montgomery, vous… Vous êtes enceinte d'un mois et trois semaines. Toutes mes félicitations Addison.

Addison: Merçi Meredith. Et bien… Me voilà enceinte, moi… Moi, je suis enceinte. (rire)

Meredith: (rire) Je vais te laisser tranquille, je vais allées classer le dossier.

Addison: Ok. Meredith… Merçi pour tous.

Meredith: De rien Addison, ce fut un plaisir de t'aider.

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent, toutes deux souriante.

Quand j'ai vu d'où sortais Meredith, je n'ai pas su faire sans la suivre. Je l'ai vu déposer le dossier de sa mystérieuse patiente et quand elle est partie… Je me suis précipité pour aller le regarder. En ouvrant le dossier, j'ai remarqué que ce dossier concernait Addison. Il était marqué, Patiente : Addison Sloan-Montgomery. Niveaux de grossesse: 7 semaines. Test sanguin : Positif.

*** Fin flash back ***

Mark: Voilà comment j'ai découvert que ma femme était enceinte.

Célénie: Ma grand-mère le savait aussi alors?

Derek: C'est Meredith, elle-même qui a aidée Addison à « cachée » la grossesse pendant plus ou moins un mois.

Mark: Ca m'a tué qu'elle attende aussi longtemps pour me le dire…

Célénie: C'est pas vrai vu que tu es encore là. (rire)

Derek se mit à rire.

Mark: T'es obligé de te moquer de moi?

Derek: (rire) Oui.

Mark: Sympa…

Derek: Nous allons devoir renter. Si tu veux, viens à la maison ce soir.

Mark: Ok, je viendrais avec Addie.


	14. Chapter 14

Une fois arrivé à la maison…

Derek: Nous voici de retour à la maison.

Célénie: Oui.

Derek: Tu es contente de connaitre grand-père Mark?

Célénie: Oui, mais c'es toi mon grand-père préféré. Mais chute, faut le dire à personne. (rire)

Derek: Ok. (rire) Je ne le répéterais à personne.

Célénie: Grand-père…

Derek: Oui, ma puce… Que veux tu que je te raconte? (rire)

Célénie: Comment tu savais que…

Derek: Parce que c'est toujours ca que tu me demandes. (rire)

Célénie: Bah… Vas-y alors. (rire)

Derek: Bah oui. (rire)

*** Flash back ***

Nous étions le dix février et la date du 14 approchait. Meredith semblait calme et ne se posait aucune question… Du moins, c'est ce que je pensais…

Derek: Meredith, ca va? Tu as l'aire fatiguée.

Meredith: Ca pourrais allée mieux, ca fait plus de 24heures que je suis debout. Je suis trop fatiguée. (rire) J'en peux plus…

Derek: Tu va devoir tenir le coup ma grande.

Meredith: Alors laisse moi m'effondrée dans tes bras. (rire)

Derek: J'aimerais bien ma chérie mais… Je ne crains que mes supérieures ne soient pas du même avis. (rire)

Meredith: J'ai besoin de me reposer, de dormir… Besoin de câlins. (rire) Toujours pas?

Derek: Non, toujours pas. (rire) Désolé…

Meredith: C'est pas marrant… (rire)

Derek prit Meredith dans ses bras.

Cristina: Salut les amoureux! Ca va? Ca boum!?

Derek: Elle est…

Meredith: Surexcitée? Oui. (rire)

Cristina: Chacun a sa façon de réagir à la fatigue.

Derek: Elle me fait peur comme ca. (rire)

Meredith: Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis la pour te protéger. (rire)

Derek: Hum… Intéressant.

Meredith se mit à rire.

Cristina: Dites, vous allez fêter la St-Valentin?

Meredith: Je ne sais pas moi…. Derek?

Derek: Il n'y a rien de prévu.

Meredith: Et toi, Cris?

Cristina: Moi? Je suis seuleee!!! (rire)

Derek: Ok… (rire) Désolé mesdemoiselles mais… Je vais devoir y aller, j'ai une opération qui va bientôt commencer. Courage plus que six heures à tenir.  
Avant de partir, Derek embrassa Meredith.

Cristina: Et ben dis donc… C'est l'amour fou entre vous. (rire)

Meredith: Tu veux bien arrêter oui. (rire)

Cristina: Je fais que commencer… Je crois que je vais aller me prendre un café…

Meredith: Oh non! Tu es assez excitée comme ca.

Cristina: Oh si! Café café café!!

Meredith: Non Cristina!

Cristina: Tu verras que si!

Meredith: Tu m'énerve!

Cristina: Ben toi aussi! Et je veux du café!

Et c'est là qu'arriva Izzie…

Izzie: Quelqu'un veut du café? J''en es prit pour nous toutes.

Cristina: Oui!! Café café café!

Izzie: D'accord… Je ne vais rien dire…

Meredith: Cristina Yang, reviens ici tout de suite avec ce foutu café!

Cristina: Non! Biper, opération, moi partir!

Izzie: Elle n'aurait pas oublié des mots?

Meredith: Si, beaucoup même. Mais son cerveau est rempli de café.

Izzie: Oh… De plus son biper n'a même pas sonné. Au faite, ca va toi?

Meredith: Je suis fatiguée, j'en peux plus…

Izzie: Et Cristina qu'est ce qu'elle a?

Meredith: Elle est dopée au café. Dis donc, tu as l'aire en forme toi!

Izzie: Oui, je dors dès que je peux.

Meredith: Pourquoi j'y est pas pensée…

Izzie: Aucune idée. Mais George et Alex se sont littéralement effondrés dans la salle de repos et ils ronflent comme des porcs. (rire)

Meredith: J'ai hâte que cela soit fini pour pouvoir dormir.

Izzie: Demande à Derek. (rire)

Meredith: Je lui es demandé si je pouvais m'effondrée dans ses bras, mais… Il a dit non…

Izzie: Vous allez faire quoi pour la St-Valentin?

Meredith: Ben… Rien apparemment.

Izzie: Et si il te cachait quelque chose?

Meredith: Tu crois…

Izzie: Oui, il suffit d'observer ce qu'il fait, comment il réagi. Et puis… C'est un grand romantique le docteur mamour, donc ca ne m'étonnerais pas qu'il prépare quelque chose.

Meredith: Tu as peut-être raison…

Izzie: J'en suis sur.

Meredith: On verra bien, rien ne prouve que ce soit vrai.

Et tout à coup, mon cauchemar à réapparue…

Jeune femme: Je cherche après le docteur Shepherd, pourriez-vous me dire où il se trouve?

Meredith: Bonjour à vous aussi…

Jeune femme: Où est le docteur Shepherd?!

Izzie: La ou il se trouve tous les jours… Dans ses vêtements et sous ses cheveux.

Meredith: J'adore. (rire)

Jeune femme: Où est-il!!

Cristina: C'est qui cette folle?

Jeune femme: Je m'appelle Rose et je suis une ancienne collègue au docteur Derek Shepherd et j'aimerais bien savoir où il est!!

Cristina: Dans l'hôpital.

Rose: Et où?

Cristina: … Il dort.

Meredith: Ca m'étonnerais, il avait une opération.

Rose: Merçi!

Izzie: Merçi pourquoi??

Meredith: Je crois qu'elle va trouvée Derek…

Cristina: Hé, la folle! Tu ne peux pas aller par là!

Meredith: Vas-y Cristina cours! (rire)

Addison: On peut savoir ce qu'il vous prend?

Izzie: Il y a une folle dans l'hôpital.

Meredith: Et elle cherche Derek.

Addison: Juste comme ca… Comment s'appelle-t-elle?

Meredith: Rose…

Addison: … Où est elle partie?

Meredith: Vers les blocs opératoire et Cristina lui courait après.

Izzie: Vous la connaissez?

Addison: Cette fille est le diable en personne. Ne vous inquiétez pas… Je me charge de cette… Pétasse.

Addison partie donc à sa rencontre.

Meredith: Quelque chose me dit qu'Addison à quelque chose à régler avec cette folle.

Izzie: Je le pense aussi. De plus, elle se dit l'ancienne collègue de Derek.

Meredith: C'est impossible, ce poste est son premier…

Les deux amies se regardèrent toutes deux, se demandant ce qu'il était entrain de se passer.

*** Fin flash back ***

Derek: Et voilà comment Rose a réapparue dans ma vie.

Célénie: Je ne l'aime pas cette madame.

Derek: Tu n'es pas la seule. (rire)

Célénie: Pourquoi elle revient toujours t'embêter? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle fait ca…

Derek: Je ne sais pas…

Bien sur que si… Derek savais pourquoi Rose faisait cela, mais il voulait protéger sa petite fille de la vérité. Bien que tôt où tard, l'histoire rattrapera la vérité…


	15. Chapter 15

Célénie: Dis grand-père, elle est vraiment folle la madame?

Derek: Ben… Je dois bien avouer qu'Addison a déjà essayée plusieurs fois de l'interner dans un asile psychiatrique. (rire)

Célénie: Elle n'a jamais réussie?

Derek: Non… Malheureusement. (rire)

Célénie: (rire) Et que s'est il passé ensuite ?

Derek: Donc Rose me cherchait toujours et Addison était folle de rage qu'elle est osée se pointer à l'hôpital, surtout en présence de Meredith…

*** Flash back ***

Meredith: Je me demande ce que va lui faire Addison.

Izzie: Et moi donc…. Je me demande ce qu'elle lui veut.

Meredith: Tu crois qu'elle… (rire)

Izzie: La taper? Probablement. (rire)

Meredith: J'aimerais bien voir ca.

Izzie: … C'est sur, ca vaudrait le coup de voir Addison la massacrer.

Mais du côté des blocs, l'ambiance était tout autre…

Rose: Derek!

Derek: Rose?!Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici!

Rose: Je dois te parler.

Derek: Tu es dans un endroit interdit aux visiteurs, tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici!

Rose: Derek, écoute-moi!

Derek: Je n'ai plus rien à te dire depuis longtemps!

Mark: Ta ta ta ta t… Rose?! Serais-je souffrant à voir des hallucinations…

Derek: Malheureusement non… Elle est réelle…

Mark: Pfff… Qu'est ce que tu veux encore, tu deviens lassante…

Rose: Je veux parler en privé à Derek.

Mark: Ce sera en MA présence et rien d'autre.

Rose: En privé, tu sais ce que ca veut dire!!

Addison arriva par surprise.

Addison: Oui!!!

Rose: Ahhh!! Tu me fais mal!

Mark: T'es obligée de l'empoignée et de mettre ta main au niveau de sa gorge?

Addison: Oui!!

Derek: Ok… On te laisse faire. (rire)

Addison: Avec plaisir…

Rose: Addi… Comment vas-tu?

Addison: Très mal… Devine pourquoi.

Rose (qui commence à avoir peur): Moi?

Addison: Bien… Tu prends des cours pour être intelligente à ce que je vois.

Rose: Non, ca me vient tout naturellement…

Addison: Tu va te taire!

Rose (effrayée): D'accord… Je… Je ne dis plus rien.

Addison: Tu va ouvrir grand tes oreilles et bien m'écouter! Ok!

Rose: …

Addison: Tu va répondre!

Rose (effrayée): Oui…

Derek: Elle a quand même un sacré tempérament notre Addi. (rire)

Mark: C'est sur. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis fière de ma petite Addison en ce moment même. (rire)

Derek: Hé oui. Addi est toujours la prête à protéger sa famille et ses amis.

Mark: Ma femme est un ange. (rire)

Bien entendu une mauvaise nouvelle n'arrive jamais toute seul…

Meredith: Qui aurait cru qu'Addison aurait pu s'énerver ainsi.

Izzie: Pas moi, mais je crois que je vais éviter à l'avenir de la mettre en pétard. (rire)

Meredith: Je crois aussi que l'on devrait éviter. (rire)

Addison: Ecoute bien ce que je vais te dire! Tu as intérêts à le laisser tranquille, sinon la prochaine fois… Je te jure que je t'en mets une!

Rose: Ok… Ok… Je peux partir?

Addison: Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais me charger personnellement de ta sortie.

Rose (pas très rassurée): Merci, mais il ne faut pas voyons…

Addison: Mais ca me fait plaisir, très chère.

Rose (encore moins rassurée): Ah…

Et Addison partie avec Rose.

Meredith: Et bien… Ca ne rigole pas avec Addison.

Derek: Elle a de bonne raison d'être ainsi.

Izzie: On peut savoir la quelle? Si ce n'est pas indiscret…

Mark: … Rose est une de mes ex et… Elle n'a pas supportée que je me mari avec Addison.

Meredith: Mais pourquoi cherchait elle Derek?

Mark: Pour… Pour avoir plus facile peut-être, vu qu'il est mon meilleur ami… Je ne sais pas trop, elle est un peu…

Izzie: C'est une folle?

Derek: On peut dire ca… (rire)

Meredith: Ca fait longtemps que tu l'as connais?

Mark: Ben…

Derek: Il l'a connue à 15 ans et Addi à 18.

Mark: Oui, voilà…

Izzie: Je ne comprends pas…

Mark: Je suis sorti avec cette dingue à 15 ans et avec Addi à 18 mais Rose n'acceptait pas cela et mon mariage encore moins.

Meredith: Pauvre fille, ca me fait de la peine pour elle…

Izzie: Oui, moi aussi.

Mark: Vous avez un trop grand cœur les filles.

Derek: Il ne faut pas la plaindre, c'est elle qui cherche les ennuies.

Mark: Et elle empire son cas à chaque fois.

Meredith: Et bien… Quelle histoire.

Izzie: Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Addison veut la massacrer.

Mark: N'avez-vous rien d'autre à faire mesdemoiselles?

Meredith: Oui, on est go! (rire)

Izzie: Au moins le temps se sera un peu écoulé. (rire)

En quelques secondes, elles avaient disparue.

Derek: Mark… Merçi.

Mark: De rien mec, je ferais tout se que je pourrais pour t'aider.

*** Fin flash back ***

Derek: Et on a plus revu Rose après ca.

Célénie: Addison aurait du lui régler son compte. (rire)

Derek: (rire) Elle aurait pu…

Célénie: Dommage qu'elle ne l'ait pas fait. (rire)

Derek: Ah… Je crois que voilà Mark et Addison.

Célénie: Tu penses?

Derek: Oui… C'est bien eux.

Célénie: C'est moi qui vais ouvrir! (rire)

Derek: D'accord. (rire)


	16. Chapter 16

Célénie ouvra la porte.  
Mark: Derek, comme tu as changé!

Célénie: (rire) Tu ne m'as pas reconnue?!

Mark: Oh! Célénie, Pardon… Je t'avais pris pour Derek.

Addison: N'importe quoi. (rire)

Derek: Alors, vous entrez? (rire)

Addison: Bien entendu.

Ils allèrent s'installer dans le salon.

Célénie: Tout est près sur la table.

Mark: Merçi, petite demoiselle.

Addison: Alors, voilà donc notre magnifique petite Célénie Shepherd. Tu as quel âge maintenant, 4 ans si je ne me trompe pas.

Célénie: J'ai 5 ans déjà. (rire)

Addison: Tu es déjà une grande fille, dis donc.

Derek: Hé oui, elle grandit vite la petite puce. Et elle est très curieuse, n'est ce pas Célénie?

Célénie: Ben oui et alors? (rire)

Mark: Je suis bien d'accord avec Derek.

Célénie: Hé!

Ils se mirent à rire.

Célénie: Et ben… La curieuse, elle veut la suite, na! (rire)

Addison: Une vraie chipie comme on en fait plus. (rire)

Derek: (rire) Qui veux-tu?

Célénie: Mamy Addison! Papy a déjà raconté une fois.

Mark: C'est moi le papy?!

Derek: Moi grand-père, toi papy. (rire)

Mark: C'est pas juste… Pourquoi, c'est moi le papy? Pourquoi pas Derek?

Addison: Parce que… C'est normal, elle connait Derek depuis plus longtemps alors que toi… Que depuis se matin. (rire)

Mark: C'est pas une raison…

Célénie: C'est à prendre ou à laisser. (rire)

Mark: Petit monstre…

Célénie: (rire) M'en fou.

Addison: Et que dois-je lui raconter au faite??

Derek: Dernièrement, je lui ai raconté quand Rose était venue à l'hôpital et que tu l'as… Comment dire… (rire) … Gentiment raccompagnée. (rire)

Addison: Oh mon dieu. (rire) Je vois, je m'en souviens. Mark: Je crois bien que ces images sont gravées à jamais dans nos petites têtes. (rire)

Derek: Et si tu continuais avec le 14.

Célénie: Oui!!

Addison: Ok. Je vais le faire. (rire)

*** Flash back ***

Nous sommes donc à l'hôpital et c'est déjà l'après-midi…

Mark: Tout est près pour toi?

Derek: Bien sur, j'ai longuement cherché et j'ai enfin trouvé hier ce que j'allais faire. (rire)

Mark: Quand même, il était temps. (rire)

Derek: Et toi, tu as réussi ton coup?

Mark: Ouai. (rire) Elle ne se doute de rien. Et toi?

Derek: Ben… Je pense qu'elle se doute que je prépare quelque chose. (rire)

Mark: Tu sais quoi, on se donne rendez-vous chez moi pour 23heure?

Derek: Ok. On verra bien, comment tout cela se déroulera.

Mark: Surement très bien.

Derek: En attendant, notre patient nous attend. (rire)

De notre côté, Meredith et moi parlions de la même chose…

Addison: Alors Meredith, prête pour ce soir?

Meredith: Pour ce soir?

Addison: C'est la St-Valentin aujourd'hui.

Meredith: C'est déjà aujourd'hui?! J'avais complètement oublié avec toutes ces opérations qui nous sont tombé dessus depuis quatre jours… Mince…

Addison: Ne t'inquiète pas, Derek comprendra. Après tout, vous êtes dans le même cas et Derek n'est pas comme les autres.

Meredith: Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par la?

Addison: Ce qu'il attendra de toi, c'est ta présence et ton amour. Que tu lui offres quelque chose où non peut l'importe. Tant que toi, Meredith, tu es la pour lui… Ca lui suffira. Derek n'est pas quelqu'un de compliqué.

Meredith: Ok. (rire) Et Mark, il est comme ca lui aussi?

Addison: Mark c'est… Il est imprévisible en faite, je ne sais jamais à quoi m'attendre avec lui…

Meredith: Tu n'as donc aucune idée de ce qui t'attends ce soir. (rire)

Addison: Non… Aucune. (rire)

Meredith: Tu va lui annoncer aujourd'hui?

Addison: Oui. Cela fait quand même six ans que nous sommes ensemble donc… Je ne pense pas qu'il partira en courant. (rire)

Meredith: Ca devait bien arriver tôt ou tard. (rire)

Addison: Je n'aurais qu'à prendre mon courage pour lui dire. (rire) En plus, on ne peut pas dire que cela arrive au bon moment. Je commence à peine à travailler…

Meredith: Tu t'en sortiras Addison, tu as l'habitude de mettre au monde des bébés.

Addison: Peut-être mais la… C'est moi la patiente, c'est moi qui vais accouchée dans plusieurs mois.

Meredith: (rire) En parlant de cela… Qui est notre patiente?

Addison: Elle s'appelle… Et si tu allais t'occuper de la prochaine patiente comme une grande, toute seule?

Meredith: Mais cette jeune femme est ma patiente. On me l'a attribuée personnellement.

Addison: Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en occupe. C'est un cas très particulier et… Toi, va t'occuper de la prochaine, tu veux bien?

Meredith: Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me retire cette patiente mais, je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix…

Addison: Non, je ne t'en laisse pas le choix.

Meredith: Bien, je vais donc aller voir ma nouvelle patiente.

Addison: Ouf… On a évité le pire…

Je me suis donc dirigée vers le local…

Addison: Me prendrais tu pour une imbécile de ton genre, par hasard?!

Rose: Oh non… Pas elle… C'est un cauchemar…

Addison: Dans ce cas, on est deux à faire ce cauchemar!

Rose: Un cauchemar malheureusement bien réelle…

Addison: Je ne suis née de la dernière pluie!

Rose: Pardon, mais de quoi parles tu?

Addison: Tu veux que je t'empoigne encore!!

Rose: Euh… Non merçi, la dernière fois m'as suffit amplement.

Addison: Tu n'es pas enceinte! Et je sais parfaitement ce que tu cherches à faire!!

Rose: Ah oui? Je suis curieuse de savoir quoi.

Addison: Tu as demandé à ce que Meredith Grey qui est au passage une interne, s'occupe de toi! Tu n'en a nullement le droit!

Rose: J'étais curieuse de voir a quoi elle ressemblait c'est tout… Après tout elle est la fille d'Elise Grey, non?

Addison: Je suis sur que tu es au courant pour elle et Derek. Et que c'est pour cela que tu as demandée après elle.

Rose: Oui et alors! Elle ne le mérite pas! Derek est à moi!!!

Addison: De 1, Derek est un être humain et non une chose! Et de 2, cela fait quatre ans qu'il t'a quitté et que c'est fini! Laisse le vivre en paix et ce loin de toi de préférence!

Rose: Ce n'est pas fini et ca ne le sera jamais! Nous sommes liés et tu le sais très bien… Addison. Derek Shepherd est à moi!

Addison: Derek ne t'appartient pas et il est avec Meredith. Il est bien plus heureux avec elle qu'il ne l'était, s'il a été un jour, avec toi! Abandonne, c'est une cause perdu après laquelle tu cours…

Rose: Jamais je n'abandonnerais Derek entre les mains de cette fille!

Addison: Votre histoire est définitivement finie et je ne veux plus que tu ne mettes un pied dans cet hôpital. Ne cherche plus à essayer de voir Meredith ou de parler à Derek, parce que je te jure que tu finiras par le regrette un jour où l'autre. J'espère mettre bien fait comprendre. Sur ce, adieu Rose.

Rose: Addi, crois moi, ce n'est pas un adieu… Ce n'est qu'un au revoir. Je te l'ai dit, je n'abandonnerais pas Derek entre les mains de cette fille.

Et elle est partie…

*** Fin flash back ***

Addison: J'avais réussie à éloigner Rose de Meredith mais… Je savais bien au fond de moi qu'elle reviendrait tôt où tard…

Célénie: Je la déteste encore plus la méchante madame…

Derek: Malheureusement, il y a des personnes qui comme elle, sont méchantes…

Célénie: Il y en a beaucoup?

Mark: On donne comme surnom à ce genre de personne de tarée, folle et je préfère garder le reste pour moi… Il y a la petite donc… (rire)

Addison: Et si nous allions manger?

Célénie: Oui! (rire)

Derek: Tout le mode à la cuisine dans ce cas. (rire)


	17. Chapter 17

45 minutes plus tard et de retour dans le salon…

Addison: Merçi pour ce repas Derek, c'étais très bon.

Mark: T'es devenu un vrai cuistot. (rire)

Derek: Mais je l'ai toujours été…  
Célénie: Oui, c'est vrai.  
Mark: Tais-toi petit monstre.

Célénie: Je suis pas un monstre.

Addison: Bien sur que non ma chérie. Tu es un ange.

Célénie: Merçi mamy.

Mark: Elle en profite parce qu'elle est jolie.

Célénie: Je dois le prendre comment?

Mark: Bien. (rire)

Célénie: D'accord.

Derek: Je suppose que la princesse veut la suite. (rire)

Célénie: Oui, oui. Je veux. (rire)

Addison: Tu veux que ce soit grand-père ou papy?

Célénie: Grand-père Derek. Parce que je veux savoir ce qu'ils ont fait les deux namoureux. (rire)

Mark: Ah ah! Derek, que nous caches-tu?! (rire)

Derek: Rien! (rire) Et pour preuve… Voilà ce qu'il s'est passé…

*** Flash back ***

Derek: Tu es prête Meredith?

Meredith: Oui, je suis tout à toi. (rire)

Mark: Hum… Ca devient chaud bouillant et ce n'est que le début de la soirée. (rire)

Addison: Mark… Calme-toi… La soirée promet si tu commence comme ca…

Derek: On y va?

Meredith: Ok. Mais avant de partir… Addison, je suis de tout cœur avec toi.  
Addison: Merçi Meredith.

Mark: Ca veut dire quoi ca?

Addison: Parce que je passe la soirée avec toi.

Mark: Hé! Mais je suis ton mari!

On s'est mit à rire, sauf Mark qui du coup faisait la tête. Suite à cela, nous sommes tous partis à nos endroits de rendez-vous respectif…

Meredith: Derek, pourquoi sommes nous ici?

Derek: Ben … J'ai quelqu'un à te présenter… Ma caravane. (rire)

Meredith: (rire) C'est dons ici que tu habites.

Derek: Oui… Avec mon chat. (rire)

Meredith: A ta place, j'aurais peur de vivre ici toute seule…

Derek: Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là pour te protéger.

Meredith: J'espère bien. (rire)

Derek: (rire) Je te fais visiter?

Meredith: Je veux bien.

Quelques minutes plus tard…

Derek: Alors, qu'en penses-tu?

Meredith: Ce n'est pas très grand mais c'est chaleureux, ta caravane est magnifique. Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire que tu habites vraiment ici, sur une colline.

Derek: J'adore cet endroit, de plus on a une très belle vu sur la ville. Surtout pendant la journée…

Meredith: Il faudra que je revienne pour voir ca, dans ce cas. (rire)

Derek: Avec plaisir. Tu as froid?

Meredith: Un peu mais ca va. (rire)

Derek: Attends, je vais aller ouvrir la vanne du chauffage.

Meredith: Ok, j'attends. Mais tu n'es pas obligé tu sais. (rire)

Je suis donc sorti pour préparer la fin de ma surprise bien à l'aise, vu qu'elle ne se doutait de rien grâce au prétexte de la vanne qui était en réalité… Inexistante, je dois bien l'avouer. (rire)

Derek: Meredith, tu voudrais bien venir m'aider? J'ai comme qui dirait un petit problème…

Elle est sortie de la caravane sans la moindre idée de ce qu'il se passait…

Meredith: Que se passe-t-il?

Derek: Euh… C'est mon chat… Il est parti par là et comme… Comme c'est un grand terrain, je n'arriverais pas à le retrouver seul…

Meredith: C'est derrière ces branches qu'il est parti?

Derek: Attends je vais écarter les branches pour toi passer…

Meredith: Merçi. (rire)

Et c'est là qu'elle a découvert ma surprise…

Meredith: Oh, Derek, c'est magnifique…

Derek: Merçi. Mais c'est toi qui rends tout cela magnifique.

Meredith se mit à rougir.

Meredith: Je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire…

Derek: Et bien ne dit rien dans ce cas.

Elle me regardait droit dans les yeux et moi de même, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la regarder, telle ment la lumière des bougies la rendait encore plus belle qu'à son habitude.

Meredith: Tu… Tu as tout fais toi-même?

Derek: Bien sur, j'ai tout préparé entre hier et aujourd'hui. (rire)

Meredith: Les roses rouge qui sont sur la table sont trop belle...

Derek: Des roses rouges pour la plus belle des roses…

Meredith: Arrête… (rire)

Derek: Pourquoi? Parce que tu vas encore te mettre à rougir? (rire)

Meredith: Derek… Arrête… (rire)

Derek: Sinon à part ca. (rire) Ca te plait?

Meredith: Oui, beaucoup… Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer que tu préparais ca… J'ai l'impression d'avoir trouvé un ange sur terre…

Derek: Et moi donc…

Derek pris la tête de Meredith entre ses mains et l'embrassa.

Meredith: J'ai l'impression d'être au paradis…

Derek: (rire) Voulez-vous vous asseoir belle demoiselle…

Derek lui avance la chaise.

Meredith: Merçi. Je sais bien que je te l'ai déjà dit mais c'est magnifique… Toutes ces bougies autour de nous, ces roses, cet arche avec des fleurs et le jeu de lumière, C'est… Et le repas en plus, C'est…

Derek: (rire) Ca me fait plaisir de te voir ainsi. Au moins je sais que je n'es pas fait tout cela pour rien. (rire)

Meredith: Derek… A cause de toutes ces opérations de ces quatre derniers jours… J'ai oubliée que la St-Valentin approchait… Je sais que j'aurais du m'y prendre à l'avance et…

Derek: Meredith… Ce n'est pas grave.

Meredith: Le seul cadeau que j'ai… C'est moi. (rire)

Derek: Et cela me convient parfaitement. (rire)

Meredith: C'est vrai? Tu ne m'en veux pas?

Derek: Bien sur que non. Tu sais je suis dans le même hôpital que toi et… A vrai dire j'ai bien cru que même moi, je n'arriverais pas à préparer quoi que ce soit pour aujourd'hui. (rire)

Meredith: En plus d'être un ange, tu sais cuisiner… Contrairement à moi. (rire)

Derek: Pourquoi dis-tu cela?

Meredith: Et bien… Disons que je rate la plus part des plats que je fais. (rire)

Derek: J'aimerais bien goûter un de tes plats, juste pour voir si tu dis vrai. (rire)

Meredith: On verra ca dans… 100 ans, ca te va? (rire)

Derek: Je suis sur que tu te sous-estime.

Meredith: Oh non, crois moi. (rire)

Derek: Ok… Je m'incline dans ce cas. (rire)

Nous avons continué de parler pendant… Oh… Une bonne heure et demie, jusqu'à…

Meredith: C'est moi, où il y avait une voiture devant ta caravane?

Derek: Ben, oui… La mienne. (rire)

Meredith: (rire) Arrête de te moquer de moi. Je sais qu'il y a ta voiture mais… J'ai entendu comme un moteur…

Derek: Ah… Bizarre. Attends ici, j'arrive tout de suite.

Meredith: Ah moins que ce ne soit encore une surprise. (rire)

Derek: J'aimerais bien mais tout ce que j'ai préparé est ici. (rire)

Meredith: (rire) Vas-y, je t'attends.

Je me suis alors dirigé vers la caravane et il n'y avait aucune autre voiture. Par contre j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait sous la porte de la caravane : une lettre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais lorsque j'ai vu l'écriture sur l'enveloppe… Je n'avais aucune idée de se qu'elle contenait, mais je savais que ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur allais encore m'apporter des problèmes… Je me suis dirigé vers Meredith …

Derek: Meredith, il faut qu'on aille chez Mark.

Meredith: Pourquoi? Tu as appris quelque chose?

Derek: On peut dire ca…

Meredith: Ok, allons-y.

Avec du recule, je sais que Meredith pensait que j'avais reçu un message de Mark me prévenant de la grossesse d'Addison, mais ce n'était pas du tout le cas…

*** Fin flash back ***

Derek: Voilà comment c'est déroulé notre rendez-vous.

Célénie: C'est quoi cette lettre?

Mark: Vas-y Célénie, va direct au plus important. (rire)

Addison: Elle sait ce qu'elle veut savoir cette petite. (rire)

Derek: Ma puce, te le dire, c'est comme dévoiler la suite.

Célénie: Donc tu me le dira pas…  
Derek: Non. (rire)

Célénie: Pfff, pas juste.

Addison: Et c'est papy Mark qui la racontera.

Mark: Ca suffit avec papy, on le laisse tranquille.

Derek: Mais tu sais bien que l'on t'adore… Papy. (rire)

Mark: Ne me cherche pas vieux. (rire)


	18. Chapter 18

Célénie: Alors… C'est quoi cette lettre?

Derek: Tu veux vraiment le savoir?

Célénie: Oui. Parce que je veux savoir pourquoi tu n'avais aucune confiance en la lettre. Et savoir aussi de qui elle est…

Addison: De la pire fille que je connaisse…

Mark: De ta meilleure amie tu veux dire. (rire)

Addison: Cela fait des années qu'elle n'est plus rien pour moi. Donc, merçi de ne plus dire cela la concernant!

Derek et Mark se mirent à chanter:

Être amies ennemies  
Au fil de la mélodie  
Être amies ennemies  
Le temps nous a désunies

Derek: Et je sais plus la suite…

Mark: Ben moi non plus…

Célénie: Mamy, ils t'on chanté une chanson. (rire)

Addison: La prochaine fois… Eviter, merçi.

Derek et Mark: Hé!

Mark: C'est pas sympa…

Célénie: Grand-père… Je veux la suite…

Derek: Je m'en doutais qu'elle allait le demander. (rire)

Célénie: Je veux savoir…  
Derek: D'accord ma puce. Aller papy, c'est à toi. (rire)

Mark: Hein?! Pourquoi moi?

Addison: Parce qu'on l'a décidé. Donc à toi.

Mark: Bien…

*** Flash back ***

Cela faisait cinq minutes que nous étions rentrés…

Addison: Mark… Ca va? Tu n'as plus rien dit depuis que nous sommes partis du restaurant…

Mark: Ca va…

Je me suis dirigé vers le salon tandis qu'elle allait vers la cuisine. Après quelques minutes, j'ai entendu un moteur et en regardant par la fenêtre, j'avais remarqué que c'était Derek. J'ai commencé à me poser des questions…

Mark: Addi! Derek et Meredith sont là!

Addison: Quoi?! Que… Pourquoi?

Mark: Aucune idée, mais Derek fait une drôle de tête.

Addison est allée leur ouvrir la porte pour les accueillir.

Addison: Hé! Comment vont mes amoureux préférés?

Meredith: Très bien. Et vous deux?

Addison: Vient, on va discuter et laisser les hommes entre eux.

Meredith: Ok. A toute les garçons.

Derek: A toute ma belle.

Quand j'ai vu Derek qui regardait si les filles étaient bien parties, je me suis dis… Ca, ce n'est pas bon signe du tout…

Mark: Derek, que se passe-t-il? Tu m'avais envoyé un message me disant que finalement vous ne viendriez pas et… Vous êtes là!

Derek: Je sais, je ne pensais pas non plus venir mais…

Mark: Mais quoi?

Derek: …

Quand je l'ai vu sortir quelque chose de sa poche… Je commençais à comprendre sa venu… Pourquoi il avait peur, pourquoi il fallait écarter Meredith de la discussion… A croire qu'Addison avait déjà tout compris en le voyant…

Mark: Qu'est ce que c'est?

Derek: Ben, une lettre… Sa se voit, non?

Mark: Mais de qui?

Derek: A ton avis…

Mark: Dis-moi que ce n'est pas d'elle…

Derek: Je pense bien que si…

Mark: Tu penses? Tu ne l'as pas ouverte?

Derek: Je n'allais quand même pas l'ouvrir alors que j'étais avec Meredith. Mark, réfléchi un peu…

Mark: Désolé, j'ai comme qui dirais la tête ailleurs… Tu veux que je la lise?

Derek: Oui, si tu veux bien…

Mark: Aller, donne moi cette lettre…

Je l'ai donc ouverte et me suis mis à la lire… Elle n'était pas longue et assez mystérieuse…

Derek: Alors…

Mark: Tu veux que je te la lise?

Derek: Oui… J'ai pas envie de voir son écriture.

Mark: Ok. J'y vais alors…

Derek,

S'il te plait, j'irais même jusqu'à dire par pitié… Lis cette lettre…

Je suis sur que tu dois penser que je le fais exprès parce que tu es avec cette fille mais… Ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne cherche pas non plus à te reprendre mais…

J'ai quelque chose à te dire de très important… Et seule toi peux y remédier…

Derek, je t'en pris prend contact avec moi, où accepte de me voir… C'est important…

J'espère sincèrement que tu auras lu me lettre et que tu y donneras suite…

xoxox

Je t'aime

Rose

Derek: Elle n'est pas possible… Et elle ose marquer en plus, je t'aime… Après elle dira encore qu'elle ne le fait pas exprès et qu'elle ne cherche pas à me récupérer…

Mark: Je brule la lettre?

Derek: Oui, par pitié fais le. Je ne veux pas que Meredith voit ca.

Mark: Tu va la contacter?

Derek: Non, je n'y tiens pas… J'ai… J'ai tourné la page…

Mark: Même, si tu l'appellerais, c'est comme lui jetée un os. Et après, elle va croire qu'elle a encore sa place au près de toi.

Derek: Elle ne l'a plus depuis longtemps. Je suis avec Meredith et je veux qu'elle me laisse tranquille…

Mark: Tu as bien raison.

Derek: Au faite, pourquoi as-tu la tête ailleurs?

Mark: Derek…

Derek: Quoi?

Mark: Je… Addi m'a enfin annoncée ce soir que j'allais être papa. C'est pour de vrai, j'peux plus y échapper en me disant que… Ce n'était pas à elle le dossier.

Derek: Mais c'est magnifique, un petit ou une petite Sloan. (rire)

Mark: Derek… Je ne suis pas doué avec les bébés…

Derek: Tu apprendras. (rire)

Mark: Dis donc monsieur Shepherd, ce n'est pas parce que tu as eu une petite sœur à 14 ans que tu dois faire ton malin.

Derek: (rire) Je ne leur ai rien demandé à mes parents. Tu t'en sortiras, t'es intelligent… Enfin, je pense. (rire)

Mark: Derek: … Je t'en merde. (rire) Et la lettre est totalement brûlée.

Derek: Mon dieu merçi.

Meredith: Alors, tu lui a dis?

Addison: Oui, à la fin de la soirée…

Meredith: Et comment a-t-il réagi? Que lui as-tu dis?

Addison: T'es une curieuse toi. (rire)

Meredith: (rire) Mais non…

Addison: Et bien, on avait tous les deux fini le désert et d'est à ce moment là que je me suis lancée… Je lui ais dis, « Mark, je ne sais pas trop comment t'annoncer cela donc… Je vais aller droit au but… Mark, je suis enceinte… »

Meredith: Et?

Addison: Depuis, il n'a plus rien dit.

Meredith: Tu ne pense pas que c'est parce que tu lui as seulement annoncé aujourd'hui?

Addison: Peut-être, mais… Je trouvais ca romantique de lui dire aujourd'hui.

Meredith: Je comprends ta démarche et je pense que j'aurais fais pareil que toi.

Addison: Merçi Meredith. Parce que là, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir fait une connerie…

Meredith: Laisse lui du temps et tu verras, il s'y fera. Après tout, cela fait quand même six ans que vous êtes ensemble… C'est du solide entre vous deux…

Addison: Oui, je sais bien. Il a toujours été ainsi… (rire)

Meredith: Quand va tu le dire à Derek?

Addison: Tu ne lui as pas dis?

Meredith: Ce n'est pas à moi à lui dire… (rire) C'est ton meilleur ami, pas le miens. (rire)

Addison: Forcément… C'est ton homme. (rire)

Meredith: Aller vient, on va les rejoindre.

Derek: Voilà les plus belles.  
Addison: C'est parce que c'est la St-Valentin que tu nous flattes? (rire)

Mark: Mais il a raison.

Meredith: Merçi pour ce compliment.

Derek: Alors comme ca, ma meilleure amie est enceinte de mon meilleur ami. (rire)

Addison: Hé oui… (rire)

Derek: Mes félicitation ma grande.

Addison: Merçi Derek.

Meredith: Prêt à être papa?

Mark: Pas vraiment. (rire)

Derek: Tout se passera bien… (rire)

Et nous avons continué à parler tout le restant de la soirée.

*** Fin flash back ***

Célénie: C'est une peste Rose.

Derek: (rire) Je sais ma chérie. Et il est l'heure pour toi d'aller dormir.

Addison: Et c'est moi qui vais aller te coucher.

Célénie: C'est vrai?

Addison: Mais oui.

Derek: Dans ce cas, n'oublie pas de lui donner son nounours, sinon elle ne dormira pas. (rire)

Addison: Bien chef. (rire)

Célénie: Bye bye.

Mark: Au revoir petit monstre…

Célénie: Hé!


	19. Chapter 19

Un jour nouveau se leva sur Seattle...  
Derek se dirigea vers la chambre de la petite...  
Derek: Bonjour petite princesse...  
Célénie: Bonjour grand-père.  
Derek: Tu as bien dormis?  
Célénie: Oui et toi? Tu as rêvé de grand-mère?  
Derek: J'ai très bien dormis et... Oui, j'ai rêvé de ma belle Meredith.  
Célénie: Tu l'aime encore beaucoup beaucoup, tous les jours.  
Derek: Bien sur, c'est normal... C'est... C'est ma Meredith...  
Célénie: C'est un peu grâce à elle, si aujourd'hui je suis là...  
Derek: Tu as raison ma puce...  
Célénie: J''ai toujours raison. (rire)  
Derek: (rire) Tu viens, j'ai préparé le petit déjeuner.  
Célénie: Je m'habille et j'arrive tout de suite. (rire)  
Derek: Ok. A tout de suite...  
Quelques minutes plus tard la petite arriva pour déjeuner.  
Célénie: Merçi pour le déjeuner grand-père.  
Derek: Mais c'est tout à fais normale.  
Célénie: Dis, toi t'es du genre à faire des blagues?  
Derek: Pourquoi me demande tu cela?  
Célénie: Parce que maman, elle aime bien.  
Derek: Oui, je sais. Elle adorait en faire quand elle avait ton âge.  
Célénie: Et elle tient sa de qui?  
Derek: Je crois bien qu'elle tient cela de tes grands-mères... Mais je dirais bien qu'elle tient plus cela de Meredith.  
Célénie: Pourquoi tu dis ca?  
Derek: Je me souviens du 1er avril qu'on a passé tous ensemble à l'hôpital...  
*** Flash back ***  
Comme je n'avais pas contacté Rose, cela faisait au moins 45 jours que j'étais tranquille. (rire) Mais comme nous étions le 1er avril... Rien ne présageais ce qu'il allait se passer...  
Mark: Salut mon pote! (rire)  
Derek: Comment va la futur maman?  
Mark: Très bien. Elle ne vomit pas encore trop le matin. (rire)  
Derek: Elle en est à combien maintenant?  
Mark: Humm... Je pense qu'elle est déjà au troisième mois.  
Derek: Ses hormones ne jouent pas trop sur son humeur? (rire)  
Mark: Pour l'instant non. (rire)  
Derek: Oh non...  
Mark: Hein? Quoi?  
Derek: On est le 1er avril...  
Mark: Ouai, on va bien s'amuser... (rire)  
Derek: Mouai...  
Alors que nous on se préparait, Miranda briffait déjà les internes.  
Miranda: Bon, je suppose que vous savez quel jour nous sommes. Et à quoi devons nous nous attendre?  
George: A ce que des petits malins fassent des conneries?  
Alex: T'as trouvé ca tous seul Bambi?  
Miranda: Karev! Exact O'Malley. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer combien de mauvaise blague finissent mal chaque année. Sur ce soyez au garde à vous, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver...  
Une fois Miranda partie...  
Cristina: Bien... On fait quoi en attendant?  
Meredith: Aucune idée.  
Izzie: Où sont les garçons?  
Cristina: Parti et c'est t'en mieux.  
Meredith: Je me demande quel genre de cas on va avoir.  
Cristina: Des cas débiles à mon avis... A moins qu'il y en a qui s'amuse avec des tronçonneuses, des couteaux, des... Des trucs du genre, ca me plairais assez bien.  
Meredith: Cristina, dis quand même... Je n'oserais jamais souhaiter que des gens fassent ca pour avoir un cas « intéressant ».  
Izzie: Mais zut de zut, ils sont où les garçons!  
Cristina: Pourquoi tu les cherches?  
Meredith: Tu sors avec l'un des deux? (rire)  
Cristina: Oh! Je sais! (rire) Bambi sors avec Cendrillon. (rire)  
Izzie: Et je suppose que Cendrillon c'est moi...  
Cristina: Dans le mille.  
Izzie: T'as plaisanterie est stupide.  
Cristina: Même pas vrai.  
Meredith: (rire) Izzie, y'a George qui t'appel.  
Cristina: Comme c'est bizarre...  
Elles se mirent à rire.  
Izzie: Vous êtes nul.  
Cristina: Pauvre petite chose. (rire)  
Meredith: George t'appel encore mais je serais toi... Je n'irais pas.  
Izzie: Qu'est ce que je risque, après tout... Ce n'est que George...  
A peine avait elle ouvert la porte qu'elle s'éloigna en poussant un cri.  
Meredith: George...  
Meredith et Cristina: ...Et Alex. (rire)  
Izzie: Très marrant, vous ne pouviez pas me le dire!  
Cristina: J'avais pas envie. J'avais envie de rire un peu. (rire)  
Izzie: Oui, ben... Ce n'était pas marrant!  
Meredith: Je t'avais dit de ne pas y aller.  
Izzie: Ouai ben, n'en rajoute pas...  
Meredith s'approcha pour regarder...  
George: Alex, t'as raté ton coup...  
Alex: La flotte aurait du lui tomber dessus pourtant... Même si elle s'est reculée... Comprends pas...  
Meredith: C'est normal tu l'as mal positionné.  
Alex: Comment ca?  
Meredith: Il doit être mit de manière à ce que la personne qui entre reçoivent l'eau, autrement dit vers l'extérieure. Toi, tu l'as positionné pour qu'il tombe vers l'intérieure, la seule chose qui recevra l'eau, c'est le sol... Et peut-être la porte. (rire)  
George: T'as l'aire de t'y connaitre.  
Meredith: Oui. Quand j'étais petite je n'arrêtais pas de faire des blagues au grand désespoir de ceux qui les subissaient. (rire)  
Alex: Serais tu prête à collaborer avec nous?  
Meredith: Tant qu'on reste dans le raisonnable et qu'on n'oublie pas notre travail, aucun problème.  
Izzie: Hé! Moi aussi je veux en être!  
Cristina: Je ais pas de quoi vous parlez, mais moi aussi je veux en être.  
Alex: Bien... Je pense qu'on va bien s'amuser...  
Preston: Derek, comment va tu?  
Derek: Très bien.  
Preston: Et avec mademoiselle Grey, cela se passe bien?  
Derek: Très bien, j'ai rencontré un ange. (rire)  
Preston: Cela fait combien de temps maintenant?  
Derek: Trois mois, trois merveilleux mois.  
Preston: Je suis content pour toi que tu connaisses enfin le bonheur. Surtout après avoir vécu une sale histoire avec l'autre dingue.  
Derek: Merçi Preston.  
Preston: Et toi Mark, quoi de neuf?  
Mark: Et bien... J'ai mis ma femme enceinte.  
Preston: Pardon?  
Mark: Oui, oui. Elle est enceinte de... Normalement trois mois.  
Preston: Et bien... Je vois que tous roules. (rire)  
Derek: Et vous Preston, toujours célibataire?  
Preston: Oui et je m'en plain pas... Pour l'instant. (rire)  
Mark: Tu verras, tu finiras comme nous.  
Preston: Que je sache, il n'y a que toi ici, qui a la corde au coup. (rire)  
Mark: Gna gna gna... Je ne parlais pas mariage mais d'avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie... Gros malin.  
Preston: Aurais-je vexé notre cher collègue? (rire)  
Derek: Je crois bien que oui. (rire)  
Dans la salle de repos...  
Alex: Bon, que va-t-on leur jouer comme tour?  
George: A qui?  
Izzie: C'est vrai ca, a qui?  
George: Aux patients? Aux autres internes?  
Cristina: Tu veux la mort des patients Bambi?  
George: Non...  
Meredith: Quand même pas aux supérieurs?  
Alex: Bien sur que si.  
Cristina: Il est malade...  
Izzie: Suicidaire, tu veux dire.  
Meredith: Désolée, mais je suis contre.  
Alex: Je m'en doutais... T'as peur qu'on touche à ton docteur mamour?  
Meredith: Prend d'autres personnes.  
Alex: Non. Ce sera eux et personne d'autre.  
George: Le docteur Sloan-Montgomery, elle est enceinte il me semble. On devrait peut-être éviter pour elle.  
Alex: Mais non, elle n'est pas enceinte.  
Meredith: Faux. C'est moi qui ai fait ses analyses et elle est bien enceinte.  
Alex: Ok, on la laissera tranquille.  
Meredith: Tu les laisses tous tranquille.  
Alex: Non, juste Addison et c'est mon dernier mot...  
George: Oh... On joue à qui veut gagner des millions?  
Izzie: Non.  
Cristina: Je crains le pire... Plus pour nous que pour eux...  
George: Pourquoi?  
Meredith: Parce que sans moi... Les blague de monsieur Alex Karev ne valle rien.  
Alex: C'est se qu'on verra...  
*** Fin flash back ***  
Célénie: Qu'est ce qu'ils vont faire?  
Derek: Des bêtises. (rire)  
Célénie: Ils vont se faire disputer?  
Derek: Ca tu le seras plus tard.  
Célénie: Ok. Je ne demande plus rien et j'attends. (rire)  
Derek: Aller princesse, on va aller se promener une demi-heure.  
Célénie: Youpi!


	20. Chapter 20

Une fois revenu de la promenade…

Célénie: J'aime bien quand il fait beau comme ca.

Derek: Ma puce… Il neige dehors. (rire)

Célénie: Mais c'est beau la neige.

Derek: Peut-être, mais il ne fait pas très chaud cela dit. (rire)

Célénie: Si t'es sage, je te ferais en bonhomme de neige.

Derek: Oh la la… J'ai déjà peur. (rire)

Célénie: Mais dit euh… T'est puni maintenant! (rire)

Derek: Et quelle est ma punition?

Célénie: Tu dois raconter la suite, encore, encore et encore. (rire)

Derek: Tu en profite là. (rire)

Célénie: (rire) Et alors?

Derek: Chipie. (rire)

Célénie: Vas-y, aller…

Derek: … Bon, d'accord. J'y vais. (rire)

*** Flash back ***

Alex: Bon, qui sera le premier…

George: Il y a le docteur Burke qui approche.

Izzie: Tu contes lui faire quoi?

Alex: … Et si on truquait le café?

Izzie: Comment veux tu faire…

George: Je m'en charge, je trouverais bien quelque chose.

Alex: Bambi va se mouiller… Cool…

Preston: … George?

George: Oh… Docteur Burke… C'est pour vous.

Preston: Ah… Et bien merçi. Vous n'avez rien à faire?

George: Non. Il n'y a pas de nouveau patient et tous les autres sont partis. Sur ce… J'y vais…

Preston: Je le sens pas, mais soit… Buvons-le.

Une fois de retour près des autres…

George: Voilà, je l'ai fais.

Izzie: Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?

George, où que tu sois, parce que je suis sur que tu es dans les parages… Ta blague est ratée, je trouve que tu n'as pas mis assée de sel.

Alex: T'es qu'un nul Bambi.

George: Arrête de m'appeler Bambi et… J'ai pas osé en mettre plus… Ils sont nos titulaires quand même… Et t'imagine si le chef en voudrait…

Alex: Et alors, on fait juste que s'amuser.

Izzie: Les titulaires, 1. Les garçons, 0.

Alex: Bref… Au suivant.

Derek: Pfff (rire) Qu'est ce qu'on s'ennuie…

Mark: C'est clair, ils sont où tous les dingues…

Derek: En repos. (rire)

Preston: Cette année, on n'aura pas droit à des patients complètement dingue mais plutôt à… Nos chers internes.

Mark: Comment ca?

Preston: J'ai eu droit à un café un peu salé de la part d'O'Malley.

Mark: A mon avis, il a eu peur et n'a pas été jusqu'au bout. (rire)

Derek: Meredith fait partie de la bande?

Preston: Aucune idée mais j'ai aperçu, O'Malley, Karev et Stevens.

Mark: Pourquoi, tu penses qu'elle pourrait être des leurs?

Derek: Etant donné que O'Malley et Stevens sont ses colocataires… Il se pourrait bien qu'elle en soit.

Preston: Hé oui, c'est ca la jeunesse. (rire)

Mark: C'est vrai qu'à 24 et 26 ans on est déjà vieux. (rire)

Preston: Te moquerais tu de moi?

Mark: Mais non… Juste un peu. (rire)

Derek: Et si nous allions dans la fosse au lion? (rire)

Mark: Que chacun reste sur ses gardes. (rire)

Alex: C'est pas marrant, ils sont où les titulaires? Pfff…

George: Ils se doutent peut-être de quelque chose…

Izzie: Voilà Miranda…

George: Au non! Le café… Pas ca…

Miranda: Chef, du café?

Richard: Hein? Oh, merçi Miranda… Mais il est horrible votre café!

Miranda: Pardon!? … Effectivement, c'est infect. Je vous jure que ce n'est pas moi qu'il ai fais.

Richard: Je pense que nous avons des petits malin parmis nous, regardez il y a un sac de sel.

Miranda: Si j'attrape le petit malin qui a fait ca… Je le pends par ses deux oreilles!

Richard: (rire) Bonne chance Miranda.

George: Mais j'y tiens à mes oreilles moi…

Alex: Ah ah! Bambi va se faire cuir à la brochette… De plus c'est pas malin d'avoir laisser le sac à côté…

Izzie: T'es pas… (rire)

Meredith arriva sans un bruit derrière Alex pour posez en dessous de lui un ballon remplis d'eau. Puis elle s'éloigna.

Alex: Qu'est ce qui a de… Meredith!!!!

Izzie et George éclatèrent de rire.

Alex: Bordel! Tout le monde va croire que…

Izzie: Que tu as fais dans ton pantalon. (rire)

Alex: C'est pas marrant.

George: Moi je trouve que si.

Alex: Ca va chauffer pour Grey et Yang. Quant à Shepherd… Dès qu'on le trouve, il est à moi.

Izzie: Meredith ne te laissera pas approcher Derek.

Alex: C'est ce qu'on verra.

Cristina: Nous avons une avance sur Alex, mais le connaissant…

Meredith: Il va vouloir se venger. (rire)

Cristina: Tu crois qu'il va s'attaquer à Derek.

Meredith: Il n'a pas intérêt à faire ca.

Cristina: Il en serait bien capable.

Meredith: Je sais…

Cristina: Oh… Ma nouvelle copine…

Meredith: C'est qui?

Cristina: Tu te rappelle de la folle qui cherchait après ton chéri?

Meredith: Oui, c'est une ex à Mark. Pourquoi?

Cristina: Parce qu'elle est là.

Meredith: Qu'est ce qu'elle fait ici?

Cristina: Je sais pas, en tout cas je l'ai pas invitée. (rire) Viens, on va la voir.

Elles s'approchèrent d'elle.

Meredith: Bonjour. Qui cherchez vous?

Rose: Le docteur Shepherd.

Cristina: Encore?!

Rose: Qu'est ce que cela peut bien vous faire!

Meredith: C'est-à-dire que…

Rose: Que quoi?!

Meredith: Et bien, les titulaires ont pris leur journée…

Rose: Il n'y a que des internes ici?

Cristina: … Oui.

Rose: C'est quoi cette blague!

Meredith: Voyez vous-même… Il n'y a personne.

Rose: …

Mark: Oh oh…

Derek: Quoi?

Mark: Demi-tour droite, tout de suite!

Derek: Pourquoi?

Mark: Il y a Rose.

Derek: Quoi!! C'est pas vrai… En plus elle parle avec Meredith… Je vais la…!

Mark: Derek, non! Tu veux te griller!?

Derek: Je ne veux pas qu'elle lui parle…

Mark: Je te comprends mais… On ne sait rien faire tant que Meredith est près d'elle.

Derek: … C'est fini… Tout est fini… Je vais la perdre…

Derek glissa contre le mur et se retrouva assis sur le sol. Mark le regarda, triste et inquiet.

*** Fin flash back ***

Célénie: Ah non! Pas encore elle!

Derek: Et bien malheureusement … Si.

Célénie: Pfff…

Derek: Tu l'aime pas, hein? (rire)

Célénie: Non, elle est embêtante cette madame…


	21. Chapter 21

Derek: Tu sais au début quand je l'ai connue… Rose n'était pas comme ca. Elle était sympa, adorable mais… Avec le temps, elle devenait extrêmement jalouse et… Elle a finie par me coincé…

Célénie: Mais elle t'a fait quoi?

Derek: Tu le seras bientôt…C'est vrai?

Derek: Malheureusement cela fait partie de ma vie, donc…

Célénie: On mange et puis tu continue alors?

Derek: Oui, on va faire comme ca. (rire)

30 minutes plus tard…

Célénie: Voilà finie. Tu continu? (rire)

Derek: Bien sur que oui. (rire)

Célénie: Moi, je veux savoir ce que Miranda va faire et pour l'autre aussi…

Derek: Dans ce cas…

*** Flash back ***

Cristina: Alors … Quel problème avez-vous?

Rose: C'est vous…  
Meredith: Pardon?! Et je peux savoir ce que je vous ai fait?

Cristina: Qu'est ce que vous lui voulez?

Rose: Que vous a-t-on dit sur moi? Je parle naturellement d'Addison…

Meredith: … Rien. C'est Mark qui a parlé de vous.  
Rose: Et…

Cristina: Ah… Alors là, je ne suis pas au courant.

Rose: Qu'a-t-il dit?

Meredith: Que vous étiez une de ses ex et que vous n'avez jamais accepté qu'il vous quitte pour Addison et qu'il se mari avec elle par la suite.

Rose: Je vois… Mark a menti, a ce que je vois, il est toujours près a défendre son pote… On t'a menti ma grande.

Meredith: Pardon?

Cristina: C'est une fouteuse de merde…

Rose: Vous voulez la vérité?

Meredith: Quelle vérité?

Rose: Derek te cache pas mal de chose…

Meredith: La seul vérité qui m'importe est celle de Derek et non la votre!

Rose: Vous faites une grosse bêtise en refusant d'écouté ce que j'ai a vous dire, mademoiselle Grey.

Cristina: Et moi je vous emmerde et vous allez rapidement déchanter.

Cristina fit signe à Alex… 3… 2… 1… 0…

Alex: Lancé les bombes!!

Rose: Quoi!? Ahhh!! Mais vous n'êtes que des gamins!

Alex: Areuh areuh… (rire)

Meredith et Cristina en profitèrent pour se mettre derrière le bureau et prirent en main leur bombe à eau un peu spéciale…

Cristina: Alors comme ca, on est des gamins… Dans ce cas…

Meredith regarda Cristina droit dans les yeux avec un air sérieux…

Meredith: Cris… Es-tu prête?

Cristina: Toujours pour la vengeance… Prêt? Go!

Rose: Ahhh!!! Mais vous êtes malade!!

Meredith: Personnellement non et toi?

Cristina: Je pense pas… Je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'on vérifie cela…

Rose: Mais zut!! Vous allez arrêter, oui!!!

Meredith: … Non, j'ai pas envie.

Cristina: Moi de même… Finalement je crois bien qu'on est malade…

Rose: Grrr… Quel horreur… Mais… C'est pas de l'eau ca!! C'est… C'est…

Meredith: La plus part des gens appellent ca de la peinture. Apparemment, vous, vous ne connaissez pas ce mot.

Rose regarda méchamment Meredith.

Cristina: Tu avais raison… C'est beaucoup plus marrant avec de la peinture… (rire)

Meredith: Je te l'avais dis. (rire)

Rose: Tu va le payer très cher Meredith Grey…

Un silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes femmes.

Izzie: J'ai une idée!

Meredith: Je crois bien que l'on pense à la même chose…

Izzie: Prêt tout le monde?!

Alex: Ouai, vas-y… J'attends le signal avec impatience pour lui régler son compte à celle-là.

Meredith: Tous à vos armes et lancer!!

Rose était pris entre deux feux… Entre les ballons remplis d'eau et ceux remplis de peinture.

Rose: Mais vous aller me laisser tranquille oui!!

Alex: Jamais de la vie… Meurt sorcière!!!

Rose: Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! Au secours!! Y a un malade mental qui me court après!!!!

George: Et mais attendez nous, nous aussi on veut s'amuser!

Et tandis que nous avions vu toute la scène mais sans le son…

Mark: Et bien, c'est pas passé loin… Je crois…

Derek: Je vais devoir tout lui dire…

Mark: Attends encore un peu.

Derek: Plus j'attendrais, plus cela sera dure et difficile à lui avouer.

Mark: Je m'en doute…

Derek: Déjà maintenant, si je devais lui dire…

Mark: Tu n'en n'aurais pas le courage…

Derek: Non.

Addison: Bah… Que faites vous par terre les garçons?

Mark: Derek déprime parce que Rose a réapparue et elle a parlé à Meredith.

Addison: Oh non… Par où est elle partie?

Derek: Vers les ascenseurs suivi par Karev et le reste de la bande.

Addison: Pour?

Mark: Je crois que Karev veut la tuer. (rire)

Addison: Qu'il ne rate pas son coup dans ce cas. Bon, je vais aller leur apporter mon aide.

Mark: Elle va encore s'en prendre plein la tronche, la Rose. (rire)

Derek: Cela n'arrangera pas mes problèmes…

Mark: Oh oh… Voilà Miranda… Eclipson nous…

Miranda: Oh non, mais je rêve là… Dites-moi que je rêve!

Preston: Oh… Quelqu'un cherche t'il à repeindre l'hôpital? (rire)

Miranda: Si c'est une blague… Elle est pourrie!

Preston: Cela ne vous fait pas rire?

Miranda: Non. De plus j'ai promis au chef que je trouverais les petits malins qui faisaient ca.

Preston: Bonne chance dans ce cas.

Miranda: Pas si vite… Savez-vous quelque chose?

Preston: … Non, désolé.  
Miranda: Naturellement…

Une fois Miranda partie…

Preston: Ah vous voilà, je vous cherche depuis tout à l'heure.

Mark: Ben, on est ici.

Preston: Miranda cherche après les coupables. Je suppose que se sont encore nos chers internes.

Mark: Oui. Ca va chauffer pour les petits. (rire)

Preston: Derek, ca ne va pas?

Derek: Pas trop…  
Preston: …

Mark: C'est Rose.  
Preston: Oh… Encore elle.

*** Fin flash back ***

Célénie: Ca va de plus en plus mal…

Derek: Hé oui…

Célénie: Elle est insupportable cette madame.

Derek: Si tu savais ma puce… Si tu savais…


	22. Chapter 22

Célénie: Si je savais quoi?

Derek: Cette femme est un vrai cauchemar. C'est comme être en enfer dès qu'elle est là…

Célénie: Grand-père, ca va?

Derek: Ca va aller ma puce… Ca va passer…

Célénie: T'est triste… J'aime pas te voir comme ca… Ca me rend triste moi aussi… Pourquoi t'es triste?

Derek: Je revois cette journée comme si c'était hier… Ces heures interminables qui passent me laissant complètement … Cette journée… Cette journée à été un véritable cauchemar, c'est la pire que j'ai eu à vivre… Quand je repense à eux… C'est… (snif)

Célénie: Grand-père…

La petite fille fit un gros câlin à son grand-père.

Derek: Tu sais que tu es le rayon de soleil de grand-père?

Célénie: C'est vrai?

Derek: Oui.

Célénie: Ben moi, je t'adore gros comme ca! Et tu sais quoi, ben moi, je serais toujours là pour toi.

Derek: Merçi ma puce.

Célénie: Changeons de sujet… Tu continu l'histoire??

Derek: Tu n'en rate pas une toi… (rire)

Célénie: Euh… Je suppose que non. (rire)

Derek: (rire) Grand-père est content que tu sois là.

Célénie: Moi aussi.

Derek: Bon aller… La suite… (rire)

*** Flash back ***

Comme Meredith et les autres couraient après Rose, ainsi qu'Addison, je me retrouvais seul avec Mark le temps que Preston aille cherché du café. Mais après quelques minutes, la petite bande était de retour…

Alex: Ah ah!! Shepherd… Il est à moi!!!

George: Non!

Alex: Comment ca non?!!

George: Regarde… Il a l'aire bizarre.

Izzie: Vous croyez que la folle a raison et qu'il lui cache des choses?

George: J'espère pour elle que non…

Alex: Et si cette dingue était l'ex de Shepherd et non celle de Sloan.

Meredith: Que viens tu de dire??

Cristina: Il a dit qu'il pensait que la folle était l'ex de ton mec au lieu d'être celle de Mark Sloan.

Meredith: Vous pensez que cela pourrait être vrai?

Izzie: Peut-être, je ne sais pas… Le seul qui peut te répondre à cela … C'est Derek lui-même…

Alex: A toi d'avoir le cran d'aller le voir et d'exiger de lui la vérité.

Meredith: Plus facile à dire qu'à faire…

Cristina: Courage Meredith…

Izzie: On est tous avec toi et pour une fois… Alex a raison… Ca me fait mal au cœur de dire ca…

Alex: Hé!!

George: Vas-y Meredith… S'il t'aime vraiment, il t'expliquera pourquoi il ne t'a rien dit et peut-être ce qu'il te cache… Si jamais il te cache quelque chose…

Meredith: Bien… Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix…

Mark: Oh Oh… Problème en vue…

Preston: Quoi?

Mark: Meredith arrive et elle fait une drôle de tête…

Preston: Aïe…

J'ai alors levé la tête et j'ai vu dans son regard de la peur… Le moment était venu pour moi de lui dire certaine chose… Après tout cela faisait plus de trois moi que nous étions ensemble…

Meredith: Derek… Faut que je te parle…  
Derek: Ok… Allons dans les vestiaires…

Preston: Tu crois que…

Mark: Je n'ose même pas y penser…

Une fois dans les vestiaires, j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains…

Derek: Alors… De quoi veux-tu parler?

Meredith: Je ne veux en aucun cas tourner autour du pot donc… Rose est elle vraiment l'ex de Mark?

Derek: …

Meredith: Derek, s'il te plait… Réponds-moi…

Derek: Rose n'est pas l'ex de Mark mais la mienne…

Meredith: Pourquoi me l'as-tu caché?

Derek: Cela fait plus de quatre ans qu'on est plus ensemble mais comme par hasard… Parce que je sors avec toi… Elle réapparait dans ma vie telle un cauchemar…

Meredith: Que… Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé entre vous?

Derek: Et bien… J'ai rencontré Rose alors que l'on avait que 13 ans. A cette époque là, Addison et elle était les meilleures amies du monde. Puis Addison ma l'a présentée, j'ai appris à la connaitre, elle semblait sympa et tout… Puis vers l'âge de 14 ans et demi elle m'a demandée pour sortir avec elle… Et j'ai dit oui… J'aurais du me casser une jambe ce jour là… Pfff

Meredith: C'est moi où tu aimes bien que les filles te demandent de sortir avec elle? (rire)

Derek: Arrête de te moquer de moi. Rose à été ma première petite amie… Pour ne pas dire mon erreur de jeunesse…

Meredith: Ca veut dire que si tu n'as plus eu de petite amie après que… Que je suis…

Derek: La deuxième.

Meredith: … Et bien… Je ne sais que dire…

Derek: Ne te moque pas de moi.

Meredith: … Derek, pourquoi me moquerais-je de toi, alors que tu es… Tu es mon premier petit ami…

Derek: C'est vrai?

Meredith (gênée): … Oui. Ma mère m'a toujours empêchée d'avoir un petit ami.

Derek: Oh… Et maintenant…

Meredith: Elle est chez les fous. (rire) Et moi, je suis libre de faire ce que bon me semble…

Derek: Ne me regarde pas ainsi…

Meredith: (rire) … Derek, comment s'est elle finie votre histoire?

Derek: Et bien, je suis resté cinq ans avec elle… Il faut dire que l'on ne m'a pas laissé d'autre choix…

Meredith: Comment ca?

Derek: J'ai des parents assez stricts… Et ils m'ont obligé à rester avec elle…

Meredith: Comment as-tu fais pour casser alors? Tes parents le savent?

Derek: Mon dieu non… Quant à Rose, elle devenait de plus en plus jalouse et de plus en plus insupportable. C'est ce qui m'a amené à acheter ma caravane et… Je suis partis directe après lui avoir dit que c'était fini…

Meredith: Derek… Pourquoi ils t'ont obligé à rester avec elle?

Derek: … Meredith… Ne m'en veux pas mais… Je ne suis pas encore prêt à te livrer cette partie de ma vie… Ce n'est pas une chose facile à dire…

Meredith: Et bien… J'attendrais ce jour…

Derek: Ne m'en veux pas…

Meredith: Je te l'ai dis… J'attendrais que tu sois prêt à me le dire.

Derek: Merçi ma belle…

Je l'ai pris dans mes bras, je n'arrivais pas à croire que je venais de lui parler de Rose… De lui parler de ces sombres années que j'ai du vivre… Du moins une partie. Une chose était sur en cette instant présent, c'est que je ne voulais plus la lâcher.

Meredith: Je sais que c'est personnel mais… Tu l'a fais avec elle?

Derek: Effectivement c'est…

Meredith: Je ne t'oblige pas à répondre. Si tu ne veux pas, je comprendrais…

Derek: Pour tous te dire… Oui … J'ai… J'ai couché avec elle à cette époque…

Meredith: Ok…

Derek: Ca va?

Meredith: Hein? Euh… Oui.

Quand nous sommes sortis, Miranda était là...

Miranda: Ok, je vois… Karev, O'Malley, Stevens, Yang et Grey…Dans le bureau du chef immédiatement!!!

George: Ca va chauffer…

Mark: Derek, ca va?

Derek: Oui, elle sait une partie de l'histoire… Je n'ai pas eu le courage de tout lui dire.

Mark: Je me doute bien de quel partis tu as omis de lui parler.

*** Fin flash back ***

Célénie: Vous vous êtes réconcilié alors?

Derek: Oui ma puce. C'est vrai que ce jour là, j'ai eu très peur de perdre ta grand-mère…

Célénie: Ben je suppose que c'est normal…

Derek: Oui. (rire)

Célénie: Je suis sur que vous étiez fait l'un pour l'autre.

Derek: T'es un vrai petit ange…


	23. Chapter 23

Célénie: Dis le chef, il a réagi comment?

Derek: Il s'est posé beaucoup de questions. (rire)

Célénie: Il l'ai a beaucoup grondé?

Derek: Et bien…

Célénie: Oui, je veux que tu racontes la suite. (rire)

Derek: Tu en es sur?

Célénie: Oui, avant d'aller manger.

Derek: Ok. Voilà la suite… (rire)

*** Flash back ***

Miranda les avaient envoyés au bureau du chef…

Richard: Miranda? Que faites-vous ici?

Miranda: J'ai vos coupables chef.

Richard: Bien, faite les entrer un à un.

Miranda: Bien chef…

Richard: O'Malley?? Vous êtes dans le coup?

George: Ben… On ne mit à pas forcé…. J'étais d'accord, je voulais juste montrer que moi aussi je pouvais déconner…

Richard: Pour déconner, vous avez fameusement déconné.

George (baissant les yeux): Pardon… Je sais que je n'aurais pas du le faire.

Richard: Sortez et dites au suivant d'entrer.

George: … Ok.

Richard: Tiens, tiens, tiens… Karev… J'aurais du m'en douté depuis le début que c'était vous le cerveau de tout cela.

Alex: Et que me vaut cet honneur?

Richard: Dès qu'il y a des embrouilles ici… Comme par hasard vous en faite parti! Donc si je me trompe dite le moi !

Alex mis ses pieds sur le bureau et s'installa confortablement.

Richard: Faite comme chez vous surtout!!

Alex: Je n'en demande pas autant…

Richard: Karev!! Pour qui vous prenez vous!

Il se mit correctement sur son siège tout en marmonnant dans ses dents.

Richard: Karev, avez-vous oui ou non un lien avec cette affaire!!

Alex: Oui… Youpiiiieee!! (Il secoua ses mains pour se moquer du chef).

Richard: Arrogant personnage!! Je suppose que cela vous à bien amuser.

Alex: Je n'es fais que m'amuser avec de l'eau et rien d'autre…

Richard (énervé): … Au suivant.

Izzie: Bonsoir chef.

Richard: Stevens? Je vais décidément de surprise en surprise…

Izzie: Je vous dirais tout ce que vous voulez savoir. Je n'ai rien à cacher chef.

Richard: Vous m'avez l'air d'une fameuse fayotte mademoiselle Stevens…

Izzie: Pardon?!

Richard: Soit… Je vous écoute…

Izzie (vexée): Tout à commencer par Alex et George qui m'on fait une blague pourrie. Puis Alex à proposé que l'on fasse des blagues aux titulaires. Du coup, George s'est proposé et a mis du sel dans le café. Puis nous on a préparés des ballons remplis d'eau, Cristina et Meredith, elles, ont fait des ballons remplis de peinture. Nos ballons étaient normalement réservés aux docteur Shepherd et Sloan à la base mais ca à dégénéré….

Richard: Grey et Yang… De mieux en mieux…

Izzie: Je fais entrer la suivante?

Richard: Oui, merçi.

Cristina: Chef… Quel est le problème?

Richard: Yang, je sais parfaitement que vous faites partie de la bande qui ont fais de mon hôpital un vrai cirque…

Cristina: J'avoue, je vais m'en caché. De plus je me suis bien amusée… Bien que ce ne soit pas moi qui en est eu l'idée…

Richard: Merçi, mais je m'en doutais. En plus vous avez fais fuir la seule patiente que nous avons eu!

Cristina: Erreur, c'était une malade mental de nom de Rose.

Richard: Je vois… Elle ose remettre les pieds ici!!??

Cristina: Comment?

Richard: Cette Rose à fait bien des dégâts dans mon hôpital…

Cristina: Excuser moi pour ma curiosité mais… Qu'a-t-elle fait?

Richard: Et bien… Elle complétait très mal les dossiers, mettait la vie des patients en danger… Et surtout, elle courait après l'un de mes meilleurs internes en neurologie, ce qui le perturbait beaucoup…

Cristina: Vous parlez du docteur Shepherd?

Richard: Oui…

Cristina: Oh…

Richard: Pardonnez moi mon écart de conduite mais… Vous lui avez réglé son compte au moins?

Cristina: Oh qui oui chef!

Richard: Bien, bien…

Cristina: Vous en avez fini avec moi?

Richard: Oui et envoyez moi Grey.

Cristina: Bien chef…

Richard: Assis…

Meredith: Vous compter me faire la leçon?

Richard: Meredith… Je ne te comprends pas… Qu'est ce qui te prend tout à coup?

Meredith: … Hein?

Richard: Tu es la fille de la grande Ellis Grey. A l'habitude, tu es quelqu'un de sérieuse et là…

Meredith: Ecouté… Ce n'est pas parce qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai … J'ai voulue m'amuser un peu, c'est tout. J'adore faire des blagues le 1er avril et que je sache, ce n'est pas un crime.

Richard: Ecoute Meredith, c'est un honneur pour moi de t'avoir parmis mes internes. Mais je n'accepterais pas que tu ais des écarts de conduite tel que celle-ci!

Meredith: Chef… Je ne tiens pas à être comme elle…

Richard: …

Meredith: Je ne suis pas ma mère mais Meredith Grey. Vous ne ferez pas de moi une deuxième Ellis Grey.

Richard: Bien… Concernant cette affaire, je sais que tu y es pour quelque chose.

Meredith: Oui.

Richard: Miranda!

Miranda: Oui chef?

Richard: Faite entrer les autres internes et les titulaires.

Une fois tout le monde réunis…

Richard: Bien… Vu les dégâts que vous avez fait… Vous allez nettoyer les endroits où vous êtes passé. Et vous n'aurez pas le droit de participer à une intervention pendant deux semaines!

Alex (marmonnant dans ses dents): On n'est pas des boniches non plus…

Richard: Karev!! Puisque c'est comme ca! Vous serez les « boniches » des titulaires pendant un mois! Preston, faite moi plaisir de redresser Karev. Addison comme vous êtes enceintes vous aurez O'Malley et Stevens à votre service. Mark vous avez Yang… et ne la détourner pas du droit chemin en faisant votre intéressant. Derek, je te confi Grey, occupe toi bien d'elle… Sur ce… Sortez de mon bureau!

Une fois tous sorti du bureau…

Mark: Et bien, quelle histoire. (rire)

Derek: Moi ca me va… J'ai ma chérie à mon service pendant un mois. (rire)

Meredith s'approcha de Derek.

Meredith (en lui faisant les yeux doux): Tu va pouvoir faire ce que tu veux de moi… Docteur mamour… (rire)

Mark: Oh, oh… Alors là, tu me l'aurais raconté que je ne l'aurais pas cru… (rire) Elle te vampe la petite. (rire)

Derek: Mark… Ecrase. (rire)

*** Fin flash back ***

Célénie: Il les a bien punis. (rire)

Derek: Mais j'étais très content moi. (rire) Car grâce à cette punition, j'allais passé encore plus de temps avec ma Meredith… J'en avais besoin…

(rire)

Célénie: (rire) C'est tout mignon…

Derek: (rire) Que veux-tu manger?

Célénie: … Des pâtes!

Derek: Ok, direction la cuisine…


	24. Chapter 24

Célénie: Humm, c'était bon. (rire)

Derek: Merçi princesse. (rire)

Célénie: Dis… Tu t'es bien amuser pendant le mois d'Avril? (rire)

Derek: Oui, beaucoup. (rire)

Célénie: Ca veut dire quoi? Pourquoi tu rigoles?

Derek: Ben… (rire)

Célénie: Aller grand-père, vas-y!

Derek: Je ne sais pas… (rire)

Célénie: Aller grand-père!

Derek: Oh non… Grand-père est fatigué…

Célénie: Grand-père… Raconte!

Derek: Bien, bien… (rire)

*** Flash back ***

Nous étions le 15 avril, dehors, il faisait un temps magnifique. Nous étions tous au travail et bien sur… Meredith étais partout au même endroit que moi…

Derek: Mademoiselle Grey, voulez vous bien venir ici.

Meredith: Oui, docteur Shepherd?

Derek (tout bas): Dans la salle de garde dans deux minutes.

Meredith: Bien…

Deux minutes plus tard…

Meredith: Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé de venir ici?

Derek: Pour pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras… Comme ca… N'oublie pas que je dois m'occuper de toi. (rire)

Derek mit ses bras autour de la taille de Meredith, puis l'avança pour qu'elle puisse se retrouver tout contre lui.

Meredith: Mmmm, j'adore quand tu me serres contre toi… Tu sais… Je ne crois pas que le chef pensait à cela quand il disait que tu devais t'occuper de moi. (rire)

Derek: Mais moi c'est à cela que je pense. (rire)

Meredith: Dans se cas… Tu ne voudrais pas me faire quelques petits câlins… ?

Derek: Dis donc ma chérie… Tu as bien changé de comportement depuis deux semaines…

Meredith: Tu trouves?

Derek: Tu joue moins les coincée. (rire)

Meredith: C'est peut-être toi qui me décoince… Qui sait… (rire)

Derek: (rire) … Ok, tu as gagnée, je ne sais plus quoi dire.

Meredith: Alors, embrasse-moi…

Derek: Avec plaisir…

Il balança Meredith vers l'arrière et l'embrassa. Quand tout à coup…

…: Ahhh!!

Derek: Félicity?!

Meredith: Féli qui??!

Derek sorti de la salle de garde suivi de Meredith.

Félicity: Derek!

Derek: Petite sœur!

Meredith: Petite quoi?!

Cristina: Petite sœur… Surprise!!

Meredith: Cris?! Tu m'as fait peur…

Cristina: Ouai, c'est moi. (rire)

Meredith: Je ne savais même pas que…

Cristina: Qu'elle serait là? Qu'il avait une sœur?

Meredith: Ouai…

Cristina: Elle a l'air sympa…

Mark: Félicie! Comment vas-tu?

Félicity: A ton avis pauvre crétin! Si je suis ici c'est pas pour tricoter!!

Meredith: …  
Cristina: Ok… Je retire ce que j'ai dis…

Meredith: Cris, c'est quoi ca pour une gosse??!

Cristina: Ta belle sœur… Enfin futur, vous n'êtes pas marié.

Meredith: …

Félicity: Qu'est ce qu'elles ont a me regarder ainsi!!

Cristina: Tu sais quoi… Bonne merde.

Meredith: … Merçi.

Derek regarda Meredith en lui faisant un grand sourire. Elle lui fit signe de venir.

Derek: Félicity, va avec Mark et Cristina dans mon bureau.

Félicity: Non!! Pas lui!!

Mark: Tais toi et viens avec moi!

Félicity: Non!!!!!!

Mark: Reviens ici!! Yang, viens m'aider!

Cristina: J'arrive.

Meredith: Alors comme ca, c'est ta petite sœur?

Derek: Oui. Elle s'appelle Félicity et elle a 10 ans, bientôt 11.

Meredith: Elle a l'aire… Sympa.

Derek: Je sais ce que tu penses mais… Ce n'est pas elle qui parle…

Meredith: Ah…

Derek: Elle a une tumeur au cerveau qui est, mon dieu merçi opérable et guérissable.

Meredith: Quand va-t-elle être opérée?

Derek: Cet après-midi.

Meredith: Et c'est toi qui…

Derek: Oui, je sais ce que tu va dire…

Meredith: Et quoi?

Derek: Qu'il ne faut jamais opérer soi-même quelqu'un de sa famille mais…

Meredith: Mais…

Derek: Je n'ai pas d'autre choix…

Meredith: Tu viens. On va rejoindre ta sœur, je suis sur que Mark doit être entrain de prié pour que tu rappliques. (rire)

Derek: Suis moi.

Une fois arrivé à son bureau.

Derek: Ca va, tu t'en sors avec elle? (rire)

Mark: Je sens que je vais l'assommer!

Félicity: Ahhh!!

Derek: Félicity, calme-toi!

Félicity: …

Meredith: Je lui donne le verre d'eau?

Derek: Oui, vas-y.

Meredith: Tiens ton…

Meredith n'aura pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que Félicity donna un coup dans sa main et le verre tomba sur Meredith.

Derek: Félicity, ca t'amuse!?

Félicity: Je veux partir!!

Derek: Tu ne peux pas… Nous devons faire les dernières analyse et t'opérée cet après-midi.

Félicity: …

Mark: Bon, nous on y va.

Derek: Ok. Félicity, tu va aller avec Meredith et…

Félicity: Non!!

Derek: Félicity Shepherd!

Félicity: …

Derek: Tu va avec Meredith…

Félicity: … D'accord.

Meredith: Tu es sur que…

Derek: Oui, vas-y ma chérie… J'arrive tout de suite.

*** Fin flash back ***

Célénie: T'as une petite sœur?

Derek: Ben oui. (rire)

Célénie: Elles vont s'entendre au moins?

Derek: …

Célénie: Aller dit…

Derek: Pas envie…

Célénie: Grand-père!

Derek: Tiens… J'ai une envie soudaine d'aller à la toilette… (rire)

Célénie: Grand-père!!!


	25. Chapter 25

Quelques minutes plus tard….

Derek: Ca va? (rire)

Célénie: … Tu te moque de moi…

Derek: (rire) Tu veux que je te raconte la suite?

Célénie: Oui…

Derek: Aller, j'arrête de t'embêter. (rire)

Célénie: Tu va le faire, hein?

Derek: … Oui. (rire)

*** Flash back ***

Derek: Ca va Félicity?

Félicity: Ouai…

Meredith se tenait près de la porte.

Félicity: Pourquoi elle reste là-bas?

Derek: Meredith, tu peux entrer… Ne reste pas là…

Meredith: …

Derek: Meredith?

Félicity: C'est moi le problème? Elle se méfie de moi?

Meredith: … Non.

Derek se mit à rire et pris Meredith par la main pour la rapprocher mais ne la lâcha pas.

Derek: Aller vient… On lui a administrée ses médicaments, elle est calme.

Meredith: Ok…

Félicity: C'est qui elle?

Derek: Petite sœur, je te présente mon interne Meredith Grey.

Félicity: T'es sur qu'elle n'est que ton interne?

Derek: …Oui.

Sur le coup Meredith lâcha la main de Derek.

Meredith: Docteur Shepherd, nous devons préparée la patiente pour l'opération.

Derek: Bien … Docteur Grey, je vous laisse faire.

Ils se regardèrent tous deux en se souriant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Félicity fit emmenée en salle d'opération. Meredith, Cristina et Izzie se trouvaient dans l'observatoire.

Izzie: Alors c'est elle, la petite sœur de Derek…

Meredith: Oui, elle s'appelle Félicity et elle a 10 ans.

Cristina: Elle t'a dit quelque chose dans la chambre?

Meredith: Elle a demandée à Derek qui j'étais et il a m'a présentée comme son interne. Mais je crois qu'elle se doute de quelque chose parce que Derek m'a pris par la main et ne m'a plus lâchée …

Izzie: Il ne lui a pas dit que vous étiez ensemble?

Meredith: Non… Il veut peut-être attendre… Je ne sais pas…

Izzie: Avoue que c'est bizarre quand même…

Cristina: A mon avis, comme elle est déjà nerveuse à cause de la tumeur et qu'en plus, elle avait peur pour l'opération… Il aura préféré se taire pour ne pas la stresser…

Meredith: Comment peux tu être au courant de ca?

Cristina: N'oublie pas que je suis l'interne du meilleur ami de ton mec.

Meredith: … Juste. (rire)

Izzie: Une chose est sur, il est concentré à 200% sur ce qu'il fait…

Cristina: Normal, il a toujours été dit que c'était dangereux d'opérer soi même un membre de sa famille...

Izzie: Ah… Je ne savais pas.

Cristina: Parce que tu vois, tu as une pression encore plus forte que d'habitude, au vu que c'est la vie d'un membre de ta famille.

Izzie: Ah ok.

Meredith: J'aimerais tant pouvoir au près de lui pour pouvoir l'aider et le soutenir…

Izzie: On s'en doute tu sais mais… On ne peut pas avant le 1er mai… Pfff

Meredith: J'ai peur pour elle, elle est si jeune…

Cristina: Moi, je suis sur qu'il ne lui arrivera rien…

Une fois l'opération finie, Derek emmena Félicity dans sa chambre…

Richard: Derek…

Derek: Oui chef?

Richard: Prenez votre journée.

Derek: Chef…

Richard: J'ai dis, prenez votre journée.

Derek: Mais qui va s'occuper d'elle?

Meredith arriva avec le dossier de la petite.

Richard: Meredith va s'en occuper. Sur ce, au revoir.

Richard sorti de la chambre.

Meredith: Que veut dire tout cela?

Derek: Le chef veut que je prenne ma journée et ta désignée pour t'occuper de ma sœur.

Meredith: Dans ce cas… Vas-y, je prendrais bien soin d'elle.

Derek: Merçi mon ange…

Il attrapa Meredith par la taille et l'embrassa amoureusement.

Meredith: Merçi pour ce baiser mon amour. Ne t'inquiète pas, je resterais à ses côtés.

Derek: Mais je ne veux pas partir…

Meredith: Tu n'as qu'à aller te changer et puis tu reviens.

Derek: D'accord, je reviens.

Quelques minutes plus tard…

Meredith: Derek…

Derek: Comment va-t-elle?

Meredith: Elle dort toujours…

Derek: Ok…

Il s'installa dans le fauteuil.

Meredith: Ca n'a pas été trop dur l'opération?

Derek: Un peu stressant, mais ca va… Meredith…

Meredith: Oui?

Derek: Tu veux bien venir sur mes genoux?

Meredith: (rire) Tu veux quoi?

Derek: Un gros câlin…

Meredith: Attends que je dépose cela... Voilà, j'arrive.

Derek: Viens dans mes bras…

Meredith se mit sur ses genoux et se mit dans les bras de Derek. Elle commença à lui faire des caresses sur les bras.

Derek: Dis donc, on est dans un hôpital… (rire)

Meredith: Mais c'est toi qui a commencé avec ta proposition. (rire)

Derek: J'ai envie de t'embrasser…

Meredith: Qu'est ce que tu attends dans ce cas…

Derek la serra tout contre lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

Mark: C'est comme ca que vous prenez soin de la patiente? (rire)

Derek: La c'est plutôt de moi qu'elle prend soin. (rire)

Mark: Je viens voir comment elle va…

Cristina: Y'a des chambres pour ca…

Meredith: Hé!

Derek: Cristina… Nous sommes dans une chambre. (rire)

Meredith: Je vais me levée parce que sinon… (rire) Tiens, voilà son dossier.

Mark: Merçi.

*** Fin flash back ***

Célénie: L'opération c'est bien passé alors.

Derek: Oui.

Célénie: Elle va se réveiller?

Derek: Ca je ne peux pas encore te le dire…

Célénie: Ok.

Derek: Va prendre ton bain et je continu après. (rire)

Célénie: D'accord.


	26. Chapter 26

Une demi-heure plus tard…

Célénie: Voilà…

Derek: Aller vient sur les genoux de grand-père.

Célénie: D'accord.

Derek: Voilà. (rire) Grand-père te raconte la suite et puis au dodo.

Célénie: Voui.

Derek: Et on continu…

*** Flash back ***

Il était 23h10, Meredith et moi étions encore dans la chambre de Félicity à attendre qu'elle se réveille…

Meredith: Derek, ca va? Tu as l'air fatigué…

Derek: Un peu mais ca va.

Meredith prit une couverture et s'approcha de lui.

Meredith: Tiens… Prend la, comme ca tu pourras dormir bien au chaud.

Derek: Mais… Et toi?

Meredith: Moi je travail, toi tu as eu ta journée.

Derek: Ma chérie, tu es aussi fatiguée que moi…

Meredith: Je tiendrais le coup. (rire) Il est temps pour toi de dormir un peu.

Elle prit la couverture pour la mettre sur Derek, qui se trouvait dans le fauteuil.

Derek: Viens avec moi en dessous…

Meredith: Derek…

Derek: Aller… (rire) Viens…

Meredith: Toi dormir, moi pas. Toi comprendre? (rire)

Derek: Moi comprendre, que moi vouloir toi ici en dessous. (rire)

Meredith: Derek, arrête tes bêtises. (rire)

Derek: Aller vient… On est juste à côté d'elle…

Meredith: Derek et si elle se réveillait pendant ce temps… Elle ne sait pas qui je suis vraiment.

Derek: Mais je compte lui dire à son réveille.

Meredith: …

Derek: S'il te plait…

Meredith: … Ok, tu as gagné…

Derek: Viens te glisser la dessous avec moi. (rire)

Meredith: Mais tu vas te calmer, oui. (rire)

Elle prit la couverture pour se glisser en dessous, Derek mit ses bras autour d'elle.

Meredith: Gare à toi si je tombe pendant la nuit. (rire)

Derek: Mais non je te tiens tout contre moi. Ca n'arrivera pas…

Meredith: Ok. (rire)

Derek: Bonne nuit mon cœur… Merçi pout tout…

Meredith: Mais de rien. Bonne nuit mon amour.

Et ils s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Mais vers 4h00, Meredith se réveilla soudainement.

Meredith (surprise): Oh!

Félicity: Bonjour…

Meredith (gênée): Euh… Bonjour…

Elle se leva doucement pour ne pas réveiller Derek et remit la couverture sur lui.

Meredith: Cela fait longtemps que… Que tu es réveillée?

Félicity: Assez pour voir que vous dormiez dans les bras de mon frère et que vous étiez sur ses genoux.

Meredith (stressée): Bien… Euh… Je vais devoir… Euh… Vérifier certaine chose.

Félicity: Je vous laisse faire. Vous savez au moins ce que vous devez faire? Parce que vous me semblez bizarre.

Meredith (stressée): Non… Enfin oui… Oui, je sais quoi faire…

Félicity: Vous sortez avec Derek?

Meredith (Fuyant la conversation): … Tout va bien pour le cœur…

Félicity: Je suppose que vous savez que Derek est le seul garçon de la famille et qu'il a quatre sœurs. C'est moi la plus jeune…

Meredith (Fuyant la conversation): Voilà, il n'y a aucun problème.

Félicity: Dites…

Meredith: Oui?

Félicity: Vous dormez souvent dans les bras de mon frère?

Meredith: Non, c'est la première fois qu'on dort ensemble… (Se parlant à elle-même) Mince, qu'elle conne…

Félicity: Donc vous sortez avec Derek?

Meredith: Je dois…

Derek se réveilla.

Derek: Félicie, tu es enfin réveillée… Comment te sens-tu?

Félicity: Très bien, je ne me sens même pas fatiguée. (rire)

Derek: Mais c'est très bon signe ca.

Meredith: Docteur Shepherd, je vais vous laissez seul avec votre sœur. Je reviendrais plus tard.

Meredith sortie et se mit à coté de la porte qu'elle avait laissée entrouverte.

Félicity: C'est ta copine?

Derek: Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ca?

Félicity: Quand je me suis réveillée, elle était dans tes bras et sur tes genoux. Vous dormiez ensemble…

Derek: D'accord… Je vois. (rire)

Félicity: Alors? Dis moi, parce qu'elle, elle n'a pas arrêtée de détourner la conversation.

Derek: (rire) Oui, c'est ma petite amie et ce depuis plus de trois mois.

Félicity: Elle n'est pas comme Rose, hein?

Derek: Non. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. (rire)

Félicity: C'est un peu normal me je me méfie, hein.

Derek: Je m'en doute et je sais très bien que les trois autres dingues vont l'être quand elles le sauront. (rire)

Félicity: Dis, elle a peur de moi?

Derek: Non, c'est juste que tu ne le savais pas et puis… C'est nouveau pour elle.

Félicity: Comment ca?

Derek: Je suis son premier mec.

Félicity: Je crois qu'on n'aura rien à craindre pour toi, alors.

Derek: Bien sur que non. (rire)

Félicity: Ok.

Derek: Quand tu l'a connaitra mieux, tu l'adoreras.

Félicity: Ok, je te fais confiance.

Derek: Attends deux minutes…

Il se leva doucement et se dirigea vers la porte et à travers l'ouverture attrapa la main de Meredith, qui fut surprise. Il ouvrit la porte et…

Derek: Aller vient, je lui es tout dit… Oh mais c'est vrai, suis-je bête… (rire)

Meredith: Quoi?

Derek: Tu le sais déjà tout ca. (rire)

Meredith (gênée): … Désolée… Je…

Derek: Ce n'est pas grave mon ange, je me doute bien que tu étais dans une situation embarrassante. Aller, viens.

Meredith: D'accord…

Il l'a prit par la main pour l'amener près de la petite.

Derek: Voilà, maintenant j'ai mes deux anges au près de moi. (rire)

Félicity: C'est Meredith ton prénom.

Meredith: Oui…

Félicity: C'est toi qui va t'occuper de moi?

Meredith: Oui, c'est bien moi.

Félicity: Ca me fait plaisir, au moins on pourra apprendre à se connaitre.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire, auquel Meredith répondra.

Derek: Et tu sais quoi? Elle s'occupe aussi très bien de moi. (rire)

Il l'a pris par la taille et lui fit un bisou dans le cou.

Meredith: Derek! Ta sœur…

Derek: Ben quoi, elle le sait maintenant. (rire)

Félicity éclata de rire ce qui fit sourire les deux amoureux.

*** Fin flash back ***

Célénie: Suis contente pour elle. Et qu'est ce qui c'est passé après?

Derek: Et bien on a parlé jusqu'à 8h et puis on s'est endormis (rire)

Célénie: Elles s'entendaient bien?

Derek: Félicie m'a dit avant de sortir, que j'avais raison et qu'elle adorait Meredith.

Célénie: Et elle est sorti rapidement?

Derek: Trois jours plus tard, je la renvoyais chez nos parents. (rire)

Célénie: Suis content alors.

Derek: Et si nous allions dormir? (rire)

Célénie: Oui!


	27. Chapter 27

Le lendemain matin…

Derek: Bonjour petite demoiselle, que faites-vous ici? (rire)

Célénie: Je me suis lavée et j'ai fais le petit déjeuné.

Derek: Et bien… Je me prépare et j'arrive.

Célénie: Ok.

Quelques minutes plus tard…

Derek: Mais que cela à l'air bon… (rire)

Célénie: C'est que des céréales… (rire)

Derek: Mais c'est l'intention qui compte.

Célénie: D'accord. (rire)

Tout en mangeant, ils discutèrent…

Derek: Tu ne dis rien?

Célénie: Si… Comment elles ont réagies tes autres sœurs?

Derek: Et bien, Félicity a vendue la mèche des son retour. (rire)

Célénie: Oh… C'est pas bien ca.

Derek: C'est du Félicity. (rire) Du coup, elles ont débarquées dans le mois. (rire)

Célénie: Vas-y, raconte le.

Derek: Ok, j'y vais!

Célénie: Arrête de te moquer de moi…

Il éclata de rire.

Célénie: Aller vas-y.

*** Flash back ***

Nous sommes le 17 avril, c'est la début de l'après midi. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de patient et certain d'entre nous s'occupaient comme ils pouvaient.

Mark: Je n'aime pas des journées comme celle-ci… Il n'y a rien à faire…

Derek: Hé oui…

Cristina: Je t'ai encore battue…

Meredith: J'en ai marre… On arrête?

Cristina: Ouai… J'en ai marre de ce jeu de carte…

Mark se mit à chanter: C'est la dans des canards, qui en sortant de la marre, se…

Derek: Tu n'aurais pas autre chose? (rire)

Mark: … Non. (rire)

Cristina: Tiens, ca fait longtemps qu'on a plus revue la folle.

Meredith: Parle pas de malheur, s'il te plait.

Derek: Moins je la voie, mieux je me porte. (rire)

Mark: On n'en est tous là. (rire)

Cristina: C'est mort aujourd'hui… On veut des patients!

Meredith: Elle va péter les plombs. (rire)

Mark: Les filles vous voulez bien aller nous chercher un café? On se retrouve ensuite à la cafétéria?

Meredith: Ok, on se retrouve de suite.

Les garçons furent les premiers à arriver.

Mark: Ah, ma table chérie. (rire)

Derek: T'es un malade mental, tu le sais? (rire)

Mark: Ouai. (rire) Tiens… Je connais cette tête…

Derek: Oh non… Le trio infernal…

Mark: Tes sœurs?

Derek: Ouai…

Félicity: Derek!!!

La petite couru jusqu'à lui, Derek l'a prit sur ses genoux.

Mark: Ca va ma grande?

Félicity: Oui.

Derek: Tu étais obligée d'amener ces trois là avec toi?

Félicity: Désolée… (rire)

Derek: Mark, tu te souviens d'Amanda?

Mark: Comment pourrais-je oublié une si belle créature…

Amanda: Tu es marié il me semble, non?

Mark: Tant que je regard mais que je ne touche pas… Ca passe…

Amanda: Pardon? (rire)

Derek: Je vais le dire à ta femme qui est enceinte en plus…

Amanda (l'air un peu déçue): Oh… Tu va être papa? ... Mes félicitations dans ce cas…

Mark: Mouai… Merçi…

Chelsey: A ce que je vois, tu as encore un faible pour notre Amanda. (rire) Qu'en pense Addison?

Mark (embarrassé): Rien…

Derek: Forcément, elle ne le sait pas. (rire)

Mark: Fait moi plaisir et écrase toi.

Chelsey: Non, pas envie. (rire)

Amanda: Alors, c'est ici que tu travail?

Derek: Oui. Et où se trouve la plus chiante?

Chelsey: Brittany? Elle voulait un café.

Derek (pas rassuré): Un café…

Avec Mark, on s'est regardés. Lui avait envie de rire mais pas moi.

Amanda: Alors comme ca, tu as quitté Rose il y a quatre ans?

Derek: Oui… J'ai pris la fuite… Si on peut dire...

Chelsey: Tu as eu raison, tu as pris la bonne décision Derek.

Amanda: Les parents sont rouge de colère et Brittany ne comprend pas ce qui t'a prit. Mais nous trois, ont est de ton côté.

Derek: Merçi les filles, j'vous adore.

Chelsey: A vrai dire, on ne l'a jamais aimée… Et encore moins pour ce qu'elle t'a fait.

Amanda: Et moi… J'avoue avoir voulue sa mort à plusieurs reprises…

Mark: Maintenant, je me rappel pourquoi j'adore autant tes sœurs. (rire)

Félicity: Elle est où Meredith?

Amanda: Tu nous la présente quand?

Juste à ce moment là, elles arrivèrent.

Cristina: Voilà vos cafés les gars.

Mark: Merçi les filles.

Meredith: Dites, ca vous dérange pas si on reste avec Addison?

Derek: Non, vous pouvez y aller.  
Meredith: Merçi. (rire)

Et elles partirent rejoindre Addison.

Chelsey: C'est elle avoue.

Derek: …

Chelsey: Ton regard t'a trahi Derek. On aurait dit que tu allais la dévorer sur place. (rire)

Félicity: Oui, c'est elle.

Derek: Petit mouchard.

Félicity: (rire) Désolée… Voilà Brittany…

Brittany: Bonjour petit frère… Mark.

Mark: Hello.

Derek: Dis donc, tu n'aurais pas maigrie?

Brittany: Non.

Derek: C'est bien ce que je me disais aussi.

Tous rigolèrent mis à part Brittany.

Brittany: Mouai… Bref. Pourquoi as-tu quitté Rose? Tu avais des responsabilités envers elle et tu en as toujours!

Derek: Je n'ai jamais demandé à les avoir!

Brittany: Tu n'imagine pas la peine que tu nous as fais, aux parents et à moi! Rose es si charmante… Tu es indigne du nom que tu portes!

Derek: C'est eux qui m'y ont obligé, moi je ne voulais pas! Surtout que tout cela aurait pu être évité!!!

Brittany: Tu n'avais qu'à faire attention!!

Amanda se leva brusquement…  
Amanda: Tais toi miss parfaite!!Toi tu t'en fou, t'es la plus grande et tu as les parents à tes pieds! Tu as la vie facile, pas nous! T'as intérêt à fermer ta tronche où je t'en colle une!

Brittany: Joue pas à ca avec moi!

Mark: Ca va chauffer…

Amanda: Peut-être que ceci va te rafraichir les idées!

Elle lui jeta un verre d'eau à la figure.

*** Fin flash back ***

Célénie: Ca a beaucoup crié…

Derek: Et ce n'est que le début…


	28. Chapter 28

Célénie: Dis grand-père… Brittany, elle n'a pas l'air d'aimée ma grand-mère…

Derek: Les seuls personnes qu'elle aime, c'est elle-même, nos parents et… Rose.

Célénie: Mais elle est folle! Comment peut-elle faire confiance à une personne comme elle!?

Derek: Pour Brittany, j'avais tout pour vivre une vie magnifique… Mais moi, je n'étais pas du même avis… Je me sentais pris au piège…

Célénie: Oh grand-père…

Derek: Ca va aller… Je dirais même, on continu.

Célénie: J'ai déjà peur…

Derek: Ne t'inquiète pas, ca va juste crier dans tous les sens. (rire)

Célénie: Oh, Oh…

*** Flash back ***

Brittany: Tu vas me le payer Amanda!!

Amanda: Dans ce cas… J'attends l'addition!

Chelsey: J'adore. (rire)

Derek: Calmez-vous!

Félicity: Je comprends pas comment tu peux apprécier une fille comme elle… C'est une… Salope.

Amanda: Je ne veux plus entendre ce mot venant de ta bouche.

Félicity: D'accord…  
Chelsey: Cela dit, elle n'a pas tord.

Derek: Ca… C'est sur.

Brittany: Mais est ce que vous entendez ce que vous dites! Vous insultés une charmante fille qui est adorable et qui aime notre frère!!

Derek: Cela fait plus de huit ans que je ne l'aime plus!

Brittany: Et bien, tu es bien con!!

Amanda: Et toi qu'une imbécile qui n'a pas les yeux en face des trous!!

Brittany: Arrête de faire ta maline parce que tu es sa jumelle!

Amanda: Fou lui la paix!

Mark: T'aurais pas du pop corn?

Chelsey: Malheureusement non…

Mark: Zut…

Chelsey: Pourtant, j'aurais du me douter que ca allait finir ainsi…

Derek: Oh! Calmez-vous! De toute façon, c'est moi qui dirige ma vie!

Chelsey: Regard, ca va devenir intéressant…

Félicity: Ca va finir dans le sang…

Mark: No problème… On est dans un hôpital.

La petite regarda Mark d'un air inquiet.

Brittany: Avoue quand même que tu as été heureux avec elle et que tu l'aimais…

Derek: Ca c'étais au début, bien avant qu'elle ne gâche ma vie!

Brittany: Mais elle t'a fait le plus beau des cadeaux…

Derek: Je n'avais que 15 ans Brittany!! 15 ans!! Tu comprends ca… A cet âge là, ce n'est pas le plus beaux des cadeaux mais un cauchemar!!! Tu m'entends, un cauchemar!!

Brittany: Derek…

Il se leva d'un coup énervé…

Derek: Non!! Tu es aussi dérangée qu'elle et que nos parents!! Je n'étais qu'un gamin! Je ne voulais qu'une seul chose… C'était de vivre mon adolescence comme les autres… (snif) Mais au lieu de ca, j'ai eu droit à… (snif) La seul chose que je sois fière dans ma vie, c'est d'être devenu neurochirurgien… Et ca… (snif) Ca je ne le dois qu'à moi-même…

Amanda se dirigea vers lui pour le calmer et le prit dans ses bras.

Mark: Ouf… Ont vient tous de s'en prendre une… Chelsey, ca va?

Chelsey: Non… Je savais à cette époque qu'il n'allait pas bien mais… Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer qu'il souffrait autant… J'ai mal pour lui… En même temps… Je n'aurais pas su faire grand-chose, je n'avais que 19 ans… Pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit… J'aurais quand même essayée…

Mark: … Je m'en doutais un peu, même s'il ne le dit pas… J'le savais. Mais comme tu dis… Comment aurais t'on fait pour l'aider… Surtout face à vos parents…

Chelsey: Mon pauvre Derek…

Amanda: Ca va, Derek?

Derek: Oui, merçi sœurette.

Amanda: Aller vient te rasseoir…

Brittany: Je ne comprends plus rien… Pourtant Rose est…  
Félicity: Une folle! Une maniaque! Elle est bonne à enfermer!! Elle ne sait rien faire d'autre que de foutre le bazar!

Brittany: Et qui vous dit que cette fille est mieux!

Chelsey (innocemment): Parce que Félicity l'aime bien…

Derek: On voit bien que tu n'as jamais du supporter Rose comme moi j'ai du le faire…

Brittany: Soit…

Félicity: Fais connaissance avec elle et tu verras bien par toi-même que c'est Meredith qui est faite pour Derek et non ta Rose fanée!

Amanda: Alors là, je suis bien d'accord avec elle.

Brittany: Comment peux tu dire ca, alors que tu ne l'as jamais rencontrées.

Amanda: On l'a vu toute à l'heure…

Chelsey: Et notre Derek est fou amoureux, la preuve toute à l'heure il l'a dévorée des yeux. (rire)

Brittany: Peut-on la voir?

Derek: Sincèrement, je n'y tiens pas trop.

Mais manque de chance, les filles étaient de retour.

Cristina: Salut, c'est nous que revoilà. (rire)

Meredith: Oh… On dérange peut-être?

Mark: Euh… Non.

Cristina: Et qui sont toutes ces filles?

Derek: …

Brittany: Et vous qui êtes vous?

Meredith: Je suis Meredith Grey et voici ma collègue Cristina Yang.

Brittany: Meredith, hein …

Meredith: … Oui.

Mark: Vas-y Derek…

Cristina: Que se passe-t-il? Pourquoi tout le monde nous regarde?

Meredith (peu rassurée): Je crois bien que c'est moi qu'elles regardent…

Cristina: Pourquoi?

Meredith: Aucune idée…

Je me suis levé et j'ai pris la main de Meredith pour la rassurée, puis je me suis retournée vers mes sœurs et…

Derek: Les filles, je vous présente Meredith Grey, ma petite amie…

Meredith (discrètement): Ses sœurs…

Amanda: Vous êtes trop mimi ensemble.

Derek: (rire) Merçi. Meredith, Cristina, je vous présente mes sœurs. Vous connaissez déjà la plus petite, Félicity. (rire)

Félicity: Bien sur qu'elles me connaissent.

Derek: Alors la belle demoiselle ici, c'est Amanda.

Amanda: Il oublie de préciser que je suis sa sœur jumelle. (rire)

Meredith: Tu ne m'as jamais dis que tu avais une sœur jumelle…

Amanda: Méchant garçon…

Derek: Désolée. (rire) Cette belle brune, c'est Chelsey.

Chelsey: A ce que je remarque, tu adores les jolies brunes petit frère. (rire)

Derek: (rire) Et pour finir… Brittany.

Brittany: Ne serais tu pas la fille d'Elis Grey?

Meredith: Oui…

Mark: Laisse là tranquille, elle n'aime pas trop parler de sa mère.  
Amanda: En tout cas, moi je suis très heureuse pour vous deux.

Derek: Merçi. (rire)

Chelsey: J'espère que vous deux, ca durera longtemps. Parce que tout ce bonheur et cet amour qu'elle te porte… Tu le mérite, tu mérite d'être heureux mon p'tit Derek. Meredith, on compte sur toi pour prendre soin de lui.

Meredith: Vous pouvez compter sur moi.

Derek embrassa sa belle.

Amanda: Trop mignon…

Derek: Mais tu va te calmer oui. (rire)

Amanda: Non. (rire)

Brittany se leva sans un mot et partie aux toilette.  
Meredith: …

Cristina: C'est moi ou elle te déteste?

Meredith: Je pense bien…

Mark: C'est rien ma grande.

Amanda: Ouai, fait pas attention à elle.  
Chelsey: C'est une merdeuse. (rire)

*** Fin flash back ***

Derek: On a continué à parler, mais la discussion avec Brittany était très difficile.

Célénie: Amanda avait l'air de beaucoup te défendre.

Derek: Oui. J'l'adore ma jumelle d'amour, elle est vraiment quelqu'un d'adorable.

Célénie: Encore heureux qu'elles étaient là pour t'aider face à ta grande sœur.

Derek: Je ne te le fais pas dire. (rire)


	29. Chapter 29

Célénie: Après ce jour là, elles sont revenues?

Derek: Amanda venait une fois par semaine avec Félicity, le mercredi. Et nous mangions tous ensemble… Avec Meredith, Mark et Addison.

Célénie: Dis-moi, que s'est il passé après?

Derek: Et bien, concernant mes sœurs, seul Brittany n'aimait pas trop Meredith.

Célénie: Et ne les concernant pas? Je veux dire la suite…

Derek: Oh… Ca…

Célénie: Grand-père…?

Derek: Et bien…

*** Flash back ***

C'était le 12 juin et il était presque 17 heures…

Mark: Alors Derek… Tu n'as toujours pas passé le cap avec miss Grey?

Derek: Est-ce que je t'ai posé cette question au début de ta relation avec Addi?

Mark: Ben nous, quand on l'a fait… Ca faisait déjà trois mois qu'on était ensemble. (rire)

Derek: … Je ne tiens pas à le savoir.

Mark: Ben maintenant, tu le sais. (rire)

Meredith: Hello. (rire) Ta femme te cherche, Mark.

Mark: Oh non…  
Cristina: Mark, Addison veut te voir.  
Mark: Dois-je me répéter?

Derek: T'es pas sympa avec ma best.

Mark: Mais elle me rend dingue!

Cristina: C'est ca être enceinte, les hormones qui pète un câble.

Derek: (rire) J'adorerais voir ca.

Mark: On verra bien toi, quand tu mettras ta Meredith enceinte…

Meredith: Quoi?!

Mark: Enfin, pour ca, faudrait que tu te décide à coucher avec elle. (rire)

Meredith: Pardon?!

Cristina: Hein? Attends, ca fait presque six moi que vous êtes ensemble et… T'es toujours vierge!

Meredith: Cristina!!

Cristina: Oups… (rire)

Meredith se mit à courir après elle pour la faire taire.

Mark: Je rêve, où elle a dit que ta chérie est… Vierge?

Derek: Ouai. De toute façon, je m'en doutais un peu. (rire)

Mark: Hein?! Et comment?

Derek: Je suis son premier mec … Et elle n'est pas du genre à se taper le premier crétin qui passe.

Mark: Ok, je vois… (rire)

Derek: Mais ferme-là… (rire)

Mark: Hé! Y'a ton gsm qui a vibré…

Derek: Hein? Oh… Merçi.

Mark: Alors, c'est qui? Meredith? Tu va la choper? (rire)

Derek: Ferme-là… (rire)

Mark: Alors… C'est qui? Si c'est Addi, je ne suis pas là. (rire)

Derek: Non… C'est Rose…

Mark: Le cauchemar est de retour… Derek?

Derek: Je dois y aller…

Mark: Hein?!

Derek: Je dois aller chez Rose…

Mark: Tu délire là… Derek, c'est une blague?!

Derek: Je voudrais bien mais…

Mark: Derek, n'y va pas…

Derek: Ne t'inquiète pas.

Mark: Oh non… Bien au contraire, je vais m'arracher les cheveux! Derek… C'est de Rose dont on parle… Cette fille qui t'a piégée et trahie, tu t'en souviens?!

Derek: Ce n'est surement pas pour elle que je le fais…

Mark: Et Meredith, tu as pensée à elle?!

Derek: J'aime Meredith, je l'aime plus que tout… Mais je dois aller chez Rose…

Mark: Sérieux Derek… Et si elle me demande où tu es, je fais quoi… Je dis quoi!

Derek: Je ne sais pas… Mais évite de parler de Rose.

Mark: Tu sais que tu me mets dans une sale position?

Derek: Désolé… Je t'expliquerais plus tard.

Mark: J'y compte bien.

Derek: Je reviens le plus vite possible…

Mark: T'as intérêts.

Et je suis partie chez elle.

Meredith: Il est part où comme ca?

Mark: … Une urgence.

Cristina: Et on ne pouvait pas y aller avec?

Meredith: C'est vrai ca…  
Mark: Non… Les internes ne peuvent pas faire… Ce genre d'intervention.

Meredith: Bon, ben… Tampis.

Quand je suis arrivé devant chez elle, j'ai beaucoup hésité avant d'entrer et finalement… J'y suis allé.

Rose: Derek… Merçi d'être venu…

Derek: Ce n'est pas pour toi que je suis là.

Rose: Bien… Entre.

Derek: Où est-il?

Rose: Dans sa chambre.

Je me suis donc dirigé vers la chambre du petit.

Maxence: Maman… Je crois que j'ai des hallucinations… Je vois…

Derek: Je suis vraiment là…

Maxence: …

Rose: Tu ne rêve pas. (rire)

Derek: Comment te sens tu? Après tout, je suis là pour ca…

Maxence: Mal… J'ai envie de vomir, j'ai très mal à la tête et maman dis que j'ai beaucoup de fièvre.

Derek (sans un regard pour elle): Il avait combien?

Rose: 39.6…

Derek (toujours sans un regard): Tu lui as donné quelque chose pour la fièvre?

Rose: Oui. Et j'ai pris repris sa température après t'avoir appelé et il avait 39.4.

Derek: Ca va aller, ne t'en fais pas.

Maxence: Je me force à aller mieux, j'te jure mais… J'y arrive pas…

Derek: (rire) T'inquiète pas, je vais tout faire pour que tu aille mieux.

Rose: Rose: Je vous laisse quelques minutes, je reviens.

Maxence: Ok…

Et elle sortie de la maison.

Maxence: Alors… Derek…

Derek: Tu sais… Tu peux m'appeler… Papa. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est plus ensemble, Rose et moi que…

Maxence: Ok… Pardon… Papa, mais … Quand t'es parti, j'avais que cinq ans et je t'en ai beaucoup voulu de m'avoir laissé avec elle… Chaque jour qui se sont écoulé depuis m'ont paru très long… Je souhaitais qu'une seul chose, que tu reviennes. Pas pour maman, mais pour moi…

Derek: Max…  
Maxence: Je sais que je suis le fruit d'un piège mais…

Derek: Pardonne-moi… Mais, je dois t'avouer que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à accepter te venu et… Quand je suis parti, j'me suis demandé ce que tu allais devenir mais…

Maxence: T'es quand même parti…

Derek: Oui… Je suis quand même parti… Seras tu me pardonner un jour?

Maxence: T'inquiète pas même si je t'en ai beaucoup voulu… Je sais qu'a ta place, j'aurais fais pareil…

Ils se mirent à rire.

Maxence: Maman m'a dit que tu avais quelqu'un dans ta vie…

Derek (mal à l'aise): Oui… Elle s'appelle Meredith et … Elle ne sait rien encore à propos de toi…

Maxence: Je me doute bien que ce n'est pas facile de dire que tu as eu un enfant à 15 ans avec une malade mental. (rire)

Derek: Pourtant… Je crois qu'elle prendrait bien la nouvelle…

Maxence: Dis quand tu lui auras dit… Promets-moi que tu me présenteras à elle.

Derek: Ok. (rire)

Rose: Me revoilà! (rire) Derek, tu resteras bien pour souper?

Derek: … Ok, j'veux bien.

Maxence: C'est pour moi que tu reste?

Derek: Oui. (rire)

Maxence: Cool…

Une fois le repas terminé, je suis encore resté un peu mais comme sa fièvre ne baissait pas… J'avais décidé de rester au près de lui…

Rose: Tu devrais dormir…

Derek: Ca va aller… Je vais…

Rose: Aller, viens…

Comme j'étais complètement à l'ouest, je l'ai suivis sans dire un mot… Elle m'a conduit jusque dans sa chambre, et je me suis affalé sur le lit.

Tout en fermant la porte de la chambre…

Rose (tout bas): Tu es à moi Shepherd… On va bien s'amuser, comme autre fois… Adieu petite peste de Meredith. (rire)

*** Fin flash back ***

Célénie: Tu n'as quand même pas dormi dans le même lit qu'elle?!

Derek: Et bien… Si.

Célénie: Elle est complètement pourrie ton histoire…

Derek: Célénie, il…

Célénie: C'est l'heure de dîner…

Derek: (soupir) Non seulement elle lui ressemble, mais en plus elle a le même caractère que Meredith…


	30. Chapter 30

Célénie: Maintenant qu'on a fini de manger, tu vas…

Derek: Continuer? Oui…

Célénie: Ok…

*** Flash back ***

Nous étions le 13 juin, il était 13 heures et l'état de Maxence ne semblait pas s'améliorer.  
Rose: Pourquoi ne va-t-il pas mieux?

Derek: Parce qu'il a besoin de vrai soin et non d'être couvé chez maman!! T'es bête ma parole!

Rose: Mais je ne peux plus entrer dans le Seattle Grâce Hospital!

Derek: Fallait pas faire l'imbécile!

Rose: … Je suppose qu'on n'a pas le chois.

Derek: Non.

J'ai donc emmené Max à l'hôpital… Et j'ai du prendre Rose avec.

Une fois à l'hôpital…

Miranda: Derek, qui est ce jeune garçon?

Richard: C'est lui? Enfin… Je suppose, vu qu'elle est là…

Miranda: Quoi?

Derek: Oui… C'est Maxence…

Richard: Quel âge a-t-il maintenant?

Derek: Il a…  
Rose: Il a eu 10 ans le mois passé.

Richard: C'est de votre faute si…

Rose: Non! Ca fait pas mal de temps qu'il ne se sent pas bien…  
Miranda: C'est votre fils Shepherd?

Derek: Oui…

Miranda: Ok… Sortés d'ici, on va s'occuper de lui.

Une fois sortis de la chambre…

Cristina: Dr. Shepherd, vous êtes de retour?

Derek: Euh… Et bien oui.

Rose: Oh non, pas elle…

Cristina: Que…

Meredith: Derek!

Elle courue vers lui, sauta dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement.

Meredith: Mon amour, tu m'as manqué… (Elle l'embrassa à nouveau) Où était tu?

Rose: Chez moi… Et on a dormi dans le même lit… Comme au bon vieux temps…

Meredith: Quoi?? Derek…

Derek: Ma puce, je dois te parler.

Rose: Et notre fils est hospitalisé en ce moment.

Meredith: Votre… Fils? Tu as eu … Un enfant avec elle…

Je me suis avancé vers elle et je l'ai pris dans mes bras. Je l'ai serrée tout contre moi, je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête mais… Je sentais qu'elle avait peur et qu'elle était troublée par la nouvelle…

Richard: Derek, viens quelques secondes.

Derek: Ok. (Se retournant vers Meredith) Attends moi là ma puce.

Meredith: Ok…

Les filles restèrent seule…

Rose: Normalement, ce serait à lui de te le dire mais… Je suis sur qu'il n'osera pas, donc…

Meredith: Me dire quoi?

Rose: Et bien qu'on…

Cristina: Oh… Coucou Addi.

Meredith: Que quoi?!

Rose: Qu'on a couchée ensemble voyons. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un le décharge de toute cette envie sexuelle qui le possédait. (rire) De plus je crois bien que cela lui a rappelé pas mal de bon souvenir, vois tu… Il est si tendre au lit… Mmmm, un vrai dieu du sexe. Tu rate quelque chose petite en ne t'offrant pas à lui… Du coup j'me suis dévouée… (rire) Ne t'inquiète pas, nous avons prit autant de plaisir l'un que l'autre à le faire…

Meredith: Je ne te crois pas… Ca peut pas être vrai…

Rose: Et pourtant si… Oups… (rire) Je crois que Derek a oublié de mettre un préservatif… (rire)

Meredith: Tu n'es qu'une… !

Derek: Que se passe-t-il? Méré… ?

Elle resta statique sans un mot, serrant les poings.

Rose: C'est ta copine, elle m'agresse…

Derek: Hein?! Méré…

C'est avec les larmes aux yeux que Meredith partie en courant pour sortir de l'hôpital, sans un regard à Derek.

Derek: Meredith!!!!! Que lui as-tu dis!!

Rose: Mais rien! C'est elle qui…

Cristina: Elle lui a dit que vous aviez couchés ensemble cette nuit. Et je ne dirais pas la suite…

Derek: Espèce de… De pétasse!!!

Il mit une gifle à Rose et parti retrouver Meredith.

Rose: Derek!!!

Cristina: Bien fait…

Addison qui avait assistée à la scène arriva derrière Rose avec une pelle à la main et lui mit un coup sur la tête. Rose poussa un cri avant de s'effondrer par terre.

Cristina: De nouveau… Bien fais, ca lui apprendra…

Mark: Addison! … Qu'est ce que tu as fait?!

Addison (d'une voix innocente): Rien…

Mark: Où as-tu trouvée ca?

Addison: Dans le placard…

Mark: Aller vient… Sincèrement, j'ai hâte que tu accouche…Cristina, occupe toi d'elle.

Cristina: Pfff… Pourquoi moi…

Arrivé dans le hall…

Derek: Izzie, tu as vu Meredith?

Izzie: Elle est devant.

Derek: Merçi.

George: Je me demande ce qu'il se passe…  
Izzie: Aucune idée…

Devant l'hôpital…  
Derek: Meredith…

Il s'approcha d'elle et mit ses mains sur les épaules de sa belle.

Derek: Regarde-moi… Sinon, je ne pourrais pas te parler…

Elle se retourna énervée.

Meredith: Et bien, c'est parfait, parce que moi… Je n'ai plus rien à te dire! (snif)

Derek (les larmes aux yeux): Meredith, s'il te plait… (snif) Ecoute-moi…

Meredith: Ce qui me fait le plus mal (snif), ce n'est pas que m'ai caché l'existence de ton fils, vu que je suppose que c'est ca que tu n'arrivais à me dire. (snif) Mais… (snif) Ce que tu as fait avec elle!!!

Derek: Je n'ai…

Meredith (en pleure): Tais-toi!!!

Derek (les larmes aux yeux): …

Elle partie en courant.

Derek: Meredith!!!!!!!!!!

Elle se retourna et…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le lendemain…

Alex: Ca va, Grey?

Meredith: Non…

Alex: Parait que Derek c'est tapé Rose. (rire)

Meredith (très énervée): Tais-toi!!

Elle se mit à pleurer.

Alex: Aller, viens que je te fasse un câlin et des bisous tout plein…

Meredith (qui avait ses mains sur la tête et les coudes sur les genoux): Laisse moi tranquille Alex… J'vous déteste tous… (snif)

Izzie: Hello, les nuls. (rire) Qui veut voir le calendrier que j'ai fais?

Alex: Tu as posé pour un calendrier?? Miam, miam… Alex veux… (rire)

Meredith: C'est quoi? Des photos de charmes!! Izzie!

Izzie: Ben quoi… J'ai un corps de rêve, non? (rire)

Alex: Oh que oui…

Meredith: Ca me dégoute…

Alex: Mmmm, ca me donne des idées…

Izzie: Petit cochon. (rire)

Meredith: J'me casse ou je vais vomir…

Izzie: Jalouse…

Alex: Oh oui, Alex veut ce calendrier et la fille avec. (rire)

Dans les couloirs de l'hôpital…

Cristina: Pfff, elle m'énerve Izzie avec son calendrier.

Meredith: Comment ca?

Cristina: Elle le montre principalement aux mecs. Elle l'a déjà montré à ton Derek et Mark…

Meredith: A Derek!!! Je vais la tuer!

Cristina: Ca avait plutôt l'aire de lui plaire… A Mark aussi d'ailleurs…

Meredith: Et le chef ne dis rien?!

Cristina: Non… Et ca m'énerve…


	31. Chapter 31

Dans la salle de repos, Meredith et Derek se croisèrent…

Derek: Mademoiselle Grey…  
Meredith: Derek… Comment… Comment vas-tu?

Derek: As-tu vue le calendrier d'Izzie?

Meredith: … Oui.

Derek: Elle a un corps sublime… Elle est tout simplement magnifique.

Meredith: Tu trouves… Tu le pense vraiment?!

Derek: Bien sur. Je lui en ai pris un d'ailleurs. Je pense le mettre au dessus de mon lit.

Meredith: Dites-moi que c'est un cauchemar…

Il plaqua Meredith contre le mur et lui attrapa les mains pour lui empêcher tout mouvement.

Meredith: Derek, tu me fais mal… Qu'est ce qui te prend?!

Derek: Qu'est ce qui me prend?! C'est bien toi qui m'as dit, il me semble, « je n'ai plus rien à te dire ». Donc… C'est toi qui à fait de moi un homme célibataire… Ne viens pas te plaindre.

Meredith: Derek… (snif) Pourquoi tu me fais ca?! (snif)

Derek: A toi de me répondre. (rire)

Meredith: (snif) … Et toi tu en rigole…

Derek: Oh… Je devrais en pleurer peut-être?? Humm… Pas envie, désolé. (rire)

Meredith: Derek… (snif)

Derek: C'est toi qui as décidé de notre sort, mon amour…

Meredith: Je ne voulais pas ca… (Elle se mit à pleurer)

Il leva la tête de Meredith et l'embrassa tendrement, des larmes coulaient le long des joues de Meredith.

Izzie: Derek… Voilà que je te surprends à embrasser ton ex… C'est n'importe quoi… (rire)

Derek: Hein? Oh… Te voilà toi. (rire)

Meredith ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

Izzie: Viens ici. (rire)

Il lâcha Meredith pour se diriger ver Izzie. Il la prit dans ses bras et la souleva.

Derek: Où étais tu, petite cochonne? (rire)

Izzie: Quelques part… (rire) Embrasse-moi Derek…

Derek: Avec plaisir…  
Il l'embrassa langoureusement.

Meredith (les larmes aux yeux): Derek!

Il déposa Izzie et la prit par la taille.

Derek: Meredith, amour de ma vie, je te l'ai dis… Toi et moi, c'est fini, tu y as mis fin toi-même… Et puis maintenant, je suis avec Izzie.

Meredith (les larmes aux yeux): Non… C'est pas possible… (snif) Pourquoi tu me fais ca… (snif) Et toi!! Izzie?! Tu es mon amie pourtant… (snif)

Izzie: Ton amie? Laisse-moi rire… (rire) Tu rêve ma pauvre fille… Derek, viens on se casse.

Meredith hurla: Derek!!!!!!

Il se retourna sur elle.

Meredith (prête à pleurer): Derek… (snif) Je … Je t'aime… (snif) Me laisse pas comme ca… (pleure)

Izzie: Aller vient!!

Derek resta statique quelques secondes puis sorti de la pièce, main dans la main avec Izzie, laissant Meredith seul et dans l'incompréhension. Elle ne comprenait pas comment elle avait pu perdre l'homme qu'elle aimait… Elle se sentait désarmée face à cette situation.

Alex: Meredith… Que fais tu par terre?

Meredith: Derek… (snif)

Alex: Pfff… Encore lui…

Meredith: Je lui ai dis… Je t'aime et… (snif) Et il est quand même parti avec elle!! (Elle se mit à pleurer)

Alex: Avec qui, Rose?

Meredith: Avec Izzie… (snif) Il sort avec Izzie maintenant… (snif)

Alex: Bizarre… Je peux te prendre dans mes bras?

Meredith: De toute façon, je n'ai plus rien à perdre… (snif)

Il mit ses bras autour d'elle et le serra fort contre lui.

Alex: Dons ca te dérangera pas dans ce cas de venir avec moi au café ce soir?

Meredith: Ok…

Une fois le soir arrivé…

Alex: Meredith, te voilà enfin… Tu es sublime.

Meredith: Je n'ai rien fais de spéciale…

Alex: Dans ce cas, tu es sublime au naturel.

Il attrapa Meredith et essaya de l'embrasser mais elle le rejeta aussi sec.

Meredith: Qu'est ce qui te prend!

Alex: Je te veux!

Meredith: Dégage!!

Alex: La soirée ne fait que commencer…

Elle vit Derek au loin et partie le rejoindre.

Derek: Tiens… Miss Grey.

Meredith: Derek…

Derek: Izzie est à la toilette.

Meredith: …

Derek: Aller vient, approche toi de moi… Plus proche encore…

Meredith: Quoi?!

Il attrapa Meredith à la taille, la serra tout contre lui et l'embrassa amoureusement tout en lui faisant des caresse dans le dos.

Izzie: Derek Shepherd!!!

Il lui fit un dernier baiser avant d'arrêter.

Derek: Izzie, t'as déjà fini?

Izzie: C'est déjà la deuxième fois que je te surprends à embrasser ton ex!!

Derek: … Oui et alors? Je croyais que tu n'étais pas jalouse… Et puis je sais très bien que tu te tape Karev en douce donc la ramène pas.

Elle attrapa Derek par la main, il se retourna sur Meredith et lui fit un sourire.

Alex: Je t'offre un verre?

Meredith: Encore toi!!

Alex: Juste un… Pour noyer ta peine.

Meredith: … D'accord.  
Mais un verre en entrainant un autre et puis encore un et encore un et… Qu'au finale Meredith était bourrée.

Alex: Hé! Ca va?

Meredith: Je me sens pas bizarre, j'ai la tête qui tourne et…

Alex: Tu veux que je te ramène?

Meredith: Ouai… Je veux…

Une fois arrivé chez Meredith…

Izzie: Alex!! Qu'est ce que… ? Meredith…

Derek descendit des escaliers, il était déjà en sous-vêtement, tout comme Izzie.

Derek: Meredith, tu as l'air bizarre…

Meredith: Je me sens pas bien…

Alex: Ouai ben… Moi je te lâche parce que…

Izzie: Viens avec moi à la cuisine… Alex…

Elle lui fit un sourire aguicheur et la suivie…

Derek: Bon… Je crois bien que je n'ai plus qu'à t'emmener dans ta chambre.  
Il la prit dans ses bras et une fois arrivé dans sa chambre, il la déposa délicatement sur son lit et s'allongea à ses côtés. Il lui caressa la joue et lui donna un long et tendre baiser sur les lèvres.

Meredith: Derek… Je t'aime…

Derek: Arrête de te torturer. Toi et moi, c'est fini…

Meredith: Reste… Près de moi. Si tu veux, on peut…

Il commença à la déshabiller, il lui retira son pull et t-shirt mais fut interrompu...

Alex: Shepherd, Izzie t'attends pour continuer ce que vous avez commencé.

Derek: Oh… Ok, bye miss Grey.

Il lui donna un baiser sur son front avant de partir.

Alex: A nous deux ma belle… Et si on continuait ce que Derek à commencé…

Meredith: Je veux pas! Pas avec toi!

Alex: Tu n'es pas dans un état à dire ce que tu veux. (rire) Pauvre petite Meredith… Tu es as moi maintenant. (rire)

Il se mit au-dessus d'elle et lui fit des bisous dans le cou. Comme elle se débâtait, il lui attrapa les bras pour l'immobiliser.

Meredith: Lâche-moi! Lâche-moi!! Derek!!!

Alex: Mais ferme là deux secondes! Tu va voir… On va bien s'amuser, comme ton Derek avec Izzie. (rire)

Meredith: Je ne veux pas!! Arrête!!

Alex: Mais laisse toi faire!

Il l'embrassa de force.

Meredith: Non!! Derek! Aide-moi!!

Alex: Laisse toi faire… Sinon je vais te faire mal…

Il lui enleva le reste de ses vêtements, ainsi que les siens.

Meredith (en pleure): Non… (snif) Alex… (snif)

Alex: Ne t'inquiète pas… Je ne te ferais pas mal… Je te le promets. (rire)

Meredith (pleurant à chaud de larmes): Arrête!!! Tu me fais mal Alex… (pleure) Derek!!!!!!!!!!

Dans l'autre chambre…

Derek: Je crois bien que Meredith m'appelle…

Izzie: Mais on s'en fou de Meredith!! Ca te dérangerais de me faire l'amour sans penser à elle?!!

Derek: Mais… Elle…

Izzie: Hé! C'est avec qui que tu couche là?! Avec elle où avec moi?!!

Derek: … Toi.

Izzie: Dans ce cas, oublie là!!


	32. Chapter 32

Le lendemain, quand Meredith se réveilla, elle se sentait mal.

Meredith: Je sens que je vais vomir… Tiens, pourquoi pas sur Alex… Alex!!!!

Alex: Quoi?? Ne hurle pas comme ca!

Meredith: Qu'est ce que tu fais dans mon lit!!

Alex: Tu ne te rappelle pas… On a joué ensemble, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. (rire)

Meredith: Quoi!!! Casse-toi!!!!!

Elle le poussa d'un coup sec en bas du lit.

Meredith: Je rêve ou tu n'as rien sur toi!!

Alex: T'es lourde comme fille…

Meredith mis son peignoir et sortie vite fait de la chambre.

Meredith: Mais qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu faire cette nuit… C'est un cauchemar… Ma vie est devenue un cauchemar…

Izzie: T'aurais pas vu Derek?

Meredith: Non! (tout bas) Et puis même si je le savais, je ne te le dirais pas pauvre… ! On respire, on se calme… Zen Méré…

George: Méré, ca va?

Meredith (surprise): Euh… Oui, enfin… Si on veut… Je vais me laver puis… Je descendrais.

George: Ok, je t'attends alors.

Meredith: Ah… Ok… Ben à tout de suite.

Elle entra dans la salle de bain et y trouva…

Meredith: Dites-moi que je suis dans une dimension parallèle… Ce n'est pas possible autrement…

Derek se retourna: Oh, Meredith… Ca va?

Meredith: Si on veut… Euh… Derek, il ton… Qui est… (Elle devint toute rouge et ne savait plus où se mettre)

Derek: Hein? Oh… ! Désolé. (rire)

Il s'habilla en vitesse, tandis que Meredith gênée était retournée…

Derek: Tu peux te retourner. (rire) Tu va prendre un bain?

Meredith: Je crois que je vais plutôt sortir et aller m'habiller…

Derek: Meredith… Reviens-moi…

Meredith: Pardon?

Derek: Reviens nous… Ne nous abandonne pas mon ange…

Meredith: Reviens nous??? Vous abandonnez?? Mais de quoi parle tu, je ne comprends rien… Derek, explique-moi…

Derek: Je ne veux pas te perdre, je t'aime tant… Tu me manques…

Meredith: Derek, mais à quoi tu joue?

Derek: J'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras et de t'embrasser…

Meredith: Derek… Je comprends pas…

Il prit Meredith dans ses bras et l'embrassa amoureusement.

Derek: Dis-moi… Tu as mal?

Meredith: Oui… A la tête mais…

Derek: Je voulais parler d'un autre endroit vois tu… Vu qu'il parait que tu l'as fait avec lui…

Elle ouvra la porte pour sortir.

Meredith: Il parait oui… Mais je ne m'en souviens pas…

Et elle sortie et Derek la suivie.

George: Vous parler de quoi??

Derek: Du faite qu'elle a couchée avec cet imbécile de Karev!

Izzie: Mais je rêve!! Tu étais là dedans avec elle!!!

Derek: Oui et alors! Et si tu veux savoir elle a vu mon oiseau.

George: Son oiseau? Il ressemble à quoi?

Meredith: George… Par pitié…

Izzie: Elle n'a pas à te voir nu! Tu es à moi!!

George: Oh… Cet oiseau là… Finalement, je ne veux rien savoir… Donc, c'était bien toi avec Alex??

Meredith: On peut oublier ca?

Derek: Tu ne m'as pas répondu… Meredith.

Meredith: Je ne me souviens de rien!!

George: Vous parlez du faite qu'Alex a violé Méré?

Meredith: Quoi!!!!!!!!!

Derek (énervé): Je sens que je vais le démolir celui là!!!

Alex: Bon, moi j'me casse. Merçi Meredith pour cette agréable soirée, faudra remettre ca. (rire)

Il mit sa main sur les fesses de Meredith avant de partir. Derek l'empoigna et le claqua violement contre le mu.

Alex: On est jaloux Shepherd. (rire)

Derek: Toi, je te jure que…!!!

George: Je l'ai même entendue criée après toi à plusieurs reprises. J'avais mal au cœur pour elle, mais je lui aurais été d'aucune aide… Il m'aurait mis K.O. en moins de deux…

Derek: Et toi, Izzie Stevens, tu as osé dire qu'elle ne m'appelait pas!!

George: Je dois faire la même chose avec Izzie que toi, avec Alex?

Derek: Meredith, ca va pas?

Elle resta statique, sans un mot, le regard perdu dans le vide quand soudain, elle se mit à courir vers les escaliers. Elle choppa et les dégringola, elle se retrouva étalée sur le sol. Derek lâcha Alex et descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers pour aller voir Meredith qui était inconsciente sur le sol.

Derek: Meredith, mon amour… Reviens-moi, je t'en pris… Reviens nous… Ne suis pas les anges, ma chérie… Je t'aime… Je t'aime ma Meredith Grey…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

J'étais assis près d'elle à son chevet, je lui tenais la main droite au creux des miennes, priant que celle que j'aime se réveille.

Cristina: Dr. Shepherd, voilà votre café…

Derek: Mais… Je n'ai rien demandé… Et puis tu peux m'appeler Derek… Je ne travail pas et puis… Meredith est ma petite amie et comme tu es sa meilleure amie, tu peux me dire tu…

Cristina: Je me suis permis de t'apporter un café… Ca fait deux jours que tu ne dors presque pas…

Derek: Merçi… Mais je ne serais pas dormir tranquillement tant que je ne… Tant qu'elle…

Cristina: Moi aussi, j'ai beaucoup de mal à dormir… Meredith est ma meilleure amie et la voir allongée sur ce lit d'hôpital, dans le coma me donne mal au cœur…

Derek: J'aimerais tant la voir sourire et rigoler à nouveau, Sa présence, sa joie de vivre, sa façon d'être… Tout en elle me manque…

Izzie entra suivie des garçons.

Izzie: Dr. Shepherd, votre sœur Amanda vous attend dans la chambre de votre fils pour aller manger.

Derek: Merçi Stevens.

Alex: Il y a aussi une autre de vos sœurs dans la chambre de la folle.

Derek: Merçi Karev. Mais je n'ai pas envi de voir l'une de ces deux là… Je vous la confie, je ne tarderais pas à revenir.

George: Prenez votre temps Dr. Shepherd. On vous préviendra si elle se réveille.

Amanda: Derek, tu viens manger?

Derek: J'arrive. A tout de suite mon ange…

Je lui ai donné un baiser sur le front puis je suis sorti.

Alex: Sincèrement… Je ne voudrais pas être à sa place…

George: Moi non plus…

Izzie: Pourquoi vous dites ca? C'est pas sympa.

Alex: C'est très simple, tu va voir. Déjà, il a eu un gosse à 15 ans et son ex est une folle alliée. De plus, il y a deux jours le p'tit tombe gravement malade et elle l'appel, il va au domicile de celle-ci et y passe la nuit. Le lendemain, Méré le vois, elle arrive toute joyeuse de l'avoir retrouvé et là… Une fois Derek parti, l'autre débile lui balance tout et lui invente qu'elle a couchée avec Shepherd. Meredith, totalement perdue et malheureuse ne réfléchie pas et prend la fuite. Une fois en bas, il tente de tout lui expliquer mais elle ne veut pas écouter et dis une connerie sous le choc. Lui, veut la faire rentrer, elle, elle reprend à nouveau la fuite. Il cri après elle, elle se retourne et s'arrête en plein milieu de la route. Il tente de la prévenir mais c'est trop tard… Meredith s'est déjà fait renverser et projetée plus loin. Il cour la retrouver et là… Elle est déjà dans le coma à ce moment là…

Izzie: Oui, vu ainsi…

George: Quand même… Vous imaginez vous, son garçon est admis en urgence, puis son ex est assommée par Addison et pour finir, l'accident de Meredith… Ca doit être dur à vivre…

Izzie: Il s'en fou de Rose, il se préoccupe plus du petit et surtout de Méré. Mais n'empêche, c'est quand même une fameuse simulatrice cette Rose.

Cristina: Pourquoi?

Izzie: Elle s'est juste fait assommée par Addison et elle crie haut et fort à ceux qui la visitent qu'elle a un traumatisme crânien. Alors qu'elle a juste une petite bosse sur la tête… C'est du n'importe quoi.

George: Je me demande ce qu'il ressent le Dr. Shepherd… Après tout Meredith n'est pas qu'une simple passade dans sa vie, ca se voit dans sa façon d'être avec elle, se la manière dont il la regarde… Il aime grave Méré, il aime sincèrement…

Cristina: Il souffre depuis deux jours… Même s'il essaye de le cacher, sa se voit…

Alex: Comment peux tu savoir ca?

Cristina: C'est quand même moi, l'interne chargée du dossier de Meredith. Et je peux vous affirmer qu'il en souffre énormément et qu'il attend avec impatience son réveille. Il a peur qu'elle reste dans le coma pendant des mois ou qu'elle se réveille avec des séquelles ou pire… Qu'elle ne se réveille jamais… Il a peur de la perdre pour toujours…

Izzie: Si vous voulez mon avis, de la façon dont il l'aime… Ca ne sera pas que pour un jour mais pour une éternité…


	33. Chapter 33

Cristina: Bon... Ben je crois que ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui qu'elle se réveillera...  
Le bipper d'Izzie se mit à vibrer.  
Izzie: Oh non... C'est pour l'autre folle... Aller savoir ce qu'elle va encore inventer pour rester...  
Alex: Bye bye Izzie, amuse-toi bien. (rire)  
George: Bon, je vais aller chercher un plateau repas.  
Alex: Mais elle...  
George: On ne sait jamais...  
Izzie et George sortirent de la chambre.  
Cristina: J'aimerais tant qu'elle se réveille...  
Alex: Et moi... J'aimerais un million de dollars tout de suite!  
Cristina: Hein?!  
Alex: Ben tu dis ca et regarde... Et moi, je n'ai même pas mon argent... C'est pas juste...  
Meredith se réveilla doucement...  
Cristina: Méré! Enfin tu te réveille... Et Derek qui n'est pas là pour te voir ouvrir tes petits yeux... Lui qui voulait être la première personne que tu verrais en ouvrant les yeux...  
Alex: Il va être déçu le coco. (rire)  
Meredith fixa Alex sans le lâcher une seconde des yeux.  
Alex: Cristina, appelle là un coup.  
Cristina: Meredith, regarde-moi.  
Alex: Mais pourquoi, elle n'arrête pas de me fixer ainsi? On dirait qu'elle veut me tuer...  
Cristina: Va savoir ce qu'il c'est passé dans sa tête pendant qu'elle était dans le coma.  
Alex: Elle me fait peur...  
George: Me voilà avec... Oh Meredith, tu es réveillée!  
Alex: Tu vois, il lui parle et elle me fixe toujours!!  
George: Tiens Méré, j'espère que tu as faim...  
Il lui installa le plateau devant elle.  
Cristina: Effectivement... Elle a un comportement bizarre et... On dirait qu'elle est ailleurs...  
George: Vous voyez, elle a faim.  
Cristina: Mais je ne suis pas sur qu'elle peut.  
Alex: Je le sens mal... Quelqu'un veut bien lui reprendre la fourchette ... ?!  
Cristina: De quoi as-tu peur? (rire)  
Alex: De ca!!!  
Alex eu le temps de se mettre à l'abri et d'éviter la fourchette que lui avait envoyé Meredith.  
Alex: Mais elle est malade!!  
Cristina: Elle vise bien n'empêche... Tu ne te serais pas abaissé, tu la recevais en pleine tronche. (rire)  
George: Qu'est ce qu'elle a?  
Cristina: Je crois qu'elle cherche à tuer Alex. (rire) Un conseil... Reste planqué ca vaudra mieux pour toi. (rire)  
Alex: C'est pas marrant!! Pourquoi elle m'attaque ainsi!  
Cristina: Aucune idée...  
Elle prit le couteau et fit de même... Puis elle prit le plateau et le lança à son tour.  
Alex: Ahhh!!! Ca brule!! Et en plus j'ai plein de purée et de sauce sur moi... Beurk, sauce au champignon...  
George: Elle n'a plus rien à envoyer, t'inquiète.  
Alex (ironiquement): Ah ah... Je me marre...  
Une fois relevé, il vit qu'elle le fixait toujours.  
Cristina: C'est assez étrange... Elle ne regarde que lui... C'est à n'y rien comprendre.  
Izzie: Me revoilà enfin. C'est une embêtante cette fille, pour ne pas dire autre chose... Alex, qu'est ce que tu as fais??  
Alex: C'est de sa faute à elle!  
Izzie: Meredith! Tu es enfin sortie du coma, quel bonheur!!  
Alex: Tu ne risque rien vu qu'elle...  
George: Elle regarde Izzie!  
Izzie: Et alors? Elle peut pas??  
Alex: Cours, cours très vite!  
Izzie: Hein?! Mais pourquoi?  
Meredith se leva tout en la fixant, elle se sentit moins à l'aise tout d'un coup.  
Izzie: Je suis sensé sortir en courant, c'est ca?  
Alex: Ah moins que tu veux finir dans un état comme le miens...  
Izzie: Ok, je vais sortir doucement de la chambre puis m'enfuir en courant...  
Et c'est ce qu'elle fit, mais aucun d'eux n'avait prévu que Meredith la suivrait.  
Cristina: Là... Je crois que nous avons un énorme problème...  
George: On lui cour après?  
Alex: Allez-y, moi je vais essayer de... Retirer ca...  
En sortant de la chambre, Meredith trébucha et tomba sur Rose qui se cogna la tête contre le mur.  
Rose: Aïe!! Espèce de... ! Oh... C'est toi... Sache que je n'aime pas la façon dont tu me regarde! Ton regard assassin ne me fait pas peur!  
Meredith se releva et repartie de plus belle à la poursuite d'Izzie.  
Brittany: Je le savais qu'elle finirait comme sa mère... Mais je ne pensais pas que cela arriverait si vite...  
Izzie courrait partout dans l'hôpital espérant fatiguée Meredith.  
Miranda: Stevens!! Peut-on savoir pourquoi vous courez ainsi!!  
Izzie: Meredith! Désolé, je dois y aller!!  
Miranda: Meredith...? Meredith?!!  
Richard sorti de son bureau pour rejoindre Miranda.  
Richard: C'est bien Stevens qui courait poursuivie pas Grey??!  
Miranda: Je crois bien... Mais je n'ai aucune explication à vous donner, désolée.  
Izzie finit par décider de prendre l'ascenseur pour semer Meredith. Quand les portes s'ouvrèrent, elle vit Derek et Amanda.  
Izzie (essoufflée): Mon dieu merçi... Dr. Shepherd c'est vous... Meredith elle est... Elle s'est réveillée et elle... Elle me court après!  
Derek: Pourquoi on ne m'a rien dit?!  
Izzie: Parce que... Ah! Maman au secourt, elle est là...  
Derek: Meredith...  
Amanda: Mais qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait?!!  
Izzie: Rien! Elle s'est réveillée puis elle n'a pas arrêtée de fixer Alex. Elle lui a balancé sa fourchette, son couteau et son plateau sur lui. Puis, c'est moi qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de fixer et... Voilà maintenant, elle est là...  
Amanda: Ce regard... Elle n'est pas parmis nous, où du moins à moitié. Elle est perdue entre réalité et illusion... Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'elle a pu « rêver » pendant qu'elle était dans le coma mais... Vous avez ton ami et toi, un lien avec ca...  
Izzie: Il n'y a aucun moyen de lui faire reprendre conscience?  
Amanda: Il n'y a qu'une seul chose à faire... Attendre... Elle reprendra conscience seul, mais quand...  
Derek: Meredith... Dis-moi quelque chose...  
Izzie: Elle ne parle pas... Depuis toute à l'heure, elle n'a rien dit...  
Rose: Il y a une réunion ici?  
Brittany: Tiens... Derek et sa folle... Une blonde et... Ma débile de petite sœur...  
Amanda: Je te renvoie ce beau compliment, très chère.  
Izzie: Qu'est ce qu'elle a alors?  
Derek: Elle a subie un choc et elle mélange le vrai et le faux.  
Amanda: Elle n'arrive pas pour le moment à faire la différence entre les deux...  
Meredith resta fixe face à Derek, il s'avança vers elle et la pris dans ses bras.  
Derek: Meredith, regarde-moi. Concentre-toi ma puce...  
Amanda: Derek... Ne la brusque pas trop...  
Derek: Mon ange... Je t'aime...  
Rose: Ahhh!!! Il lui a dit quoi?!!  
Brittany: Il lui a dit je t'aime. Il me semble qu'il ne te la jamais dit comme ca.  
Rose: Ecrase...  
Brittany: Je me rappel qui te le disais devant nos parents, les tiens mais pas de cette manière là... Et dans l'intimité, il te le disait comment?  
Rose: Il ne me le disait pas... J'ai toujours eu l'impression qu'il le disait par obligation...  
Brittany: J'ai des doutes qu'il t'ai vraiment aimé un jour...  
Rose: Sympa!! Je croyais que tu étais de mon côté!!  
Brittany: Oui mais...  
Rose: Mais quoi!!!!!  
Derek: Meredith, tu m'entends?  
Meredith: ... Derek.  
Izzie: Elle lui a parlé! C'est bon signe?  
Amanda (les larmes aux yeux): Oui... Mon dieu merçi...  
Derek: Meredith...Je t'aime tant ma chérie...  
Meredith se mit à pleurer dans les bras de Derek, il la serra très fort contre lui et lui dona un baiser sur la tête.  
Derek: C'est fini ma puce... Le cauchemar est fini... Tout ire bien maintenant, je suis là... Je serais toujours là...  
Amanda: Il vaudrait mieux qu'elle se repose un peu...  
Derek: Oui, bonne idée.  
Il l'emmena dans sa chambre, il la déposa délicatement sur le lit. Derek la regardait dormir, il était heureux qu'elle se soit réveillée...  
Une fois Meredith réveillée, il posa quelques questions pour comprendre son comportement. Elle lui raconta alors son « rêve ».  
Derek: Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu étais ainsi. Mais dis-toi bien que tout cela n'est jamais arrivé. Tout comme il y a deux jours, j'ai effectivement dormi dans e même lit que Rose mais il ne sait rien passé entre nous... A part dans sa tête. (rire)  
Meredith (les larmes aux yeux): Ok... J'ai confiance en toi...  
Derek: Tu ne dois jamais douter de ce que je te dis... Je te promets que je ne te cacherais plus jamais rien... Je t'aime ma Meredith... Je t'aime tant...  
Meredith: Je... Je t'aime.  
Derek: Moi aussi, je t'aime.  
Il lui attrapa le visage et l'embrassa tendrement.  
Cristina: Oups... Je vois que je dérange... (rire)  
Derek: Hein? (rire) Vas-y entre. (rire)  
Cristina: Désolée, je dois prendre ses paramètres et tous. (rire)  
Derek: Mais je t'en prie... Fais ce que tu dois faire.


	34. Chapter 34

Une semaine plus tard, Meredith était toujours sur son lit d'hôpital. Dans la chambre de Meredith, il faisait encore sombre et elle dormait encore. Derek arriva et ouvra les rideaux et vit sa belle paisiblement endormie. Il s'approcha d'elle pour lui donner un baiser sur le front. Il se leva pour partir quand il sentit la main de Meredith lui attraper le bras.  
Meredith: Tu oses partir comme un voleur? (rire)  
Derek: Bonjour ma princesse. Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui?  
Meredith: Je me sens toujours bien quand tu es là. (rire) J'adore quand tu viens me réveiller le matin... Encore plus depuis que tu as repris le travail. (rire)  
Derek: (rire) J'adore te voir dormir, tu es tellement belle ma chérie.  
Meredith: Arrête, tu va me faire rougir. (rire)  
Derek: (rire) J'ai encore un quart d'heure avant mes premières visites.  
Meredith: Il me semblait bien que tu étais là plutôt. D'habitude, c'est bonjour au revoir et là... Monsieur traine... (rire)  
Derek: (rire) Si cela ne te plait pas, je peux partir...  
Il fit pour se lever mais elle le rattrapa.  
Meredith: Reste, c'est un ordre. (rire) Tu ne voudrais pas me faire un gros câlin? (rire)  
Derek: Je ne sais pas si tu le mérite... Aller viens. (rire)  
Il ouvra ses bras pour l'accueillir tout contre lui. Meredith sentais battre le cœur de Derek à travers sa poitrine. Il lui fit de tendre caresse dans le dos, elle se sentait bien au creux de ses bras. Elle aurait aimée que cet instant dure à jamais.  
Derek: Je vais devoir te laisser ma chérie.  
Meredith: D'accord. Viens ici que je te donne un baiser avant que tu ne protes.  
Derek: Me voilà. (rire)  
Elle lui donna un tendre baiser.  
Meredith: Tu sais que je t'aime toi? (rire)  
Derek: Je t'aime mon ange. Bon, je dois y aller...  
Meredith: On se voit ce midi?  
Derek: Bien sur. (rire)  
Il lui fit un baiser sur le front puis parti.  
Plus tard dans l'avant midi...  
Mark: Bonjour Meredith. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui?  
Meredith: C'est toi qui t'occupe de moi aujourd'hui? (rire)  
Mark: Je t'épargne une nouvelle journée avec Addie. (rire)  
Meredith: Mais je me suis bien amusée hier avec elle.  
Mark: Bien amusée? Avec ses hormones qui partent dans tous les sens?!  
Meredith: (rire) On a imaginée mille et une façons de tuer Rose et de torturer Brittany.  
Mark: Ok... Je vois le genre... (rire) Et de quoi avez-vous parlez après ca?  
Meredith: On s'est projetée dans 10 ans et on a imaginée notre vie.  
Mark: Qu'a dit Addi?  
Meredith: Elle se voit travaillant encore ici, toujours marié à toi (rire) et... Avec trois enfants. (rire)  
Mark: Un seul me suffira. (rire) Quand je vois comment elle se comporte en ce moment... (rire)  
Meredith: La date approche. (rire)  
Mark: C'est pour septembre si tout va bien.  
Meredith: Courage. (rire)  
Mark: Et toi, qu'as-tu répondue?  
Meredith: Que j'aimerais bien être mariée, à Derek si possible. (rire) Avoir un ou deux enfants... Et sans oublier, être chirurgienne. (rire)  
Mark: C'est tous le bonheur que je te souhaite ma grande. Discuter c'est bien, mais faudrait quand même que je travail un peu. (rire)  
Meredith: Je vais bien, je n'ai mal nulle part et je suis dans la réalité. (rire) Tous va bien, promis, juré. (rire)  
Mark: Je vois que tu connais ta leçon. (rire)  
Meredith éclata de rire, jusqu'à l'arrivée d'une personne inattendue.  
Meredith: Je crois bien qu'elle s'est trompée de chambre...  
Mark: Je le pense aussi. Que veux-tu?  
Brittany: J'aimerais bien parler seul à seul avec elle... Si possible.  
Mark: Meredith, c'est toi qui vois.  
Meredith: Ca dépend... Elle compte me tuer??  
Mark: Brittany?  
Brittany: Je ne compte pas te tuer, rassure toi. Je viens en paix.  
Mark: Si tu as besoin de moi, je ne serais pas loin.  
Meredith: D'accord, merçi Mark.  
Une fois Mark parti, elles restèrent seul et un long silence ce fit entendre.  
Brittany: Euh... Ca va bien?  
Meredith: Oui... Merçi.  
Brittany: Je sais que nous sommes parties sur de mauvaise base mais... J'aimerais bien que l'on repart à zéro...  
Meredith: Pourquoi ce revirement de situation?  
Il était presque midi et Derek arriva, mais Brittany n'avait pas conscience qu'il était là et qu'il écoutait.  
Brittany: Pourquoi? Et bien... J'ai remarque l'autre jour que... Que mon petit frère tenait beaucoup à toi et il ne s'en cache pas non plus il faut dire. (rire) J'y ai beaucoup réfléchie et... Je me suis dit que... Il vaudrait peut-être mieux pour tout le monde que l'on s'entende bien... Surtout pour Derek.  
Meredith: Je n'ai rien contre toi, c'est toi qui m'as pris en grippe dès le début donc... Et je sais que tu es du côté de Rose et qu'elle est ton amie.  
Brittany: Oui... Mais pour le bonheur de mon petit frère... Pour lui je suis prête à faire un effort.  
Derek: Merçi, grande sœur.  
Elle sursauta dès qu'elle entendit sa voix.  
Brittany: Oh... Tu étais là...  
Derek: Oui et j'ai tout entendu. C'est bête, hein? (rire)  
Brittany: Je viens de me taper la honte toute seule... Géniale...  
Derek et Meredith se mirent à rire.  
Brittany: Bon... Je vais vous laisser. Bye.  
Meredith: Bye.  
Et elle sortie.  
Derek: Et bien... (rire)  
George: Voilà vos plateaux repas.  
Meredith: Merçi George.  
Derek: Qui est venu s'occuper de toi?  
Meredith: J'ai eu Mark aujourd'hui. Pourquoi, je ne t'ai jamais eu?  
Derek: Le chef était contre. (rire) Il a dit que je trainerais plus que je ne travaillerais. (rire)  
Meredith: Vu ainsi... Il n'a pas tord. (rire)  
Derek: Mais j'ai quand même le droit de venir te voir et de manger au près de toi.  
Meredith: Encore heureux et puis sinon, le chef aurait du attendre que je sorte pour que tu reprennes le travail. (rire)  
Derek: Non, j'aurais quand même repris le travail mais... Je n'aurais pensé qu'à toi. (rire)  
Meredith: Intéressant. (rire)  
Mark: Hé les amoureux! J'ai une super bonne nouvelle!!  
Derek: Laquelle?  
Meredith: Miss Grey, tu es libre aujourd'hui!  
Meredith: Cool! Mais certaine choses vont me manquer. (rire) Et je reprends l'internat quand?  
Mark: Dans 2 semaines, comme ca tu auras bien le temps de récupérer.  
Meredith: Ok, merçi Mark.  
Mark: De rien. (rire) Bye les amoureux.  
Derek: Bye.  
Meredith: ...  
Derek: Ma chérie, ca ne va pas?  
Meredith: Je n'ai pas envie de rester seule à la maison...  
Derek: Viens chez moi... Enfin, dans ma caravane. Je demanderais à Amanda de rester avec toi jusqu'à ce que je rentre.  
Meredith: Mais... Elle travaille elle aussi.  
Derek: Amanda est une indépendante, donc il n'y aura aucun problème pour elle. Et de plus, je suis sur que ca lui fera plaisir de rester avec toi. On fait comme ca?  
Meredith: Ok, si tu es sur que cela ne dérangera pas Amanda. (rire)  
Derek: Je viendrais te prendre vers 19h30. N'ai pas peur de prendre tout ce dont tu pourrais avoir besoin. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je vais prévenir personnellement Izzie et George. D'ailleurs, j'ai une opération avec George dans 10 minutes. Je vais devoir te laisser ma puce.  
Meredith: D'accord. A toute à l'heure mon amour.  
Derek: A toute ma princesse.  
Il l'embrassa amoureusement avant de partir.  
*** Fin flash back ***  
Célénie: Et bien, il s'en ai passé des choses bizarres par moments. (rire)  
Derek: Hé oui. (rire)  
Célénie: Vous êtes trop mignon tous les deux ensembles.  
Derek: C'est pour ca que nous avons une adorable petite fille.  
Célénie se mit à rire.


	35. Chapter 35

Célénie: La suite, la suite, la suite!!!  
Derek: Petite excitée. (rire)  
Célénie: La suite!! (rire)  
Derek: Attends deux minutes...  
Célénie: Non! (rire)  
Derek: Voilà, voilà. (rire)  
*** Flash back ***  
Nous étions le samedi de cette même semaines, cela faisait déjà cinq jours que Meredith était sortie. Il était dans les 18 heures et... Je dois bien avouer que c'était la folie à la caravane...  
Derek: Ma puce, où es-tu?  
Meredith: Je suis là... Pourquoi? (rire)  
Derek: Qu'est ce que tu as encore fais... (rire)  
Meredith: Rien. (rire)  
Derek: Ah oui, vraiment...  
Meredith: Puisque je te le dis. (rire)  
Derek: C'est bizarre... Ma radio a comme qui dirait... Mystérieusement disparue...  
Meredith: Oui, effectivement... C'est très... Très bizarre... (rire)  
Derek: Ma puce... (rire)  
Meredith: N'est pas disponible pour le moment, veuillez rappeler plus tard, merçi. (rire)  
Il lui attrapa les mains pour qu'elle ne puisse pas s'enfuir.  
Derek: Où l'as-tu cachée?  
Meredith: Qui te dit que c'est moi qui l'ai? (rire)  
Derek: Ma puce... Tu me prends pour un idiot? On est que deux ici. (rire)  
Meredith: C'est peut-être Amanda qui l'a prit. (rire)  
Derek: Tu n'as pas honte d'accuser ma sœur. (rire) Elle était encore là il y a 10 minutes et Amanda est partie il y a une heure. (rire)  
Meredith: Je... (rire)  
Derek: Où est-elle?  
Meredith: C'est le chat qui l'a prit. (rire)  
Derek: Oui, bien sur. (rire) T'aurais pas un peu de fièvre, non? (rire)  
Meredith: Non, non. (rire)  
Derek: Alors, j'attends...  
Meredith: ... Désolée, mais j'en pouvais plus d'entendre cette chanson!! A croire que tu le faisais exprès de la remettre.  
Derek: Bien sur que je le faisais exprès. (rire)  
Meredith: Quoi?!  
Derek: Quand j'ai vu que ca t'agaçais, je l'ai mis en répétition. (rire)  
Meredith: Ca c'est... Petit, c'est petit tout ridicule ce que tu as fais. (rire)  
Derek: Rends la moi. (rire)  
Meredith: Alors là, tu peux toujours courir. (rire) Tu ne la verras plus jamais! (rire)  
Derek: Ah oui... C'est ce qu'on va voir... (rire)  
Il la prit dans ses bras mais elle réussie à s'en échapper. Elle courra vers la chambre et Derek la suivie. Une fois dans la chambre, elle trébucha et tomba sur le lit et elle se retourna aussi vite. Derek arriva et se mit à genoux sur elle pour l'immobiliser et lui attrapa les poignets.  
Derek: Alors, tu va me répondre maintenant? (rire)  
Meredith: Jamais! (rire)  
Derek: Il ne faut jamais dire jamais ma puce... (rire)  
Meredith: Mais moi je le dis. (rire)  
Derek: Parle ou je te torture! (rire)  
Meredith: Torture-moi, vas-y! (rire)  
Derek: Tu te sens bien?? (rire)  
Meredith: N'oublie pas cependant que je suis... Non, Derek arrête! (rire)  
Il la chatouilla encore, encore et encore espérant la faire parler.  
Derek: Alors, tu vas parler ou je continu? (rire)  
Meredith: Je suis morte, oublie-moi... (rire)  
Derek: Alors...  
Meredith: Je ne parlerais pas! (rire)  
Derek: Bien... Comme tu voudra...  
Il retira les chaussures de Meredith pour lui chatouiller les pieds.  
Meredith: Non!!! C'est pas du jeu! (rire)  
Derek: Mais si, mais si. (rire)  
Meredith: Tu n'es qu'un lâche! (rire)  
Derek: Répète un peu... Je n'ai pas bien entendu.  
Meredith: Non!! Arrête! (rire)  
Derek: Ok, nous allons passer à une toute autre sorte de torture... (rire) Ca va vous plaire chère demoiselle... (rire)  
Meredith: Qu'est ce que ton cerveau diabolique a en tête??  
Derek: Ca...  
Il lui dona des bisous dans le cou, puis lui donna des baiser du bout des lèvres.  
Meredith: C'est pas juste, tu pourrais au moins m'embrasser, méchant. (rire)  
Derek: Ca ne serais plus une torture sinon. (rire)  
Meredith: Méchant...Vais boudée maintenant...  
Derek: Ah ouai, tu joue a ca... (rire)  
Meredith: Derek? Non!  
Il essaya tant bien que mal à retirer le pull et le t-shirt de Meredith qui se débâtait.  
Derek: Hé hé! C'est qui le meilleur. (rire)  
Meredith: Derek... Rends-moi mes affaires...  
Derek: Tu deviens toute rouge. (rire)  
Meredith: A ton avis, la faute à qui?  
Derek: (rire) On va continuer en dessous alors...  
Meredith: Non! Ok, tu as gagné... Elle est en dessous de l'évier! (rire)  
Il rigola puis l'embrassa tendrement avant d'aller la récupérer. Meredith quant à elle, en profita pour se rhabiller.  
Meredith: T'es content?! (rire)  
Derek: Oui. (rire)  
Meredith: Honte à toi. (rire)  
Il mit une musique romantique, puis invita Meredith à venir danser.  
Derek: Viens.  
Meredith: Tu veux qu'on danse?  
Derek: Ben oui. (rire) Aller viens ma puce.  
Il la prit dans ses bras et commença à danser. Pendant ce temps...  
Derek: Je t'aime ma puce d'amour.  
Meredith: Je t'aime mon Derek.  
Ils s'embrassèrent.  
Derek: Tu t'amuse bien? (rire)  
Meredith: (rire) Oui, j'adore être avec toi...  
Derek: Moi aussi.  
Ils s'arrêtèrent de danser, Meredith se dirigea vers la toilette. Tandis que Derek en profita pour remettre sa chanson et il se mit à danser, mais elle ne tarda pas à revenir...  
Meredith: Derek!!!!!  
Derek: Quoi?? (rire)  
Meredith: Change-moi ca!! (rire)  
Derek: Non. (rire)  
Meredith: Derek!!!  
Derek se mit à chanter:  
Le petit bonhomme en mousse  
Qui s'élance et rate le plongeoir  
C'est comme la chanson douce  
Que chantait ta maman le soir...  
Meredith: Stop!! S'il te plait! (rire)  
Derek: Pourquoi? (rire)  
Meredith: Tu m'as assez cassé les pieds toute à l'heure avec, pendant une demie heure! (rire) Je crois bien que s'en est assée... (rire)  
Derek: Viens avec moi... (rire)  
Meredith: Tu ne l'as pas mis sur répète quand même?  
Derek: Si, rien que pour te faire plaisir. (rire) Viens avec moi... (rire)  
Meredith: Mais... Qu'est ce que tu as encore en tête... (rire)  
Il l'emmena dans la chambre.


	36. Chapter 36

Meredith: Je peux savoir pourquoi tu...  
Derek: Chut...  
Il mit son index sur sa bouche.  
Meredith: Derek...  
Il se rapprocha plus près d'elle pour l'embrasser avant de lui enlever son pull.  
Derek: Ca va ma chérie? Tu trembles...  
Meredith: C'est juste que...  
Derek: Tu as peur?  
Meredith: Oui... Désolé...  
Derek: C'est normal, je ne t'en veux pas. Tu me fais confiance?  
Meredith: Bien sur, mais...  
Derek: Laisse-moi faire, tout ira bien. Je te le promets et si tu veux qu'on arrête à un moment donné, tu le dis. Il n'y a aucun problème.  
Meredith: D'accord.  
Il enleva sa chemise et se coucha sur le lit.  
Derek: Ma puce, qu'est ce que tu fais? (rire)  
Meredith: Ben... Je me mets au-dessus de toi. Pourquoi, ca se fait pas? (rire)  
Derek: Si mais je m'attendais pas a ce que tu le fasses. (rire)  
Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux avec un grand sourire puis enleva son t-shirt.  
Derek: Tu es sur de vouloir le faire, tu te sens prête?  
Meredith: Ben... Ca me fait encore un peu peur et...  
Derek: N'en dis pas plus ma puce... On n'est pas obligé de le faire. Tu sais très bien que j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra.  
Meredith: Oui, je sais.  
Derek: Sinon, tu veux bien rester comme ca? (rire)  
Meredith: Petit pervers. (rire)  
Derek: Ce n'est quand même pas ma faute si tu es belle, ma puce. (rire) Et en plus d'être magnifique, tu as une peau très douce...  
Meredith: Je t'aime mon amour...  
Il mit une main derrière la tête de Meredith pour l'embrasser et mit son autre main dans son dos pour la plaquer contre lui. Elle se laissa faire sans dire un mot.  
Derek: Tu vois que tu as confiance en moi.  
Meredith: Mais je n'ai jamais dis le contraire. (rire)  
Derek: Excuse-moi de te demander cela mais... De quoi as-tu peur?  
Meredith: Ce n'est pas l'acte en lui-même qui me fait peur, rassure toi mais...  
Derek: Tu as peur que cela se passe mal?  
Meredith: Un peu...  
Derek: Tu peux tout me dire ma puce... Si tu ne me dis pas tes craintes et tes peurs, on n'y arrivera jamais...  
Meredith: Je sais mais... Sa me gêne un peu de parler de ca...  
Derek: Tu peux tout me dire sans exception ma chérie. Et je crois savoir ce qui te fait peur.  
Meredith: Comment tu pourrais?  
Derek: Parce que tout simplement... Je t'aime.  
Il lui donna un tendre baiser. Puis quelques minutes plus tard commença à la chatouiller.  
Meredith: Traitre! C'est pas du jeu! (rire)  
Derek: Mais je m'en fou moi que ce ne soit pas du jeu. (rire)  
Meredith: Tu vas me le payer! (rire)  
Ils finirent pas tomber du lit.  
Derek: Décidément, tu aimes bien être au-dessus. (rire)  
Meredith: Mais tu vas arrêter oui! (rire)  
Derek: Non... Je ne fais que commencer. (rire)  
Meredith: Derek... Regarde ailleurs. (rire)  
Derek: Ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'ai une belle vue. (rire)  
Meredith: Ben tampis... Tu regarde ailleurs. (rire)  
Derek: Je regarde où je veux. (rire)  
Meredith: Derek...  
Derek: Oui ma puce...  
Meredith: Je crois que l'on n'est pas seul...  
Derek: C'est surement le chat. (rire)  
Meredith: Ca m'étonnerait que le chat sache ouvrir la porte, tu vois. (rire)  
Derek: Oh mais mon chat ne me raconte pas toute sa vie tu sais. (rire)  
Meredith: Ne te moque pas de moi... (rire)  
Derek: Tu sais que je t'adore ma puce.  
Il l'embrassa amoureusement.  
La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et un cri se fit entendre. Derek se releva nette et Meredith se retourna sec.  
Derek: Maman?!!  
Lilibeth: Derek Shepherd!!!  
Meredith (tout bas): Qu'est ce que j'aimerais être ailleurs là tout de suite...  
Yan: Chérie, que se ... Passe-t-il?  
Derek: Papa?!  
Yan: Salut fiston! ... Oh... Bonjour mademoiselle...  
Meredith (gênée): ... Bonjour.  
Yan: Viens chérie, on va... On va s'asseoir.  
Il ferma la porte et emmena sa femme.  
Meredith: La honte... Tes parents m'ont vu en soutien...  
Derek: Ne t'en fait pas ma mère s'en remettra. (rire)  
Meredith: C'est pas marrant... Tu parles d'une première impression...  
Derek: Elle n'avait qu'à frapper à la porte. (rire)  
Meredith: T'es pas possible par moment, tu le sais au moins? (rire)  
Derek: Oui. (rire)  
Ils se rhabillèrent puis rejoignirent les parents de Derek.  
Yan: Ah voilà les petits...  
Lilibeth: Un petit qui va sur ses 25 ans et qui est père de famille.  
Derek: De 1, elle le sait. De 2, je n'ai jamais été marié à l'autre folle donc je ne suis pas père de famille mais père tout court.  
Lilibeth: Et ca ne vous dérange aucunement qu'il est un fils?  
Meredith: Ben...  
Lilibeth: C'est du n'importe quoi tout ca. De plus vous n'avez que 18 ans, vous êtes encore bien jeune.  
Meredith: Oui mais...  
Lilibeth: A votre âge on a encore toute la vie devant soi et vous n'avez pas besoin de vous charger d'un mec qui a déjà un enfant. Un enfant qui a déjà 10 qui plus est.  
Meredith: Peut-être mais...  
Lilibeth: Vous croyez vraiment que cela va durer entre vous?  
Meredith: Oui, bien sur.  
Lilibeth: Vous êtes jeune mon enfant... Ca ne durera pas et vous ferez souffrir mon fils comme toutes ces autres pétasse qui l'on approché! Donc n'y compter pas!  
Meredith: Pardon!?  
Lilibeth: Sachez jeune fille, qu'il est papa d'un charmant garçon et s'il doit se marié un jour se sera avec Rose qui est la mère de son fils! Et non vous, fille d'une malade mental!  
Meredith: Ma mère est peut-être une malade mental mais elle l'est surement moins que votre satanée Rose!  
Lilibeth: Vous n'êtes qu'une arrogante! Vous osez parler d'une fille que vous ne connaissez pas!  
Meredith: Avec tout mon respect, vous n'êtes pas mieux!  
Lilibeth: Alors là!  
Yan: Enfin une belle fille qui lui résiste... Ouf.  
Derek: Maman arrête de toujours utiliser Maxence! Je te signal que si il est là aujourd'hui, c'est de ta faute! Et s'il est malheureux aussi!  
Lilibeth: Comment ca de ma faute!!  
Derek: Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle!  
Lilibeth: C'est du n'importe quoi!  
Yan: Non, Derek a raison.  
Lilibeth: Tais-toi, tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parle!  
Yan: Ah oui... Meredith, vous voyez cette femme qui est mon épouse.  
Meredith: Oui...  
Yan: Quant elle a appris que Rose état enceinte, enceinte d'un mois et demie je précise, elle lui a fait garder l'enfant alors que l'on aurait pu éviter tout cela! Tout ca pour lui donner une soi disant leçon de vie. Une leçon qui a failli lui pourrir la vie, oui!  
Lilibeth: Que je sache, il a réussi sa vie!  
Derek: Et ce n'est surement pas grâce à toi...  
Meredith: Ca je veux bien te croire...  
Ils se retournèrent sur elle.  
Meredith: Je crois que je vais aller à la toilette...  
Derek lui attrapa le bras pour l'empêcher de fuir.  
Derek: Reste... Tu n'as pas à fuir.  
Yan: Il a raison, restée Meredith.  
Meredith: Bien...  
Derek: Maman, tu ne sais rien de Meredith. Tu ne sais ni qui elle est, ni comment elle se comporte avec moi. Et tu la juge mal à cause de Rose.  
Lilibeth: Je juge les gens comme je veux!  
Meredith: Ecouter... Je suis sur que vous devez vous méfie des filles qui s'approche de lui à cause de Rose mais... Je n'ai aucun point commun avec elle si ce n'est d'être tomber amoureuse de Derek.  
Lilibeth: ...  
Meredith: J'ai la tête sur les épaules et en aucun cas, je ne ferais un enfant à Derek pour le piéger. Je sais que ma mère est folle à l'heure d'aujourd'hui et que c'est cela que tout le monde retiens mais.... Cela ne l'a jamais empêchée de me mettre sur le bon chemin.  
Yan: Je suis content que mon fils est trouvé une aussi charmante jeune fille. Je ne doute pas de vos intentions envers lui.  
Derek: Merçi papa.  
Yan: De plus, il me semble que c'est de la faute à Rose si cette jeune demoiselle a eu un accident.  
Lilibeth: Vous ne m'empêcherais pas d'avoir peur pour mon fils!  
Derek: Maman... Cela fait 6 mois que nous sommes ensemble... Et je l'aime...  
Il l'embrassa tendrement sous les yeux de ses parents.  
Yan: C'est de l'amour pur entre vous, ca se voit.  
Meredith: Merçi monsieur Shepherd.  
Yan: Appel-moi Yan. Et elle... Elle on s'en fou... (rire)  
Lilibeth: Hé!  
Derek: Vous voulez manger avec nous?  
Yan: Avec plaisir.  
Derek: Ok, je vais préparer ca.  
Meredith: Attend, je viens t'aider.  
*** Fin flash back ***  
Derek: Nous avons donc mangé ensemble et nous avons beaucoup parlé. Mon père ne laissa plus ma mère s'attaquer à Meredith. Enfin il osait avoir le dessus sur elle, on peut dire qu'il avait bien choisit sont moment... Bien que s'il l'aurait fait dix ans plutôt... Ca ne m'aurait pas dérangé non plus (rire)  
Célénie: J'aime bien ton papa. (rire)  
Derek: Moi aussi, beaucoup même.  
Célénie: Au moins il aime bien grand-mère, lui.


	37. Chapter 37

Derek: Bon et bien...  
Célénie: Dis vous avez attendu longtemps avant de le faire? (rire)  
Derek: Dis donc... Ce n'est pas de votre âge petite demoiselle.  
Célénie: Bah... Au moins, tu n'auras pas à me cacher les choses. (rire)  
Derek: Ecoute p'tite puce, ce n'est pas à ton âge que l'on doit entendre ce genre de chose, mais à un âge décent.  
Célénie: Grand-père... Je sais d'où viennent les bébés, tu sais... Et je sais d'où je suis sortie. C'est vrai que certain propos ou chose dites ne sont pas de mon âge mais, maman ne me cache jamais rien sur aucun sujet...  
Derek: La faute à ta grand-mère tous ca... (rire)  
Célénie: Pourquoi?  
Derek: Meredith faisait la même chose avec ta maman quand elle était petite, donc ca ne m'étonne qu'à moitié. (rire)  
La petite se mit à rire.  
Derek: Bon, ben... Allons-y alors... (rire)  
*** Flash back ***  
L'heure de la pose du midi avait sonné et les internes allaient manger...  
Cristina: Ouai! On va enfin manger.  
Meredith: Comme tu dis...  
Cristina: Qu'est ce que t'as?  
Meredith: Plein de chose qui me bouffe l'esprit...  
Cristina: Du genre?  
Meredith: Du genre que... !  
Cristina: Un conseil, si c'est personnel ne crie pas.  
Meredith: Pfff, j'en peu plus...  
Cristina: Dis à moi. Je suis ta meilleure amie, donc tu peux tout me dire.  
Meredith: Je sais mais là... C'est la honte...  
Cristina: Mais non, vas-y, je ne jugerais pas, promis.  
Meredith: ... Cris... Ca fait déjà 7 mois que je suis avec Derek, 7 mois tout pile demain d'ailleurs...  
Cristina: Et où est le problème? T'es heureuse avec lui que je sache.  
Meredith: Oui, très heureuse même, mais... Derek a envie de moi et moi je n'ose pas... J'ai peur que Derek ne finisse par en avoir marre d'attendre mon bon vouloir... Qui sait, il pourrait peut-être par un coup de folie se faire une miss cacahuète du genre d'Izzie!  
Cristina (éclatée de rire): Trop fort. (rire) Faudra que je lui ressorte ca. (rire)  
Meredith: C'est pas marrant... J'ai vraiment peur de le perdre à cause de ca...  
Cristina: Et Rose, c'est miss balais dans le cul? (rire)  
Elle partie dans un fou rire, tandis que Meredith resta sans un mot un moment avant de rejoindre Cristina dans son délire.  
Meredith: Non mais allée... Soyons sérieuse deux minutes.  
Cristina: Tu attends quoi de moi au juste?  
Meredith: Que tu m'aide...  
Cristina: Et comment?  
Meredith: Tu ferais quoi à ma place?  
Cristina: Tu l'as déjà vu nu?  
Meredith: Ben je l'ai déjà vu torse nu mais pas plus... A part dans mes rêves. (rire)  
Cristina: Cochonne. (rire) Et lui il t'as vu nue?  
Meredith: (rire) Ben... En soutif mais j'avais mon pantalon et même ainsi ... J'étais gênée...  
Cristina: Pauvre de lui... Il n'est pas prêt de t'avoir. (rire)  
Meredith: Cris!! C'est pas en disant ca que tu va m'aider!  
Cristina: Et bien dans ce cas, nous allons demander de l'aide à Alex.  
Meredith: Non!  
Alex: Voilà le plus beau!  
Cristina: Ah ouai? Et il est où?? J'le vois pas moi.  
Alex: Très marrant. Ca va Grey, tu semble ailleurs.  
Meredith: Très bien.  
Cristina: Même pas vrai. Elle a un problème avec Shepherd et toi seul peut l'aider je pense. Parce que là... (rire)  
Meredith (tout bas): Tu parles...  
Alex: Quel es le problème?  
Cristina: Shepherd aimerait bien coucher avec elle mais elle... Elle se bloque.  
Meredith: Cristina!  
Alex: Tu l'aime ton Shepherd?  
Meredith: Bien sur que je l'aime! Sombre crétin!  
Alex: Où est le problème alors. Fait lui un strippe et puis tu lui fais et voilà, on en parle plus et lui aura ce qu'il voulait.  
Cristina: C'est légèrement un peu beaucoup direct. (rire)  
Meredith: Tu me dégoute Alex! Vous savez quoi?! Je me casse parce que vous m'énerver!  
Elle se promena dans les couloirs quand elle tomba nez à nez avec Mark.  
Meredith: Mark... Ca va?  
Mark: Addi va finir par me rendre fou comme elle est en arrêt de travail mais ca va. (rire) Et toi? Réponds sincèrement parce que je vois que tu fais une drôle de tête.  
Meredith: J'ai un petit problème concernant Derek et...  
Mark: N'en dis pas plus, on va aller en discuter en salle de garde pour être plus tranquille.  
Une fois arrivé...  
Meredith: Au faite, tu n'es pas trop stressé avec le bébé qui va bientôt arriver?  
Mark: Oh que si. (rire) Je n'aurais jamais imaginé à quel point l'arrivé d'un môme pouvais changer pas mal de chose...  
Meredith: (rire) Tu compte t'évanouir à l'accouchement?  
Mark: ... Je ne sais pas encore. (rire)  
Meredith: Je serais là quand elle accouchera, c'est moi qui vais aider l'accoucheuse. C'est Addi qui en a fait la demande.  
Il lui fit un sourire.  
Mark: Alors dis-moi, c'est quoi ce problème avec Derek?  
Meredith: Je ne sais pas si vous parlez de chose personnelle ensemble mais...  
Mark: Je te promets d'en garder le silence.  
Meredith: Ok... Et bien, voilà... Derek aimerait bien que l'on couche ensemble mais moi sa me bloque encore un peu... Même si il dit qu'il attendra le temps qu'il faudra... Je sais qu'il en a envie et j'ai peur qu'il aille en voir une autre... J'ai vraiment peur de le perdre à cause de ca...  
Mark: Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de le perdre à cause de ca Méré. J'avoue qu'il m'en a déjà parlé... Et oui, il a envi d'être le premier avec qui tu le feras et je le comprends, moi aussi j'aurais bien aimé être le premier d'Addi mais... Ce n'était pas le cas. (rire) Crois-moi, quand il te dit qu'il attendra... C'est sincère Méré.  
Meredith: Tu ne sais pas comment je pourrais faire pour passer au-dessus de ma peur? Je sais que c'est gênant et tout mais...  
Mark: Je vois ca, t'es toute rouge. (rire) T'inquiète, si je peux vous venir en aide, je le ferais avec plaisir et comme c'est le cas. (rire) Et puis... J'ai eu le même problème avec Addi au début mais... Elle n'était déjà plus vierge comparé à toi qui l'est encore...  
Meredith: Et comment elle a...  
Mark: Tu dors des fois chez Derek ou lui chez toi, on est bien d'accord?  
Meredith: Oui, et?  
Mark: Vous dormez en pyjama ou quelque chose comme ca.  
Meredith: Ben, moi j'ai ma nuisette et lui, son short et son t-shirt. Pourquoi?  
Mark: Mettez quelque chose de plus léger, comme des sous-vêtements par exemple, ca sera mieux et je suis sur que ca plaira à Derek. (rire)  
Meredith: Je comprends pourquoi vous êtes amis tous les deux... Non mais je vous jure... (rire)  
Mark: Par la suite prends des bains avec lui, nu de préférence cocotte, ok? (rire) Et naturellement, à tout les coups, Derek sera aux anges. (rire)  
Meredith: Mais tu vas te calmer oui! (rire)  
Mark: Puis quand tu verras que tu te sens bien à l'aise... Tu n'auras plus qu'à te lancer et laisser faire Derek. (rire)  
Meredith: Aussi pervers l'un que l'autre... C'est pas possible ca. (rire)  
Mark: Il me semble que demain et samedi, il va dormir chez toi miss.  
Meredith: Oui et toi?  
Mark: De 1, dodo en sous vêtements ce week-end... Tu as quelques choses de sexy au moins? (rire)  
Meredith: Toi... Je sens que je vais te taper... (rire)  
Mark: Et de 2, samedi, le bain dans une ambiance romantique...  
Meredith: Je suis obligée de commencer demain?  
Mark: Oui et c'est un ordre jeune fille! (rire)  
Meredith: Tant que tu y es... Tu veux pas un rapport du week-end, non? (rire)  
Mark: ... Non, ca ira comme ca. (rire)  
Meredith: Merçi Mark.  
Mark: De rien ma grande. Aller au boulot maintenant! (rire)


	38. Chapter 38

Le lendemain 20h, Derek arriva chez Meredith...  
Derek: Bonjour petite demoiselle, puis-je entré?  
Meredith (changeant sa voix): Ma maman m'a toujours interdit d'ouvrir aux inconnus. (rire)  
Derek: Moi un inconnu? Mais voyons, je suis sur que tu rêve de moi toutes les nuits. (rire)  
Elle se mit à rire, quant à lui, il la prit dans ses bras et la fit tourner.  
Meredith: Je t'aime mon Derek.  
Derek: Et moi, je t'aime ma puce.  
Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement.  
George: Oh... Dr. Shepherd, bonsoir.  
Derek: Bonsoir George.  
George: Le repas sera prêt dans 10-15 minutes.  
Meredith: Ok, merçi. Tu viens, on va au salon en attendant.  
Derek: D'accord, je te suis ma chérie.  
Une fois dans le salon, ils s'installèrent dans le fauteuil. Derek la prit dans ses bras pour lui faire des câlins.  
Meredith: Dis donc monsieur Shepherd, on en profite là... (rire)  
Derek: Mais non, quelle idée. (rire) Tu te rends contes, cela fait 7 mois que nous sommes ensemble, 7 merveilleux moi...  
Meredith: Oui, 7 merveilleux long moi, je suis bien d'accord...  
Elle lui sourie.  
Derek: Tu as préparés quelque chose du repas?  
Meredith: Rien... Ils ont dit que la seul chose que j'avais à faire c'était de me préparer et surtout de me faire belle pour toi. (rire)  
Derek: Te faire belle, qu'elle avantage y a t'il? (rire)  
Meredith: Merçi!  
Derek: Je peux finir ma phrase...  
Meredith: Euh...  
Derek: Tu ne serais pas te faire belle, vu que tu l'es déjà au naturelle mon ange. Donc qu'elle avantage y a-t-il? (rire)  
Meredith: Pour te plaire encore plus?  
Derek: Mais tu me plais tel que tu es ma puce.  
Meredith: Que veux tu que je réponde à ca...  
Derek: Dans ce cas, c'est moi qui vais y répondre...  
Il l'embrassa amoureusement.  
George: Mademoiselle Grey et monsieur Shepherd, voulez vous bien me suivre.  
Meredith: Bien... On te suit...  
En se levant Derek mit sa main dans celle de Meredith qui se retourna sur lui en lui souriant.  
Derek: Où allons-nous?  
George: Vous allez voir, on a mis le paquet, c'est magnifique...  
Une fois à la cuisine, ils découvrirent la surprise d'Izzie et George. Ils avaient tout redécoré dans une ambiance romantique avec des fleurs, des bougies parfumées, des chandelles et la musique. Après le repas, ils montèrent à la chambre.  
Derek: Tu savais qu'ils avaient préparé ca?  
Meredith: Non, mais maintenant, je comprends mieux leur cachoteries. (rire)  
Derek: En tous cas, chapeau à eux deux car c'était très bien.  
Meredith: Ils ont tous transformé dans la cuisine riens que pour nous faire plaisir... Ils sont adorable...  
Il s'installa confortablement sur le lit et invita Meredith a le rejoindre. Elle se mit dans ses bras, la tête sur son torse. Il lui fit des caresses dans le dos et lui donna un baiser sur la tête.  
Derek: Je sais pas pour toi, mais moi je me sens bien comme ca... Ici avec toi.  
Meredith: Moi aussi, j'aime bien être dans tes bras et être tout contre toi.  
Derek: Et moi, j'adore ton parfum. (rire)  
Meredith: On fait quoi là, on joue à celui ou celle qui aura le dernier mot? (rire)  
Derek: Moi ca me va. (rire)  
Meredith: ... Tu as l'aire fatigué mon amour...  
Derek: Je tiendrais le coup, ne t'en fais pas. (rire)  
Meredith: Tu peux te mettre à l'aise, tu sais. (rire)  
Derek: Pourquoi tu dis ca?  
Meredith: Tu as encore tes chaussures... Tu peux les enlever, ce n'est pas interdit. (rire)  
Derek: Tu ose te moquer de moi?  
Meredith: Pour une fois que c'est moi. (rire)  
Derek: Ah ouai, tu vas voir. (rire)  
Il la chatouilla et elle finie par se retrouver au-dessus de lui.  
Meredith: (rire) Tu fais quoi là?  
Derek: Je remarque une fois de plus que tu te retrouve au-dessus de moi. (rire)  
Meredith: Je reviens... Je vais à la toilette.  
Derek: Et tu as besoin de ton peignoir pour ca?  
Meredith: ... Oui... Il ne fait pas très chaud je trouve...  
Derek: Ah... Pourtant je trouve qui fait chaud ici...  
Meredith: Mais ... Moi, j'ai un peu froid...  
Elle se rendit à la toilette et pris soin de fermer la porte à clé. Elle prit le paquet qu'elle avait soigneusement caché dans un des meubles.  
Meredith: Bon, voyons à quoi cela ressemble... Ahhh!!!  
Derek arriva en courant et essaya d'ouvrir la porte.  
Derek: Ma puce, pourquoi as-tu criée?! Et pourquoi la porte est fermée à clé?  
Meredith (surprise par son arrivé): C'est rien, juste une araignée, c'est... C'est rien... Tu peux retourner à la chambre.  
Derek: Ok, en cas de problème tu m'appel.  
Meredith: D'accord...  
Et il retourna à la chambre, tandis que Meredith continuait la découverte de son paquet...  
Meredith: Non mais je rêve! C'est quoi ca?! C'est une ficelle ce truc?! Bon, j'ai compris... (Elle l'enfila) c'est un truc de film ... c'est pas possible... Mais ma parole, on voit tout! Mark, toi et tes conseils j'te jure... Bon le haut a l'aire potable, c'est déjà ca de gagné... (Elle l'enfile à son tour) Ah ouai mais non, là je désespère... On voit quasi tout... Je vais en tuer deux! Je sens que Derek va se poser pas mal de questions sur le coup... Bon, aller courage ma grande, tu peux le faire...  
Elle mit le peignoir par-dessus et rejoigna Derek...  
Derek: Ma puce ca va, tu as l'aire bizarre...  
Meredith: Ca va, ca va... Tu sais... Tu peux dormir en boxer si tu as chaud, ca ne me dérange pas... (Elle rougie)  
Derek: Ok... Je balance mon t-shirt et mon short alors. (rire) Dis-moi...  
Meredith: Quoi?  
Derek: Qu'est ce que tu cache là-dessous? (rire)  
Elle prit son courage pour dépasser sa peur...  
Meredith: Tu sais quoi? Ouvre le peignoir et tu le seras. (rire)  
Elle s'installa à ses côtés. Il ouvra doucement le peignoir de Meredith et la découvrit en lingerie sexy.  
Derek: Oh... En voilà une surprise... Je ne m'attendais pas à ca...  
Meredith: J'aurais du évitée de faire ca? Ca va trop vite d'un coup, c'est ca?  
Il l'observa un petit moment, histoire de la stressée un peu.  
Meredith: Dis quelque chose...

Derek: Tu es magnifique dans cet ensemble... Tu es vraiment très belle mon ange...  
Il l'embrassa amoureusement.  
Derek: Tu as osée entrer dans une boutique de vêtement sexy ou...  
Meredith: Ok, j'avoue... Comme je n'osais pas entrer dans la boutique, c'est Cris et Alex qui y sont allés pour moi... Et quand je vois le résultat de ce truc... J'me dis que j'aurais mieux fais d'y aller moi-même...  
Derek: Je sais à qui dire merçi maintenant. (rire)  
Meredith: Non, mais t'as vu le machin! On voit quasi tout de moi!  
Derek: C'est le but de la lingerie sexy ma puce. (rire)  
Meredith: Quel horreur... Si ma mère me verrait avec ca... Je crois qu'elle en mourrait...  
Derek: Moi j'aime bien. (rire)  
Meredith: Avec la vue que tu as, je m'en doute. (rire)  
Derek: Je trouve que malgré que ce ne soit pas vraiment ton genre de mettre ca... Ca te va très bien.  
Meredith: Pervers. (rire)  
Derek: Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ta poitrine est à moitié à l'air et que tu dois porter un string. (rire) Tu n'avais qu'à y aller toi-même. (rire)  
Meredith: C'est pas un string ce truc, c'est une ficelle, oui!  
Il éclata de rire.  
Derek: Tire ton peignoir, sinon ca ne sert à rien que tu es mis ca...  
Meredith: Mais je vais avoir froid si je le retire.  
Derek: Mais moi je suis là pour te réchauffer. (rire)  
Meredith: Ok, je vois... (rire)  
Après cela, Meredith se mit dans les bras de Derek. Il parcourait tout le haut de son corps tout en lui faisant des caresses. Après 15 minutes elle s'endormit dans ses bras, Derek mit correctement la couverture sur elle pour lui éviter d'avoir froid. Mais il ne tarda pas à la rejoindre au pays des rêves...


	39. Chapter 39

Le lendemain matin, Derek était le premier réveillé. Il préféra ne pas bouger pour ne pas réveiller Meredith. Il la regarda tendrement, il n'en revenait toujours pas qu'elle avait osé mettre ca pour lui. Il mit sa tête contre la sienne et lui caressa le bras, bien qu'il avait envie de lui caresser tout le corps tant il la trouvait magnifique ainsi. Mais il n'avait aucune idée de la réaction qu'elle pourrait avoir, donc il ne tenta rien par précaution et pour ne pas gâcher ce tendre moment dans ses bras.  
La porte s'ouvra et Izzie apparue.  
Izzie: Oh, désolée... Je ne vous réveille pas au moins?  
Derek: Non, je... j'étais réveillé.  
Il remit la couverture sur Meredith, espérant qu'Izzie n'avais rien vu.  
Izzie (gênée): On a préparé le petit déjeuner, vous avez le temps... Où on peut vous l'apporter...  
Derek: On descendra...  
Izzie: Bien, je vous laisse...  
Izzie descendit rejoindre George...  
Izzie: Je crois qu'ils sont passés à un niveau supérieur dans leur relation. Je suis contente pour eux.  
George: Pourquoi, ils l'ont fait?  
Izzie: Je crois pas... Mais en tous cas Méré ne portait pas sa nuisette.  
George: Hein?!  
Izzie: Elle portait quelque chose mais... Ce n'était pas sa nuisette...  
Tandis qu'en haut, Meredith ouvra les yeux et se retourna sur lui.  
Derek: Ma puce, tu es réveillée... (Il lui souri)  
Meredith: Oui. Un peu après avoir sentis ta main qui me caressait. (rire)  
Derek: Je t'ai réveillé? Pardon ma puce...  
Meredith: C'est pas grave, j'aimais bien moi. (rire) Ca m'étonne même que tu m'ais caressé que là. (rire)  
Derek: Et après on dira encore de moi. (rire)  
Meredith: Pourquoi tu l'as pas fais, je suis sur que tu en a envie en plus. (rire)  
Derek: Parce que je sais que tu fais de gros effort pour aller au-delà de ta peur et...  
Meredith: Quand je suis avec toi... Plus rien ne me fais peur...  
Derek: ... (Il lui souri)  
Meredith: Mais c'est pas pour ca que tu m'auras maintenant! (rire)  
Derek se mit à chanter: J'attendrais, le jour et la nuit...  
Meredith: (rire) Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment tu sais être aussi patient avec moi...  
Derek: C'est parce que je vous aime miss Meredith Grey.  
Meredith: ... (rire) Bien maintenant je sais plus quoi dire...  
Derek: Moi si, on doit se lever pour aller déjeuner. (rire)  
Meredith: Et dire qu'on aurait pu avoir le déjeuner au lit... Pfff... (rire)  
Derek: C'est bien pour ca que j'ai dis à Izzie qu'ont descendraient pour t'obligée à te lever. (rire)  
Meredith: Mais moi je veux rester au chaud avec toi. (rire)  
Derek: Si je te fais un gros câlin et un bisou, tu te lèveras?  
Meredith: Ca me plais assée. (rire)  
Derek: Et après on ira à la boutique de...  
Meredith: Non, même pas en rêve!  
Derek: J'entrerais à l'intérieure avec toi et on choisira quelque chose qui te convient mieux.  
Meredith: Quelque chose de plus habillé?  
Derek: Oui ma puce, je te le promets.  
Il la serra tout contre lui et lui fit un bisou sur la tête.  
Meredith: Merçi mon amour...  
Derek: Mais de rien mon ange... Aller on se lève.  
Meredith: Pfff... (rire)  
Quelques minutes plus tard, ils retrouvèrent Izzie et George à la cuisine.  
George: Voilà les amoureux.  
Izzie: Installez-vous, je vais vous servir.  
Derek: Merçi. Votre déco est tout aussi magnifique à la lueur du jour.  
Izzie: C'est George qui l'a fait et moi je me suis occupée du repas.  
George: C'était plus facile ainsi pour nous.  
Meredith: En tout cas, un grand merçi à vous deux, vous êtes trop adorable.  
Izzie: De rien, ce fut un plaisir.  
Derek: Sincèrement, vous êtes des amis hors du commun.  
George: Merçi, nous on s'est éclaté à préparer ca pour vous deux.  
Izzie: Cristina m'a dit qu'Alex avait contribué à la soirée, qu'est ce qu'il a fait? Et elle, elle n'a rien fait ou je sais pas moi...  
Meredith: Je préfère ne pas en parler...  
George: Pourquoi? Alex a fait un cadeau déplacé?  
Derek se mit à rire.  
Izzie: Apparemment... En même temps cela ne m'étonnerais pas venant de lui.  
Meredith: Bon, on va vous laissez. On a des courses à faire.  
Derek: Des courses, oui. (rire)  
Izzie et George se regardèrent ne comprenant rien.  
Une fois le soir venu, Derek et Meredith rentrèrent.  
Derek: Oh... Personne pour nous accueillir? (rire)  
Meredith: Ils ne sont pas là.  
Derek: Comment ca?  
Meredith: Je me suis comme qui dirait... Débarrassé d'eux pour cette nuit. (rire)  
Derek: Hein?!  
Meredith: J'ai une complice qui m'a aidée à les éloigner... (rire) C'est son petit cadeau pour nous. (rire)  
Derek: Et bien... Après le repas romantique, le petit ensemble tout léger... (rire)  
Meredith: Tu vas arrêter avec ca! (rire)  
Derek: Mais il me semble que tu le porte toujours... (rire)  
Meredith: Fallait bien pour qu'ils ne tombent pas dessus...  
Derek: (rire) Je t'adore ma puce...  
Meredith (Le sourire aux lèvres): Que veux-tu faire?  
Derek: J'aimerais bien prendre un bain, si ca te dérange pas...  
Meredith: Aucun problème, pourquoi cela me dérangerait il?  
Derek: Parce que je vais t'abandonner un petit moment. (rire)  
Meredith: Tu sais quoi, je vais aller te préparer ca.  
Derek: Je suis un grand garçon, je...  
Meredith: On ne discute pas monsieur Shepherd. (rire)  
Derek: Bien, mademoiselle Grey. (rire)  
Elle lui donna un baiser puis monta à l'étage pour préparer tout cela.  
Meredith: Bon tout d'abord... On fait couler l'eau, pas trop chaude sinon le pauvre... Après...C'est quoi ce sac? Des bougies, cool! Merçi George pour une fois, le faite que tu laisse trainer tes affaires va servir. (rire) Il n'y a pas de radio ici, donc ca... C'est réglé d'avance...Par contre je sais... Hé voilà... Des pétales de roses dans l'eau... Bon, ben voilà... Oups, le robinet... Voilà, c'est prêt, il ne manque plus que lui. (rire)  
Elle ouvra la porte et tomba nez à nez avec Derek.  
Derek: Tu déménages? (rire)  
Meredith: J'allais justement t'appeler... C'est prêt...  
Derek: Ca te dirais de le prendre avec moi... En amoureux?  
Meredith (hésitante): ... Je... Non...  
Derek: J'aurais au moins essayé. (rire)  
Il l'embrassa avant qu'elle sorte.  
Meredith (à elle-même): Mais qu'elle cruche! Ma fille tu es vraiment trop bête des fois... Il me le propose gentiment et moi... (Soupir) Si Mark apprend ca, il va me tuer de ne pas avoir été avec lui... Aller Méré, tu peux le faire, faut juste que tu prennes le dessus... Oh et puis zut!  
Derek était déjà entrain de se prélasser dans le bain.  
Derek: Ma puce, tu ... Tu fais quoi?  
Meredith: Je viens...  
Derek: Tu viens me rejoindre?  
Meredith: Ouai... Au diable tous le reste... (rire)  
Derek: On va de l'avent...  
Meredith: Ouai... Et c'est pour toi que je le fais...  
Derek: Je t'aime ma puce... Je sais que pour toi c'est pas évident et...  
Meredith: Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, si je le fais c'est que je suis prête...  
Elle se déshabilla jusqu'à se retrouver en sous vêtements.  
Derek: Tu peux venir ainsi, si tu veux...  
Meredith: Non, c'est mieux que je le fasse jusqu'au bout...  
Derek: Comme tu veux.  
Meredith: Tu va me voir nue... Mon dieu... (rire)  
Derek: Je ne t'oblige à rien mon ange... Je te l'ai...  
Meredith: Ca va aller, je vais y arriver... (rire)  
Elle enleva ce qui lui restait et alla rejoindre Derek.  
Derek: Tu es rouge comme une tomate ma chérie. (rire)  
Meredith: Désolée... (rire)  
Derek: Tu va en faire quoi de l'ensemble sexy?  
Meredith: Je pense le mettre à la poubelle. (rire)  
Derek: Moi, je pense que tu devrais le ranger. Qui sait peut-être que plus tard... (rire)  
Meredith: Ok... J'ai compris, je vais le mettre de côté... Si tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué que tu adore cet ensemble, c'est raté. (rire)  
Derek: Désolé, mais tu es vraiment trop craquante là dedans. (rire)  
Meredith: C'est pas gênant du tout... (rire)  
Il se mit à rire.  
Derek: Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ca?  
Meredith: Je viens de me rendre compte que...  
Derek: On est nu tous les deux? (rire)  
Meredith: ... Mouai. (rire)  
Derek: Viens te mettre contre moi si tu l'ose. (rire)  
Meredith: Face à toi ou dos à toi?  
Derek: Comme tu veux, bien que je suis sur que tu va te mettre dos à moi. (rire)  
Meredith: Et oui... (rire)  
Une fois qu'elle fut contre lui, Derek mit ses bras autour d'elle et lui donna un baiser sur l'épaule...  
Meredith: Je t'aime Derek...  
Elle tourna sa tête vers lui et il l'embrassa.  
Derek: Dis... Euh...  
Meredith: Vas-y, dis moi.  
Derek (devenant tout rouge): Je peux te laver?  
Meredith: Hein!?  
Elle se sentie perdu, après tout Mark ne lui avait pas parlé de ca... Mais en même temps, il n'était pas dans la tête de Derek. Meredith prit un petit temps avant de lui répondre.  
Derek: Si tu ne veux pas c'est... C'est pas grave...  
A ces mots elle avait l'impression de le privé de quelque chose dont il avait envie et cela lui faisait mal au cœur.  
Meredith: Je veux bien.  
Derek: T'es sur?  
Meredith: Oui, vas-y... Tu en as envie, hein?  
Derek: Oui mais toi, tu...  
Meredith: J'en ai envie aussi...  
Derek: Ok...  
Trois quart d'heure plus tard, ils sortirent. Derek était le premier à la chambre et il s'était installé sur le lit. Puis elle arriva...  
Derek: Le coup du peignoir, tu me la déjà fais hier. (rire)  
Meredith: Oui mais... Tu ne sais pas si c'est l'ensemble blanc ou bleu. (rire)  
Derek: Viens ici que je te fasse un énorme gros câlin d'amour... Et enlève ton peignoir, il me dérange. (rire)  
Elle l'enleva et se mit à ses côté.  
Derek: Tu sais que le blanc te va à ravir mon ange...  
Il se pencha sur elle pour l'embrasser langoureusement tout en la caressant de haut en bas son corps.  
Meredith: Tu vois que tu vois que ce n'était pas difficile de le faire... (rire)  
Derek: (rire) J'ai envie de te caresser sans cesse... Tellement ta peau est douce, je te mangerais bien toute crue. (rire)  
Meredith: Comment tu feras après, si tu me mange? (rire)  
Derek: Je sais pas... (rire) En tout cas tu es magnifique là dedans...  
Elle se mit au dessus de lui à genoux...  
Derek: Dis donc... Tu va me donner des idées indécente jeune fille. (rire)  
Meredith: A toi de savoir te contrôler mon amour. (rire)  
Derek: Ne viens pas te plaindre si je me jette sur toi. (rire)  
Meredith: Ok. (rire) Derek...  
Derek: Ouai?  
Meredith: Les deux ensembles ont un string et non une culotte... Hors tu m'avais dis que...  
Derek: J'avoue, j'ai mentis. (rire)  
Meredith: ... M'en doutais. (rire) Tu sais même si tu me l'aurais dis, je les aursi pris... Pour toi. (rire)  
Derek: Mmmm, bon à savoir. (rire)  
Meredith se mit à rire.  
Derek: Tout à l'heure, j'ai oublié de te dire quelque chose...  
Meredith: Quoi?  
Derek: Que je t'aime mon ange...  
Il lui prit le visage pour l'embrasser tendrement.  
*** Fin flash back ***  
Célénie: Trop beau ton histoire.  
Derek: Tu as faim?  
Célénie: Oui.  
Derek: Aller viens, on y va.


	40. Chapter 40

Célénie: Maintenant qu'on a mangé... La suite! (rire)  
Derek: Oui, oui. (rire)  
Célénie: Aller, je veux savoir! Ca devient intéressant. (rire)  
Derek: Je n'ose même pas imaginé comment tu seras plus tard...  
Célénie: Pourquoi?  
Derek: Je sais comment était ta grand-mère et comment est aujourd'hui ta maman et...  
Célénie: Et... ?  
Derek: Je sais déjà que tu deviendras quelqu'un de bien... Malgré certaine bêtise que tu feras probablement. (rire)  
Célénie: (rire) Alors je veux bien grandir.  
Derek: Aller, on continu...  
Célénie: Ouai!!  
*** Flash back ***  
C'était le 2 août, dans l'avant midi. Je ne sais pas trop comment l'expliquer mais... Je sentais que Meredith me cachais des choses et cela me faisait peur...  
George: Dr. Shepherd, voici le dossier que vous m'avez demandé.  
Derek: Serais tu par hasard, où se trouve Meredith?  
George: Non... Désolé.  
Derek: Bien... Je te laisse t'occuper du patient, j'arrive.  
George: Ok...  
Au détour d'un couloir, il croisa Izzie et Alex...  
Izzie: Oh... Dr. Shepherd?  
Derek: Oui, Dr. Stevens?  
Izzie: Vous cherchez quelque chose?  
Derek: Oui, je cherche plutôt quelqu'un.  
Alex: Vous cherchez Meredith?  
Derek: Oui, une fois de plus, je ne la trouve pas...  
Alex: On sait pas où elle est, désolé.  
Izzie s'empressa de rajouter: Ni Cristina d'ailleurs!  
Derek: Bien... Je vais donc aller au près de mon patient...  
Il parti retrouver George.  
Leurs paroles semblaient fausses, on pouvait remarquer que la voix d'Izzie tremblait un peu. On aurait dit qu'ils essayaient de dissimuler quelque chose, mais quoi?  
Izzie: Comment on va faire?!  
Alex: On continu, point barre.  
Izzie : Mais Alex! Derek se pose de plus en plus de questions!  
Alex: Sans oublier qu'il la cherche sans arrêt.  
Izzie: Ca sent les emmerdes à plein nez tous ca!  
Alex: Tu n'as pas confiance en notre plan?  
Izzie: Arrête! Ca me stresse à force!  
Il l'attrapa et l'embrassa, mais elle le repoussa.  
Izzie: Mais merde! Qu'est ce qui te prend!  
Alex: Tu sais quoi? Va chier Stevens!!  
Izzie: Alex, reviens! Pfff... Mais c'es pas possible, tout part en vrille!  
Du côté de la salle de garde...  
Derek: Cristina!  
Cristina: Oui? Oh, Derek...  
Derek: Aurais-tu vu Meredith?  
Cristina: Elle doit surement préparer sa grosse intervention, c'est pas elle qui l'a fait mais... Elle assiste... Comme nous tous, on assiste aux opérations... Et puis elle doit se préparer pour le jour de l'accouchement d'Addison et...  
Derek: Qu'est ce qui se passe avec Meredith?  
Cristina: Je viens de le dire... Tu ne m'as pas écouté?  
Derek: Il y a surement autre chose là-dessous.  
Cristina: Autre chose?  
Derek: J'ai l'impression qu'elle me cache quelque chose et qu'elle me fuie...  
Cristina (faisant mine de s'intéresser): Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ca?  
Derek: Cela fait plus de cinq jours qu'on ne se voit presque plus et quand j'ai la chance de la croiser ici... C'est en coup de vent.  
Cristina (faisant semblant d'être surprise): Ah...  
Derek: Je ne comprends plus rien... Pour nos 7 mois, elle commence à mettre de la lingerie sexy, le lendemain on prend un bain ensemble... Le rêve a duré une semaine puis tout d'un coup... Plus rien ...  
Cristina: Ben l'accouchement d'Addison se fait de plus en plus proche, donc elle doit étudier ca et puis... Il y a cette intervention...  
Derek: Cristina, s'il y avait autre chose... Tu me le dirais?  
Cristina: Je l'ai déjà dis deux fois...  
Derek: Tu me jure qu'il n'y a pas autre chose?  
Cristina: Du genre?  
Derek: Une nouvelle rencontre... Un nouvel homme dans sa vie...  
Cristina: Ca je peux te jurer que non! Sinon, tu penses bien que je serais la première au courant.  
Derek: Ok... Je te fais confiance, après tout... Tu es sa meilleure amie et elle te dit tout. Bon aller... A plus tard.  
Cristina: Oui, surement.  
Un peu plus loin, elle croisa Meredith.  
Cristina: Meredith!!  
Meredith: Ne hurle pas après moi comme ca! Derek pourrait t'entendre.  
Cristina: En parlant de lui, il te cherche encore et toujours.  
Meredith: Il est trop adorable.  
Cristina: Et si il met des vies en danger par ta faute, il sera encore adorable?  
Meredith: Oh... On n'avait pas pensé à ca...  
Cristina: Comme tu dis.  
Izzie: Les filles! Vous n'auriez pas vu Alex?  
Meredith: Non, pourquoi?  
Izzie: Il m'a embrassée puis il m'a dit d'aller me faire chier.  
Cristina: (rire) Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait?  
Izzie: Mais rien!  
Cristina: Tu sais quoi, je vais t'aider à le trouver pendant qu'elle parlera avec Derek.  
Meredith: Quoi?! Comment...  
Cristina: Il arrive et il ne laissera surement t'envoler comme ca. (rire)  
Les deux amies partirent à la recherche d'Alex, laissant les deux amoureux seul.  
Derek: Ma puce, te voilà enfin.  
Meredith: Il parait que tu me cherchais, pourquoi?  
Derek: Juste comme ca, pour te voir... Je te vois de moins en moins depuis quelques jours.  
Meredith: Oui, je sais. Désolée, j'ai eu beaucoup de chose à faire et je n'ai pas encore terminée...  
Derek: Ah... Donc ces coups de vents ne sont pas près d'être terminé...  
Meredith: Je te promets de me rattraper après tout ca.  
Derek: Tu me manque ma puce... Tu me manque trop... J'ai besoin de te voir...  
Meredith: Toi aussi tu me manque... J'ai hâte que l'on puisse se retrouvé seul à seul à nouveau.  
Il la serra contre lui et l'embrassa amoureusement.  
Derek: Dis-moi...  
Meredith: Oui?  
Derek: C'est quoi cet opération que tu prépares?  
Meredith: C'est une intervention en chirurgie plastique...Mark va refaire le visage d'une personne défiguré.  
Derek: Ah... Je n'étais pas au courant de cela...  
Meredith: Ca va pas?  
Derek: Si, si... Ca va.  
Il l'embrassa à nouveau.  
Mark: Ah Meredith, justement je te cherchais pour mettre au point... Certaine chose...  
Meredith: Ah... Ben ok, j'arrive alors.  
Elle donna un tendre baiser à Derek puis partie avec Mark, tandis que Preston arriva au près de Derek.  
Preston: Ca va Derek?  
Derek: Ca pourrait aller mieux...  
Preston: Pourquoi, que se passe t'il?  
Derek: Mark n'a pas d'intervention il me semble ces jours-ci.  
Preston: Non, effectivement. Pourquoi cette question?  
Derek: Meredith me cache quelque chose...  
Preston: Tu ne pense quand même pas qu'elle...  
Derek: Qu'elle voit quelqu'un d'autre en douce? Si... J'en ai bien peur...  
Preston: Tu ne pense quand même pas a Mark?! C'est un homme marié, amoureux et qui va devenir papa!  
Derek: Preston... On ne connait jamais vraiment les personnes qui nous entourent... Même les personnes les plus proches...  
Preston: Non, je refuse de croire à tout ca.  
Derek: Dans ce cas, explique moi comment cela se fait il qu'ils s'entendent aussi bien!  
Preston: Calme toi, je suis sur que c'est ton imagination que te joue des tours. La petite elle est raide dingue de toi, pourquoi irait elle te tromper avec qui que se soit? Et Mark, il est fou d'Addison. A mon avis c'est le fait que pour la première fois depuis le début de votre relation, tu sois éloigné d'elle en la voyant peut qui te fais penser à n'importe quoi.  
Derek: Et si j'étais entrain de la perdre...  
Preston: Mais non... Il faut que tu lui fasses confiance à la miss, sinon tu va sans cesse t'imaginer des trucs comme maintenant... Voir pété les plombs à force.  
Derek: Ok, je vais essayer de me calmer et de penser à autre chose...  
Une fois arrivé dans son bureau avec elle, Mark ferma la porte.  
Mark: Il ne se doute de rien?  
Meredith: Je pense que non mais... Il se pose beaucoup de question et me cherche de plus en plus...  
Mark: Autrement dit... Cela devient de plus en plus dangereux...


	41. Chapter 41

Meredith: J'ai pas envie que Derek découvre tout avant samedi...  
Mark: T'imagine... Ca fait cinq jours qu'on prépare cette fête surprise pour lui... J'ai même demandé à me faire remplacer pour les opérations, si jamais il y en aurait...  
Meredith: Pourquoi tu fais ca enfaite?  
Mark: Et toi pourquoi tu m'aide, si tu ne sais pas pourquoi on le fait? (rire)  
Meredith: Parce que j'aime mon homme. (rire) Et puis moi aussi je veux aider... (rire)  
Mark: Mais tu ne sais pas pourquoi on fait ca. (rire)  
Meredith: Je sais que ca concerne Derek, ca me suffit. (rire)  
Mark: Bien... Je vais te le dire parce que sinon, tu n'as pas l'air bête. (rire)  
Meredith: Merçi... Je ne suis pas bête. (rire)  
Mark: (rire) Samedi, c'est l'anniversaire de Derek et il va avoir 25 ans. Il ne te l'a jamais dit?  
Meredith: Non...  
Mark: C'est bien du Derek ca. (rire) Il n'aime pas qu'on lui fasse des fêtes ou autre...  
Meredith: Pourquoi le faire alors?  
Mark: 25 ans sa fête qu'il le veut ou non! (rire)  
Meredith: J'me demande ce que Derek pense de tout ca...  
Mark: J'aimerais bien te répondre mais...Je n'en sais strictement rien...  
Meredith: J'espère qu'il ne pense pas à mal...  
Mark: Un Derek jaloux? Hum... J'aimerais bien voir ce que ca donne... (rire)  
Meredith: Pourquoi tu dis ca?  
Mark: Que je me souvienne, je ne l'ai jamais vu jaloux de temps de Rose.  
Meredith: Ah ouai?  
Mark: Comme je te le dis. (rire)  
Meredith: Dis donc toi... Tu n'as pas fini de m'apprendre à danser. (rire)  
Mark: Pourquoi tu ne veux pas te laisser guider par Derek? Pourquoi vouloir toujours apprendre?  
Meredith: Parce que Meredith aime apprendre de nouvelle chose. (rire) Et puis même... Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir l'air d'une cruche face à lui...  
Mark: Une chose dont tu peux être sur... C'est que quand tu finiras dans son lit...  
Meredith: La... Je t'arrête de suite... J'ai déjà finie plus d'une fois dans son lit plus d'une fois et lui dans le miens. (rire)  
Mark: Tu veux bien te taire deux minutes! (rire) Je n'avais pas fini... Non mais... (rire)  
Meredith: Vas-y, je t'écoute. (rire)  
Mark: Le jour où tu passeras à la casserole, c'est sur le terrain que tu apprendras. Aucun livre ne t'apprendra ca, seul Derek le peut. (rire)  
Meredith: Derek en professeur sexy? Je veux... ! (rire)  
Mark: Dis donc jeune fille, on se calme. (rire)  
Meredith: Quoi? Je ne fais rien de mal à fantasmer sur mon petit ami. (rire) Il ne fait rien contre ma volonté, Derek est l'homme parfait à mes yeux, celui que j'attendais... Il n'y a rien de mal là-dedans...  
Mark: T'es humaine j'te rassure. (rire)  
Meredith: Je suis toujours en attente de mon cours de danse! (rire)  
Mark: Méré... Je ne suis pas professeur de danse mais chirurgien.  
Meredith: Fallait pas accepter de m'aider alors. (rire)  
Mark: Mouai... J'aurais mieux fait de me taire ce jour là... (rire) Aller alors, qu'on en finisse.  
Ils se mirent à danser, puis quelques minutes plus tard Derek arriva devant la porte du bureau de Mark et les vit danser ensemble. Mark la fit basculer en arrière quand elle le remarqua...  
Meredith: Derek?!  
Mark: Quoi? Oh...  
Derek parti énervé.  
Mark: Cour lui après.  
Meredith: Ok, je vais essayée de ...  
Mark: Cour Meredith!!  
Meredith: Ok!  
Et elle partie...  
Meredith: Derek, attends!!!  
Derek (énervé): Attendre quoi?!! Oh... Tu n'avais peut-être pas fini ton cirque avec mon meilleur ami qui va devenir papa! Maintenant je comprends mieux tes absences...  
Meredith: Quoi?!  
Derek: J'avais des doutes sur toi... Maintenant je sais qu'ils sont vrais. Comme quoi le bonheur c'est pas pour moi...  
Meredith: Derek...  
Derek: Après tout... Tu va avoir que 19 ans, qu'est ce que je peux faire contre cela? Rien... Et puis si ca t'amuse de draguer un futur père de famille... C'est ton problème.  
Meredith (les larmes aux yeux): T'es quand même pas entrain de me quitter...  
Derek (les larmes aux yeux): Je ne sais pas... Je dois réfléchir à tout ca...  
Meredith: Derek je t'...  
Il mit son index sur sa bouche.  
Derek (les larmes aux yeux): Je ne veux pas te l'entendre dire...  
Meredith (les larmes aux yeux): Derek... C'est pas ce que tu crois... On n'a rien...  
Derek (essayant de cacher qu'il pleurait):Je ne veux plus t'entendre pour le moment! Tu sais quoi... Brille par ton absence comme tu l'as si bien fais ces derniers jours...  
Meredith (les larmes aux yeux): Derek!!!!  
Et il parti laissant Meredith en larmes, le cœur en souffrance... Elle tomba nette à genoux, son regard était vide et des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Et quand elle vit Rose arriver, elle pensa au pire...  
Derek (essuyant ses yeux): Qu'est ce que tu fais là?  
Rose: Je viens pour le petit.  
Maxence: Bonjour papa.  
Derek: Bonjour mon grand. Rose, tu viens bien venir avec moi?  
Rose: Sans le petit?  
Derek: Oui.  
Rose: Ah... Avec plaisir...  
Maxence: Et moi, je fais quoi?  
Rose: Tu reste là!!  
Maxence (tout bas): Sale conne va...  
Ils partirent tous les deux vers une destination inconnue. Meredith quant à elle resta immobile et impuissante... Maxence se dirigea vers elle...  
Maxence: Bonjour... C'est bien toi la petite amie de mon père? Je me trompe pas?  
Meredith: Pour l'instant...  
Maxence: J'étais venue te voir quand tu étais hospitalisé... Moi aussi je l'étais à ce moment là... Vous vous êtes disputés?  
Meredith: Il croit que...  
Mark: Meredith qu'est ce que tu fais par terre?  
Meredith: Derek...  
Mark: Hé merde... Que s'est-il passé?  
Meredith: Il m'a dit qu'il avait des doutes sur moi et il croit que je te drague pour m'amuser... (snif) Puis il a dit qu'il allait réfléchir à si oui ou non il va rester avec moi... (snif) Et il a fini par dire que je n'avais qu'à briller par mon absence comme je l'ai si bien fais ces derniers jours... (Elle se mit à pleurer)  
Le petit se mit à côté de Meredith pour essayer de la consoler.  
Mark: Mais qu'est ce qu'il peut être con quand il veut celui-là!! Par où est il parti?!  
Maxence: Par là... Avec ma débile de mère...  
Mark: Merçi Max. Au faite qu'est ce que tu fais ici?  
Maxence: Ma mère m'a encore trouvé une maladie imaginaire... Encore un prétexte pour approcher mon père... Comme d'habitude...  
Mark: Je sens que je vais la tuer celle-là!  
Maxence: Tu veux de l'aide parrain?  
Mark: Non, ca ira. Si tu veux m'aider reste avec elle.  
Maxence: C'est ce que je comptais faire de toute façon...  
Mark parti à la recherche de Derek.  
Meredith (les yeux encore remplient de larmes): Mark est ton parrain?  
Maxence: Ouai et Addison est ma tante. Et c'est Brittany ma marraine.  
Meredith: Ca ne m'étonne pas d'elle...  
Maxence: Tu as quel âge enfaite?  
Meredith (essuyant ses yeux): Bientôt 19 ans...  
Maxence: Moi, j'en ai 10. Tu n'as pas encore d'enfant alors?  
Meredith: Non...  
Alex: Ah! Little Shepherd.  
Maxence: Alex! Ca va?  
Alex: Parle pour toi. (rire) Qu'est ce que tu fais encore ici?  
Maxence: Je n'ai rien, c'est encore un coup de ma mère.  
Alex: Ok, je vois. (rire) Méré?  
Meredith était assise par terre dos au mur fixant le sol. Alex s'installa au près d'eux.  
Alex: Tu veux pas me répondre?  
Maxence: Elle pense que mon papa va la quitter... Mais moi je veux pas... Je veux elle comme... Comme belle-maman... Pas une autre et je veux pas non plus qu'il revienne à la maison...  
Elle se mit à pleurer et Alex la serra contre lui pour la consoler...  
Alex: Aller Méré... Ca va s'arranger... Fais-moi confiance.  
Il lui donna un baiser sur la tête mais elle pleura de plus belle.  
Maxence: J'aime pas la voir ainsi... Ca me fait mal au cœur...  
Alex: Aller Méré... Soit forte ma grande, on est là nous... S'il faut j'irais moi-même lui dire ce que je pense de son comportement.  
Maxence: Mon parrain Mark, est déjà parti lui remonter les bretelles... Désolé, t'arrive trop tard. (rire)  
Alex: On ne sait jamais, imagine qu'il ne veuille pas l'écouter... Moi j'attaque.  
Maxence: Tu peux être sur que je t'aiderais... Même si c'est mon papa...  
Alex: Même si tu es encore bien jeune... L'amour c'est pas aussi facile que ca... Et bien souvent on en souffre come elle à cet instant...  
Maxence: Ouai, je sais... Et toi avec ta blonde, ce se passe comment?  
Alex: Je l'ai embrassé et elle m'a repoussée... Du coup, je l'ai envoyé chier.  
Maxence: Désolé pour toi...  
Alex: Pas grave, vaux mieux que je me prenne un râteau maintenant que ... Méré ca va??  
Meredith: Non... Me sens pas bien...  
Elle se remit à pleurer.  
Alex: Viens... On va aller voir le Dr. Burke ou Bailey... Enfin qui on trouvera  
Maxence: C'est peut-être rien aussi...  
Alex: Je sais mais... Il faut qu'elle s'allonge parce qu'elle n'a pas l'air très bien du tout...  
De son côté Mark avait retrouvé Derek et Rose dans la salle de garde...  
Mark: Toi l'espèce d'imbécile, j'ai à te parler!! Et la salope de service tu dégage!!!


	42. Chapter 42

Rose: Je ne suis pas une salope!  
Mark: Toi je t'ai dis dégage!!  
Rose: De toute façon, il ne me parlait même pas. J'me casse!  
Mark: C'est ca casse toi!!!  
Elle partie et les garçons furent seul à seul...  
Mark regarda Derek droit dans les yeux, il semblait énervé contre son meilleur ami...  
Derek: Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me regardes ainsi?  
Mark: J'aimerais bien savoir à quoi tu joue...  
Derek: Mais à rien et toi?  
Mark: Ton comportement me déçoit énormément...  
Derek (sur un ton arrogant): Oh, c'est vrai?  
Mark: Arrête de jouer les petits crétins et laisse ca à Karev! Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle!!  
Derek: De Grey, oui merçi j'avais compris et je ne tiens pas à parler d'elle...  
Mark: C'est bête, parce que je suis exactement là pour ca.  
Derek: Tu sais quoi, j'me barre!  
Il fit pour partir quand Mark l'attrapa violement son bras pour qu'il ne parte pas.  
Mark: Tu va mettre ton cul là où il était!!  
Derek: Tu te prends pour mon père maintenant!!  
Mark: Je me prends pour ton meilleur ami que je suis! Et je suis là pour t'éviter de faire une grosse connerie!!  
Derek: Si t'es vraiment mon meilleur ami comme tu le prétends, dis-moi ce que tu faisais avec MA petite amie!!!  
Mark: Quand je pense que tu ose l'accuser de tromperie... Et en plus avec moi qui vais devenir père dans un mois!! Mais t'as quoi dans le crâne Derek!!! Sur ce coup là, dans le genre crétin on ne fait pas mieux!!  
Derek: Je ne suis pas un crétin!  
Mark: Ah ouai!! Dans ce cas, pourquoi as-tu cru que ta Meredith me draguait! Pourquoi as-tu osé dire à ta petite amie que tu pensais la quitter pour une chose qu'elle n'a pas commise!! Et pourquoi lui as-tu dis de briller par son absence comme elle l'as si bien fais ces derniers jours!!! Si ca ce n'est pas être un crétin, c'est quoi?!!!!  
Derek: Ca n'explique en rien ce que tu faisais avec elle dans ton bureau!!  
Mark: Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir!  
Derek: Oui!!  
Mark: Encore une fois je te le dis... Tu me déçois beaucoup...  
Derek: Et je peux savoir pourquoi?  
Mark: Parce que tu n'as pas confiance en elle et je remarque qu'apparemment en moi non plus... Pour un meilleur ami ca ne le fait pas...  
Derek: J'ai confiance en toi... Mais elle je...  
Mark: T'as pas confiance en elle? Elle que tu aimes autant que ton fils! Alors qu'il n'y a pas quelques semaines encore, tu me disais qu'ils étaient les deux plus belles choses qui te soit arrivés!! Et que tu songe à la demander en fiançailles!!!  
Derek: Je me sens perdu vis-à-vis d'elle...  
Mark: Pourquoi? Parce que cela fait cinq jours que tu la vois très peu? C'est du n'importe quoi!!  
Derek: Mark...  
Mark: Quoi?!!  
Derek: J'ai l'impression que sans elle... Cette fille a changé ma vie... J'ai besoin d'elle... De jour comme de nuit... J'ai besoin de la voir, de la toucher, de la prendre dans mes bras... Je n'arrive pas à me passer de sa présence... Je n'ai jamais ressenti ca avec l'autre idiote...  
Mark: Derek... Je crois bien que tu as trouvé celle que tu attendais... Mais laisse-moi te dire une chose...  
Derek: Laquelle?  
Mark: Ta crise... C'est pas de la jalousie mais de la grosse connerie pur et simple!!  
Il donna un coup sur la tête de Derek.  
Derek: Aïe! Mais euh...  
Mark: Que tu l'aime... On ne peut le nier. Mais avec ce que tu viens de faire... Ton petit ange pourrait bien retourner au paradis!!  
Derek: Je ne suis qu'un con... Un imbécile... Un idiot...  
Mark: Là, je ne te contredirais pas mais... Moi je les aurais mis dans l'autre sens...  
Derek: Mark... Je sais que tu va me trouver chiant mais...  
Mark: Tu veux savoir ce que je fais avec elle depuis cinq jours, c'est ca?  
Derek: Ouai...  
Mark: Tu as confiance en nous?  
Derek: Oui mais...  
Mark: Tu as besoin de savoir ce qu'elle faisait...  
Derek regarda Mark comme un enfant pris sur le fait.  
Mark: A une seul condition... Que tu me dises toi, ce que tu faisais ici avec l'autre cruche.  
Derek: Rien... Je lui ai seulement parlé devant Meredith pour la faire chier... Je sais... C'était un comportement de gamin...  
Mark: De gros gamin...  
Derek: Tu me dis maintenant pour Meredith?  
Mark: Tu sais quoi? Ben enfaite, je ne vais pas te le dire... Pour la simple et bonne raison que tu va devoir attendre pour le savoir. Au moins ca t'apprendra à avoir osé soupçonner des choses qui n'existe pas.  
Derek: Mark... S'il te plait...  
Mark: Sache que si tu t'engage un jour avec elle... Là, tu n'auras pas d'autre choix que de lui faire confiance et c'est la base de toute relation.  
Derek: Mark...  
Mark: Non, Derek ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de me tirer les verres du nez, c'est non. Maintenant perso, je m'en fou que tu t'excuse ou non au près de moi... Mais à Meredith... Tu te dois de t'excuser et de lui donner des explications.  
Derek: Et si elle ne veut plus me parler?  
Mark: Ca m'étonnerais vu qu'elle t'aime... ah oui, encore une chose...  
Derek: Quoi?  
Mark: La prochaine fois que tu la fait pleurer... Je te mets une droite dont tu te souviendras.  
Derek: Elle a...  
Mark: Bien évidemment, ce que tu lui as dis, lui a fait très mal. Elle tient énormément à toi...  
Derek: C'est officiel... Je suis un con...  
Mark: Je dois bien avouer que je me suis pris d'amitié pour elle... Je l'adore la miss, pour moi... Elle est comme la petite sœur que je n'ai jamais eu...  
Derek: Tu la considère comme ta sœur?  
Mark: Ouai... Tout comme toi, je t'ai toujours considéré comme un frère.  
Derek: Il va y avoir conflit... Si je suis ton frère et elle ta sœur... (rire)  
Mark: Dans ce cas... Je préfère la garder elle en sœur, toi t'es qu'un petit con sans cervelle. (rire)  
Derek: Tu parles de toi là enfaite? (rire)  
Mark: Va la voir et parle lui.  
Quelqu'un entra dans la pièce...  
Preston: Ah, enfin te voilà Derek. Miss Grey est retournée chez elle, au cas où tu la chercherais encore.  
Derek: Merçi Preston.  
Mark: Vas-y... Va la retrouver chez elle, on te couvre mon pote...  
Derek: Ok.  
Derek se leva et sorti de la salle de garde. Il se changea et parti chez elle. Une fois devant la porte, il sonna et elle arriva...  
Meredith: Derek... (snif)  
Meredith se jeta dans les bras de Derek qui la serra tout contre lui...


	43. Chapter 43

Derek: Meredith...  
Il mit sa main dans ses cheveux  
Meredith: Derek... (snif)  
Derek: J'aimerais bien te parler...  
Elle le regarda tristement.  
Meredith: Ok...  
Il la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Il la mit sur son lit et la recouvra avec la couverture.  
Meredith: Derek... Qu'est ce que tu fais ici, tu m'avais dis... (snif)  
Derek: Oublie tout ce que j'ai dis... Je n'ai dis que des conneries...  
Meredith: Derek...  
Derek: J'ai comme qui dirais pété un câble... J'ai agis comme un parfait crétin... Je...  
Il remarque qu'elle le regardait droit dans les yeux et qu'elle était attentive à ce qu'il disait.  
Derek: Tout d'abord... J'aimerais m'excuser pour mon comportement et tout ce que j'ai pu te dire... J'ai... Comme m'a dit Mark... La crise que j'ai fais c'était de la grosse connerie pur et simple et... Je n'aurais jamais du dire ce que j'ai dit... J'ai pas réfléchi, comme je te voyais de moins en moins, je pensais au pire et que... Je croyais que tu avais un autre homme dans ta vie et quand je t'ai vu danser avec Mark...  
Meredith: Que... Quand tu m'as dis tout ca... Ca m'a fait très mal et quand je t'ai entendu prononcer ces mots... Que tu comptais me... (Elle se mit à pleurer)  
Il prit Meredith dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui.  
Derek: Pardonne-moi... Je... C'est la colère... Le manque qui m'a fait dire n'importe quoi...Je n'essaye pas de me trouver des excuses, je sais que je t'ai fais beaucoup de mal... Et quand Mark m'a annoncé que je t'avais fait pleurer... Je m'en suis voulu énormément... Je ne veux pas te faire du mal...  
Meredith s'approcha et lui donna un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.  
Derek: Méré...  
Meredith: Je t'aime Derek... Je t'aime et je ne veux pas te perdre... (snif)  
Derek: Je suis là ma puce... Jamais tu ne me perdras... Je t'aime mon ange...  
Il l'embrassa amoureusement, tandis que des larmes coulaient le long des joues de Meredith.  
Derek: J'aimerais bien que tu arrêtes de pleurer... Je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état...  
Meredith: J'ai eu tellement mal que... Comment savoir si tu ne me feras pas ce coup là encore une fois... Comment je vais pourvoir te faire confiance à nouveau... (snif)  
Derek: Du doute de moi? Après tout... J'le mérite...  
Meredith: Toi aussi tu doute de moi, je l'ai bien ressentie tout à l'heure sinon tu ne m'aurais pas dis ca... (snif)  
Derek: Oui, j'ai... J'aurais du vous faire confiance...  
Meredith: Oui, t'aurais du... (snif)  
Derek: Tu veux bien me donner une deuxième chance?  
Meredith: Disons plutôt que tu es toujours sur la première...  
Derek: Merçi ma puce...  
Meredith: Tu as de la chance que je tienne autant à toi.  
Il l'embrassa.  
Derek: Je vais aller te préparer un bouillon, ce devrait te faire du bien... Reste là bien au chaud, je reviens...  
Meredith: D'accord.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, il revenu au près d'elle.  
Derek: Voilà jeune demoiselle, c'est près... Assis toi, ce sera mieux...  
Meredith: Ouai...  
Derek: Tiens... Fais attention, c'est chaud.  
Elle le regarda avec un grand sourire.  
Meredith: Merçi Derek.  
Derek: Meredith...  
Meredith: Oui?  
Derek: J'ai quelque chose à te dire...  
Meredith: Et quoi?  
Derek: Ce que je ressens vis-à-vis de toi me trouble beaucoup parce que... J'ai jamais ressenti cela avant toi...  
Meredith: Derek... Tu me fais peur là... Vas-y parle...  
Derek: Mon ange... Tu as changé ma vie, depuis que je suis avec toi... Je sais que le bonheur existe vraiment et... Je suis très heureux à tes côtés. Mais depuis cinq jour, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais besoin de toi et encore plus que ce que je pensais... J'ai besoin de toi de jour comme de nuit... J'ai besoin de te voir, de te toucher, de te prendre dans mes bras... J'ai besoin de ta présence, de ton amour... Je t'aime plus que tout ma Meredith Grey...  
Meredith: Je ne m'attendais pas à cela... Moi aussi je t'aime plus que tout...  
Derek se jeta sur elle pour l'embrasser.  
Meredith: Mon bol, il est... Cassé. (rire)  
Derek: Désolé... Je t'en rachèterais un autre. A moins qu'il avait une valeur sentimentale?  
Meredith: Non, c'est pas grave. (rire)  
Derek: J'adore te voir sourire...  
Ils se mirent correctement sur le lit et Meredith mit sa tête sur le torse de Derek.  
Meredith: J'ai rencontré ton fils... Il est adorable... Tout comme toi.  
Derek: Je devais te le présenter dans un futur proche mais... Je vois qu'il la fait tout seul. (rire)  
Meredith: Oui. (rire)  
Derek: Mark t'a dit qu'il te considérait comme sa petite sœur ?  
Meredith: Non... Il ne m'a rien dis. Comment le sais-tu?  
Derek: Il m'a même dit qu'il t'adorait... Mais je ne t'ai rien dis. (rire)  
Meredith: Ok. (rire) Tu sais Mark est vraiment quelqu'un de bien et il fera un très bon père pour son bébé.  
Derek: Et moi, je suis un bon ou un mauvais père?  
Meredith: Ton fils t'adore en tous cas. (rire) Et puis toi, c'est une tout autre situation, c'est pas comparable.  
Derek: Il y a des moments ou j'ai envie de reprendre sa garde...  
Meredith: Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas?  
Derek: Je n'ai pas une bonne situation, ni de place pour lui... Rose à l'avantage sur moi...  
Meredith: Et il faudrait quoi pour que tu puisses avoir sa garde?  
Derek: Des choses que je n'ai pas...  
Meredith: Comme?  
Derek: Une maison, une relation qui dure depuis un certain temps... Le mariage quoi... Et un travail que j'ai. (rire)  
Meredith: C'est déjà mieux que rien.  
Derek: Oui mais je n'ai que ca...  
Elle l'embrassa.  
Meredith: Tu y arriveras, un jour tu auras la garde de Maxence... j'en suis certaine.  
Derek: Meredith...  
Meredith: Oui, quoi?  
Derek: Ca te plairait qu'un jour... On habite ensemble?  
Meredith: Bien sur, mais...  
Derek: Dans ce cas... Je vais devoir... Où plutôt, on va devoir choisir le genre de maison que nous voulons assez vite. Pour que les travaux commencent le plus rapidement possible.  
Meredith: C'est pour lui que...  
Derek: Pour lui mais également pour nous, parce que je te veux le plus souvent possible à mes côtés... Je t'aime Meredith... Je t'aime...  
Meredith: Je t'aime moi aussi.  
Il l'embrassa et le caressa.  
Meredith: On va habiter ensemble alors?  
Derek: Pas tout de suite mais... Oui.  
Meredith: Dans combien de temps?  
Derek: C'est moi ou tu es pressée qu'on vive ensemble? (rire)  
Meredith: Fallait pas me le proposer. (rire)  
Derek: Mais j'en avais envie. (rire)  
Meredith: Je suppose que l'étape d'après c'est le mariage?  
Derek (surpris): ... Euh... Oui.  
Meredith: Tu y penses toi?  
Derek: Hein? ... Non, c'est beaucoup trop tôt... 7 mois...  
Il savait parfaitement qu'il venait de lui mentir, mais il voulait savoir ce qu'elle en pensait.  
Meredith: Je crois aussi...  
Derek: Tu feras quoi après de la maison de ta mère?  
Meredith: Je la laisserais à Izzie et George. Derek...  
Derek: Oui?  
Meredith: J'ai envie d'un gros câlin...  
Derek: C'est comme si c'était fait ma puce...


	44. Chapter 44

La veille de l'anniversaire de Derek, les deux amoureux se désirèrent à se confier à leurs amis...  
Mark: Alors mec, tu ne m'as toujours pas raconté comment cela c'est passé avec Méré.  
Derek: Et bien pour tout te dire, en arrivant devant sa porte... J'ai eu peur qu'elle me repousse, qu'elle ne veuille plus me parler... Mais...  
Mark: Mais?  
Derek: Elle s'est jetée dans mes bras et elle a pleurée... Je l'ai pris dans mes bras et je l'ai emmenée dans sa chambre. Je l'ai mis sous les couvertures et on a discuté...  
Mark: Et de quoi? Hein, de quoi?  
Derek: T'arrête de faire ton petit emmerdeur. (rire)  
Mark: Non. (rire) De quoi avez-vous parlés?  
Derek: Et bien tout d'abord... Je me suis excusé pour mon comportement, pour ce que je lui ai dis... Elle m'a dit que je lui avais fait très mal, elle s'est mise à pleurer et je l'ai pris dans mes bras, puis je me suis à nouveau excusé. Puis elle m'a demandée comment elle allait pouvoir me faire totalement confiance à nouveau...  
Mark: C'est qu'elle a peur que ce qu'il c'est passé ne se reproduise, c'est normal.  
Derek: Je sais et je ne lui en veux pas.  
Mark: Dis donc, j'avais dis que si tu la faisais encore pleurer j'allais te taper...  
Derek: Je sais mais ce n'était pas mon intention...  
Mark: Je la sais t'inquiète. Et après?  
Derek: Je lui ai livré ce que je ressentais pour elle.  
Mark: Oh... Comment a-t-elle réagie?  
Derek: Bien. Elle m'a juste dis qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ca. Puis sans le vouloir... J'ai cassé son bol.  
Mark: Son bol??  
Derek: Ouai, je lui avais préparée un bouillon.  
Mark: Oh, tu ne pourrais pas m'en faire pour Addi? Peut-être que ca la calmera. (rire)  
Derek: Sans aucun problème. (rire)  
Mark: Et ensuite? Je veux tout savoir. (rire)  
Derek: Elle m'a parlé qu'elle avait rencontrée Maxence, puis je lui ai demandé si j'étais un bon père et...  
Mark: Tu n'as quand même pas osé faire ce que je crois...  
Derek: Et à quoi penses tu?  
Mark: N'aurais tu pas dis cela en lui donnant l'idée que ca ne te déplairais pas d'avoir un enfant avec elle? Est-ce que je me trompe?  
Derek: De toute façon elle a cru que je parlais de ca par rapport à Maxence et elle n'a rien compris et puis... On est toujours pas passé à l'acte, donc oublie cela veux tu.  
Mark profita que Derek ai le dos tourner pour hausser les sourcils mais celui-ci le remarqua.  
Derek: Qu'est ce que tu me cache encore?  
Mark: Mais rien. (rire)  
Derek: oui bien sur, je vais te croire.  
Mark: Donc... Non seulement tu penses fiançailles et plus tard forcément mariage avec elle... Et voilà le bébé qui débarque aussi, et après? Un conseil, vas-y doucement quand même, sinon tu va finir par la faire fuir ta Meredith.  
Derek: Mais je ne tiens aucunement à la faire fuir.  
Mark: Ben on ne le dirait pas. Ne brule pas les étapes trop vite, mec.  
Derek: Je lui ai proposé d'habiter avec moi... Enfin, pour quand la maison sera construite naturellement.  
Mark: Tu es irrécupérables cher ami... (rire)  
Derek: Je sais, mais je suis sur de moi.  
Mark: Vous êtes mimi ensemble n'empêche.  
Derek: Merçi. (rire)  
Mark: Même si j'adore miss Grey, fais quand même attention à toi.  
Derek: Aurais tu peur pour moi? (rire)  
Mark: Depuis ton histoire avec Rose... Oui. Même si je sais parfaitement que Meredith n'est pas comme elle.  
Dans un des couloirs de l'hôpital...  
Cristina: Qu'est ce qu'on peut s'ennuyer quand il n'y a rien à faire...  
Meredith: C'est claire... Je me demande ce que fait Derek en ce moment.  
Cristina: Une envie de câlin? (rire)  
Meredith: Oui et alors? (rire)  
Cristina: Viens ici que je t'en fasse un de gros câlin!  
Meredith: Non pas toi! (rire) Je veux Derek... (rire)  
Izzie: N'importe quoi...  
Cristina: T'as un problème?!  
Izzie: Oui, j'en ai un!  
Meredith: Et on peut savoir lequel?  
Izzie: Je trouve que tu lui as pardonné trop vite et trop facilement à ton Shepherd!  
Meredith: De 1, va te faire voir et de2, ca ne te regarde pas!  
Izzie: Ce qu'il t'a dit c'est dégueulasse! Et irrespectueux!  
Cristina: Ecrase Stevens!!  
Izzie: Non! Quand on aime quelqu'un la moindre des choses c'est de lui faire confiance et non pas de penser à la plaquer pour n'importe quoi!  
Meredith: Izzie, je t'adore mais là... Merde ok!  
Cristina: Biens dis Méré!  
Izzie: Ce n'est que la vérité!  
Meredith: Tu m'énerves! Si je lui ai pardonné c'est que j'ai mes raisons et que ca te plaise ou non... C'est ainsi!  
Izzie: Meredith...  
Meredith: Non Izzie... Ce qui est fait est fait...  
Izzie: Il t'a quand même dit...  
Cristina s'avança pour prendre la défense de sa meilleure amie.  
Cristina: Ecoute moi bien Izzie Stevens. Ce n'est pas parce que toi tu ne veux pas pardonner à Alex de t'avoir embrassé que Méré doit en faire autant avec Derek pour ce qu'il lui a fait! Même si tu as un peu raison...  
Meredith: Pardon?!  
Cristina: Ouai, à ta place je l'aurais fait mariner un peu... Rien que pour l'emmerder.  
Meredith: Je n'aurais jamais su tenir le coup...  
Cristina: Ouai, je sais mais ca aurais été marrant à voir. (rire)  
Meredith: Sympa... (rire)  
Izzie: Je peux savoir ce que Karev viens faire dans la conversation?!  
Meredith: Il t'embrasse puis tu le repousse, ensuite tu oses dire que tu ne lui pardonneras pas sont « va chier Stevens ». Puis tu ne comprends pas pourquoi, il ne te parle plus. Tu te moque de nous enfaites?  
Izzie: Je me vois mal sortir avec un mec comme Karev.  
Cristina: Pourquoi? C'est sur, si tu ne lui donne pas sa chance... Cela n'arrivera jamais.  
Meredith: Et puis qui sait... Alex n'est peut-être pas celui qu'on croit.  
Cristina: Ouai, c'est peut-être pas un gros con après tout.  
Izzie: Rien avoir avec ce dont on parlait et l'histoire de Shepherd et Meredith.  
Meredith: C'est sur... Nous on est ensemble et pas vous.  
Izzie: Très marrant Meredith.  
Cristina: Oh moins Meredith, elle, elle s'est lancée même si Derek est son patron. Alex, lui, c'est qu'un collègue.  
Meredith: Oh mince, c'est vrai... Mon petit ami est mon patron...  
Izzie: Il pourrait te mettre en avant et ce ne serais pas juste pour nous.  
Cristina: Et comme il ne le fait pas, tu t'écrase et te fais tout petite!  
Izzie: Ne hurle pas sur moi! Et le chef... Il le sait que vous êtes ensemble?  
Meredith: Euh... Aucune idée.  
Cristina: Je crois que oui. Parce que quand... Le 1er avril, il t'a mis avec Derek en disant de bien s'occuper de toi et puis...  
Meredith: Et puis quoi?  
Cristina: Quand tu étais dans le coma... Le jour où c'est arrivé, le chef voulait qu'il sorte de ta chambre parce que pour lui, il n'avait rien à faire là et... Il a refusé. Le chef lui a demandé alors pourquoi et ton Derek lui a répondu... Parce que je l'aime et que je veux rester à ses côtés. Et le chef l'a remplacé pendant que tu étais dans le coma pour qu'il puisse rester avec toi. Donc, ben oui... Il le sait.  
Meredith: Et le chef n'en est pas contre?  
Izzie: Sois en heureuse.  
Meredith: Et toi va parler à Alex! Sinon je te jure que je le fais demain à la soirée d'anniversaire de Derek!  
Izzie: Ah non! Fais pas ca!  
Cristina: Alors bouge tes miches, miss cacahuète!  
Izzie: Mais d'où me viens ce surnom atroce?!  
Les deux meilleures amies se regardèrent.  
Meredith: De Rose. C'est elle qui t'appelle ainsi...  
Izzie: Oh la garce!  
Cristina et Meredith se mirent à rigoler.  
Izzie: Vous croyez que je devrais vraiment me lancer avec lui?  
Meredith: Mouai.  
Cristina: On aurait un peux la paix comme ca.  
Izzie: Sympa Cris...  
Cristina: De rien c'est gratuit et la prochaine fois, je te préviens c'est payant.  
Izzie: Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire...  
Cristina: Dis Méré, tu lui fais encore entièrement confiance à ton docteur mamour?  
Meredith: Disons que je reste sur mes gardes...  
Cristina: Moi je suis sur que tout cela va vite s'arranger et ... Ce sera comme si de rien n'étais.  
Meredith: Je l'espère aussi.  
Izzie: Aller Méré, garde espoir... Tu oublieras ce et tu verre le grand amour qui vous unie vous rendra encore plus dingue de l'autre que vous ne l'êtes déjà. (rire)  
Meredith: J'espère... (rire)  
Cristina: En attendant, on a une urgence les filles. Et hop! Boulot nous voilà!  
Elles rigolèrent.


	45. Chapter 45

Le soir venu, ils étaient tous au café.  
Mark: Méré, je peux te parler deux minutes?  
Meredith: Oui, bien sur. Je reviens tout de suite.  
Il l'attrapa par la main et la tira vers lui pour l'embrasser.  
Derek: A tout de suite ma puce.  
Meredith partie rejoindre Mark  
Derek: Quoi?  
Izzie: Rien...  
Cristina: Elle attend de voir si Alex va venir. (rire)  
Derek: Ah bon? Que se passe-t-il avec Karev?  
Izzie: Rien...  
Cristina: Alex veut sortir avec elle mais... Quant il l'a embrassé, elle l'a repoussé et cela ne lui a pas plus du tout. Et maintenant qu'elle est décidée à sortir avec lui, il ne lui parle plus et l'évite.  
Derek: Tu veux que je le bip?  
Izzie: Non, ca ira.  
Derek: Comme tu voudras...  
Cristina: Viens pas te plaindre si il ne vient pas.  
Un peu plus loin...  
Mark: Tout est presque prêt pour demain.  
Meredith: Tu m'en vois ravie. Quand je pense qu'il aurait pu tout découvrir... On aurait été mal...  
Mark: Oui... Surtout avec la crise qu'il nous a fait. (rire)  
Meredith: Tu va lui offrir quoi demain?  
Mark: Le dernier cd de son groupe préféré. Et toi la miss?  
Meredith: Tu peux faire ce que tu veux, tu n'arriveras pas à faire mieux que moi... (rire)  
Mark: Ah ouai? Je demande à savoir. (rire)  
Meredith: Ouai, ben tu seras rien a part... Qu'aucun de vous ne feras mieux que moi. Tu peux en être sur... Grand frère... (rire)  
Mark: Oh non... Il te l'a dit, c'est ca? (rire)  
Meredith: Désolé, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. (rire)  
Mark: Je remarque ca... A part ca, c'est quoi toi?  
Meredith: Je ne le dirais pas. (rire)  
Mark: Méchante petite sœur...  
Meredith: Je ferais avec. (rire)  
Ils retournèrent au près de Derek et les filles.  
Derek: Ma puce vient ici.  
Meredith: Avec plaisir. (rire)  
Mark: Alors Izzie et Cristina, toujours seul?  
Cristina: Non, on a décidé de se mettre ensemble.  
Mark: Hein?!  
Meredith: Elle blague. (rire)  
Mark: Je préfère ca.  
Izzie: Je reviens, je vais aller voir... Quelqu'un...  
Cristina: Comment va Addison?  
Mark: Elle était un peu fatiguée aujourd'hui, sinon elle serait venue.  
Ils se regardèrent tous avec un grand sourire.  
Meredith: Oh non... Regardez qui arrive...  
Rose: Bonsoir.  
Derek: Au revoir.  
Rose: T'es pas sympa avec moi.  
Derek: Alors ca... Je m'en contre fiche totalement.  
Rose: Je viens t'apporter ton cadeau... Après tout c'est demain ton anniversaire... Derek chéri...  
Derek: Je n'en veux pas, tu peux le reprendre.  
Rose: Tu en es sur?  
Derek: Plus que sur et... Dégage!  
Rose: Tampis pour toi...  
Meredith se blottie tout contre Derek et posa sa tête sur son épaule, ce qui mit Rose sur les nerfs. Et elle partie furax.  
Cristina: Bien joué Méré! (rire)  
Meredith: Merçi. (rire)  
Derek: Merçi ange de mes nuits...  
Il l'embrassa tendrement.  
Mark: Elle ne nous laissera jamais tranquille cette dingue.  
Derek: Surtout que ce qu'elle veut... C'est moi. (rire)  
Meredith: Ouai ben... Elle peut toujours courir!!  
Cristina: Oh, oh... Méré est jalouse... (rire)  
Meredith: Je vais lui démonter sa sale tronche...  
Derek: Ma puce lâche cette cuillère, elle ne ta rien fais à part être dans tes mains. (rire)  
Mark: (rire) Bon... Une fois ce verre fini, je pars sinon Addi va se demander ce que je fais.  
Cristina: Moi pareil, j'ai trop envie de dormir...  
Meredith: Tu viens chez moi?  
Derek: Ok... Ca me plairait assez bien. (rire)  
Mark: Bon... On part tout d'ici alors. (rire)  
Cristina: Aller go! Chacun chez soi.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent chez Meredith...  
Meredith: Tu as faim? Tu veux quoi?  
Derek: Toi! (rire)  
Il l'attrapa et la prit dans ses bras.  
Meredith: (rire) Qu'est ce que tu fais?  
Derek: Je préfère monter en haut que de manger... (rire)  
Meredith: Je te préviens... Il ne se passera rien. (rire)  
Derek: M'en fou. (rire) Tant que tu es à mes côté... Avec pourquoi pas des sous vêtements sexy... Ca me va. (rire)  
Meredith: Pervers va... (rire) Mais ce n'est pas sa qui m'empêchera de t'aimer mon amour...  
Derek: Je t'aime ma puce... Alors, on monte? (rire)  
Meredith: ... Tu es sur que tu ne veux rien manger?  
Derek: Tu ne sais pas cuisiner ma chérie. (rire)  
Meredith: Mais je sais utiliser un micro-onde...  
Derek: Et tu nous ferais quoi?  
Meredith: Une pizza?  
Derek: Ok... Tu as gagnée. (rire)  
Meredith: Merçi mon amour.  
Derek: Si tu as faim, dis le moi la prochaine fois, au lieu d'insister. (rire)  
Meredith: Mais toi...  
Derek: Aller vient manger... Je te laisse faire parce quoi me je ne suis pas trop du genre à utiliser ca... (rire)  
Meredith: Je sais toi tu adores tes casseroles. (rire)  
Derek: Ouai. (rire)  
Une fois le repas fini, ils montèrent à l'étage...  
Meredith: Tu qu'on dorme maintenant?  
Derek: Qui t'a parlée de dormir maintenant? (rire)  
Meredith: Ok... J'ai compris. (rire)  
Derek: Viens, suis moi...  
Il lui prit la main et l'emmena dans la chambre.  
Meredith: Que veux-tu encore? (rire)  
Derek: Toi et rien que toi. (rire) Ici avec moi...  
Il retira son pull et sa chemise et s'installa sur le lit.  
Meredith: Je t'ai dis pourtant qu'il ne se passerait rien... (rire)  
Derek: Viens ici, à mes côté... Aller ma puce...  
Elle enleva ses chaussures et son pantalon et s'installa au près d'elle.  
Derek (en soulevant son pull): Dis donc... Je connais ces sous vêtement bleu. (rire)  
Meredith: Mais tu veux bien te calmer, oui. (rire)  
Derek: Non. (rire) On fait quoi, maintenant... Je tire le bas et toi le haut? (rire)  
Meredith: vas-y, je t'en prie. (rire)  
Il enleva ses chaussettes et son pantalon et remarqua qu'elle ne tirait rien.  
Derek: Tu n'enlève pas le reste?  
Meredith: J'me suis dis que tu préfèrerais peut être t'en charger... (rire)  
Derek (surpris): Hein?!  
Meredith: Tu ne veux pas? Pourtant ... je pensais que ca...  
Derek: Si, je veux mais... Ca me surprend... C'est tout. (rire)  
Meredith: Bien je te laisse faire alors... (rire)  
Derek: Tu es sur que je peux? (rire)  
Meredith: Oui, vas-y. (rire) Sinon, je le fais moi-même. (rire)  
Derek: Non, non... A moi... (rire)  
Meredith éclata de rire tout en se mettant à genoux au dessus de lui et Derek s'exécuta.  
Derek: Tu es magnifique ma puce... Je t'aime.  
Meredith: (rire) Moi aussi je t'aime.  
Derek: ca te va bien. C'est la première fois que je te vois avec...  
Meredith: Derek Shepherd... Qu'est ce que vous essayez de faire là?! (rire)  
Derek: Mais rien. (rire)  
Meredith: Ouai, ouai c'est ca à d'autre!  
Il éclata de rire.  
Meredith: Tire tes mains de là! Et tout de suite. (rire)  
Derek: Mais zut j'y arrive pas. (rire)  
Meredith: Bien fait! (rire) Mais qu'est ce que... !  
Derek: J'essaye de retirer ton soutiens mais... J'y arrive pas, y'a une sécurité la dessus ou quoi? (rire)  
Meredith: Non et tu arrête! (rire)  
Derek (fit une tête de chien battu et pris une voix triste): Derek vouloir...  
Meredith: Meredith pas d'accord! (rire)  
Derek: Ah ouai... Tu veux jouer à ca...  
Meredith: Non Derek... (rire)  
Derek: Tu va voir si je vais pas y arriver. (rire)  
Meredith: Non! (rire)  
Derek: Viens ici! (rire)  
Ils se chamaillèrent jusqu'à 1heure du matin avant de tomber endormi dans les bras de l'autre...


	46. Chapter 46

Le lendemain, Meredith devait trouver un moyen pour que Derek se prépare sans qu'il ne comprenne rien...  
Meredith: Et zut... Dans une heure la fête commence et je n'ai toujours pas trouvé le moyen de l'emmener là-bas... Réfléchie Méré...  
Derek arriva derrière elle et mit ses bras autour d'elle.  
Derek: Réfléchir à quoi?  
Meredith (surprise): Oh! Tu as entendu...  
Derek: Je n'aurais pas du? (rire)  
Meredith: Dans l'idéal... Non.  
Derek: Désolé ma belle... Sinon, réfléchir à quoi? (rire)  
Meredith: Et bien voilà... Comme aujourd'hui c'est ton anniversaire, je voulais t'inviter au restaurant mais... Je n'ai pas trouvé de moyen original pour ... Mais j'aimerais bien que tu acceptes...  
Derek: Ok.  
Meredith: C'est vrai?  
Derek: Bien sur. Je suppose que tu veux que je me fasse beau. (rire)  
Meredith: Mais tu l'es déjà.  
Elle lui donna un baiser sur les lèvres.  
Derek: Encore heureux que j'ai d'autre vêtement ici. (rire)  
Meredith: Aller va te préparer. (rire)  
Derek: J'aurais du me douter de quelque chose... Vu que tu es coiffée comme un ange et maquillée. (rire)  
Meredith: C'est pas grave que tu le sache... Va te préparer. (rire)  
Derek: Ok. (rire)  
Il l'embrassa puis monta au premier.  
35 minutes plus tard...  
Meredith: ... Mark? « Ouai ? » Derek a bientôt fini de se préparer. Je lui ais inventé que je voulais l'emmener au resto. « C'est une bonne idée que tu as eu. » Je n'ai pas eu le choix de trouver quelque chose assez vite, il m'a eu par surprise. « Hé hé... (rire) Tu n'as plus qu'à me prévenir quand il est prêt. Je me charge de le faire venir ici. » Tu sais déjà comment l'attirer? « Oh que oui! (rire) » Ok. (rire) « A tout de suite. » Ouai, à toute.  
Derek: Avec qui parlais-tu?  
Meredith (pris de panique): A... A Cristina.  
Derek: Tu la voie ce soir?  
Meredith: ... Non. Pourquoi?  
Derek: Tu lui as dit à toute...  
Meredith: C'est une habitude entre nous.  
Derek: ... Ok. On y va?  
Meredith: Il est... Oui, on peut y aller.  
Derek: Ma puce, tu oublie ton sac à main. (rire)  
Meredith: Juste, tu as raison. (rire) Je reviens, il est dans la chambre...  
Derek: Meredith!  
Meredith: Je reviens!  
Derek: Mais... ! Il est ici ton sac... Qu'est ce qu'elle me cache encore...  
Elle s'était cachée dans la chambre d'Izzie pour appeler...  
Meredith: Mark? Je ne sais pas ce que tu as prévu pour le faire venir mais... Tu peux y aller. « Ok, Addi entre en scène. (rire) » Ok, je vois... (rire) A tout de suite. « Comme tu le dis si bien. (rire) »  
Derek: Halo? « Derek? C'est Addi! Le bébé est sur le point d'arriver et... Je n'arrive pas à contacter Mark!! » Calme-toi... Ca... Que veux tu que je fasse? « Viens me chercher, il faut m'emmener d'urgence à l'hôpital!!! » Ok, ok... Je... J'arrive! « Dépêche-toi!! Je sens qu'il arrive!!! » Je... Oui, j'arrive le plus vite possible!  
Meredith (faisant semblant de rien): Je n'arrive pas à mettre la main sur mon sac...  
Derek (stressé): Il était ici en bas. Je suis désolé ma puce mais... Le restaurant oublie...  
Meredith: Pourquoi?!  
Derek (stressé): Addison va accoucher et ... Et on doit aller la chercher parce que... Mais ou est Mark! Il ne répond même pas!  
Meredith: Viens on y va... Et c'est moi qui conduis parce que tu me semble très stressé...  
Quelques minutes plus tard...  
Mark: Attention! Les lumières!  
Addison: C'est déjà éteint depuis cinq minutes...  
Mark: Te moques pas de moi...  
Preston: Ne devrait-on pas se cacher?  
Mark: Si, mais Addi m'a coupé la parole quand j'allais le dire.  
Ils arrivèrent devant la maison...  
Derek: C'est bizarre... Rien n'est allumé... Elle a peut être réussie à contacter Mark...  
Meredith: Il faudrait peut être mieux allé vérifier...  
Derek: Oui... Tu as raison.  
Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à la porte, Derek remarqua qu'elle était ouverte et entra suivi de Meredith.  
Derek: Comment cela se fait il que la porte soi ouverte... De plus aucune lumière n'est allumée... Je n'aime pas ca du tout...  
Meredith: Elle est peut être au salon.  
Derek: Donne-moi ta main... Qui sais ce qui nous attend...  
Ils entrèrent dans la pièce, quand tout à coup les lumières s'allumèrent et...  
Tous: Surprise!!!  
Dans l'effet de surprise Derek n'eu qu'une seul réaction... D'attraper Meredith et la serrer contre lui.  
Mark: Ah ah!! On a réussi à te surprendre. (rire)  
Derek: La prochaine fois... Evite de prendre ton fils pour me piéger.  
Mark: Tu comprends mieux maintenant ce que je préparais en douce avec ta belle. (rire)  
Derek: Ouai. (rire)  
Alex: Que la fête commence! George, musique!!  
George: Et c'est parti!  
Derek: C'était aussi pour ca, l'appel tout à l'heure?  
Meredith: Ouai. (rire)C'est pas Amanda là-bas?  
Derek: Si, je reviens.  
Il l'embrassa.  
Meredith: Ok, je t'attends. (rire)  
Mark: Dis donc jeune fille, c'est quoi cette robe moulante? On dirait que... Rassure moi tu en porte?  
Meredith: Oui, je porte un string, ca te va? (rire)  
Mark: Oh mon dieu, j'ai compris!  
Meredith: Quoi?!  
Mark: Ton cadeau, je sais c'est quoi!! (rire)  
Meredith: Mais arrête, tout le monde va savoir! (rire)  
Mark: La c'est sur... Personne ne fera mieux que toi. (rire)  
Meredith: Dégage. (rire)  
Mark: Je ne dégage pas mais je vais aller danser avec ma femme. (rire)  
Cristina: T'es super sex là dedans! C'est Derek qui doit être aux anges. (rire)  
Meredith: Mais ca suffit avec cette robe. (rire) Qu'est ce que vous avez tous...  
Miranda: Et pourquoi le Dr. Shepherd devrait il être aux anges de la voir dans cette robe?  
Izzie: Ben vous le savez... Ils sont ensemble.  
Miranda: Pardon?!! Chef!  
Richard: Oui, Miranda?  
Miranda: Shepherd et Grey sont ensemble!  
Derek arriva...  
Derek: Que se passe-t-il?  
Miranda: Vous sortez avec Grey?!!  
Derek: Et bien...  
Richard: Miranda, je le sais... J'étais au courant.  
Miranda: Oh... Vous auriez pu me mettre au courant plutôt que de me faire passer pour une idiote!  
Richard: J'ai oublié de vous le dire.  
Miranda: Et vous n'êtes pas contre?! Après tout Shepherd est le patron de Grey!  
Richard: Non, je ne suis pas contre.  
Miranda: Bien... Je ferais de même.  
Richard: Il faut dire que... Quand Elis Grey, ma meilleure amie a accouchée de sa petite fille... Donc toi Meredith. Elle m'a demandé de veiller sur toi et de te protéger, c'est pourquoi elle m'avait demandé de devenir ton parrain.  
Meredith: C'est donc vous le parrain que je n'ai jamais connu?  
Richard: Oui, la vie a fait que je me suis brouiller avec ta mère et... Je sais que Derek prendra soin de toi et qu'il te protègera du mieux qu'il peut. Tu ne pouvais pas trouver mieux...  
Derek: Merçi pour votre confiance chef.  
Richard: C'est tout naturel, je te connais depuis bien longtemps.  
Mark: Enfaite, si, il y a mieux... Moi mais... Je suis désolé Méré je suis marié...  
Derek: Toi tu peux déjà arrêter l'alcool. (rire)  
Mark: C'était ma petite blague de la soirée. (rire)  
Une heure plus tard la fête battais son plein.  
Meredith et Cristina chantaient sur la musique :

Rock this party  
Dance everybody  
Make it hot in this party  
Don't stop, move your body

Cristina: Aller Méré bouge ton popotin! (rire)  
Meredith: (rire) On va finir par tomber je le sens.  
Cristina: C'est pas grave, Derek te rattrapera. (rire) Plus fort George!!!  
Addison: Non! Abaisse la musique quelques minutes!  
George: Ok.  
Amanda et mark arrivèrent avec le gâteau et tous chantèrent Joyeux Anniversaire.  
Derek: Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant mais... C'est pas 5 ans que j'ai mais 25... (rire)  
George: Aller Dr. Shepherd... Souffler!  
Derek: Ok. (rire)  
(Applaudissement.)  
Preston: On donne les cadeaux en même temps?  
Addison: Oui, pourquoi pas. (rire)  
Quelques minutes plus tard...  
Mark: Et on fini en beauté avec... Meredith. (rire)  
Meredith: Euh... Enfaite, le mien est resté à la maison... J'ai... J'ai oublié de le prendre... Désolé mon amour...  
Mark: Ouai, ouai c'est ca... (rire)  
Meredith: Toi, je vais te taper! (rire)  
Derek: C'est pas grave... Tu me le donneras quand on rentrera.  
Meredith: Oui...  
Mark et elle se regardèrent et ne pu s'empêché de rire.  
Derek: Qu'est ce qui se passe encore entre vous deux?  
Meredith: Rien. (rire)  
George: Attention, attention! C'est le moment de choisir un ou une partenaire pour les slows!  
Alex: Tu te prends pour un Dj maintenant?  
George: Au moins si je fais pas carrière dans la médecine, je sais vers quoi me diriger. (rire)  
Alex: Au secours...  
Meredith: Tu viens danser?  
Derek: Pour danser collé serré avec toi? Mais avec un extrême plaisir. (rire)  
Meredith: (rire) Aller viens...  
Derek: Dis donc, ma puce...  
Meredith: Oui?  
Derek: Je vois que tu as un fameux décolleté de près... Et je sens sous mes mains que tu as mis un string... On peut savoir pourquoi?  
Meredith: J'adore cette chanson! Pas toi? Je sais plus trop le titre...  
Derek: C'est « Il y a je t'aime et je t'aime », moi aussi j'aime bien mais ... Tu évite de me répondre là...  
Meredith: (rire) C'est pour toi que j'ai mis tous ca... Ca ne te plaît pas? Je n'aurais pas du peut être...  
Derek: Tant que c'est pour moi et que personne d'autre ne te touche les fesses... Ca me va. (rire)  
Il l'embrassa tendrement.


	47. Chapter 47

La fin de soirée arrivait et... Certain avait un coup dans le nez...  
Amanda: Ma Meredith!!  
Meredith: Oh la! Toi, t'es complètement bourrée...  
Amanda: Hein?! Ah ouai... (rire) Dis... Ze peux te poser une mini petite question...  
Elle mit sa tête sur l'épaule de Meredith.  
Meredith: Vas-y toujours...  
Elle se remit correctement sur le siège d'un coup et lui chuchota...  
Amanda: T'as déjà couchée avec Derek?  
Meredith: Pardon?!  
Amanda: Ben oui couchée, faire l'amour... Enfin comme tu veux quoi... Tu vas lui faire un bébé??  
Meredith: Hein?!  
Amanda: Ah... Oh... Tu es vierge!  
Meredith: Mais tais-toi!  
Amanda: T'es comme moi ma chérie que j'adore!!  
Elle mit ses bras autour de Meredith et la serra fort contre elle.  
Amanda: Oh, oh! Je sais quoi!  
Derek: Qu'est ce que vous... (rire)  
Meredith: Ta sœur est complètement bourrée...  
Derek: Oh mon dieu... Ca promet... (rire)  
Amanda: Attends tu vas voir ma Méré...  
Meredith: Qu'est ce qu'elle va faire?  
Derek: Aucune idée. (rire)  
Amanda monta difficilement sur la table.  
Amanda: Attention, attention! Oh la... j'ai presque tombé moi... (rire)  
Derek: Oui, la nous avons la preuve qu'elle est bourrée. (rire)  
Meredith: Mais elle pourrait se faire mal.  
Amanda: Alors! Je vais vous chanter une pitite chanson... Méré! Cette chanson est pour toi et moi!  
Meredith: Dites-moi qu'elle ne va pas chanter ce que je crois...  
Derek: Hein?  
Amanda: Aller, c'est parti!

I made it through the wilderness  
Somehow I made it through  
Didn't know how lost I was  
Until I found you

I was beat incomplete  
I'd been had, I was sad and blue  
But you made me feel  
Yeah, you made me feel  
Shiny and new

Like a ... Ahhh !!!

Derek: Viens ici toi! Addi, il y a moyen qu'elle puisse dormir ici?  
Addison: Oui, naturellement. Aller viens la miss.  
Amanda: Oh, bébé Sloan! Tu es bien au chaud là, hein oui.  
Addison: T'as vraiment besoin de dormir toi... (rire)  
Amanda: Cool!  
Mark: Elle est mort bourrée ta sœur. (rire)  
Derek: Ouai et pourtant, elle sait très bien qu'elle ne supporte pas l'alcool. (rire)  
Mark: Et mais c'est vrai... C'est son anniversaire à elle aussi! Mince... (rire)  
Derek: T'inquiète, c'est amies l'on fêtés avec elle cette aprèm. (rire)  
Mark: Ouai mais bon... Ca craint de l'avoir oublié...  
Derek: Par contre, j'ai remarqué que Meredith n'a rien bu d'alcoolisé.  
Mark: Moi je sais pourquoi... Na na na. (rire)  
Richard: Ah voilà mes p'tit gars... Ca va?  
Derek: Oui. Moi qui déteste ce genre de chose... Je dois bien avouer que là, ca me plait. (rire)  
Miranda: Je cois que vous avez un énorme problème là-bas avec vos apprentis Dj...  
Mark: Comment ca??  
Miranda: Regardez par vous-même...  
Alex et George chantaient:

...  
shake ton booty, comme billy cherche mec docile  
mais quel genre de male, shake ton booty  
25 ans, du sex appeal, c quoi l'idéaall  
25 cm pile est ce que tu as des poils  
tous les jours je m'épile et je m'appelle fatal

(George) ouai mec, ouai...

Izzie: Mais c'est quoi ca?! Et je devrais dire oui à ce mec alors qu'il danse collé serré avec George... Avec leur main sur les fesses de l'autre! Mais ca ne va pas non!  
Meredith: Moi? Mais ca va. (rire)  
Cristina: Deux pour le prix d'un!! (rire)  
Izzie: Mais oh!  
Meredith et Cristina éclatèrent de rire.  
Derek: A quoi ils jouent tes amis?  
Meredith: Aucune idée. (rire)  
Cristina: Aller les gars, on y va! On bouge son cul à droite et on bouge son cul à gauche! (rire)  
Izzie: Ce n'est pas marrant!  
Meredith et Cristina: Oh que si! (rire)  
Mark sépara les deux jeunes hommes.  
Mark: Bon... Désolé mais vu la tournure de la soirée... On va en rester là. Derek, je te laisse le mot de la fin.  
Derek: Et bien... Je vous remercie tous pour ce que vous avez fait et pour vos cadeaux. Et je vous souhaite une bonne fin de soirée.  
Richard: Lundi je vous veux tous frais et dispo!  
Izzie: Sans aucun problème... Sauf pour ces deux là...  
Derek: On y va?  
Meredith: Ok. N'oublie pas tes cadeaux. (rire)  
Derek: Izzie, tu viens?  
Izzie: Je...  
Cristina: Elle va dormir chez moi.  
Izzie: Hein?  
Cristina: Ben oui, après une soirée comme celle-ci, je n'ai pas envie de rester seul.  
Izzie: Ok, ca ne me dérange pas.  
Derek: Bon... Ben, salut tout le monde!  
Meredith et Cristina se firent un clin d'œil.  
Une fois de retour chez elle...  
Meredith: La soirée t'a plu?  
Derek: Oui, beaucoup. Surtout que j'étais entouré de personne que j'adore.  
Il la prit dans ses bras.  
Meredith: Je suis désolé, on a pas su avoir tes autres sœurs.  
Derek: C'est pas rave.  
Meredith: Et Rose ne voulait pas que Maxence vienne, sauf si on l'invitait elle aussi.  
Derek: Cela ne m'étonne pas d'elle. En tout cas... Cette soirée ma trop crevé. (rire)  
Meredith: Tu ne veux quand même pas dormir maintenant!?  
Derek (surpris): Pourquoi? Je ne peux pas?  
Meredith: Je ne t'ai pas encore donné mon cadeau en plus...  
Elle fit une tête tristounette.  
Derek: Pardon ma puce... J'avais oublié.  
Meredith: Promets moi de ne pas t'endormir avant que j'arrive.  
Derek: Ok, mais ne tarde pas trop... Je veux mon cadeau à moi. (rire)  
Meredith: Gros bébé. (rire) Vas, je te rejoins dans peux de temps.  
Derek: Hum... Chouette. (rire)  
Ils montèrent à l'étage. Derek parti dans la chambre de Meredith, tandis qu'elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Derek entrepris une recherche pour trouver le cadeau de Meredith, mais il ne trouva rien. Quand il entendit qu'elle arrivait, il se précipita sur le lit mais rata son coup.  
Meredith: (rire) Qu'est ce que tu fais par terre?  
Derek: Je... Je suis tombé du lit. (rire)  
Meredith: Oui, oui... Tu cherchais après mon cadeau, tu voulais tricher. (rire)  
Derek: Bon, ok... J'avoue. (rire)  
Meredith: Tu peux chercher tant que tu veux... Ton cadeau, tu ne le trouveras pas... (rire)  
Derek: Et pourquoi?  
Meredith: Ton cadeau... Il est là...  
Elle laissa tomber son peignoir.  
Meredith: Ca te plait?  
Derek: Je vais surement te décevoir mais... Je n'aime pas les infirmières... Je préfère les internes en chirurgie. (rire)  
Meredith: Ma tenue ne te plait pas alors...  
Derek: Ok que si... Ma petite infirmière sexy rien qu'à moi. (rire) Je crois que j'ai un peu de fièvre... (rire)  
Meredith: Installe-toi que je prenne bien soin de toi. (rire)  
Il s'installa confortablement.  
Derek: Je crois que ce petit jeu va me plaire... (rire)  
Meredith: Oh que oui... Et bien plus que tu ne le crois. (rire)  
Derek: Qu'est ce que tu...  
Meredith: Chut...  
Elle lui déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres.  
Derek: Pourquoi tu t'arrête...  
Meredith: Laisse-moi faire. (rire)  
Elle lui enleva ses chaussures et son pantalon, puis elle se mit à califourchon sur lui et commença à défaire les boutons de sa chemise.  
Derek: Vous êtes une sacrée petite coquine miss Grey.  
Meredith: Tu n'as encore rien vu... (rire)  
Derek: Je peux les défaire?  
Meredith: Ils sont faits pour ca. (rire)  
Il les défaisait lentement un à un en commencent par le haut.  
Meredith: Monsieur prend son temps. (rire) Tu comprends pourquoi je ne voulais pas hier soir?  
Derek: Oui mais... Cela fait combien de temps que tu es prête?  
Meredith: Deux semaines. (rire)  
Derek: Pardon??  
Meredith: Tu ne m'en veux pas, dis?  
Derek: Je vais y réfléchir...  
Meredith: Et puis, je n'aurais pas pu trouver mieux comme cadeau. (rire)  
Derek: Méré...  
Meredith: T'en as envie, c'est ca?  
Derek: Ma puce... Ne me fais pas attendre d'avantage... Te voir ainsi c'est... J'en peux plus moi...  
Meredith: Oui, je sais... Je dirais même... Je le sens. (rire)  
Derek: C'est pas la honte du tout. (rire)  
Meredith: C'est pas grave. (rire) Et puis faudra bien se lancer tôt ou tard. (rire)  
Derek: Merçi ma puce...  
Ils enlevèrent chacun leur sous vêtement  
Derek: Meredith...  
Meredith: Oui?  
Derek: Si tu es prête... Pourquoi te caches-tu sous les draps?  
Meredith: ... Par habitude. (rire)  
Derek: Attention... J'arrive. (rire)  
Meredith: Et maintenant... On va...  
Derek: Si tu es sur.  
Meredith: Ouai, je suis prête.  
Derek: Ok, on y va. Je vais... (rire)  
Meredith: Ah non! Si toi tu rigole... On n'y arrivera pas...  
Derek: Mais si. (rire) J'y vais et si tu as mal... Dis le moi.  
Meredith: Ok, je... Ca fait... Bizarre...  
Derek: C'est rien, ca va passer mon ange.  
Meredith: Ok...  
Derek avait tant rêvé de ce moment qu'il prit soin d'y aller doucement pour sa belle. Il voulait qu'elle garde un bon souvenir de leur première fois car il savait que cela resterais marqué dans sa mémoire...  
Derek: Ca va ma chérie?  
Meredith: Ouai... Ca fait pas mal au cas où tu... Demanderais. (rire) Tu peux...  
Derek: Continuer? (rire)  
Meredith: Ouai. (rire) Ne t'inquiète pas... Je prends la pilule.  
Derek: J'me doute bien que tu as pris t'es précaution. (rire)  
Il lui souri puis l'embrassa... Une longue et tendre nuit s'annonça...


	48. Chapter 48

Le lendemain matin, quand Meredith voulu mettre son bras sur Derek, mais c'est une place vide qu'elle découvrit.  
Meredith: Derek? Derek?! Mais il est où...  
Elle se leva, regarda dans la salle de bain: pas de Derek. Elle descend au salon et de nouveau, pas de Derek. Elle décida d'aller voir à la cuisine.  
Cristina: Comment va tu?  
Meredith: Qu'est ce que...  
Cristina: Apparemment ca y est, tu as fait des folies de ton corps hier. (rire)  
Meredith: Comment tu...  
Cristina: Tu as une démarche de canard, ex miss pucelle. (rire)  
Meredith: M'appelle pas comme ca. Tu crois que d'autre vont le remarquer?  
Cristina: Peut être, mais je pense surtout que cela se verra au niveau de ton Derek. (rire)  
Meredith: Mais t'arrête oui.  
Cristina: Tiens, je t'ai préparé des céréales, comme ca tu reprendras des forces. (rire)  
Derek arriva mais quant il vit que Meredith était là, il s'appuya contre le mur et écouta leur conversation sous le regard amusé de Cristina.  
Meredith: Merçi, Cris...  
Cristina: Ca va?  
Meredith: Je ressens comme une gêne au niveau du... Enfin tu comprends quoi...  
Cristina éclata de rire.  
Meredith: Quoi?  
Cristina: (rire) Rien.  
Meredith: Cris, c'est pas marrant...  
Cristina: T'inquiète ca te passera.  
Meredith: J'espère...  
Cristina: Vas-y raconte. Comment c'était?  
Meredith: Hé! Ca ne te regarde pas.  
Cristina: Aller Méré, fait pas ta vierge et raconte tout à moi.  
Il du retourner quelques minutes dans le couloir parce qu'il avait envie de rire. Puis il se remit à sa place.  
Meredith: Tu m'énerves et en plus tellement je suis fatiguée... J'ai pas assez de force pour te crier dessus...  
Cristina: Intéressant... Vas-y raconte.  
Meredith: Non.  
Cristina: Aller!  
Meredith: Bon, j'ai compris... De toute façon tu va me casser les pieds jusqu'à ce que je parle... Et je n'ai pas envie de jouer à ce petit jeu ce matin.  
Cristina: Alors!  
Meredith: Quand on est rentré, il était fatigué et il voulait aller dormir. Je lui ai rappelé que je devais encore lui donner son cadeau et pendant que j'étais à la salle de bain, il a cherché après. (rire)Puis est arrivé le moment où... On l'a fait et puis... On c'est endormis.  
Cristina: Mouai...  
Meredith: N'espère pas en savoir plus.  
Cristina: Méchante... Vous vous êtes protégé au moins? A moins que vous chercher à nous faire un ou une petite Shepherd. (rire)  
Derek mit sa main devant la bouche pour que Cristina ne remarque pas qu'il souriait à cette idée.  
Meredith: Bien sur qu'on c'est protégé. Et un bébé... On est ensemble que depuis 7 mois et... Et puis je sais que Derek aimerait bien récupérer la garde de son fils donc... Je pense qu'on doit d'abord penser à Max d'abord.  
Meredith: Bon, je vais aller me prendre une douche.  
Quand elle sortie de la cuisine, Derek y entra.  
Cristina: Oh, tu ose approcher. (rire) Oh... Quelqu'un viens d'entrer.  
Derek: Mark?  
Mark: Ouai, c'est moi. (rire) Je savais que tu serais ici donc... Je suis venu te dire que j'avais ramené la miss Amanda et qu'elle va bien.  
Derek: Ok, mais es-tu seulement venu pour ca? N'aurais tu pas été au courant du cadeau de Méré? (rire)  
Mark: Oui, aussi. (rire) Alors... Tu étais au paradis cette nuit? Ca se voit. (rire)  
Derek: (rire) Va te faire.  
Mark: Je prends ca pour un oui. (rire)  
Cristina: En tous cas Méré, elle est fatiguée. (rire)  
Mark: Vous avez fait la rumba toute la nuit ma parole. (rire)  
Derek: ...  
Mark: Oh toi! Tu nous cache quelque chose... (rire)  
Derek: Moi? Mais non... (rire)  
Cristina: Vas-y parle!  
Derek: Non. (rire)  
Mark: Ils l'ont fait plus d'une fois, je ne vois que ca comme explication. (rire)  
Derek: Ok, ok. On l'a fait une fois, puis on c'est endormis. Puis pendant la nuit, elle c'est réveillée et quand j'ai senti qu'elle n'était plus à mes côtés... Je me suis réveillé aussi et... Quand elle est revenue, ben... On l'a fait une deuxième fois...  
Cristina: Ceci explique cela...  
Mark: Pas étonnant qu'elle soit fatiguée. (rire) Tu essaye déjà de lui faire un petit? (rire)  
Cristina: Je n'avais pas tord...  
Derek: Quoi?  
Cristina: Tout à l'heure quand j'ai dis à Méré, « a moins que vous chercher à nous faire un ou une petite Shepherd », j'avais cru te voir sourire... Maintenant je sais que je n'ai pas rêvé. (rire)  
Mark: Moi, je le savais... (rire)  
Cristina: Tu le savais?!  
Mark: Bien sur. Je le savais que mister Shepherd pense déjà à lui faire un bébé. Il faut dire que notre Derek est dingue de sa Meredith. (rire)  
Derek: Vous allez arrêter les deux pipelettes. (rire)  
Mark: Ils iront loin ces deux là.  
Cristina: Je le pense aussi. Au faite, si jamais Méré marche encore comme un canard... Faite semblant de rien.  
Mark: Pas de problème, on évitera. D'ailleurs, elle est où?  
Cristina: Sous la douche.  
Mark: T'as raté une occasion Shepherd. (rire)  
Derek: ... Ouai. (rire)  
Meredith: Hello, les gars.  
Mark: Bonjour la miss, bien dormie? (rire)  
Meredith: (rire) Oui, merçi.  
Derek attrapa Meredith à la taille.  
Derek: Bonjour ma chérie...  
Meredith: Bonjour toi...  
Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement.  
Derek: Je t'aime mon ange.  
Meredith: Je t'aime Derek.  
Elle lui donna un baiser.  
Derek: Viens sur mes genoux...  
Meredith: Ok. (rire)  
Il mit sa tête sur l'épaule de sa belle.  
Mark: Ne vous accouplez pas devant nous quand même. (rire)  
Ils rigolèrent.  
Izzie: Salut tout le monde!  
George: J'ai encore envie de vomir...  
Alex: Pff pitoyable...  
Mark: Oh... Voilà le couple star d'hier. (rire) Désolé mais je vais devoir aller retrouver ma femme. (rire)  
Derek: Nous on va aller se promener.  
Ils raccompagnèrent Mark jusqu'à la porte. Une fois Mark parti, Derek coinça Meredith dans un coin et mit ses mains autour de sa taille.  
Meredith: Qu'est ce que tu fais? (rire)  
Derek: Ca va mon ange?  
Meredith: Ouai... A part...  
Derek: Une gêne plus bas. (rire)  
Meredith (rougie): Mouai...  
Derek: Ca ira, ne t'inquiète pas.  
Meredith: J'ai envie de t'embrasser. (rire)  
Derek: Qu'est ce que tu attends. (rire)  
Elle l'embrassa.  
Derek: Aller viens on y va.  
*** Fin flash back ***  
Célénie: Trop marrant ton anniversaire. (rire) Dis...  
Derek: Je t'arrête tout de suite, si tu as des questions comme je le pense... Tu le demanderas ca à ta mère.  
Célénie: Ok. (rire)  
Derek: Je suis heureux de te l'entendre dire. (rire)


	49. Chapter 49

Célénie: Grand-père...  
Derek: Oui, princesse?  
Célénie: Elle a encore beaucoup attendue avant d'avoir son bébé, Addison?  
Derek: Et bien ... Le petit est arrivé plus tôt que prévu. Elle aurait du accouchée en octobre mais... Il nous a fait la surprise d'arriver plutôt...  
*** Flash back ***  
C'était un 5 septembre et il était 2h17...  
Addison: Ahhh!!! Mark, réveil toi!!  
Mark (à moitié endormit): Quoi...  
Addison: Il faut que... ! Il faut que tu m'emmène à l'hôpital!!  
Mark (essayant de se rendormir): C'est surement une fausse alerte...  
Addison: Non! C'est douloureux et... ! Mark!!  
Elle le poussa hors du lit.  
Mark: Mais non de... ! Addi?  
Addison: Le bébé arrive, cette fois c'est sur!!  
Mark: Oh merde... Merde! Ok, euh... Fais comme aux séances... Tu sais ce truc la...  
Addison: Mark! Emmène-moi à l'hôpital!!  
Mark: Le sac... J'ai perdu le sac!  
Addison: Il est dans la voiture, endroit ou nous devrions être pour aller à l'hôpital!  
Mark: Ok, on y va!  
Une fois arrivé...  
Miranda: Mark, Addison? Qu'est ce que... Oh mon dieu! Elle va... !  
Mark: Oui.  
Miranda: Infirmière emmenez là en salle de travail! Je m'occupe de l'accoucheuse, toi préviens Grey parce qu'elle l'assiste... Ou plutôt préviens Shepherd, ca ira plus vite.  
De leur côté Derek et Meredith ne dormaient pas...  
Meredith: Dis donc Dr. Shepherd... Vous ne savez pas faire l'amour à votre petite amie à une heure descente? (rire)  
Derek: Non. (rire) Et au moins, on peut être sur que tes colocataires dorment. (rire)  
Meredith: (rire) Je t'aime mon Dr. Mamour...  
Derek: Et moi je t'aime mon ange.  
Il l'embrassa mais la sonnerie du GSM de Derek se fit entendre.  
Meredith: C'est qui?  
Derek: Désolé, je vais devoir répondre.  
Meredith: Aucun problème mais... (rire)  
Derek: Hein? Oh, pardon. (rire)  
Meredith: Réponds lui. (rire)  
Derek: Bonne idée. (rire)... Mark? « Rapplique avec la miss!! Addi va accoucher d'un moment à l'autre! « Et merde... « Comme tu dis. Viens le plus vite possible! « Ok, on arrivent.  
Meredith: Qu'est ce qui se passe?  
Derek: Addi est sur le point d'accoucher.  
Meredith: Maintenant?!  
Derek: Oui, donc désolé... Mais le devoir t'appel et moi, c'est mes meilleurs amis qui m'appellent. (rire)  
Meredith: Allons-y.  
Quelques minutes plus tard.  
Derek: Mark, où est-elle?  
Mark (stressé): Elle... Elle est là dedans et... Je l'entends hurler et... Ca me stresse encore plus! Où est Meredith?  
Meredith (essoufflée): Je suis là... Elle est dans cette salle?  
Mark: Ouai.  
Meredith: Ok, je m'en occupe.  
Elle entra dans la pièce sous le regard des deux meilleurs amis.  
Addison: Méré!! Ca fait mal!  
Meredith: Je suis là, si tu veux... Tu peux me prendre la main...  
Addison: Merçi Meredith.  
Meredith: Aller Addi... Sors-nous ce petit ange.  
Deux heures plus tard...  
Mark (paniqué): Tu crois qu'il y a un problème? Pourquoi elle est encore là dedans? Pourquoi on ne nous a pas encore montré le bébé?  
Derek: Calme-toi... Elle accouche sans péridurale donc... Ca peut prendre du temps.  
Mark: Mais ca fait plus de deux heures!  
Derek: Tu n'avais qu'à y aller avec elle comme prévue!  
Mark: Ne hurle pas sur moi!  
Derek: Arrête de faire les cent pas... Ca ne sert à rien.  
Mark: Et si Addi trop faible et que... Où le bébé qui a un problème cardiaque...  
Derek: Arrête de penser à mal. Je suis sur que tout va bien.  
Mark: Les portes elles...  
Meredith arriva avec le bébé.  
Mark: C'est bleu... C'est...  
Derek: Comme prévu. (rire)  
Mark: Un ...  
Meredith: Mes félicitations Mark, vous avez un magnifique petit garçon. Tu veux le prendre?  
Mark (ému): J'aimerais bien mais... J'ai trop peur de le faire tomber...  
Meredith: (rire) Ok. Addi m'a dit qu'il avait tes yeux.  
Mark: Ouai... Et ben voilà... Je suis papa maintenant...  
Derek ne quitta pas des yeux Meredith qui tenait l'enfant de ses deux meilleurs amis.  
Meredith: Tu veux le prendre, Derek?  
Derek: Je veux bien.  
Meredith: Tiens bien sa tête surtout.  
Mark: Tu sais... Désolé de dire cela mais, il a déjà tenu un bébé même deux avec Félicie.  
Meredith (mal à l'aise): Ouai... J'avais oublié...  
Derek souriait, Mark voyait bien que Derek ne mentait pas quand il disait qu'il désirait avoir un enfant... Cela se voyait, du moins pour Mark qui le savaient... Cela se voyait...  
Derek: Tiens, ramène ce p'tit bout à sa maman.  
Meredith: On va bientôt l'emmener dans sa chambre, donc vous pourrez la voir. Moi, je vais m'occuper de petit.  
Mark: Méré... Merçi.  
Meredith: Mais de rien.  
Elle lui sourie puis partie avec le petit.  
Derek: Tu aurais pu éviter de parler de Max.  
Mark: Désolé, j'y ai pas pensé sur le coup.  
Derek: Même si elle apprécie Max, j'ai bien vu que tu l'avais mise mal à l'aise quand tu en as parlé.  
Mark: C'est normal... Pour elle, ca lui fait penser à ton histoire avec Rose.  
Derek: Ouai... Bon, on va voir Addi? (rire)  
Mark: Oui, je veux savoir comment va ma femme.  
Dans la chambre d'Addison...  
Derek: Mes félicitations. Ca va?  
Addison: Merçi et oui... A part un accouchement douloureux. (rire)  
Mark: Désolé... J'ai joué les peureux...  
Addison: Ce n'est pas grave, j'avais quand même Meredith au près de moi.  
Mark embrassa sa femme.  
Derek: En tous cas tu as fais du bon travail, votre petit est magnifique.  
Addison: Merçi Derek.  
Meredith: Voilà la star du jour. (rire)  
Addison: Merçi Meredith, merçi pour tous et...  
Meredith: Ce n'est rien, cela me faisait plaisir.  
Addison: Le jour où tu es enceinte, promets moi de venir me voir et que ce sera moi qui t'accoucherais.  
Meredith: Ok. (rire)


	50. Chapter 50

Quelques jours plus tard...  
Meredith: Bonjour Addi. Comment vas-tu?  
Addison: Ca va bien, merçi. Alors, résultat?  
Meredith: Vous pouvez sortir tous les deux aujourd'hui.  
Addison: Cool. Tu sais... Cela me fait tout drôle...  
Meredith: Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?  
Addison: Et bien... Habituellement, c'est moi qui accouche les autres et... Ce sont elles qui ont un bébé et qui retournent à la maison avec... Et cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui retourne à la maison avec un bébé... Ca fait bizarre...  
Meredith: Et oui. (rire)  
Addison: Il va changer beaucoup de chose ce petit bout.  
Meredith: Vous y arriverez, ne t'inquiète pas. (rire) Tu auras tout le temps de stressé quand vous serrez à la maison. (rire)  
Addison: Ouai... Mais là...  
Meredith: Si toi tu stresse, je n'ose même pas imaginer dans quel état se trouve Mark. (rire)  
Addison: Oui... Effectivement, je dois dire que j'appréhende aussi. (rire)  
Mark: Bonjour, bonjour!  
Addison: Tu as l'air en forme.  
Mark: Ouai, il parait que tu sors aujourd'hui?  
Meredith: Je confirme. (rire)  
Mark: Et comment il va le petit bébé à son papa, mais oui tu es tout mignon...  
Il le prit dans ses bras.  
Addison: Ok... Là ca devient étrange... (rire)  
Meredith: Je vais vous...  
Derek: Alors, comment se porte ma meilleure amie aujourd'hui? (rire)  
Addison: Tout le service de chirurgie compte débarquer ou quoi? (rire)  
Derek: On pense à venir te voir, c'est déjà bien. (rire) Bonjour toi...  
Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.  
Meredith: Derek, on est au travail... (rire)  
Addison: Vous pouvez continuer, ca ne me dérange pas. (rire)  
Derek: Ca faut pas me le dire deux fois. (rire) Enfaite, si je suis ici c'est pour Meredith.  
Mark: J'm'en doutais. (rire)  
Derek: J'aurais besoin d'un interne pour m'assister à mon opération de cet après-midi. Et j'ai pensé à toi en première.  
Meredith: Ok, je serais là.  
Une fois le temps de midi, les internes mangèrent ensemble.  
Cristina: Comment se porte Addison?  
Meredith: Très bien, elle peut sortir aujourd'hui et le petit aussi.  
Izzie: C'est cool ca. Vous pensez que Mark va prendre congé?  
Meredith: Pour l'instant, il n'y a pas fait allusion. Mais Addi est en congé maternité jusqu'en décembre-janvier.  
Alex: Je pense pas qu'il pourra parce que Mark est le seul chirurgien plastique du service.  
George: En tout cas le petit Tyler est trop mignon.  
Cristina: Et il s'en sort en tant que père?  
Meredith: Oui, il est déjà très attaché à son fils. Ca se voit qu'il est vraiment prêt pour ca et en même temps ca fait 7 ans maintenant qu'ils sont ensemble donc c'est du solide.  
George: Il sera dans une famille qui tiendras contre vent et marré.  
Alex: Vas faire un p'tit somme O'Malley, ca te fera du bien.  
George: Hé!  
Cristina: Vous vous voyez avec un gosse à notre âge ou plus tard?  
Alex: Moi je veux bien qu'Izzie m'en fasse un. (rire)  
Izzie: Quoi!!  
Alex: Quoi? T'aimerais pas?  
Izzie: Non! J'ai un corps de mannequin et je n'ai pas envie de grossir comme une baleine, surtout que ca ne fait que quelques jours qu'on est ensemble!  
Cristina: Hé hé, la calque qu'il vient de se prendre. (rire)  
Alex: M'en fou. Et toi Yang?  
Cristina: Moi? Je me vois mal devenir mère un jour.  
George: Moi j'aimerais bien... Plein de petit qui court partout.  
Izzie: Et toi, Meredith?  
Meredith (pensive): Hein?  
Cristina regarda son amie et se posa des questions.  
Izzie: Et toi, tu en pense quoi?  
Meredith: Moi... Ben ... Un jour futur, oui peut-être... Mais à l'heure d'aujourd'hui... Non...  
Cristina: Et puis, nous sommes encore des internes... On a besoin de rester concentrer sur la chirurgie.  
Izzie: Oui mais tout peut arriver au moment où l'on s'y attend le moins.  
Alex: T'es enceinte?  
Izzie: Non, je parlais de nous...  
George: C'est sur que personne ne s'attendait à ce que vous sortiez ensemble.  
Meredith: Bon... Je vous dis à toute à l'heure.  
Cristina: Tu va retrouver Derek?  
Meredith: Oui.  
Cristina: Remets lui mon bonjour.  
Meredith: Ok, à toute.  
Dans les couloirs de l'hôpital.  
Meredith: Derek!  
Derek: Justement, je te cherchais. Tu viens manger avec moi dans mon bureau?  
Meredith: Je veux bien.  
Elle lui sourie.  
Derek: Tiens assis toi ici.  
Meredith: Derek...  
Derek: Oui?  
Meredith: Ca va te sembler bizarre mais...  
Derek: Mais quoi? Vas-y, n'est pas peur.  
Meredith: T'aimerais bien être... Etre papa à nouveau?  
Derek (surpris): Que... Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela? Tu veux que je te fasse un bébé?!  
Meredith: Hein?! Non! Non... C'est parce que on parlait de ca avec les autres, si on se voyait avec des enfants et tout et... Je voulais te poser la question, c'est tout...  
Derek: Et bien... Je dirais que, avant de songer de donner la vie il faut être sur que c'est ce que l'on veut. Ce n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère, avoir un enfant c'est une lourde responsabilité. Il faut vraiment être sur à 100% et être sur que l'on peut gérer ca.  
Meredith: Tu pense que ca ira pour Addi et Mark?  
Derek: Oui, depuis le temps qu'ils essayent... Je crois bien que oui. (rire)  
Meredith: Ok.  
Derek: Ca va ma chérie?  
Meredith: ... Ouai.  
Derek: Tu as l'air complètement à l'ouest.  
Meredith: Non, ca va.  
Derek: Bien... Il faudra que tu prépare le patient pour son opération.  
Meredith: Ok, j'y vais...  
Derek: Meredith... Tu es sur qu'il n'y a rien?  
Meredith: Ouai. Pourquoi?  
Derek: Je sais pas... Mais tu as une attitude bizarre.  
Meredith: Non... Je suis comme d'habitude.  
Derek: Ok, si tu le dis.  
Meredith: A tout de suite.  
Elle l'embrassa.  
Derek: A tout de suite ma chérie.  
Cristina: Hé! Te voilà toi, on t'attend pour ton patient.  
Meredith: Ok...  
Cristina: Ca ne va pas?  
Meredith: Si...  
Cristina: On ne le dirait pas.  
Meredith: Désolé mais... Mon patient m'attend.  
Cristina: Ok...  
*** Fin flash back ***  
Célénie: Ouai, mon papa est né! (rire)  
Derek: Et oui. (rire)  
Célénie: Qu'est qu'elle avait grand-mère, elle est bizarre là...  
Derek: ... Jeune fille, il est temps d'aller dormir.  
Célénie: Ta pas répondu.  
Derek: Au dodo.  
Il l'emmena dans sa chambre.  
Célénie: Mais je veux savoir!  
Derek: Bonne nuit petite Célénie.  
Célénie: Bonne nuit...  
Derek: Fais de beaux rêves princesse.  
Célénie: Toi aussi.


	51. Chapter 51

Dans la nuit Derek fit réveillé par des énormes orages, il se précipita dans la chambre de la petite mais ne la trouva pas. Pris de panique il descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers, et c'est là qui la vit...Elle avait ouvert les rideaux, ses mains étaient contre la fenêtre le regard fixant la pluie.  
Derek: Célénie...  
Célénie (d'une voix calme): Il pleut dehors... Les orages sont violent... Très violent...  
Derek: J'ai eu peur quand je ne t'ai pas trouvée dans ton lit... Pourquoi es tu descendue?  
Célénie (d'une voix calme): J'ai été réveillée... Un des orages m'a fait peur et je suis venue ici...  
Derek: Je ne comprends pas... Tu as peur des orages et... Tu es entrain de les regarder là!  
Célénie (d'une voix calme): Ouai... Je sais...  
Derek: Célénie, ca va? Tu me semble bizarre...  
Célénie (d'une voix calme): Tout va bien...  
Derek: Tu aurais du me dire que tu avais peur des orages, je t'aurais fais dormir avec moi.  
Célénie (d'une voix calme): Ce n'est pas grave...  
Derek: Ce n'est pas normale...  
Derek passa sa main devant le regard de sa petite fille qui ne réagissait pas.  
Célénie (d'une voix calme): Les orages se calme...  
Derek: Oui, pour l'instant.  
La petite décolla son regard de la fenêtre et descendit du fauteuil.  
Célénie: Quoi??  
Derek: ...  
Célénie: Grand-père, qu'est ce qu'il y a?  
Derek: C'est ce que j'aimerais bien savoir...  
Célénie: Hein?!  
Derek: Mais ce n'est pas à toi que je dois demander ma réponse...  
Célénie: Je ne comprends rien... On fait quoi maintenant?  
Il fixa sa petite fille toute souriante, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Si elle avait peur des orages, pourquoi est elle fixer contre la fenêtre il y a encore quelques minutes? Sur le coup, il se sentait un peu perdu mais repris le dessus pour ne pas inquiéter la petite.  
Derek: Euh... Je te propose que nous allions se mettre sous la couette et que je te raconte la suite.  
Célénie: Il est quelle heure? Parce que dehors il fait très noir encore.  
Derek: 6h37 ma puce.  
Célénie: Tu va continuer ton histoire alors?  
Derek: Oui, aller viens.  
La petite s'arrêta nette devant les escaliers.  
Célénie: Grand-père... Elle aussi avait peur des orages.  
Derek: Qui?  
Célénie: Grand-mère Meredith... Elle aussi a peur des orages comme moi...  
Derek: Oui mais... Qui te la dit?  
Célénie: Elle...  
Elle monta les escaliers.  
Derek: Meredith... Mais ...  
Pas mal de question lui traversa l'esprit, mais toutes étaient sans réponses...  
Une fois installé sous la couette...  
Célénie: Dis... Elle était vraiment enceinte grand-mère?  
Derek: Et bien...  
Célénie: Vas-y, répond.  
Il prit la petite contre lui et commença...  
*** Flash back ***  
Miranda: Aujourd'hui, Yang et Karev avec le Dr. Sloan, O'Malley tu es avec le Dr. Burke et Grey et Stevens forcément vous êtes le Dr. Shepherd. Au travail!  
Izzie: Ca va Méré?  
Meredith: ... Oui et arrête de me le demander!  
Izzie: Ok, comme tu veux...  
Derek: Voilà mes internes du jour. (rire) Vous allez bien Dr. Grey?  
Meredith: Oui.  
Derek: Vous n'avez pas l'air bien. Vous avez été malade cette nuit?  
Izzie: Elle a encore vomis cette nuit et au matin.  
Meredith (tout bas): Toi, je vais te tuer.  
Derek: Vous avez vomis, êtes vous sur de pouvoir travailler aujourd'hui?  
Meredith: Oui, je vais bien et je ne suis pas malade.  
Derek: Vous en êtes sur?  
Meredith: Et certaine Dr. Shepherd.  
Derek (inquiet pour elle): Bien...  
Miranda: Désolé mais, Grey venez avec moi d'urgence!  
Derek: Vous me prenez le Dr. Grey?!  
Miranda: Oui, pourquoi ca vous dérange?!  
Derek: Non... Faites donc...  
Et elles partirent.  
Derek: Bizarre... Ce n'est pas normal quel me la prenne.  
Izzie: Elle vous la rendra, ne pleurez pas. (rire)  
Derek: Si... (rire) Bon, ce n'est pas tous ca mais on a du travail.  
Une fois seul à seul...  
Miranda: Alors, que ce passe t'il Grey?  
Meredith: Rien...  
Miranda: Rien... Tu en es sur? Il n'y a rien que tu veuille me dire?  
Meredith: Non...  
Cristina: Dr. Bailey vous m'avez bipée?  
Miranda: Oui et le Dr. Sloan se passera de vos service pour l'instant. Occupez-vous du Dr. Grey, je reviens.  
Cristina: Qu'est ce que tu as?  
Meredith: ...  
Cristina: Méré?  
Miranda: Je veux que tu reste ici avec elle le temps qu'elle se sente mieux... Si du moins sa s'arrange...  
Cristina: Bien...  
Au moment de la pause du midi...  
Izzie: Tu sais où est Meredith?  
George: Elle n'est pas sensé travailler avec toit et Shepherd?  
Izzie: Ben oui mais Bailey l'a emmenée... Et ca inquiète Shepherd.  
Cristina: Vous savez où est Meredith? Je devais la surveiller mais je l'ai perdu et si je ne la retrouve pas je suis morte!  
Izzie: C'est ce que je cherche à savoir aussi figure toi.  
Alex: Vous parlez de Meredith? Elle est au vestiaire.  
Cristina: Merçi!  
Elles coururent le plus vite possible pour aller la retrouver. Cristina ouvra la porte comme une furie.  
Cristina: Méré!!  
Meredith: Je suis là...  
Izzie: Toi... Ca va pas mieux...  
Meredith: Non... J'ai encore envie de vomir...  
Cristina: Ca fait combien de temps que tu vomis comme ca?  
Meredith: Un peut plus de trois semaines...  
Izzie: Tu crois que...  
Cristina: T'es enceintes!?  
George: Méré est enceinte?!!  
Cristina: Qu'est ce que tu fais là?  
George: A moi aussi, Méré est mon amie.  
Izzie: Tu as déjà pensé à faire un test de grossesse?  
George: Comment elle ferait pour le faire sans qu'il ne le sache. Il est presque toujours avec elle...  
Meredith: Je lui donne pas tord... Mais voilà où est le problème, c'est que... Je lui ai déjà posé la question plusieurs fois comme ca et... Ca n'a pas l'air de l'intéresser.  
Izzie: Tu crois vraiment que tu es enceinte?  
Meredith: Aucune idée...  
Cristina: George, va nous acheter un test. Et soit discret!  
George: Mais...  
Cristina: vas-y, fait le pour Meredith!!  
Il la regarda, la assis contre les cassiers, les yeux en larmes...  
George: Ok, j'y vais!  
Izzie: Tu en a parlé à Derek que tu... Qu'il y aurait des possibilités que tu soie enceinte?  
Meredith: Non...  
Cristina (ironiquement): Et toi, a sa place tu l'aurais fais?  
Izzie: ... Non.  
Cristina: Dans ce cas la ramène pas! Si jamais tu l'es... Tu vas le garder?  
Meredith: ... Je... Je m'en sens pas capable... Même si j'avoue que l'idée ma traversée l'esprit...  
Izzie: Tu pensais à en avoir un!?  
Cristina: Mais laisse là parler!  
Meredith: Ouai... Mais ... Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée finalement... Derek n'a pas l'air d'en vouloir...  
Izzie: Tu avorterais alors?  
Meredith: Ouai... J'ai pas d'autre choix...  
Izzie: Mais parles en à...  
Cristina: C'est son choix pas le tiens, ni le miens... C'est le siens Izzie, pas le notre.  
Meredith: J'ai peur Cris... (snif)  
Cristina: Je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas...  
Elle la prit dans ses bras.  
Izzie: Merde... Shepherd me bipe...  
Cristina: Vas-y.  
Izzie: Je dis quoi pour Méré?  
Miranda: Rien, tant que l'on n'est pas sur qu'elle soit enceinte. Au travail Stevens et ne dites surtout rien.  
Izzie: Bien...  
Meredith: Il y a longtemps que...  
Miranda: Depuis que j'ai croisé O'Malley qui essayait de sortir en douce de l'hôpital. Je l'ai obligé à tout me dire et me revoilà. Mais cela fait des jours que je te soupçonne d'être enceinte...  
Cristina: Vous pensez qu'elle l'est vraiment?  
Miranda: On verra bien ce que diront le test et la prise de sang. En attends, on doit se faire discrète et encore plus si jamais elle veut avorter en cas de grossesse... Je me demande qu'elle serait la réaction de Shepherd si il était au courant de sa...


	52. Chapter 52

Un quart d'heure plus tard...  
Cristina: Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait George?  
Meredith: J'espère qu'il n'est pas tombé sur Mark et encore moins sur Derek...  
Pendant ce temps George se courrait à travers tout l'hôpital. En arrivant à l'étage de chirurgie, il tomba et le test glissa du sac et Mark le ramassa.  
George: Vous m'avez fait un croche pieds!  
Mark: On ne court pas dans les couloirs. Dis donc... Qu'est ce que...  
George: Vous voulez bien me rendre ca?  
Mark: Qu'est ce que tu fais avec ca? (rire)  
George: Quand on ne sait pas... On ne rigole pas...  
Mark: Alors, tu va me dire qu'est ce que tu fais avec ca, sinon je ne te le rends pas.  
George: C'est pour...  
Mark: Pour... ? Réponds sino, en plus de ne pas te le rendre, je ferais en sorte que tu ne mettes plus un pied dans un bloc pendant un certain temps...  
George: Mais je ne peux pas le dire...  
Mark: Quel dommage... Pourtant tu es doué en chirurgie, quel gâchis...  
Ce que George ne vis pas c'est que Derek regardait la scène avec amusement.  
George: Mais je vais me faire tuer si je parle...  
Mark: C'est toi qui vois... (soupir) C'est bien dommage pour toi, je t'avais choisi pour mon intervention de demain en plus... Je vais devoir demander à quelqu'un d'autre...  
George: Ok! Ok... Je vais parler...  
Mark: Tous pareils ces internes... (rire)  
George: C'est pour Meredith...  
Derek cracha ce qu'il était entrain de boire.  
Derek (tout bas): Merde, ma veste... Bien joué Shepherd...  
Mark: Pour Meredith?!  
George: Désolé mais j'en ai déjà trop dis...  
Il parti en courant.  
Mark: George!! Reviens ici!!  
Derek s'empressa de rejoindre son ami.  
Derek: Qu'est ce qui est pour Meredith??!  
Mark: Qu'est ce que t'a foutu?  
Derek: J'ai recraché mon café, c'est rien, on s'en fou. Qu'est ce qui est pour Meredith?  
Mark: Un test...  
Derek: Quel genre de test?  
Mark: A part un test de grossesse, t'en connais un autre?  
Derek: ... Ma Meredith.... Elle serait...  
Mark: Ok, tu sais quoi? On va t'asseoir parce que je n'ai pas envie que tu tombe par terre.  
Derek: Meredith serait... Enceinte...  
Mark: Du moins elle le pense, si elle fait le test c'est qu'elle n'en est pas sur. Derek? Allo la terre, tu m'entends?  
Derek: ... Pourquoi elle ne m'a rien dit!  
Mark: Oh! Calme-toi, crier ne servira à rien!  
Derek (les larmes aux yeux): Je ne comprends pas... (snif) Elle sait très bien qu'elle peut tout me dire... (snif)  
Mark: Hé mec, reprend toi. Faut la comprendre aussi, elle doit surement avoir peur. Et puis tu la vois arriver avec un grand sourire et te dire, tu ne sais pas quoi je suis peut-être enceinte! Excuse-moi mais ce n'est pas du tout le genre de Meredith. Je sais bien qu'elle est capable de tout mais c'est... Cela doit être au dessus de ses forces... Ne lui en veut pas et bien au contraire, quand elle te le dira, si elle te le dis, il faudra que tu la soutienne du mieux que tu pourra. De toute façon tu n'aura pas le choix. (rire) Bon, t'es calmé maintenant?  
Derek: Ouai...  
Izzie: Dr. Shepherd, l'opération va bientôt commencer.  
Derek: Ok, merçi Stevens. On se retrouve plus tard, mec?  
Mark: Ok, pas de problème.  
Miranda avait emmené Meredith dans une salle d'auscultation, à l'abri des regards.  
Miranda: Maintenant que l'on a le test, il va falloir le faire miss Grey. Cristina, occupe-toi d'elle.  
Elle sortie de la pièce.  
Meredith: Dis-moi que tu sais comment on utilise ce truc...  
Cristina: Aucune idée, je n'en ai jamais utilisé.  
Meredith: Oh la merde... Mais dans quoi je me suis fourrée encore...  
Cristina: Dans le faite que tu es peut-être enceinte.  
Meredith: Merçi mais tu n'étais pas obligé de me le répéter...  
Mark (prenant une voix de fille): Excusez moi, est ce bien ici que la patiente Meredith Grey se trouve? J'ai ses analyses.  
Cristina: Des analyses?!  
Meredith (tout bas): C'est Mark! Ce n'est une infirmière!  
Cristina: On n'a pas demandé d'analyse et puis ici c'est... Mademoiselle... Satine, oui voilà... Mademoiselle Satine. Bye!  
Elle essaya de refermer la porte tandis que Mark lui faisait le contraire pour entrer.  
Alex: Dr. Sloan! On a un problème avec le patient  
Mark: Mais tu ne savais pas te taire toi! Bon, on y va...  
Cristina: Ouf! Sauvé par Alex... (soupir) On l'a échappé belle...  
Meredith: C'est clair... J'me demande d'où il le sait que je suis en auscultation?  
Cristina: Aucune idée, désolée.  
Meredith: Bon, occupons nous de ca pour en finir le plus vite possible.  
Cristina: Ouai... Ben va falloir lire la notice avant.  
Meredith: Cris!! Ne me fait pas stressée d'avantage, s'il te plait!  
Cristina: Oui, je sais que tu stresse mais ce n'est pas volontaire l'attendent.  
Meredith: Cris, par pitié fais vite!  
Cristina: Ne me stresse pas, sinon je prends tout mon temps!  
Meredith: Maman aide moi...  
Cristina: Moi Cristina, moi pas ta mère...  
De son côté, Derek qui était en pleine opération, cherchait à en savoir plus.  
Derek: Dr. Stevens, j'aurais quelques questions à vous posez.  
Izzie: Bien... Je vous écoute...  
Derek: Tout d'abord, comme je suis votre patron, vous me devez la vérité. Et moi en échange, je chercherais à vous récompenser.  
Izzie: En me prenant encore une fois au bloc?  
Derek: Ok, on fait comme ca.  
Izzie: Marché conclue.  
Derek: Ca fait longtemps que le Dr. Grey vomis comme ca?  
Izzie: Je dirais... Un peu plus de trois semaines.  
Derek: Et son état ne vous à pas interpellée?  
Izzie: Et bien... Elle est toujours entrain de nous dire qu'elle va bien, qu'elle n'est pas malade, donc on fini par ne plus lui poser la question. Mais on n'a aucune idée de ce qu'elle a... Et ici, je pense que le Dr. Bailey va lui faire une prise de sang.  
Derek: Une prise de sang? Et pourquoi?  
Izzie: On pense qu'elle pourrait être enceinte.  
Derek: Merçi pour votre franchise Dr. Stevens. Mais ne vous a ton jamais appris à vous taire?  
Izzie: Pardon?!  
Derek: Je crois savoir que le Dr. Bailey vous a demandé de vous taire même sous n'importe quel chantage ou torture tel quel soit?  
Izzie: Mince... Bailey va me tuer... Je suis finie...  
Derek: Tu n'es pas la seule.  
Izzie: Comment ca?  
Derek: George aussi a lâché le morceau face au Dr. Sloan.  
Izzie: On est mort...  
Derek: Où est le Dr. Grey?  
Izzie: Bailey l'a emmenée dans une salle d'auscultation, à l'abri des regards.  
Derek: Merçi Stevens. Bon travail à tous, l'opération est enfin terminée.  
Du côté de Meredith...  
Cristina: Bon, le test c'est fait... Maintenant au tour de...  
Meredith: J'ai horreur des prises de sang...  
Cristina: Pourtant tu en fais aux patients. (rire)  
Meredith: C'est pas la même chose... Là c'est pour moi.  
Cristina: Attention, j'y vais.  
Meredith: Pourquoi la lumière elle...  
Cristina: Tu as raison regarde le plafond. Je crois que ca doit être à cause des orages.  
Meredith: Quoi?!  
Cristina: Bouge pas! Voilà, c'est fait.  
Miranda: Cristina, tu peux aller au labo la porter.  
Cristina: Ok, je reviens le lus vite possible.  
Miranda: Tu compte mettre Shepherd au courant?  
Meredith: Et bien...  
Derek: Ca ne sera pas la peine... Je suis déjà au courant.  
Miranda: Ce n'était pas prévu ca...Qui sont les fouines qui ont osés parler! Non de non! Si je les attrape...!  
Elle sortie de la pièce comme une furie.  
Derek: Je crois bien que toi et moi, on n'a à parler.  
Meredith regarda ailleurs, elle fuyait son regard.  
Derek: Meredith... Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé?  
Meredith: ...  
Derek: Tu crois vraiment que je serais parti en courant, que je t'aurais laissé seul avec?  
Meredith: Je ne savais pas quoi faire... J'ai peur Derek... (snif)  
Il se mit à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.  
Derek: Meredith... Tu n'avais pas avoir peur de me le dire... Je me doute bien que ca ne doit pas être facile à dire mais... Je suis là et je peu comprendre que cela te fasse peur.  
Meredith: Quand... (snif) Quand je me suis rendu compte que j'étais peut-être enceinte, je me suis souvenue que toi ca ne t'enchantais pas trop...  
Derek: ...Si tu es enceinte je ne dirais pas non si tu veux le garder. Je serais là ... Je suis prêt à prendre mes responsabilité quoi qu'il arrive.  
Meredith: Je sais mais... Moi je ne m'en sens pas la force d'avoir un bébé maintenant... Désolé Derek ... (snif)  
Derek: Je ne t'en veux pas... Ton choix sera le mien ma chérie, je ne peux quand même pas te forcer...  
Cristina: Ca y est j'ai le... ! Oh, merde... Derek...  
Miranda: Vous avez eu assez de temps pour discuter?  
Derek: Oui, merçi.  
Miranda: Quand à moi, je n'ai toujours pas trouvé mes fouines...  
Mark: Alors!!?  
Miranda: On est dans un hôpital, pas dans un moulin!  
Mark: Désolé...  
Miranda: Yang, donne-moi ca que je regarde.  
Derek serra Meredith tout contre lui, l'entourant de ses bras. Tous était attentif au regard de Miranda et pendu a ses lèvres.  
Miranda: Arrêter de me regarder comme ca, on dirait que vous aller tous vous jeter sur moi! Prête Meredith?  
Meredith: Oui, Dr. Bailey...  
Miranda: Tout d'abord, le test de grossesse... Donc d'après lui tu... N'est pas enceinte  
Elle se mit à pleurer.  
Derek: Ca va aller ma chérie...  
Il lui souri et lui déposa un baiser sur la tête.  
Meredith: Désolé...  
Derek: Tu n'as pas à être désolée mon ange.  
Cristina: Et pour la prise de sang?  
Mark: Oui, on ne sait jamais, le test aurait pu se tromper.  
Miranda: Pour faire bref, sinon les nerfs de la miss vont surchauffer. C'est négatif également. Derek ce n'est donc pas maintenant que tu seras à nouveau papa.  
Derek: Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a alors?  
Miranda: Je vais lui trouver un médecin. Et vous les garçons, au travail!  
Elle sortie.  
Derek: Ca va ma chérie?  
Meredith: Je ne suis pas enceinte alors...  
Derek: Non, tu te sens soulagée?  
Meredith: Ouai mais... Tu crois que je suis incapable de te faire un enfant?  
Derek: Hé mon ange... Va pas penser de telles choses, ok? Si ce n'est pas maintenant, ca arrivera plus tard et puis... On n'a pas encore notre maison. (rire)  
Meredith (un peu triste): Ouai...  
Derek: A toute à l'heure mon ange. Je dois y aller.  
Meredith: Ok...  
Il l'embrassa puis sorti suivi de Mark.  
Mark: Ca va?  
Derek: Ouai...  
Mark: T'es quand même un peu triste, ca se voit.  
Derek: Oui, mais... Je vois bien que ca lui fait peur et... Je veux pas la forcer à faire quelques chose dont elle n'est pas prête ou ne veut pas.  
Mark: T'inquiète, j'te comprends. Tu ne lui a pas avouer que toi tu en voulais un d'elle?  
Derek: Non... Je lui cache la vérité, comme tu me la conseillé...  
Mark: Je crois que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire pour l'instant.  
Derek: Ouai... On verra plus tard. (rire)  
Mark: Rien ne presse et puis... Je crois qu'elle ne compte pas te laisser t'envoler comme ca. (rire)  
Derek: Je le pense aussi. (rire)  
Mark: Oh non! Il n'y a plus de courant!  
Derek: Surement à cause des orages... Ca ne va pas plaire à Meredith tout ca...  
Mark: Ah bon?  
Derek: Elle en a horreur.


	53. Chapter 53

Cristina: Il fait quoi ce médecin??  
Meredith: J'me demande ce que j'ai...  
Cristina: Ben déjà on sait que t'es pas enceinte... Tu aurais fais quoi si jamais tu l'aurais été?  
Meredith: Je sais pas...Sincèrement après ce qu'il m'a dit...  
Cristina: Tu l'aurais gardé?!  
Meredith: Peut-être bien que oui... Même si il ne l'a pas dit de vive voix... J'ai bien remarqué qu'il était un peu déçu.  
Cristina: Tu crois que ton docteur mamour veut un bébé de toi? Il est au courant que tu n'es encore qu'une interne? Il ne sait pas attendre que tu sois au minimum résidente. (rire)  
Meredith: Mais hé! Zut hein toi. (rire) Mais en même temps... Quand il est à mes côté, j'ai l'impression que... Avec lui tout devient plus facile, je... Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer ca...  
Cristina: Moi si, je sais. C'est parce qu'il a réussi à...  
Meredith: Tu vois que tu ne sais pas non plus. (rire)  
Cristina: Si! Deux secondes, je cherche mes mots...  
Meredith: C'est cela oui... (rire)  
Cristina: Voilà! C'est parce que quand il est près de toi, tu te sens en sécurité parce que tu sais qu'il sera là pour toi et... C'est normal que finalement tu te dises que tu garderais bien ton bébé fantôme.  
Meredith: Ne l'appel pas comme ca...  
Elle fit la moue.  
Cristina: T'a raison... C'est toi le bébé ici. (rire)  
Meredith: Ca tu va me le payer. (rire)  
Cristina: La lumière va encore buger longtemps comme ca?  
Meredith: Je déteste quand il y a de l'orage... Ca me rappel de mauvais souvenirs...  
Cristina: Voilà ton médecin je crois...  
Dr. Law: Vous êtes le Dr. Grey?  
Meredith: Oui, c'est bien moi.  
Dr. Law: Bien, je vais m'occupez de vous.  
Du côté de l'accueil...  
Derek: Vous nous dites de travailler mais comment fait on sans électricité?  
Miranda: On s'en charge. Rester ici et calmé ceux qui s'excite.  
Richard: Shepherd, j'aurais à vous parler!  
Derek: Vous avez l'air en colère, chef.  
Richard: Oh que oui! Sloan, allé voir ailleurs si nous y sommes!  
Derek: Je n'ai rien à cacher à mon meilleur ami.  
Mark: Je reste?  
Richard: Ok. Shepherd, vous avez mis la petite Grey enceinte!? Ce n'est encore qu'une interne!  
Derek: Elle n'est pas enceinte.  
Richard: Alors pourquoi, tous l'hôpital ne parle que de ca!  
Mark: Hé! Tu m'as déjà volé la vedette... (rire)  
Derek: Forcément, je suis plus beau que toi. (rire)  
Richard: Mais vous aller me répondre, oui!  
Derek: Meredith a fait un test de grossesse et une prise de sang et tous deux sont négatifs. Elle n'est pas enceinte, chef.  
Richard: Désolé pour ce moment d'égarement.  
Derek: Ce n'est pas grave.  
Mark: On peut vous comprendre.  
Derek: Que pouvons nous faire?  
Richard: Mais pourquoi vomit elle alors?  
Derek: Vous ne m'avez pas répondu.  
Richard: Et moi, je veux que vous me répondiez!  
Mark: Un à un, balle au centre.  
Derek: Je m'en garde le droit de ne pas vous répondre.  
Richard: Vous vous devez de me répondre Shepherd!  
Mark: Humm, la partie est très serré... Deux à deux et toujours balle au centre!  
Derek: Je croyais que j'étais votre ami?  
Mark: Ouh la... Terrain glissant mais Derek en prend l'avantage! Trois à deux!  
Richard: Sloan, fermé là!  
Mark: Hé! Ce n'est pas ma faute si vous perdez. Mauvais perdant...  
Richard: Vous allez me répondre à la fin!  
Derek: J'aimerais bien mais... Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a...  
Richard: Comment ca?!  
Mark: Un médecin doit seulement venir l'ausculter.  
Richard: Bien, venez me voir dès que vous le savez.  
Derek: Ok...  
De l'autre côté, Miranda avait enfin mis la main sur les deux internes.  
Miranda: Vous deux, ici!  
George: Qu'est ce que...  
Izzie: Je crois qu'on est mort...  
Miranda: On peut savoir ce qui vous a prit!! Mais qu'avez-vous dans la tête à la fin!!  
George: Un... Un cerveau...  
Miranda: Tu es vraiment sur d'en avoir un!  
George: ... Oui... Madame...  
Miranda: Et bien moi, j'en ai des doutes! Le Dr. Sloan, ca te dit quelque chose!!  
George: Oh non...  
Miranda: Oh si! Et toi Stevens! Tout balancer au Dr. Shepherd, tu crois que c'étais intelligent!!  
Izzie: Sur le coup ... Oui.  
Miranda: Je vous avez simplement demandé de garder le silence et vous...!! C'est à se demandé si Meredith est vraiment une amie pour vous!  
George: Elle est mon amie mais...  
Miranda: Il n'y a pas de mais, O'Malley!!  
Il baissa la tête.  
Izzie: Il ne va rien nous arriver?  
Miranda: Crois-moi ma petite, vous allez êtes servi!! Meredith était là en tant que patiente, vous avez trahi le secret professionnel!!  
Izzie: Mais Shepherd et Sloan ne sont pas de sa famille!  
Miranda: Elle est la petite amie de Shepherd et Sloan la considère comme sa sœur! Donc pour moi c'est tout comme!! Vous allez déguster mes petits!  
George: On est mal...  
Izzie: C'est sur... On va se ramasser je ne sais pas quoi comme corvée...  
Dans la salle...  
Dr. Law: Mademoiselle Grey, vous êtes malade.  
Cristina (de façon ironique): Sans blague?!  
Meredith: (rire) Et qu'est ce que j'ai?  
Dr. Law: Vous souffrez d'une intoxication alimentaire et votre organisme rejette ce que vous avalez.  
Meredith: Hein?!  
Cristina: Ca t'apprendra à manger des cochonneries.  
Meredith: Hé!  
Elles éclatèrent de rire.  
Dr. Law: Je vous laisse.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, les garçons arrivèrent.  
Derek: Alors, qu'est ce que tu as?  
Meredith: J'ai... (rire)  
Cristina: Et l'autre, vous n'êtes pas enceinte, vous êtes malade. Aller dit, comme si on ne le savait pas. (rire)  
Meredith: J'ai un truc tout banal enfaite. (rire)  
Mark: Hein?!  
Derek: Ne me regarde pas comme ca, je n'y comprends rien également.  
Meredith: Quand je pense qu'on croyait que j'étais malade... Mais non! Je suis malade, la petite Meredith est malade. (rire)  
Mark: La petite Meredith à les nerfs qui lâchent.  
Derek: Malade?  
Meredith se calma et le regarda droit dans les yeux.  
Meredith: J'ai une intoxication alimentaire.  
Cristina: Et ouai, ca c'est quand on ne fait pas attention. (rire) Et en plus il l'a mis au régime. (rire)  
Les filles éclatèrent de rire.  
Derek: Hein? Toi, au régime?  
Mark: Déjà qu'elle n'est pas très grosse. (rire)  
Meredith: Ce n'est que le temps d'une semaine, après retour à la normal. (rire)  
Cristina: Je te vois déjà avec tes biscottes, tartines et compagnie... (rire)  
Meredith: Ferme là Cris. (rire)  
Un gros orage éclata et Meredith se réfugia dans les bras de Derek, qui la serra fort tout contre lui.  
Derek: Je suis là ma chérie...  
Il lui déposa un baiser sur la tête.  
Cristina: Ca fait du bien de lâcher la pression mais cet orage foire tout...  
Mark: Mince, ouai... Elle en a peur. Mais pourquoi enfaite?  
Derek: Quand elle était petite, au alentour de 7 ans je crois, un orage c'est abattu sur la maison de ses parents et cela c'est fini en incendie.  
Cristina: Ouai, elle me l'avait déjà racontée.  
Mark: Aïe... Je comprends mieux.  
Derek: Allons retrouver Richard. Sinon, il va nous piquer une crise parce qu'on ne lui aura rien dit. (rire)  
*** Fin flash back ***  
Célénie: Pauvre grand-mère... Elle est malade.  
Derek: Ca arrive à tous le monde. (rire)  
Célénie: Ouai mais elle pensait quand même être enceinte.  
Derek: Ca arrivera...  
Célénie: Forcément, si ma maman est ta fille... (rire)  
Derek: Oui... Ben, je crois que je vais me taire moi. (rire)


	54. Chapter 54

Célénie: Il est encore tôt?  
Derek: Oui... On va encore attendre pour déjeuner. Où vas-tu?  
Célénie: A la fenêtre...  
Derek: Pourquoi? Je comprends pas, logiquement si tu as peur des orages tu ne devrais pas supporter de les voir. Mais tu...  
Célénie: Je sais pas pourquoi... Mais je me sens attirée par eux...  
Derek: Reviens ici.  
Célénie: C'est comme si ils m'appelaient...  
Derek: Célénie, reviens t'asseoir.  
Elle hésita un moment puis s'installa à ses côté.  
Derek: Tu sais quoi... Grand-père va continuer son histoire, je suis sur et certain que cela va te plaire.  
Célénie: Pourquoi?  
Derek: Tu verras bien. (rire)  
Célénie: Vas-y, raconte!  
Derek: Alors voilà...  
*** Flash back ***  
C'était le 24 décembre, jour béni ou un an plutôt, je commençais à sortir avec l'amour de ma vie... Et ce soir là en plus de fêter le réveillon de Noël, nous allions fêter nos un an...  
George: Ouai! Ce soir c'est réveillon.  
Alex: Ouai mais en attendant, on a une journée de travail à se farcir.  
Izzie: Meredith, tu voudras bien nous excuser Ales et moi au près d'Addison?  
Meredith: Oui mais pourquoi? Vous ne venez pas?  
Izzie: Alex m'invite au restaurant... En amoureux. (rire)  
Cristina: Tu fais dans le sentimental toi maintenant?  
Alex: Je te merde Yang.  
Cristina (ironiquement): Mais moi aussi je t'adore mon petit Karev.  
George: Aller tous au boulot! (rire)  
Izzie: On n'a pas le choix en même temps.  
Ils sortirent du vestiaire sauf les deux amies. Meredith ferma son cassier, se plaque le dos tout contre et regarda Cristina droit dans les yeux.  
Cristina: Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me regarde comme ca?  
Meredith: Le Dr. Burke... Il sera là ce soir. (rire)  
Cristina: Et alors? Qu'est ce que ca peut me faire?!  
Meredith: Tu n'es pas insensible à son charme que je saches. (rire)  
Cristina: C'est mon patron!  
Meredith: Et alors? Derek est aussi mon patron et ca ne nous empêche pas de sortir ensemble depuis un an. Et on n'en est pas moins professionnel.  
Cristina: Ouai ben... ! Le 24 décembre, c'est votre date à vous!  
Meredith: Le 25 est libre si tu veux. (rire)  
Cristina: Ne me cherche pas Méré.  
Meredith: Tu sais... Derek m'a dit qu'il t'aimait bien. (rire)  
Cristina: Tu en as parlé a ton mec?!!  
Meredith: Non, c'est lui qui me l'a dit. Et il aussi dit qu'il te trouvait très douée. (rire)  
Cristina: Ferme là, j'te crois pas.  
Meredith: Tu n'auras qu'à lui en toucher deux mots ce soir. (rire)  
Cristina: Arrête de jouer les entremetteuses, ca ne te va pas du tout. On doit y aller, l'heure des visites commence.  
Meredith: Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, Cristina Yang... (rire)  
Du côté des titulaires...  
Preston: Alors Shepherd, Prêt à fêter vos un an avec Grey ce soir?  
Derek: Oui. Et je lui prépare une grosse surprise.  
Mark: Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée... Tu risque gros en faisant ca...  
Derek: Je sais mais je tiens à essayer quand même.  
Mark: Comment feras tu si elle réagie mal?  
Derek: ... Aucune idée. Parce que vois-tu, j'espère de tout mon cœur que ce sera positif.  
Preston: Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont vous parlez mais... J'espère aussi pour toi qu'elle réagira bien.  
Derek: On aura la réponse ce soir. (rire)  
Preston: Il me tarde d'être à ce soir.  
Mark: Parce que tu va le faire devant tous le monde?! Mais t'es un gros malade toi... Sincèrement, j'ai peur de ce qu'il va se passer.  
Preston: Ca ne devrais pas plutôt Derek qui devrait avoir peur?  
Mark: Logiquement si... Mais il joue les inconscients...  
Derek: Je sais parfaitement ce que je fais, rassure toi.  
Mark: J'ai des doutes...  
Derek: Pas moi. Vous m'excuserez mais je vais faire mes visites.  
Mark: Vas-y, fuis la discussion...  
Dans le couloir...  
Richard: Meredith!  
Meredith: Oui?  
Richard: Ca va?  
Meredith: Oui, pourquoi cette question?  
Richard: Pour rien, juste comme ca. Alors, j'ai entendu dire que cela faisait un an que vous étiez avec Shepherd.  
Meredith: Oui c'est exacte.  
Un sourire se dessina sur son visage.  
Richard: Je suis heureux que ca dure entre vous deux. Vous former un beau couple et je suis sur que vous irez très loin.  
Meredith: Merci, chef.  
Richard: Passer un bon réveillon Dr. Grey.  
Meredith: Vous aussi.  
Du côté des urgences...  
Alex: Pourquoi c'est toujours toi qu'on me colle?  
George: Je sais pas... Ce n'est pas moi qui décide.  
Alex: J'aimerais bien être une fois avec Meredith ou Cristina. C'est toujours toi ou Izzie que j'ai, c'est pas que je vous aime pas mais...  
George: Ben Izzie, c'est ta petite amie en même temps donc, c'est comme avoir l'utile et l'agréable.  
Alex: Oui mais, j'ai forcément envie de me retrouver avec elle au boulot.  
George: Je me demande comment elle fait Meredith pour travailler avec son Dr. Shepherd.  
Alex: Je sais pas ... Mais j'aimerais bien connaitre leur secret.  
George: Ah ben, on va lui demander. Dr. Shepherd!  
Il se retourna sur les garçons.  
Derek: Oui, c'est pourquoi?  
George: Alex voudrait vous poser une question.  
Derek: Mais je suis là justement pour vous apprendre donc... Vas-y.  
Alex: Ca n'a aucun rapport avec la chirurgie.  
Derek: Ah...  
Meredith: Bonjour Dr. Shepherd.  
Derek: Bonjour Dr. Grey.  
George: C'est de ca dont il voudrait vous parler.  
Derek: De du Dr. Grey et moi?  
Alex: Oui... Je voudrais savoir comment vous faites, je veux dire... Vous sortez ensemble et quand vous êtes au travail... C'est presque comme si de rien n'étais, sauf que tous le monde est au courant.  
Meredith: C'est par rapport à Izzie que tu demande ca?  
Alex: Oui...  
Derek: On ne fait pas comme si de rien n'étais, on essaye juste de rester professionnel. On garde notre vie privée pour nous le plus possible, c'est tout. Bon, c'est vrai que des fois on dérape et que je la coince dans un coin pour l'embrasser mais... (rire)  
Meredith: T'étais pas obligé de le dire... (rire)  
George: C'est normal, vous êtes amoureux.  
Derek: Il faut juste être le plus discret possible.  
Alex: Comment voulez que je lui dise ca?  
Meredith: Dis lui que tu aimerais bien que votre histoire soit plus discret, que tu ne veux pas que tout le monde en parle. Quelque chose comme ca.  
Alex: Ouai, ben pour vous deux c'est raté. (rire)  
Derek: Oui, on le sait. (rire)  
George: On doit y aller, on nous a bipés.  
Derek: Et bien, qu'est ce que vous attendez?  
Les deux amis s'en allèrent. Derek en profita d'être seul avec elle pour l'attraper à la taille et l'embrasser tendrement.  
Meredith: Ce n'est pas très discret ca. (rire)  
Derek: Je m'en fou. (rire) J'avais trop envie de t'embrasser et de te serrer tout contre moi.  
Meredith: J'aimerais bien rester dan tes bras mais... Je vais devoir y aller également...  
Derek: Reste avec moi alors, puisque tu en as envie. (rire)  
Meredith: Tu sais très bien que je peux pas. (rire)  
Il l'embrassa.  
Derek: A ce soir mon ange.  
Meredith: On se verra surement encore dans la journée. (rire)  
Avant de partir Meredith lui glissa un je t'aime à l'oreille auquel il répondit de la même manière. Puis ils partirent dans une direction opposée.


	55. Chapter 55

Le soir venu, tous étaient réunis chez les Sloan.  
Addison: Tous le monde est là?  
Cristina: Il manque Meredith et Derek.  
Derek: Hé non... ON est là. (rire)  
Mark: Derek, viens avec moi à la cuisine.  
Derek: Ok...  
Une fois à la cuisine...  
Mark: Tu compte vraiment le faire?  
Derek: Oui.  
Mark: Tu es vraiment sur de ce que tu fais?  
Derek: Oui... Je veux tenter le coup.  
Mark: Quoi qu'il arrive, on est là...  
Derek: Merçi de me soutenir même si je sais que... Ca ne t'enchante pas trop.  
Mark: T'es mon meilleur ami et je serais toujours là pour toi, mec.  
Ils retournèrent dans la salle à manger.  
Addison: Aller venez manger.  
Meredith: Comment va Tyler?  
Addison: Très bien, c'est un vrai petit ange.  
George: Il a quel âge maintenant?  
Addison: Il a plus de trois mois déjà.  
Derek: Attends un peu dans dix ans... On verra s'il sera encore un ange. (rire)  
Addison: Si il devient comme Mark, c'est sur. (rire)  
Mark: Merçi... C'est sympa.  
Preston: Au moins, il sera un bon vivant.  
Mark: Merçi Preston, enfin quelqu'un qui prend ma défense.  
Meredith: Ce n'est pas trop dur les nuits?  
Addison: Ca va mieux depuis un mois. C'est vrai qu'au début ce n'était pas évident, surtout pour Mark, comme le petit nous réveillait souvent.  
Cristina: Au moins maintenant, on sait la cause de sa fatigue en septembre.. (rire)  
Mark: Et oui, je suis à découvert. (rire)  
Addison: Alors Meredith... Il parait qu'on t'a cru enceinte.  
Meredith: Oh... Euh... Ouai...  
Derek: C'était juste un malentendu.  
Preston: Mais tout le monde en a fait un foin.  
George: Oui mais on parle du Dr. Shepherd et de sa Meredith. Donc c'est normal je pense...  
Cristina: C'est sur qu'en un an, vous avez acquis une sacré réputation.  
Mark: Et nous en sommes fiers.  
Meredith: Dite Dr. Burke, vous êtes célibataire?  
Preston: Oui, pourquoi?  
Meredith: Vous n'avez personnes en vu, non plus?  
Preston: ... Non. Dis donc Shepherd, votre copine est curieuse.  
Derek: C'est vrai ca... Pourquoi tu lui poses ces questions?  
Meredith: Ben... On est aussi là, tous réuni pour mieux se connaitre, non?  
Derek: Qu'est ce que...  
Meredith (tout bas): Je t'expliquerais ca plus tard. (rire)  
Mark: Et toi George, célibataire ou non?  
George: Euh... Ben oui...  
Addison: Na fais pas cette tête là, ca arrivera.  
Derek: Et toi Cristina?  
Cristina: Non... (Tout en regardant Meredith) Et je suis très bien comme ca.  
Meredith: Menteuse. Je suis sur que tu dois te sentir seul par moment.  
Cristina: Non.  
Meredith: Tu n'as pas envie de te retrouver dans les bras de quelqu'un ou...  
Cristina: Stop avec tes questions! Qu'est ce que tu essaye de faire?  
Meredith: Moi? Mais rien...  
George: Tu essayes de caser Cristina?  
Cristina: Non, elle n'arrête pas de m'embêter depuis ce matin avec ces questions.  
Meredith se mit à rire.  
Mark: Je crois que Tyler appel sa maman. (rire)  
Addison: Je reviens.  
Meredith: Je peux venir avec toi?  
Addison: Oui, bien sur.  
Une fois dans la chambre de petit...  
Addison: Coucou mon bébé... On est réveillé.  
Meredith: Il a faim?  
Addison: Il a juste fait un mauvais cauchemar, tu veux le prendre?  
Meredith: Je veux bien.  
Addison prit le petit de son lit puis lui donna.  
Meredith: Tu es déjà un grand garçon petit bonhomme. (rire)  
Addison: Et oui, sa pousse vite ces petite chose là.  
Meredith: Il a bien grandit depuis le premier jour.  
Addison: Je sais que vu ton jeune âge, tu n'es pas encore prête pour être maman mais...  
Meredith: Derek aimerait bien que je lui en fasse un...  
Addison: Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'allais dire mais... Comment le sais-tu?  
Meredith: Même si il essaye de le cacher, je le sens... Et j'ai bien vu que le jour ou Bailey nous a annoncé que je n'étais pas enceinte, qu'il avait l'aire triste... J'ai eu 'impression de m'en vouloir à moi-même de ne pas être enceinte...  
Addison: Et ben... Tu ne devrais t'en vouloir pour ca et Derek attendra, il n'est pas pressé même si l'envie est là...  
Meredith: Je sais...  
Addison: Dans ce cas, tout va bien.  
Meredith: Oui. Mais si ce n'était pas ca que tu voulais me dire, c'étais quoi?  
Addison: Que ca t'irais bien d'être maman.  
Meredith: Ouai... Peut être bien...  
Pendant ce temps à la salle à manger...  
Mark: Maintenant que Meredith n'est plus là. On pourrait demander l'avis de Cristina et George.  
Cristina: Pourquoi?  
George: Qu'est ce qui se passe?  
Preston: Parle...  
Derek: Et bien... Je...  
Mark: Vas-y dis le. Si tu n'y arrive pas maintenant, comment feras tu tout à l'heure?  
Cristina: Mais qu'est ce qui se passe?!  
Derek: Je préfère ne rien dire maintenant.  
Quelques heures plus tard, minuit sonnait, c'était Noël.  
Addison: C'est l'heure des cadeaux!  
George: Qui commence?  
Addison: Nous. Mark à toi l'honneur...  
Mark: Derek... Addi et moi, aimerions que tu deviennes le parrain de Tyler...  
Derek: Et bien... En voilà une surprise.  
Addison: Tu veux bien?  
Derek: Bien sur que j'accepte. (rire)  
Mark: Te voilà parrain mon pote. (rire)  
Meredith: On c'est tous mit d'accord pour acheter des cadeaux pour le petit et...  
Derek: Pour vous, on vous offre des billets pour faire un voyage en amoureux.  
Addison: C'est sympa de votre part mais... Et notre petit?  
Meredith: On le gardera. (rire)  
Mark: Merçi à tous...  
Quelques minutes plus tard...  
Preston: Aller Derek, il ne reste plus que toi...  
Derek: Bien... Meredith, tu veux bien te lever?  
Meredith: Ok...  
Elle se leva et se mit face à lui. Derek mit un genoux à terre et le cœur de Meredith s'emballais.  
Mark: Je veux pas voir ca...  
Addison lui attrapa le bras.  
Addison: Toi, tu reste ici.  
Derek prit quelque chose dans sa poche...  
Meredith: Derek... Qu'est ce que...  
Derek: Meredith, ma chérie... Cela fait un an que nous sommes ensemble et l'amour que je te porte ne fait que grandir... Je... Je t'aime mon ange. Je t'aime plus que tout, je suis prêt à faire tous pour te rendre heureuse. Pour moi, tu es la femme de ma vie et je suis prêt à vivre ma vie avec toi à mes côté... Je... C'est pourquoi... (Il ouvra la petite boite) Meredith Grey, voudrais tu devenir ma femme... ?  
Meredith resta pétrifiée devant Derek sans un mot. La peur qu'elle lui dise non l'envahissait... Et si Mark avait raison... Et si cette demande n'était finalement pas une bonne idée... Malgré ca, il voulait savoir ce qu'elle dirait...


	56. Chapter 56

Cela fait déjà deux minutes qu'un silence se fut entendre... Tellement il stressait, Derek attrapa une boule au ventre... Quant à Meredith elle semblait ailleurs...  
Derek: Meredith?  
Meredith: Je...  
Mark: Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il va arriver si elle dit non...  
Addison: Arrête... Il faut avoir confiance.  
George: Qu'elle attende aussi longtemps pour répondre, c'est pas bon signe vous croyez? En plus il va finir pas avoir mal à être à genoux comme ca...  
Cristina: Ferme là George.  
Preston: Attendez de voir...  
Derek: Meredith?  
Meredith: Je... Je m'attendais pas à sa... Je ne sais pas quoi dire... Tu me prends par surprise... Je...  
Derek: Tu... Tu ne veux pas? Tu n'es pas prête? Tu... Parle moi, dis-moi quelque chose...  
Meredith: ... Derek.  
Derek: Quoi que tu dises, j'accepterais mais... S'il te plait, donne-moi une réponse...  
Meredith: Tu sais que je t'aime et...  
Elle se mit à genoux face à lui, sous le regard inquiets des autres.  
George: Qu'est ce qu'elle fait?  
Cristina: Elle va lui mettre un coup de boule, tu crois?  
George: En tout cas ce n'est pas son genre...  
Cristina: Ben on ne sait jamais. (rire)  
George: Tu crois qu'elle oserait?  
Cristina: Peut être que oui, peut être que non, va savoir.  
Preston: Yang et O'Malley, arrêté tout de suite.  
Cristina: Désolé...  
George: On ne le fera plus...  
Mark: Tu crois qu'elle va dire oui, ou qu'elle va dire non?  
Addison: Je te mets une baffe de la main droite, ou de la main gauche?  
Mark: Très marrant...  
Addison: Autant que toi.  
Derek: Meredith, qu'est ce que tu fais?  
Meredith: Derek... Je t'aime, je suis sur que tu es l'homme de ma vie. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais je le sens... C'est pourquoi... J'accepte avec un immense bonheur ta demande en mariage.  
Derek la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément. Puis il lui passa la bague de fiançailles au doigt.  
Derek: Tu en auras une plus belle plus tard ma chérie.  
Meredith: Celle-ci est déjà très belle...  
L'émotion les submergeais tellement qu'ils en eu tous deux, les larmes aux yeux.  
Addison: Mark? Génial... Moi qui pensais avoir épousé un mec, un vrai... Finalement, on dirait bien que j'ai épousé une omelette...  
Mark: C'est quand même pas ma faute si je suis émue... (snif) Hé t'es méchante avec moi là...  
Addison regarda son mari droit dans les yeux avant d'éclater de rire.  
George: Elle a dit oui!!  
Cristina: Merçi, j'ai entendu...  
Derek: Et bien voilà... Meredith est maintenant ma future femme... La futur madame Shepherd...  
Addison: Et oui. (rire) Mes félicitations à tous les deux.  
Mark: Je vous souhaite à tous les deux d'être heureux. Et toi princesse fait bien attention à ton futur mari... Vous mérité ce qui vous arrive, je suis super content pour vous. Je dois bien avouer que j'ai eu peur que tu dises non Méré.  
Meredith: Fallait pas...  
George: Au futur marié!!  
Cristina: A la future nouvelle famille!!  
Tous les deux se retournèrent sur Preston.  
Preston: Oh... C'était à moi... Et bien... Buvons à leur bonheur!  
George: Ouai, santé!  
Tous se mirent à rire.  
Cristina: Moi je dis, à quand le mariage?!  
Meredith: Euh...  
Derek: On verra bien par la suite. (rire)  
Meredith: Cris... Je peux te voir dehors?  
Cristina: Ok.  
Quand Meredith voulu partir, Derek lui attrapa la main, la tira ver lui et l'embrassa tendrement.  
Derek (avec un grand sourire): A tout de suite... Futur madame Meredith Shepherd.  
Meredith (rougissant): A tout de suite, monsieur mon futur mari. (rire)  
Elle lui donna un baiser puis partit rejoindre Cristina dehors.  
Cristina: Alors futur madame Shepherd, qu'est ce que tu me veux?  
Meredith: (rire) Tu n'as toujours pas pris ton courage pour lui parler...  
Cristina: Le 24 est la date du jour où vous avez commencé à sortir ensemble Derek et toi. Et maintenant le 25 est la date de ta demande en mariage.  
Meredith: Arrête...  
Cristina: Mais quoi?!  
Meredith: Arrête de trouver des excuses pour ne pas lui demander de sortir avec toi!  
Cristina: Mais c'est pas évident!  
Meredith: Merçi, je suis au courant de ca. Aurais-tu oublié que c'est moi qui ai demandé à Derek pour qu'on sorte ensemble?  
Cristina: Ouai, je sais mais...  
Meredith: Je veux bien essayer de t'aider mais fait un effort de ton côté.  
Cristina: On verra ...  
Meredith: Non, tu fonces!  
Cristina: Alors, ca fait quoi de savoir que c'est toi que Derek a choisi pour le restant de ses jours?  
Meredith: Ca fait bizarre... Je suis la futur madame Shepherd. (rire)  
Cristina: Je ne voudrais pas t'effrayer mais, c'est sur toi que repose la descendance des Shepherd. (rire)  
Meredith: Hein?!  
Cristina: Je crois que ton futur mari t'attend...  
Meredith: ... J'en ai pas fini avec toi Cris...  
Deux heures plus tard...  
Preston: Dr. Yang, vous avez bien dit que vous étiez célibataire?  
Cristina: Euh... Oui.  
Preston: Dans ce cas...  
Il lui attrapa le visage, l'embrassa et puis partit.  
Cristina: Hé!  
Meredith: Je rêve ou...  
Cristina: Oui, mais... !  
Derek: A toi d'aller lui répondre. (rire)  
Cristina: Hein! Et puis quoi encore?!  
Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde repartit chez lui. Derek avait emmené Meredith à la caravane.  
Meredith: On va dormir?  
Derek: Meredith...  
Meredith: Oui?  
Derek: Je suis heureux que tu m'ais dis oui...  
Meredith: Je t'aime mon amour et bientôt tu feras de moi ta femme pour toujours. (rire)  
Derek: J'y compte bien. (rire)  
Meredith: C'est vrai? (rire)  
Derek: Oui, tu es ma future petite femme rien qu'à moi.  
Meredith: Quoi? Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ca? (rire)  
Derek: Toi et moi... Dans un lit... Ca ne te donne pas des idées ... (rire)  
Meredith: Si... (rire)  
Derek la souleva et l'emmena dans la chambre puis ferma la porte...  
*** Fin flash back ***  
Célénie: J'adore, c'est trop trop beau grand-père. Vous étiez vraiment fait pour être ensemble.  
Derek: Oui, je n'en avais aucun doute là-dessus...  
Célénie: J'ai faim, on va déjeuner?  
Derek: Ok, aller viens. (rire)


	57. Chapter 57

Une demi-heure plus tard...  
Célénie: Maintenant qu'on a fini... Tu continu...  
Derek: Tu veux que je continu?  
Célénie: Oui! (rire)  
Derek: Tu en es vraiment sur?  
Célénie: Oui! Aller grand-père! (rire)  
Derek: Ok... (rire)  
*** Flash back ***  
Nous étions le 14 février, logiquement ce jour là aurais du être une magnifique journée mais... Quand l'amour fait des dégâts, il n'y va pas par quatre chemins...  
Dans les vestiaires...  
Cristina: Hé, les amoureux! Un peu de discrétion quand même...  
Meredith se trouvait dans les bras de Derek, il la serrait tout contre lui, lui faisant des caresses dans le dos.  
Derek: Tu es jalouse parce que Burke travail déjà et que donc tu ne peux pas être dans ces bras? (rire)  
Cristina: N'importe quoi... Vous faite quoi ce soir?  
Meredith: On va au restaurant.  
Cristina: Et tu prépare quoi comme surprise Derek?  
Derek: Pardon?  
Cristina: Ben oui, tu lui prépare toujours quelque chose de gros. La preuve à Noël, tu lui demandé de devenir ta femme.  
Meredith: C'est vrai, quoi que je te fasse comme cadeau... Toi, tu fais toujours mieux, tu va toujours plus loin et... Tu me surprends à chaque fois...  
Derek: Le jour de mon anniversaire... Tu m'as fais un magnifique cadeau. Ce jour là, toi aussi tu m'as surpris, je ne m'attendais pas à sa... Donc tu vois que je ne fais pas toujours mieux que toi. (rire)  
Meredith: Qu'est ce que tu prépares pour ce soir?  
Derek: Je ne vais pas te le dire mais... J'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer. (rire)  
Meredith: Laquelle?  
Derek: Je ne te le dirais pas...  
Meredith: Aller, s'il te plait...  
Derek: Non, tu le seras ce soir... Je dois y aller, désolé ma chérie.  
Il l'embrassa puis partit.  
Cristina: Et voilà... Il t'a encore prévu une surprise. (rire)  
Dans les couloirs, il y avait beaucoup d'agitation.  
Miranda: Chef! Nous devons envoyer une équipe sur place.  
Richard: Bien, tous les chirurgiens sont présents?  
Preston: Oui, que se passe t'il?  
Richard: On a besoin de vous, il y a eu un accident. Il va falloir que vous alliez sur le terrain.  
Derek: Bien, nous ferons tout notre possible.  
Mark: Aucun interne ne vient avec nous?  
Miranda: Je vous donne Karev et O'Malley, je garde les filles ici.  
Les internes arrivèrent.  
Meredith: Derek, tu pars?  
Derek: Oui, on a une intervention à faire sur place. Il n'y a pas moyen d'amener les patients ici.  
Meredith: Promets moi que tu seras là pour le restaurant...  
Derek: Je ferais tout mon possible pour... Je t'aime ma chérie.  
Il l'embrassa puis partit rejoindre les autres dans l'ambulance.  
Izzie: Ca va Meredith?  
Meredith: J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment...  
Izzie: Tu pense qu'il va se passer quelque chose?  
Cristina: On est le 14 février, que veux tu qu'il se passe?  
Izzie: Un coup de folie. (rire)  
Meredith: Peut importe le jour que nous sommes... Tout peut arriver...  
Deux et demie plus tard, ils n'étaient toujours pas revenus. Tandis qu'un homme entra dans le service de chirurgie...  
Cristina: Je crois que l'on a un patient...  
Izzie: Moi je le trouve un peu bizarre ton patient.  
Cristina: Il est bourré le gars, ca se voit.  
Meredith: Monsieur... Est-ce que je peux vous être utile?  
Homme: Je cherche après la petite Morgane Hunt.  
Izzie: Et vous êtes?  
Homme: Paul Hunt, je suis son père.  
Cristina: Ok... On revient, permettez...  
Paul: Non, vous rester ici!  
Olivia: Qu'est ce qu'il y a?  
Paul: Qu'avez-vous fait de ma fille!!  
Izzie: Monsieur, votre fille est décédée hier après midi suite à ...  
Paul: Taisez-vous!!  
Il sorti son arme de sa poche et la pointa sur elle.  
Cristina: On se calme, ok... On reste calme...  
Meredith: Ne faite pas quelque chose que vous regretteriez plus tard...  
Paul: Ca c'est déjà fait... Et je vous prends en otages!  
Izzie: Quoi?!  
Paul: Mettez vous tous contre le mur et que personne ne bouge, sinon je vous descends!!  
Devant le Seattle Grace, la police attendait pour agir et les médias était déjà présents... Et c'est à cet instant que le chef et le reste de l'équipe arrivèrent...  
Miranda: C'est bien ma veine...  
Richard: Dr. Bailey! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici!! Pourquoi tout le personnel est dehors?!  
Preston: On ne peut plus rentrer dans l'hôpital?  
Miranda: Pour l'instant non...  
Derek: Pourquoi?  
Miranda: Le père de la défunte Hunt a prit mes internes en otage ainsi qu'Olivia.  
Derek: Quoi?!!! Meredith est à l'intérieur?!!  
Miranda: Oui...  
Derek: Meredith!!  
Richard: Crier après elle ne servira à rien, calmez vous!  
Derek: Meredith se trouve à l'intérieur avec un homme armé! Ma future femme pourrait bien y trouver la mort ainsi que ses amies et vous voudriez que je reste calme!!! La sincèrement vous me demandez l'impossible!  
Mark: Derek... Calme-toi, pense à elle... Elle doit surement avoir peur et les autres aussi...  
Preston: Mais que veut-il?  
Miranda: Sa femme la quitter et c'est elle qu'il veut... Mais elle...  
Dans l'hôpital...  
Meredith: Mr. Hunt... Pourquoi vous faite cela?  
Izzie (tout bas): Mais elle est malade de lui parler!  
Cristina (tout bas): C'est claire, l'autre veut nous butter et elle...  
Paul: Ma fille a eu un accident et elle est morte ici... Et vous savez quoi... Ma femme me le reproche et elle m'a quitté ce matin!!  
Cristina: Bah l'amour ca ne peut pas marcher à tous les coups.  
Paul: Retirer ce que vous venez de dire!!  
Elle sentie la peur l'envahir quant il pointa son arme vers elle.  
Meredith: Mr. Hunt, ne faite pas ca...  
Olivia: Du coup vous...  
Paul: Du coup, c'est vous qui aller en payer le prix!!  
Cristina: Ce mec est complètement dérangé...  
Izzie: Mais on y est pour rien si elle vous a quittée! Et pour votre fille non plus!  
Paul: Ah oui!  
Meredith: Nous n'avons pas eu votre fille comme patiente.  
Cristina: Donc au revoir et surtout ne revenez pas!  
Paul: Oh non!  
Cristina: Oh si!  
Paul: Tu ne bouge pas!  
Izzie: Qu'est ce qu'on va faire...  
Meredith: Que veux-tu faire contre une personne armé...  
Olivia: Moi j'étais là...  
Meredith: Quoi?  
Olivia: J'étais là quand elle est morte...  
Cristina: C'est toi qu'il cherche alors?  
Olivia: Je ne sais pas... Est-ce qu'il cherche qui pourrait être responsable de la mort de sa fille ou...  
Izzie: Tu sais qui est responsable de la mort de sa file?!  
Olivia: Oui...  
Meredith: Et c'est qui?  
Olivia: ... C'est lui.  
Cristina: On n'est pas du tout dans la merde...  
Paul: Puisqu'il ne semble pas vouloir faire venir ma femme... Je vais devoir vous torturer, pour qu'il le fasse...  
Izzie: Meredith... Je déteste tes mauvais pressentiments...  
Cristina: Moi aussi...  
Paul: Alors... Par qui vais-je commencer...  
Meredith: Et je ne vous rassurerais surement pas en vous disant que j'en ai un autre...  
Cristina: Et lequel?  
Meredith: Tout à l'heure, j'avais dis à Derek: Promets moi que tu seras là pour le restaurant... Là je crois que c'est moi qui ne serais pas là...  
En dehors de l'hôpital la tension montait et l'attende devenait de plus en plus insupportable...  
Derek: Meredith...


	58. Chapter 58

Mark: Addi, qu'est ce que tu fais là? Tu es en congé pourtant.  
Addison: Tu voulais que je fasse quoi? Quand j'ai vu la prise d'otage aux infos, je me suis dépêchée pour venir ici. Il parait qu'il y a quatre otages de notre service de chirurgie...  
Preston: Oui... Yang, Grey, Stevens et une autre jeune fille.  
Addison: Oh non... Derek... Où est-il?  
Mark: Il vaut mieux le laissé seul pour l'instant...  
Addison: Il ne supporte pas de la savoir à l'intérieure...  
Preston: On peut le comprendre...  
Une heure plus tard, rien n'avait changé... Mise à part l'état des otages...  
Cristina: C'est une ordure ce mec! Il m'a pété la main gauche...  
Izzie: Je t'échange ton mal de main contre mon mal de ventre... J'ai envie de vomir...  
Cristina: T'es gentille mais vomis plutôt sur l'autre débile armé que moi ou Méré.  
Meredith: Quelqu'un veut un mal de tête?  
Cristina: Hein? Fais voir... T'es blessée à la tête.  
Izzie: Lui... Il ne sait pas à qui il s'attaque...  
Meredith: Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?  
Izzie: Ben... Si tu crois que ton Derek ne va pas péter un câble en te sachant ici et avec un homme armé en plus! Méré, s'il t'a demandée en mariage, il n'acceptera pas te perdre de cette manière...  
Meredith: Je ne veux pas qu'il vienne ici...  
Cristina: Pourquoi?  
Meredith: Je n'ai pas envie qu'il se fasse tirer dessus par ma faute...  
Izzie: Tu n'y es pour rien...Et puis, pense que lui aussi ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur... Tout comme Burke pour Cristina.  
Cristina: Tu crois vraiment qu'il pourrait avoir peur pour moi?! Ca ne fait même pas deux mois que nous sommes ensemble!  
Izzie: Et alors? S'il t'aime vraiment, oui il aura peur pour toi.  
Cristina: Tu crois qu'Alex s'inquiète pour toi, hein?  
Elle lui donna des coups de coude.  
Izzie: J'en sais rien... Pour l'instant je pense à nous et surtout à Olivia qui se fait massacrer...  
Meredith: Vous savez où se trouve la pelle d'Addison?  
Cristina: Tu parle de celle avec laquelle, Addison avait assommée l'autre imbécile de Rose?  
Meredith: Ouai...  
Cristina: Elle n'est pas dans le coin.  
Meredith: Pfff...  
Paul Hunt jeta Olivia par terre.  
Izzie: Olivia, cava?  
Olivia: Moyen...  
Meredith: Il ne t'a pas ratée cet enfoiré... Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose...  
Cristina: Moi, je veux bien mais quoi?  
Izzie: Un coup de pied bien placé?  
Olivia: Tu veux te faire tuer! Ce mec est complètement malade!  
En dehors de l'hôpital...  
Richard: La femme de ce dingue, ne veut pas le reprendre...  
Miranda: Comment va t'on faire... On doit les aider!  
Richard: Je suis de votre avis, mais que voulez vous faire?!  
Miranda: Chef!! Avez-vous vu l'état de Karev et O'Malley?! Et Shepherd, dans quel état croyez vous qu'il se trouve!! Sa future femme est pris dans une prise d'otage et elle est peut être en danger!! De plus vous êtes le parrain de Meredith Grey et vous avez promis à sa mère que vous la protègeriez!! Alors bougez-vous!!!!  
Pendant ce temps, Addison s'approcha de Derek pour essayer d'avoir une conversation avec lui.  
Addison: Derek... Comment te sens-tu?  
Derek: J'ai peur... Très peur pour elle...  
Addison: Je peux comprendre ce que tu ressens... Ca se voit que tu l'aimes, tu tiens vraiment à elle...  
Derek: Tu vois... Ce matin... Je lui avais dis que j'avais une bonne nouvelle à lui annoncer...  
Addison: Et c'est quoi cette bonne nouvelle?  
Derek: La construction de notre maison commence la semaine prochaine.  
Addison: C'est chouette ca! Derek... ?  
Derek: J'espère vraiment que j'aurais l'occasion de lui dire...  
Addison: Bien sur que je tu l'auras.  
Derek: Tu crois qu'elle va bien?  
Addison: Meredith est une fille qui a un énorme courage et elle n'est pas du genre à se laisser faire... Je suis sur qu'elle va bien...  
Derek: Je ne veux pas la perdre...  
Addison: Derek...  
Derek: Oui?  
Addison: Meredith est au courant...  
Derek: Au courant de quoi?  
Addison: Que tu aimerais bien avoir un bébé avec elle...  
Derek: Que... D'où le sait-elle?! Tu lui as dit?!  
Addison: A Noël, quand elle est venue avec moi voir Tyler... Je voulais lui dire qu'elle ferait une bonne mère et elle... Elle a cru que je voulais lui dire que tu voulais un enfant d'elle... C'est comme ca qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle avait ressentie te tristesse quand vous avez appris qu'elle n'était pas enceinte...  
Derek: Trahi par mes émotions...  
Addison: Mais c'est qu'il aimerait bien mettre la petite Meredith Grey enceinte, notre Derek. (rire)  
Derek: (rire) Ca me déplairait pas de la voir avec quelques rondeurs...  
Il lui fit un grand sourire.  
Addison: Sacré Derek. (rire)  
Mark: La femme de Hunt est là.  
Derek: Et?  
Mark: Elle ne veut toujours pas retourner avec lui...  
Addison: Ca va mal finir tout ca...  
Dans l'hôpital...  
Cristina: Sa femme est là.  
Izzie: Vous croyez qu'elle va le reprendre?  
Olivia: Il ya très très peu de chance...  
Cristina: Moi, à sa place... Je l'aurais tué, je crois...  
Meredith: On est mal...  
Paul: Ahhh!!!  
Izzie: Elle ne veut pas?  
Paul: Non!!!  
Cristina: Vous ne voudriez pas nous relâcher?  
Paul: Non!  
Cristina: Ca n'engageait à rien d'essayer...  
Olivia: Mais c'est le jour de la St-Valentin et on a des copains! Et le Dr. Grey est attendue par son fiancé!  
Paul: Qui est le Dr. Grey?!  
Meredith: C'est moi...  
Paul: Vous êtes fiancée donc...  
Meredith: Oui...  
Paul: Mes félicitations... Bien qu'après, ca ne vaut plus rien!!  
Cristina: Alors lui... Il est dépriment...  
Paul: L'une de vous a des enfants?  
Izzie: Non.  
Paul: Au moins vous ne souffrirez pas de leur perte... Je vais vous évitez de connaitre cela...  
Meredith: Oh, oh... La, on est foutue...  
Il sorti son arme et tire.  
Cristina: Non!!!!!!!!!  
En dehors de l'hôpital...  
Addison: C'était quoi ca?!!


	59. Chapter 59

Mark: Ce crétin a tiré!  
Preston: Je crains le pire...  
Derek: Meredith!!!!  
Mark attrapa Derek par le bras.  
Mark: Reste ici... Ca ne serre à rien de t'énerver comme ca...  
Addison: Derek... On sait que tu souffres mais... Ne fais pas l'idiot...  
Miranda: La police est enfin dans le service de chirurgie... Ils vont la sauvée Derek... Ils vont les sauvées...  
Derek: Ok... (snif)  
Addison: Tout ca sera bientôt fini...  
Dans l'hôpital...  
Olivia: Mais il est complètement malade!!  
Cristina: S'il aurait visé un peu plus bas... S'en était finie de toi.  
Olivia: Merçi! Tu me rassure beaucoup dis donc!!  
Cristina: On fait comme on peut.  
Paul: De toute façon vos mec dans quelques temps vous n'en aurez plus rien à faire!  
Cristina: Tiens... Il se réveil celui là?  
Meredith: On aime nos copains! Et ils nous aiment!  
Paul: C'est ca... On verra dans quelque temps si vous aurez encore le même discours!  
Cristina: Ouai, on aura encore le même! Ma meilleure amie ici présente, essaye d'être enceinte de son fiancé. Et lui aussi souhaite qu'elle le soit!  
Paul: Ca commence toujours comme ca... Et après voilà comment ca fini!  
Izzie: Nos histoires ne seront pas forcément comme la votre.  
Cristina: Autrement dit... Foireuse.  
Olivia: Cristina, t'es malade!  
Cristina: Moi? Ca va. D'ailleurs Meredith pense être enceinte.  
Meredith: J'ai fais une prise de sang et c'est négatif!  
Cristina: Ca c'est ce qu'elle veut nous faire croire...  
Meredith: Je ne suis pas enceinte!  
Cristina: Tu veux dire que tu n'es pas encore enceinte?! Dis donc, il n'est pas très performant ton Derek...  
Meredith: Cristina!  
Olivia: Vous êtes tellement beau tous les deux que... Vous ne pouvez qu'avoir de beaux enfants.  
Meredith: ...  
Izzie: Une mini Meredith avec la couleur de cheveux de Derek ou... Un mini Derek avec la couleur de cheveux de Meredith... Ouai, ca le ferais...  
Cristina: Et pourquoi pas un mélange des deux, ca serait encore mieux!  
Meredith: Vous savez que je suis là!  
Olivia: Si ils auraient un garçon, je suis sur qu'il serait magnifique et qu'il ferait des ravages comme le Dr. Shepherd. (rire)  
Izzie: Ouai, je pense aussi. (rire)  
Meredith: Je suis encore et toujours là... Je ne sis pas transparente quand même!  
Cristina: Oh, Meredith... On t'avait oubliée.  
Meredith: Très drôle...  
Izzie: Méré, tu prends encore la pilule?  
Meredith: Oui, pourquoi?  
Cristina: Pas étonnant que tu n'arrive pas à tombée enceinte. (rire)  
Meredith: Quoi... Qu'est qu'il y a?!  
Izzie: Si tu souhaite tombée enceinte il faut que tu arrête de la prendre...  
Meredith: Mais Derek va s'en apercevoir!  
Cristina: Tu fais semblant de la prendre.  
Meredith: Hein?  
Cristina: Ouai... Tu la jette et lui pensera que tu continue de la prendre.  
Olivia: C'est pas le piéger, ce que vous lui dite?  
Izzie: Mais non... De toute façon Derek veut un bébé d'elle donc... Il en serait que plus heureux qu'elle le soit.  
Olivia: Ouai... Vu comme ca...  
Cristina: Je te préviens ca risque quand même de prendre du temps mais déjà extrêmement moins que si tu le continue. (rire)  
Meredith: Arrête de te moquer de moi...  
Cristina: Je peux pas, c'est trop drôle. (rire)  
Olivia: Attention, le revoilà...  
Paul: D'après vous... J'ai l'aire d'un désespéré?  
Cristina: Sincèrement... Oui et pathétique également...  
Izzie: T'es pas bien de lui dire ca!  
Cristina: Ben quoi?! Il nous l'a demandé...  
Paul: Elle ne me reprendra pas, hein?  
Meredith: Mr. Hunt... Je suis sur que vous espérez qu'elle vous revienne mais... Je crois... Je pense qu'effectivement, qu'entre elle et vous, c'est fini... Je suis désolé...  
Izzie (tout bas): Pas mal l'idée de la compassion...  
Olivia (tout bas): Je trouve aussi.  
Paul: Votre fiancé à vraiment beaucoup de chance de vous avoir... Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien...  
Meredith: Merçi...  
Paul: Ouai... Ben je crois qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à me rendre... Je n'ai plus rien à perdre maintenant...  
Cristina: Là je crois qu'on est tous d'accord.  
Izzie: Quelle délicatesse...  
Cristina: Merçi.  
La police défonça la porte et entra. Paul se retourne son arme à la main, un des policiers tira sur lui. La balle atteignit son cœur et l'homme mourut sur le coup. Meredith resta immobile sans un mot, tout comme Olivia.  
Cristina: Ca... C'était pas prévu...  
Izzie: Au moins... Il est parti rejoindre sa fille...  
Quelques minutes plus tard, elles étaient chacune d'elle dans une salle de soin.  
Derek c'était arrangé pour être la personne qui soignerait Meredith, il voulait la voir, il n'en pouvait plus de ne pas savoir comment elle allait.  
Derek: Ma chérie, tu vas bien?  
Meredith: Derek!!  
Elle courue vers lui les larmes aux yeux et se jeta des ses bras. Il la serra fort contre lui, il ne voulait plus la lâcher...  
Derek: J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi...  
Elle mit ses mains dans le dos de Derek et se laissa aller contre lui. Elle tremblait de peur et il le sentait...  
Derek: Meredith... Tu es blessée à la tête...  
Meredith: Je sais...  
Derek: Viens ma belle que je te soigne.  
Meredith: J'veux que tu me fasses un gros câlin...  
Derek: Ca aussi je peux le faire. (rire) Je t'aime...  
Il l'embrassa amoureusement.  
Meredith: Je t'aime...  
Derek: Qu'est ce qu'il y a?  
Meredith: ... Je crois que pour la réservation au restaurant, c'es loupé.  
Derek: C'est pas grave... Tant que tu vas bien c'est le principal pour moi.  
Meredith: Qu'est ce qu'on va faire alors?  
Derek: On ira chez toi... De toute façon, tu as besoin d'être au calme.  
Meredith: Tant que tu es au près de moi, ca me va...  
Elle lui fit un grand sourire...  
Dans la salle 2...  
Cristina: Bon, on se dépêche? Comme ca on ira au restaurant.  
Preston: Mais...  
Cristina: Mais quoi?!  
Preston: Tu viens de te faire prendre en otage et toit tu...  
Cristina: Oui et alors?!  
Preston: Cristina!  
Cristina: Bon, on y va! J'ai faim moi.  
Preston: T'es pas possible...  
Cristina: Ca je le retiens!  
Preston: Fais donc...  
Dans la salle 3...  
Ales: Izzie, ca va?  
Izzie: Oui, on m'a soignée...  
Alex: Tu as eu peur?  
Izzie: Quand même un peu...  
Alex: Tu veux qu'on sorte quelque part?  
Izzie: Si on va chez Joe, ca te va?  
Alex: Ok.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Derek avait ramené Meredith chez elle et tout le monde avait quitté l'hôpital.  
Derek: Tu veux aller te reposer?  
Meredith: Seulement si tu viens avec moi...  
Derek: Ok, pas de problème ma chérie.  
Ils s'installèrent confortablement sur le lit, Meredith se blottie dans les bras de Derek.  
Meredith: Derek... Qu'est ce que tu voulais m'annoncer?  
Derek: Oh oui c'est vrai, j'avais oublié avec tout ca... (rire)  
Meredith: Alors c'est quoi cette nouvelle?  
Derek: La construction de notre maison commence la semaine prochaine.  
Meredith: C'est vrai?!  
Derek: Oui. (rire)  
Meredith: Oh Derek, je suis trop contente!!  
Derek: Je vois ca. (rire)  
Elle se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser.  
Meredith: Derek... Je veux qu'on...  
Derek: Qu'on quoi?  
Meredith: Je veux qu'on se mari le plus vite possible...  
Derek: C'est vrai?  
Meredith: Oui... Je veux être liée à toi pour toujours... Je ne veux plus passer un seul jour loin de toi...  
Derek: Ok... On se chargera de ca demain...  
Il lui fit un grand sourire.  
Meredith: Avec plaisir mon amour... J'ai hâte d'être ta femme...  
*** Fin flash back ***  
Célénie: J'ai que ce soit le mariage!  
Derek: (rire) Je n'en doute pas.  
Célénie: Y'a quand même des gens bizarre.  
Derek: Cet homme à perdu celle qu'il aime et voilà le résultat...  
Célénie: C'est triste...  
Derek: C'est la vie ma puce...  
Célénie: Dis... Et Rose, c'est normal que tu n'en parles plus de celle-là?  
Derek: Ne pleure pas après... Elle reviendra... malheureusement. (rire)


	60. Chapter 60

Célénie: Alors, vas-y... Raconte la suite.  
Derek: Tu ne lâcheras pas l'affaire. (rire)  
Célénie: Non. (rire)  
Derek: Ok, on est reparti. (rire)  
*** Flash back ***  
S'il y a bien un jour où Miranda ne savait plus où donner de la tête... C'est bien le 26 mai de cette année là...  
Cristina: Super, c'est moi qui ai le cas en cardio!  
Meredith: Pourquoi c'est toujours toi qui a de la cardio?  
Cristina: Parce que c'est moi la meilleure et que le roi de la cardio est mon mec.  
Meredith: Et alors moi je suis la fiancée de Derek et ce n'est pas pour ca que c'est toujours moi qui ai les cas en neuro... Moi je partage au moins.  
Cristina: Ouai ben ca c'est ton problème pas le mien.  
Meredith: T'es méchante...  
Cristina: Et toi tu te comporte comme un bébé.  
Meredith: Veut mon Derek...  
Izzie: Elle n'a pas tord notre Meredith, aujourd'hui c'est George qui est avec son mec et elle est avec Addi et moi... Moi j'ai le mari. (rire)  
Cristina: Chacun sa merde. De plus je m'en fou, c'est moi qui ai le cas en cardio.  
Meredith: On va finir par le savoir tu sais...  
Cristina: T'arrête oui.  
Meredith: Meredith vouloir Derek...  
Cristina: Sincèrement, Méré t'es bizarre depuis plusieurs jours... Tu me fais même peur par moment.  
Miranda: Grey reprend toi, je sais que ca va pas te plaire du tout mais... On t'a collé une nouvelle infirmière et tu la garde pour la journée...  
Cristina: Cool, fais lui faire tout ce que tu ne veux pas, les crasses les plus horrible. (rire)  
Miranda: Yang!  
Cristina: Je vais voir où en est mon patient...  
Miranda: Grey... Voici l'infirmière en question...Sur ce, bon amusement... Bien que je crains le pire...  
Izzie: Oh mon dieu!  
Meredith: C'est quoi cette blague...  
Dans une des chambres...  
Derek: Mr. McPhee, comment allez vous?  
McPhee: Très bien et toi?  
Derek: Bien, merçi. (rire)  
McPhee: Comme tu as bien grandis mon petit Derek, ca fait longtemps que je t'ai vu. Tu es devenu un vrai play-boy ma parole. (rire)  
George: Excusez mon indiscrétion mais... Vous vous connaissez?  
Derek: McPhee est un vieil ami à mon père.  
George: Oh... Je comprends mieux. C'est cool ca.  
McPhee: J'l'adore déjà ce petit. (rire)  
George: Ah... Merçi.  
McPhee: Alors mon grand, il parait que tu as trouvé l'amour au près d'une ravissante jeune demoiselle. (rire)  
Derek: (rire) Je vois que vous avez parlé dernièrement avec mon père.  
McPhee: Oui, il m'a même annoncé que tu étais fiancé, je suis heureux pour toi.  
Derek: Merçi.  
McPhee: Dis-moi... Ce n'est pas Rose ta fiancé? Parce que si c'est elle je vais devoir te tirer les oreilles, cette fille ne te convient pas du tout...  
Derek: Soyez sans crainte ce n'est pas elle et je préférerais plutôt me pendre que d'être marié a celle-là. (rire)  
McPhee: Je préfère ca. (rire) Mais comment s'appelle-t-elle alors? Que fait-elle?  
Derek: Elle s'appelle Meredith Grey et elle interne en chirurgie dans ce même hôpital.  
McPhee: Je pourrais donc voir cette belle créature avant ma mort au moins? Comme ca au moins j'aurais déjà vu un ange et je ne serais pas effrayé une fois la haut. (rire)  
George: Mais vous n'allez pas mourir...  
McPhee: Ne t'inquiète pas mon petit, je le sais parfaitement. (rire) Mais c'est pour que ce garnement ma l'amène plus vite. (rire)  
Derek: Je vous la présenterais après l'opération. (rire)  
McPhee: Il me tarde que cette opération soit finie.  
Ils se mirent tous les trois à rire.  
Cristina: Alors on y va?!  
Preston: Quoi?  
Cristina: Préparer le patient pour l'opération!  
Preston: Tu es accros à la cardio, toi. (rire)  
Cristina: Et je serais prête à l'épouser si ca se faisait!  
Preston: Ok... Allons-y.  
Dans le couloir principal...  
Meredith: Pourquoi moi...  
Izzie: Bon... Désolé mais Mark me bipe donc... Je dois y aller, courage.  
Meredith: Pourquoi moi...  
Rose: Alors, on reste planté comme des idiotes ou on bouge??  
Meredith: Je suis maudite, c'est pas possible autrement...  
Rose: J'ai hâte de passer une journée d'observation avec le Dr. Shepherd... Humm. (rire)  
Meredith avait bien remarqué le regard de Rose... Encore et toujours ce regard qui dit : Derek est à moi... Et c'est avec un grand sourire que Meredith lui annonça...  
Meredith: Nous allons donc retrouver le Dr. Addison Sloan... D'ailleurs elle doit surement nous attendre...  
Elle eu envie de rire mais se retenu...  
Rose: C'est une blague?!  
Meredith: Autant que ta présence...  
Addison: Ah! Meredith, enfin te voilà...  
Meredith: Désolé...J'ai un pot de colle avec moi...  
Addison: On est en plein cauchemar là... Dis-moi qu'on va se réveiller...  
Meredith: J'aimerais bien mais... Elle est vraiment là...  
Rose: Alors qu'est ce qu'on doit faire?  
Addison (tout bas): Qu'est ce qu'on va faire d'elle?  
Meredith (tout bas): Tu n'aurais pas des trucs horribles ou des corvées à lui faire faire?  
Addison (tout bas): Bonne idée. (rire)  
Meredith (tout bas): Vas-y débarrasse nous d'elle. (rire)  
Addison: Infirmière, vous allez aller cherchez les résultats de ma patiente et le plus vite possible puis vous irez voir le Dr. Bailey, elle doit me donné des dossiers donc vous irez les chercher. Dépêchez vous!  
Rose: ... Bien... Dr. Sloan...  
Et elle partie marmonnant on ne sait quoi.  
Addison: Comment se fait il qu'elle... ce n'est pas normal.  
Meredith: Je n'en sais pas plus que toi.  
Addison: Je n'ose même pas imaginer la tête que fera Derek quand il la verra...  
Meredith: Surtout que comme par hasard c'est moi qu'elle doit suivre tout la journée.  
Addison: C'est pas de chance ca... Dis-moi...  
Meredith: Quoi?  
Addison: Elle sait que Derek et toi, vous allez habiter ensemble?  
Meredith: Non.  
Addison: Et sait elle que vous êtes fiancé et que vous allez vous marié en juillet? (rire)  
Meredith: Encore moins. (rire)  
Addison: Elle va tomber de très haut quand elle l'apprendra. (rire)  
Meredith: C'est clair. (rire) j'adorerais voir sa tête quand elle va l'apprendre. (rire)  
Addison: Et moi donc. (rire)  
Du coté du service des analyses...  
Rose: Derek.!  
George: Qu'est ce qu'elle fait ici celle-là?!  
Derek: Aucune idée...  
Rose: Derek, comment vas-tu? T'as vu j'ai été engagée ici. (rire)  
George: Ahhh! La folle est parmis nous...  
Derek: Dr. Shepherd, c'est Dr. Shepherd et non Derek.  
Rose: Bien... Comment allez-vous, Dr. Shepherd?  
Derek: Très mal depuis que je vous ai aperçue...  
Rose: Sympa...  
George: Dr. Shepherd, les analyses de votre patient ne sont toujours pas faites.  
Derek: Toujours pas?! Pfff ... Bien.  
Rose: Dr. Shepherd... Ca m'étonne que vous ne travaillé pas avec votre copine...  
Derek: Ma fiancé vous voulez dire? Elle est avec le Dr. Sloan.  
Rose: Oui, je sais...  
Derek: Je dois aller travailler, j'ai déjà assez perdu de temps avec vous.  
Rose (tout bas): Ta fiancé à d'autre... Elle ne porte même pas de bague...  
Rose partie furax et elle ne croyait pas à cette histoire de fiançailles. Quand à Miranda, elle se trouvait dans les vestiaires quand elle fit une découverte...  
Miranda: Mais qu'est ce que...  
Alex: Qu'est ce qu'il y a?  
Miranda: Je rêve... Dites-moi que je rêve!  
Alex: Hein?  
Miranda: Des internes ce sont encore amusé avec des tests de grossesses!!  
Alex: Et alors? Je vous jure que nous y sommes pour rien.  
Miranda: Il y en a 5!  
Alex: Si sa leur passe le temps, tant mieux.  
Miranda: Il y en a 4 de positifs!! Non de non!! Qu'est qu'il se passe encore ici... Je vous jures que ces internes auront ma peau...


	61. Chapter 61

Un peu plus tard dans la journée...  
Rose: Voilà vos analyses... Oh, Meredith...  
Meredith: Dr. Grey, c'est Dr. Grey et non Meredith.  
Rose: Soit, voilà les analyses!  
Meredith: Je suis supérieur à vous, alors respect!  
Addison était caché et observa la scène.  
Rose: C'est ca...  
Meredith: Ce ne sont pas les analyses de la patiente du Dr. Sloan, mais ceux du patient du Dr. Shepherd!! Tu le fais exprès!  
Rose: J'irais lui donner, ce n'est pas un problème...  
Meredith: Si s'en est un, on ne peut pas te faire confiance! Je le lui donnerais moi-même!  
Miranda: Dr. Grey!!  
Meredith sursauta laissant tomber ses dossiers.  
Miranda: En salle de soin 1, tout de suite!!  
Meredith: Bien...  
Miranda partie à la recherche des deux autres.  
Meredith: Vous! Ramassez ca tout de suite et aller chercher les analyses de la patiente!!  
Et elle partie en salle de soin.  
Rose: Et puis quoi encore!  
Addison: Infirmière Rose, voulez vous bien faire ce que le Dr. Grey vous a demandée de faire!  
Rose (furieuse): Oui... Dr. Sloan.  
Miranda: Dr. Sloan, puis je vous emprunter le Dr. Stevens!?  
Mark: Vu l'humeur que vous avez, je vous la laisse sans poser de question. (rire) Stevens!  
Izzie: Oui, Dr. Sloan?  
Mark: Le Dr. Bailey vous demande.  
Izzie: Que dois-je faire pour vous?  
Miranda: En salle de soin 1, tout de suite!!  
Izzie (toute joyeuse): Ok.  
Mark: Dr. Bailey, que se passe-t-il?  
Miranda: C'est ce que je cherche à savoir!  
Mark: Ah...  
Elle reprit son chemin pour trouver la dernière quand elle fini par croiser Derek.  
Derek: Dr. Bailey... Vous semblez énervée...  
Miranda: Ca se voit tant que ca!  
Derek: Qu'est ce qu'il y a?  
Miranda: Ce qu'il y a?!! Je dois faire passer des tests à tous les internes féminins du service de chirurgie! Voilà ce qu'il y a!  
Derek: Et quoi comme genre de test? Il y en a qui boive au travail?  
Miranda: Ce n'est pas parce que Grey est votre fiancé et qu'elle est concernée dans cette affaire que je vais vous le dire!!  
Derek: Pardon?!  
Miranda: Je ne vous direz rien! Et ne chercher pas à savoir sinon ca ira mal pour vous!  
Derek (surpris): Ok...  
Miranda: Savez vous où se trouve Yang?  
Derek: En salle d'opération avec le Dr. Burke. Pourquoi?  
Miranda: Merçi!  
Derek: Mais...  
Miranda: Non, Dr. Shepherd!  
Derek: Mais Dr. Bailey... !  
Miranda: J'ai dis non!!  
Elle partie trouver Cristina.  
George: Qu'est ce qu'il y a?  
Derek: Je sais pas mais... Ca m'inquiète...  
George: C'est pas quelque chose de grave au moins?  
Derek: Aucune idée...  
Preston: Nous allons pourvoir commencer.  
Cristina: Enfin, j'attends sa depuis se matin.  
Miranda: Yang!  
Cristina: Mais c'est pas vrai! Dites-moi que je rêve!  
Miranda: En salle de soin 1, tout de suite!!  
Cristina: Non!  
Miranda: Yang, j'ai dis tout de suite!  
Preston: Yang allez-y.  
Cristina: Mais, c'est pas juste!  
Miranda: Yang!!  
Cristina: Pfff...  
Une fois les trois amies réunies dans la salle, Miranda mit les choses au point...  
Miranda: Je n'irais pas par quatre chemins.  
Izzie: Et?  
Miranda: Qu'est ce que vous avez encore fait!!?  
Meredith: Pardon?!  
Miranda: J'ai du aller dans les vestiaires ce matin et figurez vous qu'on y a laissé certaines chose en dessous d'un des bancs! Et vous savez ce que j'ai trouvé la dessous? J'ai trouvé cinq tests de grossesse, dont quatre sont positif!!!  
Cristina: Et pourquoi forcément nous?  
Miranda: Cela fait plus de deux heures que je fait des prises de sang à tous les internes féminin du service de chirurgie! Et devinez quoi?!  
Izzie: Quoi?  
Miranda: Ils me sont jusqu'à présent tous revenu négatif!  
Cristina: C'est pas de chance ca...  
Miranda: Et comme par hasard... Il ne me reste plus que vous trois sur la liste! Encore et toujours vous trois!! Vous êtes inconscientes ou cela vous amuse de foutre le chambard dans cet hôpital!!?  
Addison: Dr. Bailey, avez-vous fini avec mon interne?  
Miranda: Non! Je dois faire une prise de sang à ces trois inconscientes!  
Addison: Ok...  
Le biper de Miranda se fit entendre.  
Miranda: Mince... Je peux vous demandez de le faire?  
Addison: Pas de problème.  
Elle sortie de la pièce.  
Addison: Infirmière, occupez vous du Dr. Stevens. Moi je m'occupe du Dr. Grey et du Dr. Yang.  
Rose: Bien...  
Addison: Pourquoi Miranda vous fait faire une prise de sang?  
Meredith: Elle a trouvée cinq tests de grossesse dans les vestiaires et quatre sont positif...  
Addison: Et pourquoi vous?  
Cristina: On est ses dernières victimes, tous les autres sont négatifs.  
Rose: Donc, l'une de vous est enceinte...  
Elle regarda Meredith droit dans les yeux, elle était furieuse à l'idée de savoir qu'elle pourrait être enceinte de Derek.  
Addison: Infirmière, cela ne vous regarde pas!  
Izzie: Ca c'est bien vrai.  
Rose la regarda méchamment.  
Addison: Mais est ce que ces tests vous appartiennent?  
Izzie: Et bien...  
Addison: Et bien quoi?  
Les filles se regardèrent, elles ne voulaient rien dire... Même si c'était Addison qui était avec elles, elles ne voulaient rien dire...  
Addison: J'attends.  
Izzie: On ne dira rien.  
Addison: Je vois... Stevens, vous venez de vous trahir vous et vos amies. Maintenant c'est clair que c'est l'une de vous qui est enceinte. Cristina, je suppose que ce n'est pas toi...  
Cristina: Sincèrement, vous me voyez avec un gosse?!  
Addison: Sincèrement... Non.  
Cristina: C'est bien ce que je me disais.  
Addison: Autrement dis... Soit c'est Izzie qui est enceinte soit... C'est Meredith et j'en connais un qui va tomber de haut...  
Rose ne quitta pas le regard de Meredith, elle voulait savoir si oui ou non c'était elle... Si oui ou non, elle pourrait bien perdre pour toujours Derek.  
Addison: Izzie... Est-ce toi qui es enceinte?  
Izzie: ... Non.  
Addison: C'est un petit non, il me semble.  
Izzie tourna la tête pour éviter le regard d'Addison.  
Addison: Meredith... Est-ce que c'est toi? Si je me rappel bien... Tu m'avais promis que tu viendrais me voir si jamais un jour tu te croyais enceinte, je me trompe?  
Meredith: Et pourquoi ce serais forcément moi?! Surtout que comme tu le dis... Si je pensais l'être, je serais venue te voir!  
Cristina: Parce que t'es la fiancé de Derek tiens! (rire)  
Izzie fit des grimaces dans le dos de Rose. Rose était dos à elles complétant un dossier, elle serra le dossier pour faire passer sa colère. Elle se retourna et fit un sourire forcé pour cacher sa vraie émotion.  
Rose: Et où se trouve votre bague? Si vous êtes fiancée au Dr. Shepherd, vous devez bien avoir une bague...  
Meredith: Elle ici... (Elle sortie son collier qui était cachée par son uniforme) Quand je travail, je la mets toujours là, je ne voudrais pas la perdre... En plus le collier que je porte c'est Derek qui me la offert.  
Rose sentais la colère monter de plus en plus.  
Addison: Bien... J'ai comme une petite idée de qui est enceinte et qui ne l'es pas... Mais en tous cas les félicitations seront de rigueur toute à l'heure... Au faite vous ne pouvez pas sortir d'ici tant que vous n'avez pas les résultats.  
Cristina: Mon opération à été gâchée à cause de ces foutu tests alors que je sais que je ne le suis pas... Pfff  
Addison: Je vais vous laissez, nous allons porter les résultats. A toute à l'heure...  
En sortant Addison regarda les visages de Meredith et Izzie, elle aurait tellement aimé faire plus pour les aider, mais face à Miranda... Aucune chance. Quant à Rose c'est furieuse qu'elle sortie de la pièce.


	62. Chapter 62

Rose: Après avoir porté les analyses, on fait quoi?  
Addison: Moi, je vais voir ma patiente pour lui donner des nouvelles. Toi, je ne sais pas.  
Rose: Il me semble que Meredith n'a pas apporté les analyses du patient de Derek... Je pourrais y aller...  
Addison: Oui, effectivement. Mais ce n'est pas au Dr. Shepherd qu'il faut les donner mais au Dr. O'Malley, George O'Malley. C'est lui l'interne du Dr. Shepherd, donc c'est lui que tu dois trouver. Et un conseil, si tu tiens à rester ici... Apprends à appeler mes collègues par leur nom et non par leur prénom.  
Rose: Tu vas peut être aussi m'inventer que Derek appel sa satanée fiancée Dr. Grey...  
Addison: Ils sont professionnel EUX! Et oui, il l'appelle Dr. Grey et elle l'appel Dr. Shepherd! Toi... ! Tu n'es pas professionnel!  
Rose: Pourquoi tu fais ca?! Me donner un conseil pour que je puisse rester et puis me luncher comme tu le fais!  
Addison: Tu sais pourquoi je fais ca? Parce qu'en se moment même, je me dis que Maxence doit être heureux de ne plus avoir sa débile de mère dans les pattes!  
Rose: Maxence est très heureux avec moi!  
Addison: Mais oui... A d'autre! Sa naissance n'était qu'un piège destiné à Derek et à l'heure d'aujourd'hui tu te sers de lui pour approcher Derek! Tu te sers de lui pour le récupérer! Mais sache ma fille que tu la perdu le jour où tu lui annoncer que tu étais enceinte et que tu le gardais!  
Rose: Derek aime son fils!!  
Addison: Oui il aime Maxence! Forcément, il s'est attaché à lui, c'est son sang, son fils, une partie de lui! Tu peux être sur que si tu es ici pour foutre la merde entre Derek et Meredith tu vas avoir à faire à moi! J'ai trouvée en Meredith, une amie sincère et loyale! Elle ne cherche aucunement à piéger Derek comme toi tu l'as fais! Elle l'aime d'un amour pur et sincère!  
Rose: Elle n'est pas mieux que moi!  
Addison: Oh si... Cette fille est un ange et Derek en est Vraiment très amoureux... Pour lui tu n'existe plus... Abandonne, la partie est finie.  
Rose: Tant que les dernières cartes ne sont pas abattues, la partie n'est pas finie...  
Addison (avec un grand sourire): Continue comme ca avec ton attitude de merdeuse et je te jure que tu seras rapidement dehors cocotte. (rire)  
Rose: Je voudrais bien voir ca.  
Addison: Mais ma petite... Tu n'imagine même pas ce qui t'attends. (rire) C'est quatre chirurgiens que tu auras contre toi plus cinq internes... En plus de cela tu auras toutes tes collègues infirmières sur le dos, car elles adorent le couple donc... De même que je suis sur que nous aurons le Dr. Bailey de notre côté sans problème. Ah oui! Sans oublier que le chef est le parrain de Meredith Grey... T'es pas dans la merde, hein. (rire) Donc si on calcule bien... Ben enfaite, c'est tout le service de chirurgie qui serait contre toi. (rire)  
Rose regarda furieusement Addison:  
Addison: Sur ce... Je dois aller voir ma patiente et toi... Tu dois donner ces analyses au Dr. O'Malley.  
Elles partirent chacune de leur côté. Rose n'essaya même pas de trouver George, quand elle vit Derek entrer dans la salle de garde, elle se précipita pour le rejoindre. Derek s'installa sur l'un des lits pour se reposer un peu, quand elle entra...  
Derek: Mais...  
Rose: Salut toi. (rire)  
Derek: Tu m'as suivi?  
Rose: On a eu par accident les analyses de ton patient.  
Derek: Par accident... Bien sur.  
Rose: C'est Meredith qui l'a eu, il a surement du penser que c'était elle ton interne...  
Derek: C'est rare que se ne soit pas elle mon interne. De plus c'est à O'Malley que tu aurais du les donner, c'est lui qui a le dossier... D'ailleurs, c'est toujours aux internes qu'il faut les donner quand c'est comme ca.  
Rose: Bien...  
Derek: Pourquoi est tu ici ... Pourquoi avoir postulée au Seattle Grace...  
Rose: Je sais pas... Parce que c'est l'hôpital le plus proche d'où j'habite... Parce que...  
George était derrière la porte, en entrouvrant la porte il avait entendu qu'ils parlaient et préféra écouter attentivement leur conversation.  
Derek: Parce que c'est dans cet hôpital que je suis...  
Rose: Peut être bien...  
Derek: Pourquoi tu fais ca? Tu espères encore pouvoir me récupérer? A quoi tu joue à la fin!  
Rose: Derek... Je sais que ca ne va pas te plaire mais... Je t'aime... Je suis toujours amoureuse de toi...  
Derek: ...  
Rose: Je t'en prie, dis quelque chose... (snif)  
Derek: Tu... Tu peux pleurer toute les larmes de ton corps que ca ne me ferais rien du tout...  
Rose tomba nette sur ses fesses, les yeux grands ouverts.  
Derek: Ecoute-moi bien... Tu dis que tu m'aime mais moi, cela fait très longtemps que je n'éprouve plus ce sentiment pout toi. Tu dis que tu m'aime mais tu me pourris la vie à chaque fois que je te croise. Tu as quelque chose à dire face à ca?  
Rose (assommée par les paroles de Derek): ... A quel point cette Meredith tient elle une place dans ta vie?  
Derek: Elle est la femme de ma vie... Et au réveillon de Noël, je lui ai demandé de devenir ma femme... Je l'aime à en mourir, j'irais même jusqu'à donner ma vie pour elle s'il le fallait.  
Rose: Imagine qu'elle tombe enceinte maintenant... Tu ferais quoi?  
Derek: Je serais l'homme le plus heureux du monde.  
Rose: Derek, tu habites dans une caravane! Tu crois vraiment que c'est un endroit pour un bébé?  
Derek: Je ne t'ai pas encore tout dis à propos de Meredith et moi...  
Rose: Hein?!  
Derek: Je suis entrain de faire bâtir notre future maison. De plus elle habite dans une maison donc... Et puis, elle m'a demandé si c'était possible que le mariage se fasse cette année et j'ai dis oui. En juillet Meredith sera ma femme, elle sera Madame Meredith Shepherd. J'aime Meredith... Elle est le soleil de ma vie, elle me rend heureux et... Chaque jour qui passe, j'ai besoin de sa présence à mes côté et de son amour...  
Il se leva pour sortir mais une fois arrivé près de la porte...  
Rose: Derek... Elle a peut être gagnée cette batail, mais... Elle n'a pas encore gagnée la guerre...  
Derek: Je sais... Mais au final, ce sera Meredith qui la gagnera... Parce que jamais je ne retournerais avec toi.  
Rose: Il ne faut jamais dire jamais... Et puis qui vivra verra...  
Derek: Arrête de te faire du mal... Ca ne sert à rien.  
Il ouvra la porte et tomba nez à nez avec George.  
Derek (surpris): George?! Euh... Voilà les analyses du... Patient.  
George: Merçi Dr. Shepherd.  
Derek parti de là, il n'avait aucune idée de si George avait tout entendu mais... Après tout, il n'avait rien à se reprocher. George mit les analyses dans le dossier quand il vit que Rose le regardait...  
George: Quoi?  
Rose: Vous avez entendu notre conversation?  
George: Ouai.  
Rose: Géniale... Manquait plus que ca... Et vous êtes?  
George: Le Dr. George O'Malley.  
Rose: Et en plus c'est lui que je devais trouver... Pfff  
George: Vous êtes pathétique.  
Rose: Pardon?!  
George: Vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus parmis nous.  
Il parti sans dire un mot de plus, la laissant sur le cul. Non seulement elle venait de se faire rembarrer par celui qu'elle aime mais voilà qu'en plus ce simple interne faisait de même à sa manière. Pendant ce temps, Miranda et Addison était prête à donner les résultats aux filles...  
Cristina: Enfin, il était temps.  
Miranda: Je serais vous, je ne ferais pas trop ma maline Yang.  
Cristina: Pourquoi?!  
Addison les observaient, seul Izzie semblait fondre à vu d'œil, Cristina et Meredith semblaient confiantes.  
Miranda: Tout d'abord, je voudrais vous dire que... Si je suis aussi si dure avec vous, c'est parce que je vous apprécie et que je sais que vous avez du talent et... Et vous n'êtes encore que des internes bon dieu!  
Meredith: Pourquoi vous nous dites ca?  
Addison: Nous avons les résultats et...  
Izzie: Je suis enceinte... C'est ca... C'est moi qui le suis...  
Miranda: Oui... Je suppose que tu le savais. J'aimerais bien savoir le fond de cette histoire.  
Izzie: Ce matin, je suis allée à la pharmacie pour acheter des tests... J'ai demandée aux filles pour quel le fasse avec moi...  
Miranda: Pourquoi cinq?  
Izzie: Quand elles sont partie... J'ai vu que c'était positif et comme... Comme je voulais ne pas y croire... J'en ai fais deux autres mais j'ai pas vu leur résultats... Alex va me tuer quand il va le savoir. (snif)  
Addison: Ils sont positifs...  
Izzie se mit à pleurer.  
Meredith: Mais s'il y en avait quatre de positifs, ca veut dire...  
Miranda: Que l'une de vous deux est enceinte...  
Cristina: Quoi?! Ne me dites pas que c'est moi!  
Meredith: C'est pas possible que ce soit moi... Je prends la pilule.  
Cristina: Tu devais pas l'arrêter?  
Meredith: J'en ai pas eu le courage...  
Miranda: L'une de vous a-t-elle vu son résultat? Ok... Vu vos tête, ca veut dire non...  
Cristina: Laquelle de nous est enceinte, dites le nous! Sinon je fais un meurtre!  
Miranda: Elle ne tient vraiment pas à l'être... Addison, je te laisse faire, je vais essayée consoler un peu Stevens.  
Addison: Ok... Je vois bien que vous êtes sous le choc donc... Celle qui est enceinte c'est... C'est toi... Meredith...  
Elle sentie son cœur battre la chamade, elle tremblait et attrapa chaud.  
Addison: Meredith?!  
Meredith: Je... je me sens pas très bien.  
Addison: Cristina, aide moi, on va l'emmener faire une écho.  
Cristina: Ok.  
Miranda: On reste discrète sur cette affaire le plus possible. Moi, je reste ici pour m'occuper de Stevens. Et surtout... On ne dis rien, ni à Karev, ni à Shepherd... C'est à elles de leur dire, pas à nous.  
Quelques minutes plus tard après l'échographie...  
Cristina: Alors?  
Addison: Le bébé est bien là... Et il va bien.  
Cristina: Qu'est ce qu'elle a eu?  
Addison: Elle a eu un choc, trop se stresse surement... Son corps n'a s'en doute trouvé que ca pour réagir. Meredith, ca va?  
Meredith: Je me sens un peu étourdie...  
Addison: Reste encore un peu couchée alors... Tu as subie un choc mais ca va aller.  
Meredith: Alors... Je...  
Addison: Oui... Tu es enceinte de 11 semaines et 3 jours... Et tu sais surement que cela veut dire 2 mois 3 semaines et 3 jours...  
Des larmes coulaient le long de son visage, Cristina se sentais désemparée ne sachant que faire pour aider son amie...  
Addison: Tu as une idée du comment tu vas l'annoncer à Derek?  
Meredith: Non...  
Addison: Sache que Derek sera la pour toi... Je suis sur et certaine qu'il sera très heureux d'apprendre que tu es enceinte.  
Elle lui fit un grand sourire.  
Meredith: Je sais pas quand je lui dirais... Je ne sais même pas comment lui annoncer ca...  
Addison: Je sais que ce n'est pas évident à dire... Mais dis-lui quand même avant que ca ne se voit trop. (rire)  
Meredith: Je peux sortir?  
Addison: Oui, bien sur...  
Elles la regardèrent sortir. Meredith se sentais perdu, c'était pas prévue qu'elle tombe enceinte et elle ne savais pas comment elle allait savoir gérer ca... Une fois sortie, elle ne tarda pas à croiser Derek.  
Derek: Ma chérie, ca va?  
Meredith: Oui...  
Derek: C'est un petit oui... En plus, on dirait que tu as pleurée... Tu es sur que ca va?  
Meredith: C'est rien, ne t'en fais pas... Derek... Tu m'aimes?  
Derek: En voilà une drôle de question. (rire) Bien sur que je t'aime mon ange.  
Il la serra tout contre elle et l'embrassa tendrement.  
*** Fin flash back ***  
Célénie: Maman va bientôt naître, ouai!  
Derek: (rire) Oui.  
Célénie: Elle ne te la pas encore dit...  
Derek: Non... Mais ca viendra...


	63. Chapter 63

Célénie: Dans se cas, tu vas raconter comment tu l'as appris. (rire)  
Derek: Tu es une vraie chipie. (rire)  
Célénie: Oui, je sais. (rire)  
Derek: Es-tu assez sage pour que je continu...  
Célénie: Oui, oui, oui!  
Derek: Ok. (rire)  
*** Flash back ***  
Le jour où j'ai appris la nouvelle... C'était le 17 juin, dehors le soleil brillait...  
George descendit à la cuisine pour prendre le petit déjeuner.  
George: Meredith?! Tu as... Préparée le déjeuner...  
Meredith: Ouai. Tu veux quoi?  
George: ... Juste des céréales. Oh... Tu serais me faire un jus d'orange?  
Meredith: Oui, sans problème. Tiens voilà déjà tes céréales.  
George: On dirait une vrai petite maman. (rire)  
Meredith: Merçi. (rire)  
Derek: Une vrai petite maman, ca veut dire quoi ca?  
George: Elle a préparée le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde.  
Derek fut agréablement surpris de la voir comme ca.  
Meredith: Derek, tu as pris une douche?  
Derek: Non, je m'inquiétais de ne pas te voir à mes côté dans le lit alors...  
Meredith: Maintenant que tu sais que je suis ici, va prendre une douche.  
Derek: Mais... J'ai faim. (rire)  
Meredith: Derek Shepherd allé prendre votre douche! (rire)  
George: Qu'est ce que je disais... Une vrai petite maman. (rire)  
Derek: Dans ce cas... Embrasse-moi et puis j'irais...  
Elle l'embrassa puis il parti à l'étage et Izzie arriva.  
Izzie: Cool! Le petit déjeuner est prêt.  
George: Dites les filles... Le jour où vous aurez les hormones qui explose... Prévenez moi que je mis prépare mentalement.  
Izzie: Pauvre George, il vit avec deux femmes enceinte... Ca va pas être facile pour toi. (rire)  
George: Pour l'instant vous êtes calmes donc c'est cool.  
Izzie: Dis Méré, tu ne lui a toujours pas dis à Derek pour le bébé?  
Meredith: Non... J'ai toujours pas trouvé comment je pourrais lui annoncer la nouvelle...  
Izzie: Tu n'as qu'à lui offrir un nounours avec un biberon, peut-être qu'il comprendra. (rire)  
Meredith: Mais j'ai pas ca moi...  
Izzie se prit un fou rire.  
George: Oh non... Voilà les hormones...  
Izzie: Je suis sur que ton Derek serait prêt à tout pour avoir un bébé avec toi. Tu devrais lui dire.  
Meredith: Ben... Figure-toi que j'y pense. (rire)  
Izzie: Sans blague. (rire)  
Meredith: Et toi, tu penses à le dire à Alex?  
George: C'est vrai ca...  
Izzie: Alex est loin d'être comme Derek. Lui, il va hurler, il va être en colère... Il va me planter seul avec ce gosse. (Snif)  
Meredith: Ne pleure pas... On va trouver une solution.  
Izzie: On ne trouvera pas de solution pour la bonne raison qu'il n'y en a pas!  
Elle se mit à pleurer quand Derek revenu au près d'eux.  
Derek: Voilà... J'ai le droit de manger maintenant? (rire)  
Meredith: Oui. (rire)  
Derek: Pourquoi pleure t'elle?  
Meredith: Ben...  
George: C'est que...  
Izzie: Je suis enceinte voilà pourquoi! (snif)  
Derek: Mes félicitations... Enfin, je suppose... Ca va aller?  
Izzie: Non! Parce que le père n'est qu'un crétin! (snif)  
Derek: Et qui est-ce? ... Oh, je vois...  
Meredith: Et ouai...  
George: Et on a aucune idée de comment il va réagir.  
Izzie: Moi je sais! Mal, très mal!  
Meredith: Izzie, calme-toi...  
Izzie: Tu ne comprends pas que je vais me retrouver mère célibataire! Alex ne me soutiendra pas!  
Derek: Si se n'est pas trop indiscret... De combien l'es tu?  
Izzie: De quatre mois et trois semaines...  
Derek: Et il ne l'a pas remarqué?  
Izzie: Non, parce que vous les mecs, vous êtes tous des cons et vous ne remarquez jamais rien!  
George: On n'est pas tous comme ca...  
Izzie: Oh que si! N'est ce pas Dr. Shepherd!?  
Derek: Pardon??  
Izzie: Je vais à l'hôpital!  
Elle sortie comme une furie de la maison.  
Derek: Que lui ais-je fais?  
Meredith: Je crois que se sont ses hormones qui parlent...  
George: Aidez-moi Dr. Shepherd, je vais devenir fou avec ces... Ne me laissez pas seul...  
Derek: Tu n'es pas seul, Meredith est là. (rire)  
Meredith: C'est vrai ca, je suis là.  
George: Oui mais toi ... Tu vas... Enfin...  
Meredith: Et si nous allions à l'hôpital! Je suis sur que des patient nous attendent.  
Derek: J'adore ton enthousiasme ma chérie.  
Il lui donna un baiser sur la joue.  
Meredith: Ouai, moi aussi. (rire) ... (Tout bas) Et je sauve ma peau par la même occasion...  
Une fois à l'hôpital, les internes se préparaient dans les vestiaires.  
George: Ca va mieux Izzie?  
Izzie: Je sais pas.  
Meredith: Tu m'as presque grillée au près de Derek, merçi!  
Izzie: Désolé, c'était pas mon intention...  
Meredith: Ben réfléchie la prochaine fois!  
Izzie: D'accords...  
Alex: Salut les nuls! Tiens, Cristina n'est pas là?  
Meredith: Non, elle commence à 11 heures.  
Alex: Izzie... Ca va pas?  
Izzie: Laisse-moi...  
Elle sortie des vestiaires.  
Alex: Qu'est ce qu'elle a?  
Meredith: Elle s'est levée du mauvais pied...  
George: Oui... Du mauvais pied...  
Ils partirent rejoindre Miranda.  
Miranda: Bon... Stevens avec la Sloan, Karev avec le Sloan, O'Malley avec Burke et Grey... (Elle fit un grand sourire) Avec Shepherd.  
Meredith: Cool!  
Miranda: Calmez votre joie Grey. (rire) Ah oui... Tu as ta copine au basque.  
Meredith: Rosita?!  
Rose: Oui, moi...  
Meredith (surprise): Hé! Comment ca va?


	64. Chapter 64

Rose: Le Dr. Shepherd nous attend.  
Meredith avait envie de rire mais se retenu.  
Derek: Dr. Grey, que se passe-t-il?  
Meredith: (rire) Rien.  
Derek: Bien... Dr. Grey, avez-vous le dossier de la patiente?  
Meredith: Oui.  
Derek: Dans se cas nous pouvons y aller.  
Meredith: Je vous suis.  
Dans la chambre de la patiente...  
Derek: Bonjour madame Roe.  
Mme Roe: Bonjour Dr. Shepherd, c'est le grand jour.  
Derek: Oui. Dr. Grey seriez vous expliquez à la patiente en quoi conciste son opération?  
Meredith: Oui... Ca conciste à...  
Derek: Dr. Grey, vous ne vous sentez pas bien?  
Meredith: Puis-je sortir?  
Derek (inquiet): Oui...  
Elle sortie de la chambre.  
Rose: Dr. Shepherd, voulez vous que...  
Derek: Oui, allez avec elle.  
Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait, Derek s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour elle. Quand Rose sortie de la chambre... Meredith n'était déjà plus dans le coin.  
Cristina: Alors, ca va mieux?  
Meredith: Oui... Merçi Cris.  
Cristina: T'as encore bien vomis, hein...  
Meredith: Ouai... Et pas qu'un peu...  
Cristina: Tu as de la chance que je passais par là.  
Meredith: Tu aurais vu la tête de Derek... Le pauvre ...  
Cristina: Tu sais... Il va bien falloir lui dire à un moment donné, Méré...  
Meredith: Je sais...  
Cristina: Un conseil... Dis lui avant qu'il ne le découvre par lui-même.  
Meredith: Tu crois qu'il pourrait le comprendre de lui-même?!  
Cristina: Fallait pas sortir avec un mec intelligent dans se cas!  
Meredith: Je vais devoir lui...  
Cristina: Dis lui... N'attends plus ou tu risque de le regretter.  
Meredith: Le moment que je redoutais le plus est arrivé... Comment va-t-il réagir??  
Cristina: J'en ai aucune idée... Mais tu dois lui dire!  
Meredith: Cris... J'ai peur...  
Cristina: Ca va aller... J'en suis sur.  
Meredith: Merçi d'être là...  
Cristina: C'est tout à fait naturel que je sois là pour toi.  
Dans la salle de garde, Alex cherchait quelques réponses au près d'Izzie...  
Alex: Izzie, qu'est ce que tu as?  
Izzie: Laisse-moi seul!  
Alex: Izzie! Tu crois que je n'ai pas compris peut être!  
Izzie: Compris quoi?!!  
Alex: Il y a un mois, du côté de nos casiers, il y avait des tests de grossesse!  
Izzie: Ouai et alors?!  
Alex: Izzie, tu es enceinte!  
Izzie: Tu m'énerves! C'est du n'importe quoi!  
Alex: Ah ouai! Alors pourquoi l'affaire à été étouffé par Bailey et pourquoi tu m'évite depuis ce jour là!  
Izzie: Je ne t'évite aucunement!  
Alex: A d'autre! Si tu es enceinte, tu pourrais avoir la décence de me le dire!  
Izzie: Tu sais quoi!  
Alex: Vas-y.  
Izzie: Oui, je suis enceinte! Je suis enceinte de quatre mois et deux semaines, ca te va?!  
Alex: Je le savais!  
Izzie: Mais tu vas arrêter de crier sur moi à la fin!  
Alex: Attends là... Mais je rêve! Comment voudrais tu que je réagisse?!  
Izzie: Comme si monsieur ne l'avait pas remarqué que j'étais grosse!  
Alex: Oh si... Sa je l'ai bien remarqué! Mais c'était à toi de me le dire!  
Izzie: Je savais que tu réagirais mal... Meredith, elle au moins n'aura pas une telle réaction de la part de Shepherd...  
Alex: Quoi?!! Parce qu'en plus Meredith est enceinte??  
Izzie: Oui... Et Shepherd ne le sait pas donc... Tu te tais.  
Alex: Je...  
Izzie: Où vas-tu?  
Alex: On m'a bipé, je dois y aller.  
Izzie: Alex...  
Rose: Tu as préparée la patiente?  
Meredith: Oui, elle est prête pour l'opération.  
Rose: Ca va toi?  
Meredith: Oui.  
Rose: Tu es sur?  
Meredith: Tu t'inquiète pour moi maintenant? C'est nouveau...  
Rose: J'essaye d'être gentille et voilà ce à quoi j'ai droit en retour...  
Meredith: Si tu le dis...  
Derek: Prête? On y va.  
10 minutes plus tard...  
Derek: Dr. Grey que voyez-vous?  
Meredith: Et bien... Euh...  
Derek: Dr. Grey?  
Elle voyait trouble et ne savait répondre à sa question, elle se sentait mal.  
Rose: Dr. Grey, vous allez bien?  
Derek: Grey!!  
Meredith finit par faire un malaise.  
Derek: Qu'est ce qu'elle a?!  
Infirmière: Dr. Shepherd vous ne pouvez pas abandonner la patiente.  
Derek: Mince... Grey?!  
Rose: Elle à fait un malaise, surement un coup de chaud.  
Derek: Rose sortez là d'ici et restée avec elle.  
Rose: Bien.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se réveilla.  
Rose: Ca va?  
Meredith: Je...  
Rose: Tu as fais un malaise... Tu es malade?  
Meredith: Non...  
Rose: Qu'est ce que tu as?  
Meredith: ...  
Rose: Meredith?  
Meredith: Je peux avoir un verre d'eau?  
Rose: Ok, je vais te chercher ca mais toi... Reste ici.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Derek sorti de la salle d'opération et rejoigna Meredith en salle de soin.  
Derek: Meredith... Qu'est ce que tu as?  
Meredith: ...Ma chérie... Tout à l'heure, tu ne te sentais pas bien et ici... Tu as fait un malaise.  
Meredith: J'ai attrapée chaud, c'est rien.  
Elle lui fit un sourire.  
Derek: Tu aurais du me le dire... Tu es malade?  
Meredith: Non.  
Derek: Qu'est ce que tu as alors?  
Meredith: Promet moi de rester calme...  
Derek: Que se passe-t-il?  
Mais s'il avait une petite idée de se qu'il se passait, il voulait l'entendre de sa bouche.  
Meredith: Derek, je...  
Elle prit la main de Derek, la glissa sous sa blouse et la posa sur son ventre. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux.  
Derek: Tu es...  
Meredith: Je suis enceinte...  
Derek: ...  
Meredith: Derek... Dis quelque chose...  
Derek: De combien?  
Meredith: De... De...  
Derek: Méré, répond-moi...  
Meredith: De trois mois et demi...  
Derek: Oh...  
Son cœur battait très fort... Elle était enceinte... Meredith, enceinte de lui... Il avait du mal à y croire, même si il l'avait entendue de sa bouche...  
Meredith: Je suis désolé de te l'annoncer que maintenant mais... Je ne savais pas comment te le dire... Derek?  
Derek: Hein? Oh... Euh...  
Rose: Tiens, voilà ton verre.  
Meredith: Merçi...  
Derek: Rose, tu veux bien rester avec elle... Je reviens.  
Rose: Ok...  
Meredith: Derek!  
Derek: Je reviens...  
Il lui fit un sourire puis parti.


	65. Chapter 65

Derek regardait par les fenêtres quand Mark arriva...  
Mark: Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as bipé? Hé mec, ca va pas?  
Derek s'essuya les yeux.  
Derek: Elle me l'a dit... Elle a finie par me parler...  
Mark: Ah... Et c'est ce que tu croyais?  
Derek: Hein?  
Mark (avec un grand sourire): Elle est enceinte?  
Derek: Ouai... Ouai. (rire)  
Mark: Alors... Heureux?  
Derek: Tu sais que tu peux être con quand tu veux. (rire)  
Mark: Je sais. (rire)  
Derek: Au moins t'es au courant, c'est déjà ca. (rire)  
Mark: Non mais aller sérieux... T'es content d'être un futur papa?  
Derek (les larmes aux yeux): Ouai... Je... Pfff, j'dois avoir l'aire d'un con d'être dans un état pareil. (rire)  
Mark: T'as le droit, tu es un futur papa mon pote. (rire)  
Derek: Si tu le dis... (rire)  
Mark: Et elle est enceinte de... ?  
Derek: De trois mois et demi.  
Mark: Fallait sans douter que si elle tomberait enceinte, qu'elle le garderait... Elle t'aime, de plus vous êtes fiancé et... Tu es son Derek. (rire)  
Derek: Et elle ma petite Meredith...  
Il lui tonna une tape dans le dos.  
Mark: Et tu l'as mise enceinte mon cochon. (rire)  
Derek: Tu peux bien parler... Tu as un fils de 8 mois, il me semble. (rire)  
Mark: J'aurais du me taire... (rire)  
Derek: Oui, tu aurais du. (rire)  
Mark: Pourquoi tu n'es pas resté au près d'elle?  
Derek: C'était soit je suis ici avec toi à discuter, soit je craquais devant elle...Et j'en avais pas trop envie. (rire)  
Mark: Je suis sur que ca lui aurais fait plaisir de voir que sa te touchait...  
Derek: Je sais mais...  
Mark: T'es au courant qu'elle va avoir besoin de toi et ce dès maintenant.  
Derek: Oui, je le sais ca mais...  
Mark: J'me rappel que tu avais tout fais pour éviter d'être impliqué dans la grossesse de Rose ... Mais tu verras, malgré les pétages de plomb à cause des hormones... Ca vaut le coup de vivre ca avec celle qu'on aime.  
Derek: Cette fois-ci ca sera tout le contraire.  
Mark: Hein?  
Derek: Je ferais tout pour être au près d'elle pendant la grossesse... Je veux vivre ca avec elle...  
Mark: Es tu prêt à aller à des séances et tout le tralala?  
Derek: Ouai...  
Mark: (rire) Un conseil... Fais le sérieusement parce que si tu tombe sur la débile qu'on a eu... C'est pas une marrante.  
Derek: Ok. (rire) Mais t'es au courant que moi je suis pas toi ? (rire)  
Mark: Hé! Méchant...  
Derek: Désolé. (rire)  
Mark: Tu l'aime ta p'tite Méré, hein?  
Derek: Ouai... C'est ma Meredith d'amour.  
Mark: Que c'est mignon.  
Derek: Arrête de te foutre de moi.  
Ils rigolèrent.  
Mark: Tu lui as dis que tu te doutais qu'elle était enceinte?  
Derek: Non... J'ai eu... J'ai...  
Mark: Tu n'as pas su comment réagir quand elle te l'a dit.  
Derek: ... Ouai, je savais plus quoi dire.  
Mark: Va lui parler.  
Derek: Ok...  
Pendant ce temps...  
Rose: Est-ce qu'on peut parler?  
Meredith: Tu veux qu'on... Parle?!  
Rose: Oui... Enfin, si tu veux bien...  
Meredith (inquiète): Et on parlerait de quoi?  
Rose: De ce que tu as, par exemple...  
Meredith: Mais je n'ai rien... Tout va bien.  
Rose: Meredith, ne me prend pas pour une conne. De plus... Je suis une infirmière.  
Meredith: Et alors... C'est sensé me faire quelque chose?  
Rose: Les infirmières parlent entre elles...  
Meredith: Tant mieux pour elles...  
Rose: Et tu sais qu'elle est leur sujet de conversation préféré?  
Meredith: Non, mais vas-y fais toi un plaisir de me le dire.  
Rose: Sa t'amuse!  
Meredith: Ouai et sa me détend.  
Rose: Ok, je vais tenter de rester calme malgré tes paroles...  
Meredith: Alors c'est quoi leur sujet préféré... J'attends.  
Rose: C'est Derek et toi.  
Meredith: Oh...  
Rose: Meredith... Dis le moi franchement... Tu es enceinte?  
Meredith: Pourquoi... Tu es en envoyer spéciale pour tes collègues avoir la suite de leur feuilleton préféré?  
Rose: Non! Et tu m'énerves!  
Meredith: Cool.  
Rose: Ton ventre grossi de plus en plus et tu vomis pratiquement tous les matins.  
Meredith: Comment peux tu savoir ca!  
Rose: Derek...  
Meredith: Quoi?!!  
Rose: Tu as bien entendu... Je le sais de Derek.  
Meredith: C'est ca... Derek est venu se confier à toi, bien sur...  
Rose: C'est exact.  
Meredith: Et pourquoi ce serait à toi qu'il ferait de telle confidence?!  
Rose: Parce qu'Addison t'aurais tout dis.  
Meredith: Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dis?  
Rose: Il m'a posé des questions sur ma grossesse, pour pouvoir obtenir des réponses... C'est comme ca que j'ai compris qu'il pensait t'avoir mise enceinte...  
Meredith: Il s'en doutait et il ne m'a rien dis...  
Rose: Il préférait que sa vienne de toi, de ton initiative plutôt que de te le demander...  
Meredith: Pourquoi tu me dis tout cela?  
Rose: ... Je sais pas. Mais je ne t'ai rien dit, ok?  
Meredith: Pourquoi?  
Rose: Parce que!  
Meredith: Ok... Dis pourquoi tu deviens gentille avec moi tout d'un coup?  
Rose: ... Il va se décider à revenir celui-là...  
Meredith n'arrivait pas à comprendre le geste de Rose. Etait vraiment entrain d'essayer d'être sympa avec elle ou... Un piège? Surtout qu'elle se sentait vulnérable sans la présence de Derek et seul face à elle...  
Dans les couloirs de l'hôpital...  
Addison: Karev, que faites-vous là?  
Alex: ... C'est Izzie.  
Addison: Ah... Elle a finie par vous le dire.  
Alex: Oui et... Je ne sais pas quoi faire...  
Addison: Ne la laissez pas toute seul.  
Alex: Pardon?  
Addison: Elle a besoin de vous Karev.  
Alex: Et je suis sensé faire quoi?  
Addison: Elle n'aurait quand même pas pu avorter donc... Aidez là du mieux que vous pouvez.  
Alex: Mais elle habite chez Meredith.  
Addison: Mais en fin d'année logiquement... Meredith va partir pour habiter avec Derek dans leur maison et elle sera seule avec O'Malley pour le bébé.  
Alex: Que dois-je faire?  
Addison: Tout d'abord tu devrais parler avec Izzie et mettre tout ca à plat.  
Alex: Mais...  
Addison: Et sans lui hurler dessus.  
Alex: Je devrais m'excuser vous croyez?  
Addison: Ca vaudrait mieux.  
Alex: Ok...  
Addison: Aller Karev, courage.  
Alex: Merçi Dr. Sloan.


	66. Chapter 66

Derek était de retour en salle de soin...  
Rose: Bon... Je vais vous laisser... Quelque chose me dit que vous avez des choses à vous dire...  
Derek: Merçi d'être rester avec elle.  
Rose: De rien... (En passant à côté de lui, elle lui dit tout bas) C'est pour toi que je l'ai fais...  
Il se retourna sur elle tandis qu'elle sorti de la pièce laissant les deux amoureux seul. Elle déambula dans les couloirs puis à un moment donné, elle se mit par terre et commença à pleurer. Manque de chance pour elle, Cristina passait par là...  
Cristina: Tu pleures?  
Rose: Ouai et alors... (snif)  
Cristina: Qu'est ce que t'as?  
Rose: J'ai envie de mourir... (snif)  
Cristina: Dans ce cas... Attends que je sois beaucoup plus loin, j'ai pas envie de te sauvée.  
Rose: Il l'a mise enceinte... (snif)  
Cristina: Hein?! Mais de quoi tu parles?  
Rose: Derek! Il a mit sa Meredith enceinte... (snif)  
Cristina: Si tu dis quoi que se soit à quelqu'un, je te tue de mes propres mains!  
Rose: Tout l'hôpital s'en rendra compte à un moment donné!  
Cristina: Peut être bien mais en attendant, tu la ferme!  
Rose: Ca fait mal... (snif)  
Cristina: Et ben souffre en silence!  
Et Cristina partie la laissant seul par terre. Dans la salle de garde Alex était revenu pour parler avec Izzie.  
Izzie: Alex qu'est ce que...  
Alex: Bon, écoute... Je... Je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure... Quand tu m'as dis que... Tu étais enceinte... Je...  
Izzie: Je sais que ce n'est pas évident à accepter, pour moi aussi c'est dur mais... J'ai besoin de toi, j'ai besoin que tu sois là au près de moi...  
Alex: Je sais... Et je frais de mon mieux...  
Izzie: ... Merçi Alex...  
Alex: Après tout, j'y suis pour quelque chose...  
Izzie: Ca va pas être facile tous les jours mais... A deux on devrait y arriver...  
Alex: On verra bien... Izzie, on va devoir habiter ensemble...  
Izzie: Hein?  
Alex: Ben ouai... Je ne peux pas être de mon côté et toi du tiens... Ca n'ira pas...  
Izzie: Je sais... On a encore un peu de temps pour trouver une solution.  
Elle lui fit un sourire.  
Dans la salle de soin, nos deux amoureux entamèrent leur discussion...  
Meredith: Tu es revenu...  
Elle lui fit un grand sourire auquel il répondit. Il se mit à ses côté et la regarda droit dans les yeux.  
Derek: Tu vas bien?  
Meredith: Ouai... Derek...  
Derek: Oui?  
Meredith: Pourquoi es tu partis?  
Derek: Et bien...  
Meredith: Tu te sens piégé? Tu ne veux pas du bébé? Je te jure que se n'était pas ce que je voulais et...  
Derek: Meredith, ma chérie... Calme-toi...  
Meredith: Mais...  
Derek: Je dois t'avouer quelque chose...  
Meredith: Quoi?  
Derek: Je m'en doutais un peu que tu étais enceinte.  
Meredith: Comment tu...  
Derek: Ma puce... Déjà, tu vomis pratiquement tous les matins, des fois même ici... Je suppose que c'est pour ca que tu es partie de la chambre de la patiente ce matin...  
Meredith: Ouai...  
Derek: De plus tu as grossies...  
Meredith: Merçi!  
Derek: (rire) Tu es enceinte ma chérie, c'est normal. Et ton ventre s'arrondit...  
Meredith: C'est pas une grosse baleine que je vais devenir mais un vrai ballon de foot...  
Derek: (rire) De plus ce n'est pas avec le peu que je te vois manger que tu aurais pu grossir comme ça.  
Meredith: Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit que tu t'en doutais?  
Derek: Parce que je voulais que tu me le dises de toi-même.  
Meredith: Tu n'es pas contre alors?  
Derek: Contre notre bébé? Non, j'en suis même très heureux...  
Il lui prit la main et y posa un tendre baiser.  
Derek: Je t'aime ma chérie... Je sais que notre relation est un peu hors du commun parce que... Il faut bien avouer qu'on vit à cent à l'heure, c'est comme si on était ensemble depuis 4-5 ans alors que cela ne fait même pas encore un an et demi. (rire) On brûle fameusement les étapes mais... Je suis heureux avec toi...  
Meredith: Moi aussi, je suis heureuse avec toi... Moi qui étais seul dans cette immense maison... J'ai trouvée avec toi un bonheur auquel je n'osais rêver... A l'heure d'aujourd'hui ma famille c'est toi et les autres... On ne peut pas dire que mon père ai été très présent dans ma vie et quant à ma mère... Enfin tu comprends quoi...  
Derek: Oui... Sache qu'on sera toujours là pour toi... Et moi encore plus.  
Il l'embrassa tendrement.  
Meredith: Je t'aime tellement... J'ai eu peur que le bébé te fasse fuir...  
Derek: Et puis quoi encore, tu veux rompre nos fiançailles? (rire)  
Meredith: Tu veux dire que si j'aurais été enceinte d'un mois et quelques à peine... Tu aurais voulu qu'on le garde?  
Derek: Meredith chérie... Si je t'ai demandé en mariage, c'est pas pour rien. Je tiens énormément à toi et rien ni personne ne pourra nous séparer. Je sais dans quoi je m'engage et je sais ce que je fais... Tu es la seule avec qui je veux faire ma vie...  
Meredith: Moi aussi, j'aimerais tant qu'on soit ensemble jusqu'à la fin ... Derek, je vais surement plomber l'ambiance mais... Je trouve Rose anormalement sympa avec moi...  
Derek: Je trouve aussi... J'espère qu'elle nous prépare pas un mauvais coup parce que là... Je ne lui pardonnerais pas.  
Meredith: Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'arrive pas à lui faire confiance et à croire qu'elle est sincère... Pourtant c'est pas faute de ne pas avoir essayé...  
Derek: Reste sur tes gardes ma puce, on ne sait jamais.  
Meredith: Elle t'aime encore, hein...?  
Derek: Ouai... Mais tu n'as rien à craindre, c'est toi l'amour de ma vie. Pas elle...  
Meredith: Je sais mais...  
Derek: Je vous protègerais tous les deux.  
Il lui donna un baiser sur le front. Elle se leva et lui prit la main.  
Derek: Qu'est ce que tu fais?  
Meredith: Viens... Tu verras... (rire)  
Derek: Ok, je te suis.  
Ils se dirigèrent vers le local d'Addison, Derek compris tout de suite ce que Meredith voulait faire.  
Addison: Ah Meredith, te voilà. Je croyais que tu n'arriverais pas à faire en sorte que... (Surprise) Oh, Derek... !  
Meredith: Je lui ai dit... Il le sait officiellement. (rire)  
Addison: Officiellement?  
Derek: Je me doutais un peu qu'elle était enceinte mais j'attendais qu'elle me le dise. (rire)  
Addison: Ah ok, je comprends. Tu peux pas savoir le soulagement que ca me fait que tu le saches. (rire) Du coup la miss c'est dit qu'elle allait t'emmener pour l'écho. (rire)  
Derek: Y'a des chances. (rire)  
Addison: Installe-toi... Maintenant tu sais comment ca va. (rire)  
Meredith: Oui. (rire) Ce foutu gel est toujours aussi froid.  
Addison: Hé oui, voilà qui est fait... Prêt Derek? (rire)  
Derek (sentant déjà l'émotion venir): Oui...  
Il s'installa sur une chaise à ses côté et pris la main de Meredith quand Addison commença l'échographie.  
Addison: Voilà, voilà... On commence à voir le bébé... Votre petit bébé.  
Elle se retourna pour leur sourire quand elle vit que Derek en avait les larmes aux yeux. Du coup Meredith se retourna sur lui.  
Meredith (avec un grand sourire): Hey, ca va?  
Derek (la voix tremblante): Ouai...  
Addison: C'est vraiment touchant de te voir si ému comme ça... C'est... Pfff ... Bravo, maintenant c'est moi qui en ai les larmes aux yeux. (rire)  
Derek: Désolé... (rire) Je... J'arrive même plus à parler... (rire)  
Meredith: Respire mon amour... (rire)  
Derek (avec un grand sourire): Ouai, je vais y penser... (rire) Voilà pourquoi tout à l'heure je suis parti... Je ne voulais pas que tu me vois comme ca...  
Meredith lui attrapa le visage et l'embrassa.  
Addison: Vous êtes trop mignon tous les deux... Je vais vous laisser parce que la... C'est moi qui suis submergée par mes émotions. (rire) Je reviens dans quelques minutes.  
Elle sortie.  
Meredith: Tu sais... (Elle mit sa main sur la sienne) La première fois que j'ai vu notre bébé... Moi aussi, j'ai eu envie de pleurer...  
Derek (les larmes aux yeux): C'est notre bébé... On va avoir un bébé...  
Meredith: Un ou une petite Shepherd... (rire)  
Derek: Que se soit l'un ou l'autre, je prends. (rire) Je t'aime ... Je vous aime mes anges...  
Meredith: Mais nous aussi, on t'aime mon amour...  
Ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement.  
Addison: Je suis désolé mais... J'ai une patiente qui vient d'arriver et...  
Derek: C'est pas grave, on va libérer la place. (rire)  
Addison: Ne partez pas sans l'échographie de votre petit ange.  
Derek: Merçi Addi de t'être occupée d'elle.  
Addison: Mais de rien... J'ai hâte de voir ce petit bout venir au monde.  
Derek: Là tu vois... Je crois qu'on est plusieurs dans ce cas.  
Ils se mirent à rigoler.


	67. Chapter 67

Meredith: C'est pas tout ca mais... On doit aller travailler...  
Derek: Attends... Viens.  
Meredith: Mais...  
Il lui prit la main et l'emmena.  
Meredith: Tu m'emmène où comme ca?  
Derek: Dr. Bailey, pourrais-je vous parler?  
Miranda: Oui, bien sur, quel est votre problème?  
Richard: Pourquoi vous ne travailler pas?  
Miranda: Shepherd voulait me parler.  
Richard: Derek, voulez vous bien lâcher la main de Meredith, vous êtes en service.  
Derek: Non, je ne la lâcherais pas.  
Miranda (avec un air amusée): Il vous nargue, chef. (rire)  
Richard: Derek!  
Derek: J'ai... Enfin, nous avons une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncez et je préfère que vous l'appreniez par nous.  
Miranda: Allez-y, on attend.  
Miranda regardait Meredith avec un grand sourire, elle avait compris que Derek était au courant pour le bébé.  
Derek: Tu veux le dire ma chérie?  
Meredith (gênée): Non... Vas-y toi...  
Richard (pressé de savoir): Alors?!  
Derek: Et bien voilà... Meredith est enceinte...  
Richard: Quoi?! Depuis combien de temps?  
Meredith: Depuis trois mois et demi...  
Richard: Ben mince alors... C'est une merveilleuse surprise ca... Tu es bien d'accord avec moi Miranda?  
Miranda: Oh oui chef, je suis... Pas surprise du tout, au vu que je le savais.  
Richard: Quoi?!  
Miranda: Vous m'aviez chargée d'élucider le mystère des tests de grossesses, il y a quelques semaines. Une fois résolu, j'ai étouffée l'affaire et le résultat est là devant vous... Ah oui, avant que j'oublie... Stevens aussi est enceinte.  
Richard: Hein?!  
Miranda: Vous avez bien entendu...  
Richard: Tu l'as déjà annoncé à ta mère?  
Meredith: Non... Et elle ne sait même pas que je me marie le mois prochain...  
Miranda: Et les tiens le savent?  
Derek: Oui... Sauf pour le bébé. (rire)  
Meredith: Ta mère va vouloir me tuer...  
Derek: Mais non...  
Richard: As-tu déjà rencontré les parents de Meredith?  
Derek: Non... Elle ne me les a toujours pas présentés...  
Meredith: Je sais bien que je devrais leur présenter Derek mais... Mon père ne fait plus trop partie de ma vie depuis des années et maman... Ca risque d'entrer par une oreille et en sortir de l'autre...  
Derek: Prenons le risque... On verra bien.  
Miranda: Même s'ils sont comme ils sont... La famille est un lien sacré ma petite.  
Meredith: Ok... On ira les voir...  
Derek: Merçi ma chérie.  
Richard: Mais comment vous allez faire avec le bébé?  
Derek: C'était déjà prévu qu'après le mariage, j'emménage chez elle donc il y a aucun problème. Mais la caravane restera sur mon terrain comme ca, si jamais on voudrait se retrouver seul... (rire)  
Miranda: Et pour la maison que tu fais construire, comment ca va?  
Derek: Normalement pour la fin d'année, elle sera finie. Sinon ce sera pour janvier.  
Richard: Et bien... En tous cas, mes félicitations à tous les deux. Je suis sur que vous formerez une magnifique famille ensemble.  
Miranda: Avec un magnifique petit bouchon dans cinq mois. (rire)  
En fin de journée, Derek attendait Meredith sur un banc devant l'hôpital.  
Meredith: Derek? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici?  
Derek: Ben... Je suis venu te chercher. (rire)  
Meredith: Humm, j'en ai de la chance... (rire)  
Derek la prit par la taille et l'embrassa tendrement.  
Meredith: On y va?  
Derek: Ca ne te dérange pas si au lieu d'aller chez toi, on allait à la caravane?  
Meredith: Tu veux être seul avec moi? (rire)  
Derek: Ouai... (rire)  
Meredith: Bien sur que j'accepte. (rire) En tous cas tu es adorable d'être venu me chercher alors que tu as fini depuis plus de 2 heures.  
Derek: Tu voulais peut être rentrée à pieds? (rire)  
Meredith: Non. (rire)  
Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent à la caravane...  
Meredith: Derek... Je vais être embêtante mais... J'ai faim.  
Derek: Mais le repas est presque prêt. (rire)  
Meredith: Tu savais que je dirais oui?  
Derek: Biens sur. (rire) Aller viens.  
Il lui prit la main et l'installa.  
Meredith: Ca sent bon... T'es le roi de la cuisine. (rire)  
Derek: 5rire) Tiens ma chérie, mange tant que c'est chaud.  
Meredith: Merçi... Tu es allé à la pêche après le travail?  
Derek: Oui, pendant une petite demi-heure puis je suis allé en ville et tu connais la fin. (rire)  
Meredith: Qu'est ce que tu es allé faire en ville? Tu as fais les boutiques sans moi?!  
Derek: Euh... Oui. (rire)  
Meredith: Mais on avait dit qu'on choisirait tout ensemble...  
Derek: Je sais. Mais ce que j'ai acheté n'a rien avoir avec notre maison... Je t'ai acheté un cadeau...  
Meredith: Géniale... J'ai pas l'aire bête maintenant à piquer ma crise...  
Derek: (rire) Je t'adore mon ange.  
Meredith: Derek... C'est quoi le cadeau... ?  
Derek: T'es une chipie. (rire) Tiens ma chérie, j'espère que tu aimeras...  
Il lui tendit un grand paquet qu'elle s'empressa d'ouvrir.  
Meredith: Derek... Cette robe est vraiment magnifique... Merçi mon amour.  
Elle se leva pour aller se mettre sur ses genoux et l'embrasser.  
Derek: Elle te plait vraiment?  
Meredith: Bien sur.  
Derek: Je sais que tu n'es pas trop du genre à porter des robes mais...  
Meredith: Elle est magnifique... Tu crois que je vais savoir rentrer dedans??  
Derek: C'est une robe de grossesse donc il n'y a aucun problème. (rire)  
Meredith: Je m'en lasse pas de te le dire mais... T'es adorable avec moi... Mes cadeaux Comparé aux tiens... Ils sont nul...  
Derek: Tu crois ca? Pourtant tu m'offre le plus beau cadeau que je puisse attendre de toi...  
Meredith: Hein?  
Derek: Tu portes notre bébé... Ma puce, ca va?  
Elle avait les larmes aux yeux car ce qu'il venait de lui dire l'avait profondément touchée.  
Meredith: Oui... C'est rien, c'est l'émotion qui... (rire)  
Derek: Tu sais quoi... J'ai encore un autre cadeau... Il est dans la chambre.  
Meredith: Un autre? Oh, Derek... Fallait pas...  
Derek: Mais ca me fait plaisir... Va voir. (rire)  
Quand elle entra, elle vit un sac sur le lit. Derek l'avait suivie pour voir sa réaction. Elle prit la grenouillère qui était dans le sac et l'observa pendant un moment, quand Derek rompu le silence.  
Derek: Tu aime?  
Meredith (émue): Oui...  
Derek: J'ai pas su faire sans le prendre... Je trouvais ca tellement mignon...  
Meredith: C'est beau, j'adore... Derek, on va devoir si prendre vite tu crois pour faire la chambre...  
Derek: A vrai dire... J'étais prêt à acheter des trucs pour sa chambre mais... Comme je me doutais que tu aimerais qu'on fasse ca ensemble... J'ai rien pris. (rire)  
Meredith: T'as déjà repéré des beaux meuble et tous?  
Derek: Ouai... (rire)  
Meredith: J'ai hâte qu'on lui achète ses meubles et tous le reste...  
Derek: Moi aussi mais... On s'en occupera après le mariage. (rire)  
Meredith: Seulement après...  
Derek: Oui, on doit d'abord s'occuper du mariage. (rire)  
Meredith: Ok... (rire)  
Derek: Maintenant, j'aimerais bien que tu dormes...  
Meredith: Mais il est que 22 heures!  
Derek: Et tu es enceinte. Dodo. (rire)  
Meredith: C'est quoi cette blague??  
Derek: Je range et je viens te rejoindre tout de suite.  
Meredith: C'est vrai ce mensonge? (rire)  
Derek: Oui. Je reviens tout de suite.  
Meredith: Je t'aime mon Derek. Non... On t'aime. (rire)  
Derek: Moi aussi je vous aime. (rire)  
Il l'embrassa puis parti.  
*** Fin flash back ***  
Célénie: C'est trop mignon, grand-père.  
Derek: (rire) Apprendre la venue de ta maman aura été un pur bonheur...  
Célénie: Moi aussi, un jour j'aurais un bébé. (rire)  
Derek: Laisse toi grandir avant. (rire)  
Célénie: Ok. (rire) On va manger?  
Derek: Ok, grand-père va faire du pain perdu.


	68. Chapter 68

Une fois le dîner fini...  
Célénie: Aller la suite, on continu! (rire)  
Derek: Je suis sur que si se serait possible que je raconte mon histoire 24/24, tu n'hésiterais une seconde. (rire)  
Célénie: Oh que oui. (rire)  
Derek: Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas aller jouer un peu dehors? (rire)  
Célénie: Non! La suite, voilà ce que je veux.  
Derek: Bien, bien... (rire)  
Célénie: Qu'est ce qui va se passer dans la suite?  
Derek: Et bien au début du mois de juillet, le 2 juillet plus précisément, nous sommes allés voir ses parents. On peut dire que cette journée était bien chargée...  
*** Flash back ***  
Il était 11heures quand nous y sommes arrivés.  
Derek: Ca va aller ma chérie?  
Meredith: Ouai ... Prêt à rencontrer ma mère?  
Derek: Oui. Pas trop stressée?  
Meredith: Si... Beaucoup même...  
Derek: Aller ne t'inquiète pas... Je suis là. On y va?  
Meredith: Ok... C'est parti...  
Il lui prit la main et entrèrent dans le bâtiment.  
Infirmière: Je vais voir où elle se trouve.  
Elle partie à sa recherche.  
Meredith: C'est quoi ca pour une infirmière?! Elle ne sait même pas où elle est!  
Derek: Calme-toi mon ange.  
Il prit Meredith tout contre lui et lui donna un baiser sur la tête.  
Meredith: Avant qu'on soit avec elle... Ma mère va peut être te paraître... Bizarre par moment ou changer d'humeur en un rien de temps donc...  
Derek: Je m'adapterais, c'est pas un problème.  
Infirmière: Votre mère est dans la salle.  
Meredith: Merçi.  
Ils entrèrent dans la pièce.  
Ellis: Meredith! Viens t'installer avec maman.  
Meredith: Bonjour maman.  
Ellis: Installe toi ne reste pas debout comme ca. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas pourquoi on nous a installées à une table pour quatre.  
Meredith: Maman... Je te présente Derek Shepherd.  
Ellis: Ma fille aurait elle un homme dans sa vie?  
Meredith (rougissante): Oui...  
Ellis: Prenez place, on va discuter... Je veux tout savoir.  
Ils se regardèrent ne sachant que dire.  
Meredith: Maman, que veux-tu savoir?  
Ellis: Derek, c'est bien ca...  
Derek: Oui.  
Ellis: Parler moi de votre famille.  
Derek: ... Ok. Et bien mon père s'appel Yan, ma mère Lilibeth. J'ai quatre sœurs: Brittany, Chelsey, Amanda ma sœur jumelle et Félicity.  
Ellis: C'est une grande et belle famille que vous avez là.  
Derek: Vous avez d'autre question?  
Ellis: Oui, bien sur. Cela fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble?  
Derek: un an et sept mois.  
Ellis: Bien... Et vous faites quoi dans la vie?  
Derek: Je suis neurochirurgien au Seattle Grace depuis plus d'un an.  
Ellis: Meredith... Si je me rappel bien... Tu es interne au Seattle Grace!  
Meredith: Euh... Oui.  
Ellis: Mais alors... Ce jeune homme est ton patron!  
Meredith: Techniquement... Oui.  
Ellis: Mais à quoi tu joue! T'es pas foutu de réussir sans coucher avec ton patron où quoi?! Je ne t'ai pas élevée comme ca!  
Meredith: Maman calme toi.  
Derek: Mme Grey, votre fille n'a nullement besoin de faire ca pour réussir. Elle est douée et elle ira loin dans la profession.  
Ellis essaya de se calmer.  
Ellis: Tu aimes vraiment ce jeune homme?  
Meredith: Oui... De tout mon cœur.  
Ellis: Mais pourquoi ton patron?  
Meredith: Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, ok. C'est lui que j'aime et personne d'autre maman. Et ca que tu l'accepte ou non.  
Ellis: Et Richard, qu'est ce qu'il en dit?  
Meredith: Il est très heureux pour nous.  
Ellis: Bien...  
Derek: ... Sinon, vous allez bien?  
Ellis: Oui, merçi c'est gentil. Dois-je savoir quelque chose?  
Meredith: Et bien...  
Derek: ... J'ai un fils.  
Ellis: Pardon?! Mais vous avez quel âge au faite?  
Derek: J'ai 25 ans...  
Ellis: Et votre fils à... ?  
Derek: Il a eu onze ans cette année.  
Ellis: Vous l'avez eu jeune...  
Meredith: Il avait 15 ans.  
Ellis: A 15 ans, mais c'est de l'inconscience!  
Meredith: La mère du petit la piégé.  
Ellis: Mon pauvre petit... De plus un enfant c'est une lourde tâche...  
Meredith: Maman... J'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer...  
Ellis: Et quoi?  
Meredith: Derek et moi...  
Il la coupa nette.  
Derek: Mme Grey, accepteriez vous que j'épouse votre fille?  
Ellis: Hein? Vous me demandez la main de ma fille?!  
Derek: Oui.  
Ellis: Il te l'a demandée avant?  
Meredith: ...Non.  
Ellis: Vous êtes venu ici pour ca?  
Derek: Alors, vous voulez bien?  
Ellis: Même si ma fille me prend pour une conne...  
Meredith: C'est pas vrai!  
Ellis: Ah ouai et c'est quoi cette bague à ta main? C'est pas une bague de fiançailles peut être?  
Meredith (tout bas): Mince...  
Ellis: Malgré ca... Vous êtes un homme bien mon petit. Je vois bien que vous aimez ma fille et qu'elle vous aime... Je ne peux dire qu'une chose... C'est oui, vous pouvez épouser ma fille vous avez ma bénédiction. De plus je suis sur qu'elle est entre de bonne main.  
Derek: Merçi madame Grey.  
Ellis: Appelez moi Ellis, après tout vous serez bientôt mon gendre. Mais quand allez vous vous mariez?  
Meredith: Ce 24 juillet.  
Ellis: Oh... Et bien je serais là mes enfants.  
Derek: Ellis, nous avons quelque chose à vous dire en plus de notre mariage, nous allons...  
Meredith: Nous allons bientôt habiter ensemble.  
Ellis: Mais c'est géniale ca!  
Derek: Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je voulais dire...  
Meredith: Oh...  
Ellis: Que se passe-t-il?  
Derek: Vas-y ma puce.  
Meredith: Maman... Je suis enceinte.  
Ellis: Tu es quoi?!  
Meredith: Je suis enceinte de quatre mois...  
Ellis: Je vais être grand-mère!  
Meredith: Oui...  
Ellis: Mais tu es sur que tu va savoir gérer l'interna et le bébé?  
Derek: Je serais là pour l'aider, ne vous en faite pas. Tout est sous contrôle.  
Ellis: ... Tant que tu n'abandonne pas ton internat, ca va.  
Meredith: On va devoir te laisser, ca va être l'heure où tu vas manger.  
Ellis: Derek, prenez bien soin de ma petite Meredith et du bébé. Je compte sur vous.  
Derek: Ca sera avec un grand plaisir que je prendrais soin d'elle.  
Ellis: Et vous allez où maintenant?  
Meredith: On va aller voir papa...  
Ellis: Tu as l'air motivée dis donc.  
Meredith: Très... Effectivement.  
Ellis: Dis lui de ma part que c'est un con et un gros crétin.  
Meredith: Ok. (rire) Au revoir.  
Derek: On se retrouve le 24 Ellis.  
Ellis: Sans problème mon grand, vous ne ferez pas ca sans moi. (rire)  
Ils sortirent du bâtiment.  
Derek: Ca c'est bien passé, tu vois qu'il ne fallait pas stressée.  
Meredith: Je sais mais... Avec mon père ca ne se passera pas comme ca...  
Derek: Aller courage. (rire)


	69. Chapter 69

Dans l'après midi, ils se rendirent au domicile de Thatcher.  
Derek: Tu crois qu'on est à la bonne adresse?  
Meredith: Aucune idée... On verra bien.  
Derek: Méré... Ca va aller?  
Meredith: Je sais pas... Ma mère la bien pris mais... Lui, c'est l'alcool qui dirige sa vie...  
Derek: Essayons quand même.  
Meredith: Ok... Mais ne t'éloigne pas trop de moi...  
Elle se dirigea vers la porte et sonna. Une jeune fille vint ouvrir.  
Fille: Bonjour, que voulez vous?  
Meredith: Thatcher habite ici?  
Fille: Oui, qui dois je annoncer?  
Meredith: Je suis Meredith Grey... Je suis sa ... Sa fille.  
Fille: Alors c'est donc toi Meredith! Je suis heureuse de te connaitre.  
Meredith: Et tu es?  
Lexie: Lexie, je suis ta demi-sœur.  
Meredith: Ma demi-sœur?  
Lexie: Oui. Et lui c'est ton copain?  
Meredith: Non, mon fiancé.  
Lexie: Vous voulez entrer?  
Meredith: Oui.  
Lexie: Et bien suivez moi.  
Ils entrèrent dans la maison et suivirent Lexie.  
Lexie: Papa! Il y a quelqu'un pour toi!  
Thatcher: Qui sa?  
Lexie: Bah viens voir, je crois que tu vas être content.  
Thatcher: Désolé, je ne connais pas ces jeunes personnes.  
Cela faisait plus de quinze ans qu'elle n'avait pas vu son père mais malgré ca... L'émotion du moment présent était bien là.  
Meredith: Je suis ta fille... Meredith.  
Thatcher: Meredith... La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu avais quatre ans... Entrer donc et faite comme chez vous.  
Ils s'installèrent sur le sofa.  
Thatcher: ... Je ne sais pas si Lexie c'est déjà présentée...  
Meredith: Oui, elle l'a fait.  
Lexie: On a deux ans d'écart, c'est chouette hein?  
Meredith: ... Ouai.  
Lexie: On ne sera pas te présenter maman, elle n'est pas là.  
On pouvait sentir qu'ils étaient tous mal à l'aise. Tous sauf Lexie qui était très contente de connaitre enfin sa demi-sœur.  
Thatcher: Que me vaut ta présence et celle de ton ami?  
Meredith: ...Papa, je te présente Derek et se n'est pas un ami...  
Thatcher: C'est ton copain?  
Lexie: Mieux, c'est son fiancé.  
Thatcher: Fiancé! C'est une blague!  
Meredith: Non...  
Lexie: Papa calme toi!  
Thatcher: Me calmer!? Mais elle n'a que 19 ans!  
Meredith: Tu ne cherches même pas à le connaitre... Je vais finir par croire que maman à raison quand elle dit que tu n'es qu'un crétin... Même si maman n'a plus toute sa tête aujourd'hui, elle au moins lui a parlé, elle au moins a appris à le connaitre. Toi, tu ne fais aucun effort...  
Lexie: Elle n'a pas tord... Tu ne fais aucun effort.  
Thatcher: Moi, je ne fais aucun effort! Bien... Toi, présente-toi!  
Lexie: Tu pourrais être plus aimable!  
Thatcher: Et bien fait le si tu es si maline!  
Lexie: Tu veux bien te présenter en quelques mots? On n'a pas besoin d'un grand discours... Dis ce que tu veux. (rire)  
Derek: Et bien... Je m'appel Derek Shepherd, j'ai 25 ans, je...  
Thatcher: Quoi! Vous avez six ans d'écart avec ma fille!  
Lexie: Tu crois pas qu'il est un peu tard pour jouer les papas protecteurs?! Vas-y Derek, continu...  
Derek: Ok... Donc, je suis neurochirurgien au Seattle Grace, j'ai quatre sœurs et... j'ai un fils de onze ans...  
Lexie: Oh... Je suis sur qu'il doit être mignon.  
Thatcher: Vous avez un fils! Mais de mieux en mieux! Meredith, tu l'as trouvé où ce mec?!!  
Meredith: Au Seattle Grace... Le premier jour de mon internat.  
Thatcher: Quoi!!  
Lexie se mit à rire.  
Thatcher: Il n'y a rien de marrant!  
Lexie: Si, ta tête. (rire)  
Thatcher: Tu as d'autre nouvelle de ce genre à m'annoncer!?  
Meredith: Ouai.  
Lexie: Meredith, si tu es fiancée à Derek... Ca veut dire qu'il ta demandée en mariage, c'est bien sa?  
Meredith mit sa main sur celle de Derek et le regarda.  
Meredith: Oui, il m'a fait sa demande en décembre.  
Lexie: C'est trop mignon.  
Thatcher: Mignon!!? C'est complètement débile d'être fiancé à un mec que l'on connait à peine! En plus un chirurgien! Tu es au courant qu'un chirurgien sa passe la plus part de son temps au travail!  
Meredith: Oui, je suis parfaitement au courant, au vu que je suis interne en chirurgie au Seattle Grace, là où travail Derek!  
Thatcher: Mais c'est de pire en pire avec toi!  
Lexie: Pourquoi vous êtes venu aujourd'hui?  
Meredith: Et bien...  
Derek: Nous sommes allés voir Ellis ce matin, je lui ai demandé la main de Meredith et elle a acceptée. Ne me demandé pas pourquoi mais je n'ai aucunement envie de vous faire la demande.  
Thatcher: De toute façon je suis contre, c'est non!!  
Lexie: Et moi, je dis un grand oui!  
Thatcher: Toi, tu n'as pas ton mot à dire!  
Lexie: Lui, vous l'oublier et vous prenez ma réponse à moi.  
Meredith: Ok. (rire)  
Lexie: Je pourrais venir à votre mariage?  
Thatcher: Tu n'iras nulle part! Je m'oppose à ce mariage!!  
Derek regarda Thatcher droit dans les yeux avant de répondre à Lexie.  
Derek: Tu es la bienvenue parmis les invités, Lexie.  
Lexie: Cool! Merçi... Et c'est quand?  
Meredith: Ce 24 juillet.  
Lexie: Ok, j'en serais.  
Thatcher était très énervé, il n'avait pas trop apprécié que Derek le provoque en acceptant la venue de Lexie le jour du mariage.  
Meredith: J'ai encore quelque chose à te dire.  
Thatcher: Quoi encore.  
Meredith: Je suis enceinte de quatre mois.  
Thatcher: Quoi?!! Ce petit con t'a mis enceinte!!  
Meredith: Tout à l'heure tu disais que je connaissais à peine Derek... Hors, cela fait un an et sept mois que nous sommes ensemble et on n'est pas près de se séparer... la preuve on va se marier.  
Lexie: Ca c'est le grand amour... Ca me laisse rêveuse... (Soupir)  
Thatcher: Lexie!  
Derek: Merçi Lexie. Je crois qu'il est tant pour nous de partir avant que ca ne finisse vraiment très mal.  
Il prit la main de Meredith pour l'emmener vers la sortie, quand celle-ci se retourna sur son père.  
Meredith: Une dernière chose... Que tu viennes où non au mariage ca m'est égale, tu fais ce que tu veux. Mais n'empêche pas Lexie de venir si elle en a envie. De toute façon qu'on ai ta bénédiction ou pas, peut m'importe... j'ai celle de ma mère et c'est ca le plus important.  
Elle se retourna vers Derek et ils sortirent de la maison.  
Derek: Ca va aller ma chérie?  
Meredith: Ouai... (snif)  
Derek: Méré... Tu pleures?  
Meredith: C'est rien, c'est pas grave... (snif)  
Il la prit contre lui pour la consoler.  
Derek: Tu veux qu'on rentre?  
Meredith: Oui... S'il te plait...  
Derek: Ok... Viens...  
Meredith: Derek, on peut aller chez toi?  
Derek: Comme tu veux, il n'y a pas de problème...  
Meredith: Merçi d'être là...  
Derek: (rire) Mais c'est normal, ma chérie.


	70. Chapter 70

Le soir venu, Meredith et Derek venaient de finir de souper.  
Derek: Je peux savoir ce que tu compte faire?  
Meredith: Je compte faire la vaisselle, pourquoi?  
Derek: Non.  
Meredith: Mais Derek...  
Derek: il n'y a pas de mais... Tu es enceinte, va te mettre à ton aise.  
Meredith: Ok... Mais que feras tu quand je serais enceinte de huit mois ou plus? (rire)  
Derek: Tu ne bougeras plus du lit et je t'empêcherais de mettre un pied par terre. (rire)  
Meredith: Là... Tu rêve mon amour. (rire)  
Derek: Va te mettre à l'aise, on se fera une soirée tranquille pour une fois.  
Meredith: Ok...  
Elle partie se changer. Pendant ce temps là, le famille de Derek arriva.  
Derek: Maman? Papa?  
Félicity: Et nous, on n'existe pas?  
Derek: Ma Félicie, bien sur que si. (rire)  
Amanda: On peut entrer ou tu compte nous laisser dehors? (rire)  
Derek: Euh... Ouai.  
Lilibeth: Tu es seul?  
Derek: Non, Meredith est dans la chambre.  
Yan: Oh, on va avoir la chance de voir la miss en plus.  
Derek: Qu'est ce que vous faites ici?  
Yan: On est venu plusieurs fois la semaine dernière mais tu n'étais jamais là.  
Amanda: Il était surement chez Méré. (rire)  
Derek: Exact. (rire)  
Derek se tenait près de la porte d'entré quand Meredith ouvra la porte de la chambre. Il se retourna sur elle et la vit simplement vêtue d'une chemise qui lui appartenait. Il resta sans voix face à cette vision.  
Derek: Méré...  
Meredith: Quoi? (rire) Ca te plait pas? Pourtant je sais que tu en a envie... (rire) Et tu sais quoi...  
Derek l'arrêta nette: Je serais toi je ne dirais pas un mot de plus... On est plus seul...  
Amanda: Hello. (rire)  
Meredith (tout bas): Et merde...  
Yan: Notre fils est tombé sur une petite coquine on dirait. (rire)  
Meredith se sentais mal à l'aise et Derek l'avait bien remarqué.  
Meredith: Je... Je vais retourner dans la chambre je crois... Je... J'y vais...  
Elle rentra dans la chambre le plus vite possible pour s'y cacher.  
Lilibeth: Je crois que la pauvre c'est senti très mal et mal à l'aise ...  
Derek: Je vais voir ce qu'elle fait, je reviens.  
Il parti rejoindre Meredith dans la chambre.  
Derek: Ma chérie, ca va?  
Meredith: Pourquoi faut il que je sois dans une tenue indécente quand je vois tes parents?!  
Derek: Méré...  
Meredith: Quoi, c'est vrai! La première fois, j'étais en soutiens et ici... C'est pas mieux!  
Derek: Moi je te trouve sexy comme ca...Avec ma chemise... Hé! Mais c'est ma préféré en plus. (rire)  
Meredith: C'était le but... Idiot.  
Derek: Toi-même mais au féminin. (rire)  
Meredith: (rire) Derek... J'ai rien en dessous de ta chemise... A part un string...  
Derek: Mais c'est encore mieux ca... (rire) Pourquoi tu t'es habillée comme ca?  
Meredith: ... Je voulais te faire plaisir.  
Derek: Viens ici que je te serre tout contre moi.  
Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement.  
Meredith: Quoi?  
Derek: Tu as grossie ma chérie... (rire)  
Meredith: Hé!  
Derek: (rire) C'est que notre petit bout grandit vite.  
Meredith: Oui... Et dans cinq mois nous serons trois...  
Derek: Et si tu m'étais la robe que je t'avais offert...  
Meredith: A une seule condition. (rire)  
Derek: Et laquelle?  
Meredith: Que tu m'aide à la mettre. (rire)  
Derek: Tu es sur... Parce que cela veut dire que je vais te voir nue et... (rire)  
Meredith: Et alors? (rire)  
Derek: Depuis que tu m'as annoncé que tu étais enceinte... Tu te cache sous tes vêtements...  
Meredith: Je sais mais je me trouve grosse et je ne veux pas que tu me vois comme ca.  
Derek: Ma chérie, c'est normal... N'oublie pas que tu vas donner vie à un petit être qui est le notre... Et puis, Izzie est beaucoup plus grosse que toi. (rire)  
Meredith: (rire) Merçi pour tous, t'es adorable...  
Derek: Oui, je sais... Tu n'arrête pas de me le dire. (rire)  
Il l'embrassa amoureusement.  
Meredith: Bon... On la met cette robe? (rire)  
Derek: Ok... Alors un bouton en moins, et de deux...  
Meredith: T'arrête tes bêtises. (rire)  
Une fois la chemise ouverte, il la regarda un instant puis s'avança vers elle pour lui donner des baisers dans le cou.  
Meredith: Derek, non.  
Derek: Quoi?  
Meredith: Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas le faire mais... Tes parents sont à côté ainsi que tes sœurs...  
Derek: (soupir) Mais te voir comme ca... Ca me donne des idées...  
Meredith: Je sais, moi aussi j'en ai envie mais... On peut pas...  
Derek: Bien... Après ce ratage... (rire) Dépêchons nous, sinon ils vont se poser des questions. (rire)  
Une fois prête ils sortirent de la chambre.  
Yan: En voilà une bien jolie jeune fille.  
Derek: C'est moi qui lui ai offert.  
Lilibeth: Et bien... Tu as très bon gout Derek et ca lui va très bien.  
Meredith: Merçi...  
Yan: J'ai remarque que la construction de la maison avance.  
Derek: Ca va même au-delà de nos espérances. (rire)  
Félicity: T'es prêt pour le 24?  
Derek: Plus que prêt.  
Lilibeth: Tout est prêt au moins?  
Meredith: Oui.  
Amanda: Vous allez inviter Rose? Perso, je trouve que ce n'est pas une bonne idée.  
Lilibeth: Bien sur qu'elle viendra. Maxence vient, il est logique qu'il soit accompagné de sa mère. Je me trompe?  
Derek prit la main de Meredith et celle-ci le regarda attentivement.  
Derek: Ne t'inquiète pas maman... Je m'en charge personnellement d'elle.  
Yan: Si on peut faire quoi que se soit pour vous aidez, n'hésitez pas.  
Amanda: Tu as déjà ta robe?  
Meredith: Oui mais... Je crois que je n'arriverais plus à rentrer dedans...  
Félicity: Pourquoi?  
Meredith baissa la tête évitant tous les regards de la famille Shepherd qui se posait sur elle. Derek regarda Meredith tendrement avant de regarder sa famille pour leur annoncer la nouvelle. Un sentiment d'inquiétude avait envahi la famille de Derek.  
Amanda: Qu'est ce qui se passe?  
Derek: Et bien voilà... En plus de me faire l'immense joie de devenir ma femme, Meredith m'a annoncée il y a deus semaines qu'elle attendait un bébé... Notre bébé.  
Dans un premier temps la famille resta sans voix.  
Félicity (toute joyeuse): C'est vrai, vous allez avoir un bébé?  
Derek: Oui. (rire)  
Amanda: Ben mince alors... Tu vas être encore papa... Waouh, je sais pas quoi dire... J'en ai les larmes aux yeux tellement je suis contente pour vous deux....  
Yan: Tu es pour l'avoir au moins cette fois?  
Derek: Oui... Je le veux.  
Lilibeth: Et ben... Tu ne fais pas les choses en petit décidément. (rire) Et tu es enceinte de combien?  
Elle releva la tête un peu mal à l'aise.  
Meredith: De quatre mois...  
Lilibeth: La robe tu la choisie avant de le savoir?  
Meredith: Oui...  
Lilibeth: Laisse-moi te dire que tu peux en trouver une autre... Tu ne rentreras plus dans celle-là.  
Meredith: Comment je vais faire pour en trouver une autre avec l'internat...  
Derek: Ca ira ma chérie, on demandera à Richard de te donner une journée et que Cris puisse être avec toi bien sur. Ne stresse pas, ok?  
Meredith: Ok...  
Lilibeth: Le stresse c'est très mauvais pour le bébé. Si vous voulez, je peux m'en occuper.  
Derek: C'est vrai tu veux bien?  
Lilibeth: Oui, bien sur.  
Yan: C'est vrai tu veux bien?  
Lilibeth: Serais tu sourds?!  
Yan: Non, juste très surpris.  
Lilibeth: Je sais que notre premier contact s'est pas trop bien passé mais ... Si mon petit Derek t'a choisi, c'est que tu dois être quelqu'un qui gagne à être apprécier... De plus tu seras bientôt une Shepherd.  
Meredith: Merçi madame Shepherd, se serais avec plaisir que j'accepte votre aide.  
Lilibeth: Appel-moi Lili.  
Meredith: D'accord...  
J'étais heureux de voir qu'entre ma famille et celle que j'aimais il y avait une si bonne entende.  
*** Fin flash back ***  
Célénie: Ouai, bientôt le mariage!  
Derek: Et oui, la date se rapproche de plus en plus. (rire)  
Célénie: Le papa de grand-mère c'est un méchant. Et ta maman devient gentille, c'est bien ca.  
Derek: Et oui, les gens change avec le temps.  
Célénie: C'est quoi la suite?  
Derek: La suite... Mon enterrement de vie de garçon et l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de ta grand-mère. Ca te va? (rire)  
Célénie: Oui, oui. (rire)  
Derek: Ok, mais d'abord, pause toilette pour grand-père. (rire)


End file.
